The Recliner
by jago-ji
Summary: This is a story about transitions, love, destiny and a magic recliner. It explores what might happen if Steph listens to her father, and discovers herself and the Merry Men BEFORE she begins a romantic relationship with Joe or Ranger. There is also a new love triangle!
1. Chapter 1 Rex, You're My One & Only

**THE RECLINER**

Disclaimer: This story is based on the addictive characters created by Janet Evanovich in her Stephanie Plum series. They've agreed to star in my little amateur play. You might say I'm their new hobby. I'm not making any money from this.

Set early in the series between Book 3 (January) & Book 4 (July), Stephanie and Joe are still just flirting with each other and Steph is still just _Eliza Doolittle_ to Ranger's _Professor Higgins_. Her life isn't going too well until her father introduces her to a woman from his past. _And that changes everything!_

This story suggests that while _destiny_ may be real, it may be more in the form of _opportunity knocking_ and whether one has the courage to open the door (or take a nap in the black recliner).

Author's Note: I will post regularly and I will complete this story. Rated M for minor violence, coarse words in two languages and some sexual situations (love smut) in a third language—body language.

Please don't think this is a shameless plug for another of my stories, but I would encourage you to read my one-shot story _"A Father's Influence"_ sometime before Chapter 16.

Special thanks to bgrgrmpy for all her help and patience and being my sounding board as I struggled to write parts of this.

I'm still new at writing fiction and want to improve, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated.

**Prologue**

**Thursday, July 1—Present Day**

"Michael, I'm glad you called so early. I've got great news. My sister, Valerie, finally agreed to come to the wedding. I thought my mother had convinced her to boycott it, but when I asked Val if Angie and Mary Alice could be flower girls, she said yes," Stephanie said.

"That's great news, Sugar. I know how much it'll mean to you to have family here," Michael responded.

Stephanie continued, "Val and I have never been close, and I hope sharing this experience together will help the sisterly bond. The three of them will be flying in from California tomorrow afternoon."

"Everybody here is so excited. I think you'll be pleased with how the arrangements are shaping up on this end," Michael boasted.

"It's been so difficult planning a wedding long distance, especially when I've never even been to Taos. But I trust you, Michael. I know everything will be beautiful. Did you pick up your tux yet?" Steph asked.

Michael smiled, which Steph could hear in his voice. "Yeah, and I look smoking hot in it. You won't be able to keep your hands off me, Sugar. We may not even make it through the entire ceremony."

"You're incorrigible, Michael." He could still make her blush.

"You knew that when you met me, Steph. And you still fell in love with me. You _do_ still love me, Sugar?"

"Always and forever, Michael. See you soon." Steph hung up, feeling calmer. Michael had everything under control. All she had to do was show up. Compared to the hell that planning her wedding to Dickie had been, this one was a breeze.

Steph couldn't believe the changes that the past few months had brought. She remembered that February day it all changed…well, actually, there'd been many life-changing days.

**Chapter 1—Rex, You're My One and Only**

**Monday, February 1 **_**(five months ago)**_

Stephanie's POV

My heart skipped a beat when he showed up at my door bearing Pino's takeout and a six-pack of beer. His dark wavy hair skimmed his collar, his tight jeans hugged his perfect ass and his brown eyes had that dreamy bedroom look. As he brushed past me and entered my foyer I felt his body heat rolling off him. He was plenty hot enough to warm me up this cold winter night.

After months of flirting and dancing around each other, maybe tonight was the night. We made small chit chat as we polished off our meatball subs—he about his latest collar (some drug dealer), and me about my latest bail bond jumper (some drug user).

Then we sat together on my couch drinking a beer and watching my favorite movie. He slid his arm from the back of the couch down to my shoulder. That was promising…

He was making his move and it was about time. I mean, I like Ghostbusters, but I've seen it a million times and I needed an orgasm way more than I needed a Dan Akroyd and green slime fix.

It'd been at least a year since anything had penetrated my inner sanctum and that had been a cold speculum during my annual physical. I had to remember to tell Dr. Dutrack to sweep out the cobwebs when she did my next Pap smear.

I snuggled a little closer to him and let an _mmmmm_ escape my lips. His left hand started stroking my arm. So far, so good. _Wait for it…ah, yes…he licked his lips_. His right hand reached under my chin and lifted my face up. I parted my lips ever so slightly as his lips softly touched mine.

I leaned into him, making sure my breast pressed up against his chest. He increased the pressure on my lips and I pulled his lower lip into my mouth gently sucking and licking it. That should get the action going.

Hey, I was a sure thing tonight and I intended for both of us to get lucky. I'd even shaved my legs this morning, how lucky is that? I was a woman on a mission.

His right hand settled on my bare thigh. I felt his fingers making lazy circles on my quivering skin as he inched closer to the Promised Land.

His tongue swept across my lips and I eagerly let him in. He was tentative at first touching his tongue to mine then boldly going where no man had gone for what seemed like a millennia. _So sue me, I like Star Trek_.

He kissed his way down my neck and my breathing quickened. He had amazing lips and that tongue of his…_yum_. His mouth latched onto my pulse point at the base of my throat, sucking and nipping until I was squirming and moaning.

His warm hand slid up my thigh under my tight denim skirt. I remembered what those magic fingers did to my virgin body fourteen years ago and I couldn't wait to feel them perform their magic on my ready, willing and all grown up body tonight.

Then…his pager went off. I groaned and not with passion. His hand slid out from under my skirt and grabbed the buzzing sex killer. His lips left my neck as he looked at the number on the pager.

"Shit, it's work. I've gotta go, Cupcake." Joe said. With that, he stood up, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. Little did I know that was the last time I'd see or hear from Joe Morelli for five months. Burying my face in a pillow I screamed with frustration.

I walked over to Rex's cage and tapped on the glass. His furry little bottom wriggled out of the Campbell's Tomato Soup can and he looked at me with blinking black eyes, whiskers quivering. "Rex, I give up. I'm a failure with men. From now on, you're my _one and only_."

He just sat there, looking up at me. That was probably the most undivided attention I was going to get from any male. I dropped Rex some hamster crunchies and dragged my sorry ass into the bedroom. I could use eight hours of mental oblivion.

**Tuesday, February 2**

Groundhog Day dawned cold and windy with a promise of sleet; a miserable depressing February day in Trenton. I really wanted to stay in bed.

The thought of spending the day freezing my tush off chasing down society's law breaking scum of the earth was about as appealing as jumping into a vat full of sewage, but that was my life. I was a thirty-year old, 125-pound, five-feet, seven-inch, brown-haired, blue-eyed bounty hunter at large.

The only reason for me to get up was to try to make some money so I could continue to live in the style I was accustomed. You know, eating cheap junk food, driving a POS car, and pouring rent money into my outdated apartment.

I had no social life, no social sex, and no hope for any future change in either. Stephanie Plum, poster child for Losers Anonymous.

I was in the middle of my shower shampooing my hair, when the pipes shuddered and a gusher of rust-colored ice cold water spewed from the showerhead shocking my body. Shrieking, I tripped backward over the bathtub rim and fell to the floor wedged between the tub and toilet, suds running into my eyes. I had to slither along the floor to extricate myself and then towel dry. I felt scummy all over.

As I blow-dried my wet hair, sparks shot out from the nozzle stinging my scalp and then the darn thing died. I let out a blood-curdling scream and threw the useless machine out the bathroom door and across my bed. Of course, it hit the window and shattered the glass. _Crap!_

I called Dillon and reported the new 'air-conditioned' hole in my bedroom and the lack of hot water in my shower. With the promise of a six-pack, he said he'd get right on it, after he installed new carpet in Mrs. Bestler's apartment and fixed Mr. Wolesky's clogged drain.

I didn't have the motivation to put on any makeup, not even a swipe of mascara. With my luck, I'd poke my eye out.

I dressed for the cold dismal day by bundling up with several layers of shirts and sweaters, heavyweight denim jeans, two pairs of socks and my Doc Martens. I topped it off with a down jacket and a cashmere scarf I'd splurged on after cashing in my body receipt for bringing in the Burg's beloved candy man, Moses Bedemeir, a few weeks ago.

As it turned out, Mo wasn't the saint everyone thought he was. He'd been making underground corporal punishment porn movies. Many in the Burg still hated me for turning Mo in though—_so drop my drawers, spank me and take a picture—it lasts longer_.

Unfortunately, I was getting used to being the talk of the town, especially after my involvement with Stiva's torched funeral parlor fiasco last October.

I glanced in the mirror before I walked out the door. I looked like the Pillsbury Doughboy in a frizzy fright wig. _Just the look I was going for_. I grabbed my Rangers ball cap and jammed it down over my frizzed curls.

McDonalds was my choice for a hot breakfast, but I couldn't get anyone to take my order. It was like I was invisible. At Tasty Pastry, I waited in line for twenty minutes and when it was my turn, the pastry lady decided it was time for a cigarette break. I finally got my dozen assorted and struggled through rush hour traffic, which had slowed to a crawl by the heavy winds pushing the icy sleet sideways.

When I got to the bail bonds office and stepped out of my car, a speeding van splashed me head to foot with icy cold salty slush the color of drain goo. Freezing and in need of a sympathetic ear, I hurried into the warm office.

Lula grabbed the box of doughnuts out of my hands before the door had even hit me in the butt. "Well, _Good Morning_ to you, too," I huffed. Lula and Connie shot me blank stares and started arguing over the lone jelly doughnut. My sleazebag of a cousin, Vinnie, darted out of his office, grabbed three glazed and then scurried back slamming the door in my face.

I should've stayed in bed. If I were _smart_ I would slink back home, draw the covers over my head and hibernate until spring. Do I have a _smart_ Stephanie inside me? There's a sugar-hungry Steph, there's a sex-starved Steph and I've met Stupid Steph a time or two.

Thinking it over, my bank account was looking anorexic, my rent was due and I had two more months of payments to make on my _POS_ Honda Civic. There was no food in my apartment, not even a glob of peanut butter. I didn't think olive juice and hamster crunchies would satisfy my growling stomach. Going back to bed wasn't an option.

I finally got Connie to stop inhaling her second cruller long enough to pay me some attention. "I only have one job for you today, Steph. Bringing her in will pay a nice percentage, but she's a nasty SOB, or should I say 'DOB'...since she's somebody's daughter?Her name's Irene Ballchuk. She owns a lumber company down by the river and in a fit of anger she ran over one of her employees with a forklift truck, then backed up and did it again."

I cringed at the mental image and took a comforting bite of a powdered doughnut.

Connie continued, "After Vinnie bailed her out of jail, she refused to come to court, saying she was within her rights and the 'incompetent schmuck' got what he deserved. It seems he stacked the 1" by 10" pine boards too close to the 2" by 10"s and then Irene's nephew sold the 2" boards for the 1" price. She wouldn't admit a family member could make a mistake, so she punished the stacker. This poor minimum wage employee is now in the hospital with a crushed pelvis, two broken legs and, of course, no company health insurance."

"What a total bitch! I'm going to enjoy bringing her in." I checked my stun gun to make sure it had a full charge. I had a feeling I might need it. _In fact, I might make sure I'd need it._

I reached for the Ballchuk file, but nearly dropped it as an intense itch tickled the back of my neck. _Weird_. Connie stopped talking mid-sentence and her eyes fixated on something over my shoulder. From the far end of the room I heard Lula swear, "Hot Damn!" as the armful of files she was carrying spilled to the floor.

Even through all my layers of clothes, I felt a wave of heat rush down my back. I turned and collided with a wall of black leather.

"_Babe._"

Taking a step back I looked up into the gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of my bounty hunter 'mentor,' Ranger Mañoso. His long dark hair was slicked back and tied at the base of his neck with a leather thong. A gold stud shone from his left earlobe.

I licked the powdered sugar from my lips as my hungry gaze took in the rest of his hard muscled body clad in a tight long-sleeve black t-shirt and black cargo pants tucked into black boots. His eyes cut to my wet lips as he brushed a stray curl from my forehead.

More heat flooded my body, this time spreading lower than my back. _Stop, Steph. Remember, you've given up men. Rex is all the male you need. Yeah, like that crap's gonna fly while I'm standing in front of this Cuban Sex God! _

The corner of Ranger's mouth turned up ever so slightly, but I knew I hadn't said that out loud. I was almost positive. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and knew it was time to beat a hasty retreat.

Two could play the one word game, though. "Ranger," I mumbled, clutching the file to my chest and sprinting for the door.

Ranger was already there opening it for me. I had a depressing feeling this brief moment of chivalry was going to be the best part of my day.

I trudged through the thickening slush and retreated to the silence of my car. Could this day get any worse? Looking through the office window I saw Connie laughing while Ranger turned to look my way. '_They're NOT laughing at me_,' I told myself. Dejected, I drove off to find the Ballchuk Lumber Company.


	2. Chapter 2 Car Karma

**Chapter 2—Car Karma**

**Tuesday, February 2 (still)**

Stephanie's POV

I pulled into the front lot of the Ballchuk Lumber Company and parked next to the mobile office. The sleet had stopped, but the wind was strong enough to pound nails. Bending forward and struggling to stay on my feet, I raced for the refuge of the office. I climbed up the icy metal steps grabbing the doorknob to keep from slipping.

As I entered the small cramped office, a thin-faced teenager with straggly blond hair shot me an annoyed look. He was kneeling in front of an open file cabinet jamming more folders into an already packed drawer.

"You ordering or picking up?" he snarled as he continued stuffing files. I wondered if this was Irene's nephew.

"Actually, I'm looking for Irene Ballchuk. Is she in?" I asked pleasantly, hoping to get this sourpuss into a more cooperative mood.

"Who do you think I am…her secretary?" he snapped at me. "The _Dragon Lady's_ out back," he mumbled. _Yeah, that did the trick; he's sweet as vinegar_.

I made my way back down the icy stairs, the wind biting at every exposed bit of flesh. Following the asphalt path around to the back of the office, I stepped into an open-sided warehouse sheltering thousands of pallets of cut lumber, all sizes and shapes. There was one lone figure driving a heavy-duty forklift truck among the stacked piles of fresh smelling wood.

She looked to be about my height and weight, but maybe ten years older with short blond hair smoothed into a perfect bob, even under the onslaught of the gusting wind. She wore no makeup and looked terrific. Despite her heavy coat, I could see she had a much more voluptuous figure than mine.

I waved to her as I approached. She looked right through me and continued shifting stacks of lumber. I wasn't warming up to Irene Ballchuk.

I stopped next to the aisle she was driving towards and shouted to her, "Ms. Ballchuk, I need a minute of your time, please." She continued to ignore me. I thought I'd be safe if I approached her from the side. When she unloaded her pallet of plywood, I reached up and tapped her on the leg.

She spun around in her seat and barked, "What the fuck do you want?"

I wasn't going to let her intimidate me and went into my spiel, "I'm from the Vincent Plum Bail Bonds Company. You missed your court date and I'm here to help you reschedule."

She put the forklift in gear and snarled, "I'm not going to court. Now get off my property."

I stood my ground, "Ms. Ballchuk, you can state your case to the judge once you reschedule. I'm here to take you downtown so you can do that."

She shot me a furious look. "Are you deaf or just plain stupid, bitch?" She shoved the truck into high gear and aimed it straight for me. I was starting to see where she got the nickname 'Dragon Lady.'

I decided the wise move was a speedy retreat. See, I could do smart. I hightailed it out of the warehouse running for my car. Of course, running around corners on iced over pavement wasn't too smart. My feet flew out from under me and I landed on my well-cushioned rear sliding about ten feet before crashing into a pile of wet, warped wood.

I was shifting the heavy boards off me when I heard the whine of the forklift speeding toward me driven by a very scary looking Dragon Lady. _Crap!_ I scrambled to remove the last of the boards and get to my feet, but couldn't stay upright. I barely rolled out of the way before the truck zipped past my still rolling body.

Finally gaining firm ground, I tried a controlled speed walk toward the front of the lot, staying just a hundred yards or so ahead of the forklift.

I reached my car and dove into the front seat just before the tines of the forklift punctured the driver's side. There was a horrendous screech of metal grating on metal. One huge tine entered directly below my car seat and the second tine punched in somewhere under the back seat.

I felt the car being jerked, then lifted into the air. I looked out my car window at a grinning Irene Ballchuk sitting in the cab of the forklift less than three feet away. She started to laugh. She had perfectly straight white teeth. Life could be so unfair!

This lady was freaking nuts! She just skewered my car!

I was about to get angry until _'Don't get mad, get even'_ flashed through my mind. I grinned back at her and rolled down my window.

"Ms. Ballchuk, as a bond enforcement agent charged with returning you to the courts, you leave me no choice." I quickly pushed myself as far as I could out the window and jabbed her neck with my stun gun. Twitching, the Dragon Lady slumped down in her seat. _Take that, you crazy bitch_.

I grabbed my cuffs and crawled over to the passenger seat. Opening the door, I gingerly lowered my body down the four feet or so to the icy ground hoping the car wouldn't fall on top of me.

I stepped around my teetering car to the forklift and climbed into the cab next to the slumbering Ms. Ballchuk. I giggled. She was drooling.

I cuffed her wrists behind her back. Now what? She was too heavy for me to lift by myself then drag to my car. Plus my car was dangling four feet off the ground. _How do I get myself into these situations?_

There was only one thing to do. I called Batman. For once, I felt good about calling him for help. My skip was already subdued and cuffed.

"Yo." Ranger's deep silky voice responded.

"Ranger, I could use your assistance. I'm at the Ballchuk Lumber Company on River Road. My skip is cuffed, but I need help getting her to my car. And I need help getting my car back on the ground."

"_Babe?_"

"Just get here," I implored him.

The grumpy guy from the office poked his head out the office door, his mouth hanging open. I waved him over, but he retreated and slammed the door shut. I imagined one of Trenton's finest would show up soon.

Ranger arrived first. He glided smoothly across the ice like he was Wayne Gretsky. He took in the bizarre scene before he spoke.

"Babe, you never disappoint." He lost control for a split second and I caught a glimpse of his radiant smile. His dark scary face was panty ruining enough, but Ranger with a 200-watt smile was gusher time. _Down, girl_.

Lifting the twitching Irene out of the forklift cab, Ranger carried her over to the back seat of his spotless black Bronco and buckled and locked her in. With all the dirty slush in the streets, how could his vehicle stay so clean? Another Batman mystery I'd have to share with Lula.

I joined Ranger as he crouched down and looked at the undercarriage of my car. There were two different colors of fluids leaking from my punctured Civic.

"Play taps, Babe. It's a dead soldier," Ranger stated.

I heaved a deep sigh. My last vehicle exploded a few weeks ago when some vigilantes launched a rocket into it. Well, nothing like this should ever happen again. _NO ONE has that much bad car karma. _

We were still hunkered down by my hanging car. Ranger picked up the loose end of my cashmere scarf before it fell into the dirty slush. He fingered the material. "Soft."

He tucked the scarf around my neck and let the back of his fingers brush my cheek. "Softer."

Our eyes locked. He had the deepest chocolate brown eyes and they were getting darker by the millisecond. I felt a surge of warmth course through my body and knew I'd ruined my panties. Ranger slid his index finger under my chin and leaned forward, his face inches from mine.

I panicked and shot up, clipping the top of my head on the bottom of the open passenger car door. Stars swirled around me and I fell face first into the icy bank of sleet piled up against the office trailer.

Ranger had me on my feet and in his arms in a split second, "Babe, are you alright?" His normally blank face held a serious look of concern. Just then a police car pulled into the lot.

I pushed away from Ranger and leaned into my dangling car to grab my handbag. I was hoping to hide my flushed face until I could get my emotions under control and figure out what just happened between Ranger and me. _Did we just about 'have a moment'?_

The cop was Eddie Gazarra, one of my best friends practically since birth. He walked over, shaking his head and grinning, "Steph, you're going to have a hard time topping this one. What's the story?"

"It wasn't my fault," I said and told my side of the events.

Eddie walked around the car and forklift and checked on the still sleeping Irene. He threw his arm over my shoulder and gave me a noogie, "I hope your cut from this is worth it, Steph."

Eddie was right. My percentage of Ballchuk's bail meant I could put a decent down payment on a better car, pay my bills and still eat well this month. Things were looking up.


	3. Chapter 3 Dad & the Other Woman

**Chapter 3—Dad and the Other Woman**

**Tuesday, February 2 (still)**

Stephanie's POV

An extremely pissed off Irene Ballchuk woke up on the way to the Trenton Police Station. Ranger took only a couple of minutes of her abusive tirade. He stopped the Bronco in the middle of the street and slowly turned his head shooting a fierce withering glare at Irene that would make a grown man pee his pants.

She tried to stare him down, but she quickly crumbled…no, melted would be a better word. I knew she'd ruined her panties, but not from wetting herself. I knew that look; I'd worn it less than a half an hour earlier today.

The rest of the ride in was silent. Irene even let Ranger peacefully escort her into the station, though I noticed she was leaning seductively into him. Irrationally, I was tickled when his blank face turned to disgust as he pushed her away from him.

As Ranger and I left the front desk, her screaming threats drowned out all other noise as she kicked and spit at the arresting officer. I just smiled and kissed my body receipt, tucking it into my pocket.

Ranger slid into his still spotless Bronco and leaned out the window saying, "Proud of you, Babe," before he drove out of the police lot.

Those four words and seeing the Dragon Lady drool earlier had me bursting with happiness until my phone rang. It was my mother.

"Stephanie, did you really arrest one of the Ballchuks? Shirley's mother, Gloria, just called and told me you created a scene at the police station. How could you insult Irene Ballchuk by stunning her? Do you know how rich and influential her family is? And I hear you destroyed your new car. How could you be so careless after letting your _last car_ get blown up? Mrs. Ricotta's daughter, Amy, doesn't destroy her cars. Here's your father, I'm so upset I can't talk to you anymore."

My day just got worse. The Burg grapevine had struck again and my happy bubble burst. I asked my dad to pick me up. Without wheels, it looked like I was going to have to borrow Grandma's Big Blue Whale again.

Ten minutes later, Dad met me out in front of the police station. I climbed in the front of his cab and he asked if I was coming for dinner.

Since money was tight, I'd been eating dinner at home at least five nights a week for the past month. Until I could cash in my body receipt I was broke, but it meant one more evening listening to my mother tell me how disappointed she was in me and why couldn't I be more like my perfect sister, Valerie.

As we headed for home, I told Dad about my latest FTA (Failure to Appear) running over her employee with a forklift and how she tried to repeat it with me, destroying my car in the process. His jaw clenched when he heard I was in the car when she impaled it with the forklift. He was silent for a good five minutes.

"Pumpkin, do you like this job?" my dad asked. I remembered to close my mouth before any flies got in. My father rarely spoke this directly and never asked me personal questions. Usually he just mumbled or occasionally lectured me.

Fearing the worst, I exclaimed, "Dad, I'm not going to take a line job at the button factory." I looked away, my heart sinking with the feeling I was disappointing him just like I always did Mom. Dad looked puzzled at my comment and shook his head.

"Stephanie, you're destined for better things than a factory job and I don't _ever_ want you to have to settle for _anything_ in life. I know how miserable that can be." He was quiet for a minute and I wondered if he was speaking about himself now. I realized how little I actually knew about my own father.

He picked up my hand and brought it to his lips for a quick peck before he smiled and told me, "I just want you to be happy, well…safe and happy. I know money has been tight for you this past year and I know that's why you took this job. But I worry about you and you seem to be put into dangerous situations on a weekly basis. It's hard being your dad and watching you have to struggle so much." He hesitated as if debating whether to say anything else.

He finally spoke, "A friend of mine has an opening for a part time job that I think you'd be good at. It isn't a desk job, you wouldn't have to get all dressed up and you could still work part time as a bond enforcement agent if you wanted. It would ensure you have a regular paycheck and it includes a safe place to live."

I was doubtful that any job my father would pick for me would be anything I'd enjoy. "What is it, apartment manager, live-in maid, or camp counselor for kids?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, Pumpkin, nothing like that. And I'm not saying this has to be your life's calling, but for right now it may be a good fit for you. Would you be willing to at least talk to my friend?" He looked so hopeful, I couldn't say no.

"Yeah, Dad, just tell me where and when."

**Saturday, February 6**

Saturday morning, Dad picked me up to meet with his friend about the job. He'd stopped by the Italian bakery and bought a dozen Sicilian cannoli. _Yum, times twelve_. The day was sunny and calm, but bitterly cold. We'd both dressed in layers to keep warm.

"Dad, who is this friend of yours and what does he do?" I inquired, my mouth stuffed with a pistachio-sprinkled cannolo.

"Tell you what, Pumpkin. Why don't we wait till we get there and then you can ask all the questions you want?" We drove in comfortable silence the rest of the way. Soon there were only three cannoli left. I tried to brush away the mound of confectioner's sugar from my sweater.

We were about six miles east on Hamilton Avenue in one of the older neighborhoods in Trenton when Dad turned right onto a side street. The homes were huge and situated on sprawling wooded lots. Nothing like the crowded Burg neighborhood I grew up in with small duplexes and row houses that filled narrow lots with tiny yards.

I was awestruck. "Dad, you have a friend that lives in one of these stately old homes? I've always loved this area, but never had a reason to be here before."

Dad nodded, "When I was a boy, I spent a lot of time in this neighborhood."

We pulled into a long drive lined with oak trees. On either side of the drive there was a beautiful grass lawn dotted with gardens.

Dad pulled up in front of a long low building that looked like a garage and we parked next to several other cars, a motorcycle and two bicycles. The graveled drive continued on to the back of the property.

The parking area was situated to the right of the spectacular main house, which could have been listed on the National Register of Historic Places. It was one of those 1920s two-story, sprawling country homes with wide bay windows, carved double doors inset with stained glass and a wide, covered veranda that looked like it encircled the house. The house and grounds together screamed old money and lots of it.

A man on a Harley zipped by us skidding to a stop against the side of the garage. He removed his helmet and I saw the remains of a mangled face underneath. It looked like part of his lower jaw was missing and his face was a mass of scar tissue. He ignored us and jogged toward the back of the house. I turned to my father to ask who that was, but Dad was already halfway out of the car.

As I stepped out, two young men dressed all in black walked out of the garage and climbed into the black truck next to us. They were about my age and very good looking in a hard bodied, lean-jawed way. I tried not to stare. Dad took my hand and led me toward the front of the house.

A tall dark-haired woman ran gracefully down the veranda steps and rushed towards us. Dad moved to meet her and swept her up in his arms twirling her around before releasing her. She had a throaty rippling laugh that drew you in. She was dressed simply in a long-sleeved burgundy sweater over a pair of faded blue jeans and scuffed cowboy boots. Her long hair was loosely pulled back with two turquoise studded combs.

With her warm beige complexion and nearly black hair, she was stunning. She wasn't classically beautiful, but her face had a regal aura with high cheekbones, full lips and a prominent nose. Her eyes were dark brown topped with long thick eyelashes to die for. She was two inches taller than me and maybe twenty pounds heavier. Her age was hard to gauge. I would guess late forties, but she could have been 10 years younger or older.

I noticed she was _very_ friendly with my father. Dad had his hand at the small of her back as he guided her over to me. "Sunny, I'd like you to meet my youngest daughter, Stephanie. Steph, this is Mirasol Baca Rosetti."

Frank's POV

Listening to Helen talk so disparagingly to Stephanie on the phone earlier this week was heartbreaking. My wife had never supported my youngest daughter's choices or her way of doing things. Helen and Steph had butted heads from the day Steph was born. Steph refused to nurse and Helen seemed to take it personally. Valerie never gave her mother a moment's trouble, but Steph could never do anything right in her mother's eyes.

Stephanie was headstrong and incredibly curious. She wasn't content playing _with_ dolls. She wanted to _be_ the action figure, _be_ Wonder Woman. Too bad for my daughter none of that was acceptable to Helen.

I didn't know it then, but when that juvenile delinquent Morelli molested my daughter at age six, Helen blamed Stephanie. Then I found out he seduced her when she was still in high school.

If I'd known about it, I would've beat the shit out of him, but Helen kept it from me. I didn't find out about either crime until that bastard left for the Navy. Helen's omission put a severe strain on our marriage, to say the least.

I couldn't say I was happy with Steph's current choice of jobs. Being a bounty hunter put her at risk every day and she seemed to be a danger magnet. But she worked hard at her job and was successful at 'getting her man' so to speak. I was proud of her tenacity and resourcefulness.

I just wished her life was a little easier and that she didn't have to struggle so much to make ends meet.

I didn't want to interfere with her life. She'd had enough of that from her mother, but when my friend mentioned there was a job opening at the Center it seemed a perfect match for Stephanie. I knew it could cause problems between Helen and I, but if it would make my daughter's life a little easier it would be worth it.

As we drove out to the Center, Steph was so funny. She was nervous about the job interview and she inhaled most of the cannoli in a matter of minutes. Today was going to be an interesting day. I was finally letting my daughter into a hidden part of my life.


	4. Chapter 4 Hank & Frank

**Chapter 4—Hank and Frank**

**Saturday, February 6 (still)**

Stephanie's POV

This striking dark-haired woman was obviously my father's friend. She reached out and took my hand in both of hers.

"Stephanie, please call me Sunny, I've never gone by Mirasol. I'm so happy to finally have the opportunity to meet you. I feel like I already know you. Your father has regaled us with stories about you and your adventures since you were a little girl. He is so proud of you."

With that she stepped forward and drew me into a hug, kissing my cheek before she stepped back.

I know I had a confused…no…stunned look on my face. How long had my dad known this woman and when did he have time to tell her stories about me? Why were they so friendly? I'd never heard of her before. Did my mother know about her?

"Frank, Stephanie, let's go inside and get out of the cold. We can settle in front of the fireplace for a nice chat. I can tell you have a million questions, Stephanie." What, does she have ESP? She linked her arms in both my and my father's arms and led us up the house steps into a spacious well-appointed parlor.

"Please make yourselves at home. I'll run to the kitchen and get us some refreshments. Stephanie, would you prefer coffee, tea or hot chocolate?"

I stammered, "Hot…hot chocolate, please." I noticed she didn't ask my father what he wanted.

As she left the room, I grabbed my father's arm and hissed, "Who is she, Dad? How do you know her? Why does she know all about me and I've never even heard her name?"

Dad pulled me into his arms and hugged me. My Dad…hugged me. He never hugged anyone. I can't remember ever seeing my parents hug. What was going on?

Dad led me over to the fireplace, which had a nice fire going. He pointed to a picture on the mantel.

I quickly glanced at a bunch of framed family photos until I got to an old black and white picture of two young soldiers, one with his arm slung around the other's shoulder. I took it down and looked closely at it. Both men were smiling and sporting rifles with bayonets. One was my father when he was a very young man, the other man I didn't know.

My dad explained, "That's me and that's Hank Rosetti, my best friend since grade school."

My brain churned searching for a memory. "I remember when you were teaching me to drive, you told me a story about the time you and a buddy of yours got arrested for drag racing. His name was Hank, wasn't it?"

Dad nodded, "Hank was quite the daredevil." _'Was,'_ I thought, 'not _is_ a daredevil?'

Sunny came back carrying a tray with several steaming mugs and a heaping plate of chewy brownies topped with chocolate icing. She put the tray on a hand-carved wooden coffee table overlaid with tooled leather. Grouped around the table were several comfortable overstuffed chairs and an antique settee all upholstered in a light green fabric.

My stomach growled loudly. Sunny laughed that rippling laugh of hers and said, "Sounds like I got here just in time to tame the hungry beast."

She looked at the picture I still held in my hand. "I see your father has been filling you in on a little history. Weren't they two of the handsomest men in uniform you've ever seen?" she asked, leaning over and looking fondly at the forty-something year old picture.

I could only nod. _Hank Rosetti…Mirasol Baca Rosetti…husband and wife?_

We all sat down across from each other in soft upholstered chairs. She handed me my hot chocolate and a brownie. I looked expectantly between my father and Sunny as I bit into a chewy bar of absolute heaven. I moaned loudly.

Again, Sunny laughed, "That's the highest compliment anyone could give me for my baking. I'm glad you like it, Stephanie."

I smiled savoring every morsel and turned to look at my father again, hoping he would continue telling me about Hank.

Dad exhaled a big sigh and I could tell he was having a hard time getting started. "As I said, Hank and I were best friends. We were inseparable through grade school and high school. And then the Vietnam War started. We got drafted the month after we graduated from high school. We still drafted young men into military service back then." My mouth was still full of brownie so I just nodded.

"Hank and I went through basic training together and then we were sent to Kirtland Air Force Base in Albuquerque, New Mexico. There we trained with a special platoon of men from all branches of the military while waiting to be assigned to our permanent post."

Dad looked over at Sunny and she smiled encouragingly at him. He cleared his throat and continued. "One Sunday, Hank and I decided to explore the area north of Albuquerque and drove up the back roads to Taos. We stopped at a little adobe church and thought it couldn't hurt to pay our respects. We sat through Mass and then wandered outside looking for a place to get some lunch."

"Something, or should I say someone, caught our attention." Dad smiled fondly at the dark-haired woman sitting across from him. "She was tall, willowy, and exotically beautiful. Hank and I both fell instantly in love with her and fought for days over who saw her first. Hank got up the courage to speak to her and asked where she would recommend we eat lunch."

"Without hesitation, she invited us to her home for the noonday meal. Her home turned out to be one of the biggest cattle ranches in New Mexico. Lunch was served on long wooden tables under a bunch of huge cottonwood and willow trees. We were joined by a dozen or more family members and ranch hands. I don't remember what we ate, but it was delicious and everyone was very nice to us. It felt like 'home' to two young soldiers preparing to go to war."

"Mr. Baca, Sunny's father, invited us to come back anytime and said he would teach us to rope and brand cattle. We thanked him and Sunny for their Western hospitality and returned to the base. After that, every free day we had Hank and I spent either in Taos with Sunny showing us around or at her family's ranch playing cowboy." Frank Plum, cowboy? I stared at my father trying to picture him in a Stetson, or even harder, riding a horse.

"Sunny even took us to her grandparents' home within the Pueblo de Taos. You see, Sunny's father is descended from Spanish explorers who settled the area in the 1600s. The hacienda where we ate lunch was built around that time."

"However, Sunny's mother is Native American. Her ancestors have lived in the Pueblo de Taos for over one thousand years. It's a magnificent piece of multi-story adobe architecture that has sustained continual habitation by thousands of families throughout the centuries. We think we East Coasters have been here a long time, but we can't hold a candle to the original western settlers."

Dad glanced at Sunny and she told him, "You are doing a great job, Frank. This brings back a lot of memories, all wonderful ones."

I hadn't heard my father talk so much…ever.

"Well, it didn't take too long before it was obvious that Hank had won Sunny's heart. I bowed out gracefully, but they refused to let me be alone. We remained the three musketeers until the day finally came that Hank and I received our orders to deploy."

"We shipped to Vietnam the next day. Vietnam the country and Vietnam the war were both incredible shocks to two naïve boys from the Burg. Sunny wrote to both of us _every single day_. She became our lifeline to the outside world." Sunny reached over and squeezed my dad's hand.

It was obvious my dad didn't want to go on, but Sunny smiled at him through eyes slowly filling with tears. "Pumpkin, I've never talked about my time in Vietnam to anyone. I won't start now. I served my time and came home. I met your mother and we were married." He gave me a weak smile and continued.

"Hank wasn't as lucky. After one particularly grueling mission, his platoon was overrun and all men were either killed or captured. Hank was listed as MIA for months until we finally received confirmation that he was a POW. He spent eighteen months in the hands of the Viet Cong. He was one of the lucky ones to survive the torture and abuse and was finally released toward the end of 1971."

"After enduring a hell that no man should ever have to go through, Hank came home to Trenton not to cheering crowds, but to angry protestors who called him a 'baby killer' and who spat on him. You see Steph, Vietnam was the first war that had instant media coverage. People got to see the atrocities committed during war on the evening news while they ate their dinner, and it was _ugly_."

"We fought a different kind of war than was fought during World War II. It was guerilla warfare at its worst and the VC used women and children as human bombs. It was hard to tell who the enemy was. It was _'the war America didn't win'_."

Sunny was now crying quietly, crying for those who didn't come home, for those who came home scarred and wounded, some with wounds that couldn't be seen, locked in the minds of the now not so innocent young men and women. She cried for a country's lost innocence. My dad reached out to her, but she shook her head. "Please Frank, finish."

Dad took a deep breath and loudly blew it out. "Hank's family was glad he was home and in one piece. They insisted he put all the bad times behind him and settle down to a job in the Rosetti business and raise a family. Hank told them about Sunny, but they would have none of it."

Dad looked apologetically at Sunny, but she straightened her back and told him not to sugarcoat it.

"The Rosettis were one of the most successful and influential Italian families in Trenton and were proud of their Italian heritage. They did not want their precious son 'muddying' the Rosetti waters by marrying a _mestiza_, which is a derogatory term for someone of mixed Spanish and Native American descent."

"Hank told them where to stick it and hitchhiked across the country to Taos and Sunny. They were married in that little adobe church with the blessings of Sunny's parents and both her sets of grandparents."

"They could have stayed in New Mexico, but after Hank's ordeal as a POW, he longed for the familiar—for New Jersey, his neighborhood, his friends. So he and Sunny moved back home. His family shunned both of them."

I glanced at Sunny wondering how she was holding up under this rehashing of what had to have been a very painful time in her life.

"Pumpkin, I'm sorry to have to tell you this next part, but it'll help explain why I never told you about Hank and Sunny. I was working for the Post Office and got Hank a job there, too. When I asked Helen to make a special supper so we could welcome Hank and Sunny in proper Burg style, Helen refused."

Dad's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. "She said she wouldn't eat under the same roof with...(long pause)…a red-skinned savage." I gasped, unbelieving that my mother could be so prejudiced…and so…wrong.

"We fought constantly and almost divorced over it and probably would have, but Helen got pregnant. We reached an agreement that I could remain friends with Hank as long as that friendship never entered our home. We settled into an uneasy marriage, but one I was committed to. I saw Hank and Sunny whenever I could."

"Unfortunately, Helen had a miscarriage." Dad lowered his head and rubbed his eyes. In a voice barely above a whisper, "He would have been our firstborn, our son."

Tears filled my eyes. I would have had a big brother! It was Sunny who moved next to me and put her arm around my shoulders.

Sunny took over the last part of the story since my father was too choked up to go on. "Frank and Hank remained best friends and continued to _torment_ me for years with their crazy and risky escapades. When they were together, they were quite a handful," Sunny smiled through her tears. "We remained the 'three musketeers' despite our respective families' disapproval."

"Hank and I had a wonderful life together. We raised two incredible children, and the Rosetti family finally relented and grudgingly accepted me, especially since our two kids turned out to be the only living grandchildren of their line."

Sunny went over to the mantel and took down two pictures. "Our oldest, Grace, is now an emergency room doctor working at St. Francis Hospital." She showed me a photograph of a lovely young woman with dark brown hair who looked remarkably like her mother.

The second photograph was of a handsome young man in uniform. "Our son, Frank—yes, named after your father—joined the Army immediately after September 11, 2001. He served in Iraq for two tours of duty," tears flowed down her cheeks, "he was killed the last week of his second tour."

She stroked her son's picture lovingly and then replaced both photos to their places of honor on the mantel. Her voice wavered, "The same week our son was killed, Hank died of complications from the injuries he'd received in Vietnam. Neither had to mourn the other's death, which was a blessing." Dad went to Sunny and held her while she wept quietly into his shoulder.

It was all too much for me. My emotions were overflowing. I went to both of them and they pulled me into a three-way embrace. It felt good.

When we broke apart, Sunny trilled her infectious laugh, "I didn't mean to get all maudlin, that's all in the past. And Stephanie, you're here about a new job opportunity. Let's talk about that." We sat down again and I snitched another yummy brownie.


	5. Chapter 5 The Proposal

**Chapter 5—The Proposal**

**Saturday, February 6 (still)**

Stephanie's POV

Sunny's voice took on a strong confident timbre. "After the events of 2001 and as our soldiers started returning from the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan, I knew I needed to be a part of it. Do something to make our veterans' lives more comfortable and show that Americans support our men and women in service _one hundred percent_."

"This house and the Rosetti fortune had come to Hank and our children when Hank's parents died. I talked it over with my daughter and she agreed with my plan. So I set about devoting my life to make this place a welcoming center for veterans to come and relax, talk with other veterans, eat a home-cooked meal and get help with their needs. We do whatever it takes. No job is too small, and nothing is impossible."

My mind was racing, trying to form all the questions I had. "This sounds like a wonderful place and so worthwhile. What is the position you have open and what would the person be doing?"

Sunny replied, "The job is really wide open. A lot will depend on the skills and interests of the person who fills the position."

"Our veterans have such a wide array of needs, from driving disabled vets to doctor appointments, researching what services and benefits are available to vets and helping them prepare work resumes. The job can include finding volunteers to help repair a vet's home or a contractor willing to donate his time to build ramps or customize a residence to accommodate the special needs of a disabled vet."

"So many vets stay cooped up in their houses never talking to anyone and _never_ asking for help, even when they desperately need it. Sometimes they just need a friendly face, to be able to talk with someone willing to listen. Planning special events that get them out of their own closed off world is a great start."

"We need someone who can coordinate activities and projects, enlist businesses and volunteers to help, and get to know our local veterans and what would benefit them. The possibilities are endless."

"The person who takes this job has to genuinely like people and be able to gain the trust of a very deserving but neglected segment of our population. Your father thinks you would be very good at this, and Stephanie, after meeting you, I wholeheartedly agree."

She beamed at me, while my father studied my reaction. I was intrigued, but wanted to know more and said so.

Sunny stood up, "Let's take a tour of the place and we can talk further." My dad disappeared, while Sunny and I walked through the house and then toured the grounds.

The bottom floor and basement of the rambling house were barrier-free and had been remodeled to accommodate wheelchairs. Each room seemed to have a different purpose. There were rooms designed for watching TV, playing video games, a quiet library for reading books, and a music room complete with a baby grand piano, an electric guitar and other musical instruments.

There was also one room set up as an office equipped with networked computers, printers and copiers, a game room for playing cards and other games, an arts and crafts center, and a billiards room decorated like an old-time pool hall.

For therapeutic purposes, there was a massage room complete with a sauna and whirlpool tub _(yum)_. Sunny explained that volunteer counselors and therapeutic masseurs came out on scheduled days to work with the vets.

Each room was busy. I saw men watching a televised soccer game, Wii bowling, reading 'Field & Stream', playing backgammon and tooling a leather belt.

The huge country-style kitchen was installed with commercial-sized appliances, walk-in refrigerator and packed pantry. Several women were in a flurry of activity preparing lunch. One of the cooks must have seen me drooling and slid a tray of hot cheese empanadas over to me. After two large brownies, I shouldn't have been hungry, but everything smelled so wonderful.

The kitchen was situated next to an enormous double dining room with many large round tables. The dining room could seat at least eighty people. All the bathrooms were handicapped accessible. The basement had its own shooting range and ammunitions reloading room, as well as a small gym with a bunch of strange looking exercise equipment.

This house had definitely been redesigned to keep a bunch of testosterone-laden men happy and content. It just needed a nudie bar.

Sunny choked, "Excuse me?" I looked horrified, realizing I'd said that out loud. I stammered out an apology.

She explained the Center tried to meet as many of the men's needs as possible, _but_ _not those particular needs_, then we finished the house tour. Sunny informed me she lived upstairs and kept rooms set up for her daughter, Grace, whenever she came home.

None of the veterans currently lived on site, but many came each morning for breakfast and spent the entire day. Sunny explained that as soon as city permits were issued a series of small apartments would be built on a corner of the property.

The garage next to the house was huge and had one bay with a hydraulic lift for guys who wanted to do their own vehicle maintenance. She showed me a large van equipped with a lift designed for wheelchairs used to take disabled vets to appointments and let them run their errands.

As we walked around the well-maintained grounds, Sunny pointed out the various recreational activities available. There was a tennis court, basketball court, volleyball net, horseshoe pit, bocce ball court, and a large grassy area that was used for impromptu baseball, football and soccer games and even Frisbee contests.

The grounds were dotted with benches, chairs and tables. I saw two older men playing chess, and several more reading books. About a dozen guys were huddled on the grass, a football laying between them. I noticed the guy with the scarred face I'd seen getting off the Harley. He picked up the football and tossed it to another guy and their football game began. The men were all ages, and some had prosthetic arms or legs.

We were walking along a graveled lane that seemed to encircle the property. When we reached the back edge, Sunny grinned and led me to a quaint little cottage tucked in the corner of the back forty. "This is the _piéce de résistance_ for whoever gets this job." She opened the door to the cutest one-bedroom cottage ever.

The rooms were large and filled with windows giving it a light airy feel. The living room was decorated with a contemporary touch and had a large flat screen TV that nearly filled one wall. There was a gas fireplace in the living room and one in the bedroom. The bedroom was tastefully furnished in off-white accented with soft blues and greens. The walk-in closet was enormous and the bathroom had a huge antique clawed tub complete with a shower.

The kitchen was small, but modern and well designed. The dining table looked out onto a brick patio surrounded by a garden, trees and a small stream with a little waterfall.

I hugged myself, thinking this could be my new home. I turned to Sunny with hope lighting my face.

She laughed and said, "Yes, this is yours if you want it, Stephanie. The job is half time and hours are flexible. We are closed on Sundays. It comes with room—this cottage—and board. We have some of Trenton's finest cooks who donate their time preparing three meals a day plus snacks for all the veterans and, of course, the Center's staff. Salary starts at $25,000 with an excellent health care package."

I know I was drooling at the thought of those brownies and of someone cooking all my meals for me, without the grief I had to endure from my mother. _My mother!_ That was a subject I'd have to do some serious thinking about. I felt part of my world had crashed around me today, but I tucked it away for later.

"YES! I want the job. When can I start?" We both laughed and shook hands on it.


	6. Chapter 6 Michael

**Chapter 6—Michael**

**Saturday, February 6 (still)**

Stephanie's POV

As Sunny and I walked up the lane back to the main house, we detoured to a cluster of small buildings. One was a garden shed filled with a riding mower and every piece of gardening equipment fit for a master gardener.

Sunny explained, "We have an amazing cadre of volunteers, many are veterans themselves, who maintain the grounds and buildings."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad that's not part of my job description. My thumb's brown, not green."

Attached to the shed was a workroom with huge double doors anchored open. Inside, it was equipped with all sorts of woodworking equipment and tools. The air was filled with the smell of fresh cut wood and there was sawdust all over the floor.

A tall, lean elderly man was pushing a broom, sweeping the sawdust into piles. Sunny introduced us, "Earl, this is Stephanie Plum. She's our new Projects Coordinator for the Center. Stephanie, it is my honor to introduce Earl Smart." I stepped into the shed and shook the old man's hand. His face was weathered and lined graphically showing his age, but his eyes were bright and lively.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Plum. Welcome to the Center. We old vets could sure use another pretty face to brighten our days," Earl said, winking at me. I couldn't help but smile at the flirtatious codger.

Sunny continued, "Earl was a pilot in the Air Force during World War II. He is our oldest veteran at the Center and is an invaluable member of our volunteer force. If you ever need a capable pair of hands or a sage piece of advice, call on Earl."

I saw a bunch of children's wooden pull toys lined up on a shelf and asked Earl about them. He proudly explained, "Every year, the Center participates in a Christmas toy drive. Many of the men make hand-made toys out of wood, metal, clay, leather or fabric. Local businesses donate the raw materials. It's the highpoint of the holidays for many of us when we hand out the toys at hospitals, homeless shelters and other participating places."

"That sounds like a wonderful way to get into the holiday spirit and spread the joy around. I can't wait to be a part of it," I exclaimed.

Sunny motioned me on, "Keep up the good work, Earl. See you at the house for lunch." Sunny continued on with my tour of the grounds.

Tucked into the woods behind the shed was a second little cottage. Sunny told me, "This is a place for the men to go when they need to privately talk through their war experiences and nightmares or let off some steam. When the counselors are here, they frequently use this cottage."

The next building was a cheery shed painted in a riot of colors. The large door was split in half horizontally and the top half of the door was open.

A ruggedly handsome man leaned his head out and shouted, "Mi tía hermosa, me traes un ángel." _[My beautiful aunt, you bring me an angel.]_ He was about thirty-five years old, had short spiky blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

His arms and broad shoulders rested on a shelf attached to the closed bottom half of the door. I couldn't help noticing his very well developed biceps and pecs that stretched his camo t-shirt to the max. He was definitely easy on the eyes.

Sunny introduced us. "Stephanie, this is Michael. I give you fair warning about Michael. He is an incorrigible flirt and he breaks the heart of every woman he meets, as my daughter and niece can attest."

Michael feigned a hurt expression and spoke with a slight Southern drawl, "Aw, Sunny. I still love Grace and Gabriela. Don't poison this ravishing creature's mind against me. I'm just a po' misunderstood boy from Texas. I'm Michael Hunter and you are…?"

"Stephanie Plum." I responded. Stephanie Plum, woman in lust.

We shook hands and he wouldn't let go until he kissed my palm touching his tongue lightly to my skin and then kissed each knuckle, staring into my eyes the whole time. "Hmmm…sweet, like sugar," he purred. My knees threatened to buckle under me as I melted under his devastating gaze.

"It's nice to meet you, Michael. Please don't be offended if I guard my heart around you. It's already a little cracked." He shot me his charming smile and I already knew he'd won a soft spot in my heart.

"What's this shed for?" I asked, trying to slow my rapidly beating heart.

Michael did a Vanna White impression and pointed to the shelves crowded with sports equipment, balls of all shapes and sizes, helmets, padding and anything else one might need to play a wide variety of outdoor sports and activities.

"I'm the games keeper today. See anything you like, Sugar?" he asked, sporting a wide grin.

I couldn't help returning his grin, "Yeah, I see a lot I like."

He reached unsuccessfully for my hand as Sunny dragged me back to the lane, laughing at Michael's groans of protest for taking his _Sugar_ away. We continued up the graveled path watching the guys we saw earlier still playing touch football in the open area. One of the guys was running on prosthetic racing blades and doing quite well.

"Did I hear Michael call you 'aunt'?" I asked.

Sunny clarified, "We aren't related, but my family in New Mexico became good friends with Michael when he was stationed at Kirtland Air Force Base and 'adopted' him more than ten years ago. Both my daughter and my niece had terrible crushes on him. Michael can't resist a pretty face. He falls in and out of love like you and I get in and out of bed every day. He's a wonderful man, but I've never known him to stay with one woman for more than a few weeks."

Sunny smiled, but shook her head. "Stephanie, or should I call you '_Sugar_,' you must have really made an impression on Michael. I've never heard him call a woman by any other nickname but _Sweetie_. Michael has an obsession for all things sweet; after all, his favorite food is honey."

A man after my own heart—and sweet tooth. "Is Michael seeing any one now?" I asked.

Sunny touched my arm, "If you want to know any more, I'd suggest you ask him directly. For all his talk and smiles, he can be a very private person."

To change the subject I asked, "How many veterans use your Center?"

Sunny responded, "We get about thirty to forty men every day, and maybe double that on Saturdays. Some are daily regulars, and some stop by once a week or so. We recruit mainly by word of mouth and we have a good relationship with the local veteran's administration office."

She led me over to a wooden picnic table and we sat down. "Stephanie, before we head in for lunch we should discuss the confidential and sensitive nature of this job. Most of the men who use our services are fine, but you're also going to meet some very wounded men."

"Many have been rejected by their families, friends and girlfriends. Some have such severe physical scars that little children run screaming from them. Those with physical handicaps are often extremely defensive and refuse any assistance, even if they fall or have difficulties getting around. Others are wounded mentally or emotionally and are angry, bitter or depressed."

"You will see some of the men treating another in a seemingly harsh manner, such as laughing when a wheelchair-bound vet tips over during a rough game and then not helping him up. You'll also see those same men filling a tray of food and placing it in front of a double amputee when they know he's having a bad day. They can do and say things to each other that would never be tolerated from an outsider. And, Stephanie, you and I are outsiders."

"I have a personal philosophy for this Center that encourages a strong sense of community. It stems from my Native American heritage." She spoke a few words in a lilting language I'd never heard before. "Roughly translated, it means, _"We are in one nest."_

"We are like a family here and for me that means loving acceptance, non-judgmental assistance when requested or warranted, and providing whatever resources we can to let each person achieve their potential." She certainly wasn't speaking about _my family_ when she said that.

"These men and women do not need our pity, our tears or our misplaced good intentions. They do need our willingness to let them make mistakes, and to support and encourage them to get back in the saddle again. And, to quote a popular Las Vegas motto, _what happens here, stays here_."

"Do you have any questions?" The reality of this job was sinking in. I wasn't a therapist or psychologist. _Could I do this job?_

"Relax, Stephanie. I know you'll be a natural and the guys will love you." _Jeez, does she really have ESP or did I say that out loud_? We got up and made our way to the kitchen.

I helped the day's volunteer cooks, Mrs. Polatski and Mrs. Lopez, carry in the mounds of delicious smelling food that would soon disappear down the gullets of forty-five hungry men. Sunny said there were very few female veterans who visited the Center. I'd have to look into that.

As I was carrying in the last tray of sandwiches, a tall very muscular man with a flaming skull tattooed on his forehead stopped me and said, "Which branch did you fall from?"

I had no idea how to answer that until a black man, just as muscular but considerably larger, explained, "He wants to know which military branch you served with."

"Oh, I'm not a veteran. My name is Stephanie. Sunny just hired me as the Center's new Projects Coordinator." My hand looked like a doll's in his huge black paw as he gently shook my hand.

"They call me Tank, Tank Hudson, and this crazy SOB is Cal Hawkins. Welcome to the zoo, Stephanie."

Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to meet any of the other guys or taste any of the home-cooked food. Dad had received an emergency phone call from Mom. Grandma Mazur had had a fainting episode and Mom had called an ambulance. Dad and I rushed to the hospital.

Turns out Grandma had a hot date and decided she wanted perky breasts and a tiny waist, so she'd cinched herself into an extremely rigid corset. It was so tight she fainted and my mother couldn't revive her. _And Tank thought the veterans' center was a zoo?_


	7. Chapter 7 The Center is the Beginning

**Chapter 7—The Center is the Beginning**

**Sunday, February 7**

Stephanie's POV

On Sunday, Dad helped me pack up my apartment. I'd asked him not to say anything to Mom or Grandma about my second job or me moving out to the Center. I promised him I'd call and come home occasionally, but I needed some time to sort out my feelings about what I'd learned about my mother.

Dad got me settled into my new digs and stayed for dinner with Sunny and me. The three of us talked and laughed all through the meal. I had no idea how he explained his absence to Mom.

I learned more about my father during that one dinner than I had in a lifetime of dinners growing up with him. I really liked the man he was with Sunny. I was afraid to ask if they were more than just friends, though I saw no evidence of anything improper. I wanted to stay in Denial Land a while longer.

The cottage suited me perfectly. It had a modern feel despite its quaint setting. Rex seemed to like his view out the patio, watching his distant cousins, a pair of bushy-tailed squirrels, racing up trees and gathering acorns. I hope he wasn't having 'tail' envy. That night I took a long soak in my claw-footed bathtub and then tried to sleep without city traffic or next-door neighbor noises.

**Monday, February 8**

Monday morning I was up bright and early, excited to start my new job. I dressed warmly not knowing what to expect on my first day. I went with mid-rise blue jeans, a white cable-stitch sweater and a pair of red Converses thinking a red, white and blue theme was appropriate for a veterans' center. I brushed my tangle of curls into a ponytail and limited myself to two coats of mascara and clear lip gloss.

Up at the kitchen, I watched several women preparing a virtual feast for breakfast. "Is this a special breakfast celebration?" I asked as I saw a dozen covered warmers being filled with a buffet of scrambled eggs, sausages, ham slices, fried potatoes, vegetable hash, oatmeal, pancakes and toast. The tables were already loaded down with trays of fresh cut fruit, homemade yogurt, cold cereals and gallons of milk, orange juice and coffee.

Mrs. Juniak was the head cook for the day and she chortled, "Lands no, girl. This is an everyday occurrence around here. We've got dozens of growing boys to feed and they do love their breakfast."

I asked if she was any relation to Joe Juniak and she chortled some more, "That boy of mine will be the death of me yet. I wish he'd find another job than being a police officer. It's much too dangerous." I explained how I knew her son, and she was tickled to meet the woman who'd burned down Stiva's Funeral Parlor.

I finished setting the tables just as a horde of loud and boisterous men filled the room. Some guys just stared at me while others grinned and took their seats, sneaking covert glances my way. I noticed a few of the tables were short some chairs. These empty slots were quickly filled by men in wheelchairs. The room seemed unnaturally quiet as I felt so many eyes on me.

All of a sudden I felt pressure on the back of my knees. I fell backward onto a man's lap as we rolled into the middle of the crowded room in a wheelchair. The silence was broken by guffaws and catcalls. A pair of strong arms came around my waist and I turned to see Michael and his killer smile.

I was shocked to realize he'd lost his legs just above the knees and was confined to a wheelchair, but I quickly recovered. "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet, Michael," I quipped.

Our audience roared as Michael flipped his chair up on its back wheels throwing me into his perfectly chiseled chest and abs. Realizing the futility of it, I stopped struggling to get to my feet and relaxed. Michael was one hard body, even his thighs were muscular.

I was saved from further catcalls when Sunny breezed into the dining room warmly greeting everyone. She motioned me to come stand beside her and Michael reluctantly helped me leave his comfortable lap. Sunny tapped on a pitcher of juice to get everyone's attention. "Welcome, everyone. I have an announcement to make before you stuff your faces this morning." She pulled me forward.

"Let me introduce our newest member of the Rosetti Veteran's Center. This is Stephanie Plum. She has accepted the position as our new Projects Coordinator. She'll be getting to know all of you over the next few weeks. Please help her get settled into our routine here and talk to her about any issues with which you would like her assistance."

That got a lot of murmuring and some suggestive comments. Sunny admonished the men to mind their manners and then launched into a short grace. Immediately after that, there was a rush to the side tables as the hungry men filled their plates.

I ate with Sunny and the cooks, listening to the room fill with the men's banter and laughter. I made a mental note of the men who sat with their heads down and not joining in any conversation. They would be my 'special' project.

The next several weeks were spent getting acquainted with the Center, the volunteers and the visiting veterans.

Michael sought me out repeatedly and I enjoyed his flirting and attention. He was always in a great mood and up for anything around the Center, from helping to organize impromptu wheelchair basketball games to being my partner in a cooking competition. While we had a blast whisking, dicing, baking and grilling, I noticed he didn't offer to eat what we cooked, but then neither did I. Cooking was never my strong suit.

He also encouraged me to join him in a clay sculpture workshop put on by a local veteran who owned an art gallery in town. I really enjoyed the class and got high praise for my first artistic venture into sculpting.

Michael was a big help in breaking the ice between myself and other disabled vets in the Trenton area. He drove his own specially equipped vehicle so didn't need our van services, but he took me to meet some of the guys who could benefit. I started picking up and driving some of them to their doctor's appointments and providing transportation so they could run errands by themselves.

The self-operated lift allowed them the ability to get in and out of the van by themselves without having to ask someone else to do it for them. I felt good being able to give them back a small measure of independence and dignity.

After a few awkward trips, even the shyest guy warmed up to me and I found myself in high demand as a personal driver. I drew the line at chauffeuring them to the nudie bars, though.

I also introduced myself to some of the local business owners that Sunny said had been generous to the Center in the past. In turn, they gave me additional leads of people to contact for future projects and donations. While working at the Center, I was able to dress casually, but on these business calls it felt good to dress professionally again.

When I was comfortable enough with Michael, I asked him how he'd lost his legs. It was the first time I saw Michael uncomfortable. He told me they were a casualty of war and left it at that. I asked about prostheses and he said he'd tried several types, but none provided the flexibility he wanted.

Then he explained he'd be absent for a couple of months. A new high tech prosthesis nearly indistinguishable from the real thing was in the experimental stage and Michael was going to be the guinea pig to test it out. He said I was his lucky charm, because he'd learned he was accepted by the program the same day he'd met me.

"Sugar, next time you see me, I'll be the Bionic Man. I'm good now, but in a few months I'll be _better, stronger, faster_," he said with a big grin. "Promise me you'll let me take you dancing when I get back, Stephanie." Gazing into his sapphire blue eyes, I promised gladly.

I was meeting so many fascinating people through my new job; people who hadn't committed crimes or threatened me with bodily harm. One of my favorite veterans was one who visited only on Saturdays. I think Tank came mostly to talk with some of the disabled vets. He was a huge mountain of a man and he didn't smile much, but he had a friendly nature and all the guys gravitated to him. I knew there was a dark story behind those sad eyes, but I couldn't seem to get him to talk much. He was another of my 'special' projects.


	8. Chapter 8 The Recliner

**Chapter 8—The Recliner**

**Saturday, February 27**

Stephanie's POV

At breakfast a few Saturdays after I started, I sat down at Tank's table with my plate of waffles drenched in maple syrup.

"It's been a few weeks now. How do you like working at the Center, Stephanie?" Tank asked. A big grin spread over my face.

"That good, huh?" Tank said.

I couldn't hide my delight, "Tank, it doesn't even seem like work. I feel a little guilty sometimes. It's like spending each day with friends and getting home-cooked meals without the parental guilt trip."

Tank chuckled, "I'm glad you found something you like doing, Steph." He paused for a minute. "Since you found something _you_ enjoy doing, I was wondering if you could help me do the same for a friend of mine?" I was surprised at Tank's unusual candor, but nodded.

Tank continued, "My friend, Bobby, was a Ranger medic when we were in the Army and he loved it. But he served under some pretty ugly campaigns that taxed his experience and spirit." Tank looked like he was remembering those bad times, too.

"Just before we were discharged, our platoon was in a major battle and sustained heavy casualties. Bobby was badly injured in that battle, but kept fighting to save the lives of the men in our platoon. He took it really hard that so many guys didn't make it. He felt responsible, and dropped out of the special operations combat medic force. He hasn't been himself ever since."

Tank went on, "Oh, Bobby works the contract security jobs we take on here in Trenton, but his heart isn't in it. He misses being able to practice his medical training and help other people. He needs more motivation to _want_ to get out of bed in the morning."

I asked Tank a few questions about his friend, and about his skills and training. I had a couple of possibilities in mind, but remembered something Grace had said about the need for blood at the hospital when she was home for dinner last Sunday. An idea popped into my head.

"Give me two weeks to make some calls and set something up. Do you think you could bring your friend here two Saturdays from now?" I asked.

Tank gave me a thoughtful look and said, "No guarantees, but I think I can twist his arm." I hoped Tank didn't mean that literally.

I nodded, "OK, I'll tell you my plan when you stop by next Saturday." Tank tousled my curls and said if I could get Bobby motivated again, he'd owe me big time and I could call in my favor anytime.

I got right to work. I explained my idea to Sunny and she told me to run with it. I called Grace and she advised me on what I'd need to do and who to call to set my plan in motion.

Grace had been coming home for dinner on Sundays and we'd hit it off right away. She was the big sister I always wished I'd had (as opposed to the perfect snobbish sister I _did_ have). If things had been different, Grace and I'd have grown up together and probably been best friends.

Now, as a doctor at St. Francis, Grace had access to all the resources I needed to make a reality out of my idea to get Bobby motivated.

**Sunday, February 28**

It was late February with lots of rain, snow and cold windy days. The side porch had recently been converted into a solarium using glass panels. Sunny had filled the enclosed room with comfortable chairs, recliners and other furnishings to allow the men to get some sunshine even on the coldest winter day.

Sunny, Grace and I were standing in the newly constructed and decorated sunroom. "Today, we're going to perform a 'smudging ceremony' for this room. It's a ritual way to cleanse a place of negative energies, spirits or influences," Sunny explained.

"This is an important ceremony in my culture and I don't have the opportunity to connect with my Native American upbringing very often living in Trenton. It also gives me the chance to share this part of our culture with you, Grace."

Grace hugged her mother and then picked up the wrapped bundle of branches that was tucked inside a black pottery bowl. "Is this what Grandpa Moki sent, Mom?"

"Yes, I asked him to send fresh branches of desert and white sage and cedar that grow in the hills around Taos. He also sent a small bottle of natural plant extracts to be used in the ceremony. This morning, I wrapped the branches with strips of willow bark. Before we begin, we must sprinkle the 'wand' with ritual oils made from the resin of several plants sacred to our people."

This was all new to me. I asked what went on during the smudging ceremony.

Sunny explained, "The ceremony involves the burning of these special, sacred plants and herbal resins, and then we fan the smoke around the room. The spirit of the plant purifies whatever is being 'smudged' while we say prayers of peace and harmony."

Sunny asked me if I wanted to prepare the wand. I was honored she asked me to participate. She handed me the wand and bottle of oils. After dousing the loosely tied bundle of branches with the fragrant oil, I lit the wand on fire with a long wooden match. We watched it burn for a minute, then Sunny instructed me to roll the burning end of the wand in the aromatic green leaves that filled the black bowl. The flames died down to a pungent smoke as the embers of the branches continued to smolder.

Grace began by sitting in the middle of the room cross-legged with an old leather drum in her lap. Using her hands, she beat out a rhythmic tempo on the instrument. Sunny slowly moved about the solarium waving the smoking wand into each corner and over each piece of furniture while she intoned a series of low chants.

While blessing the room, Sunny also said a prayer that _'those who used the room would dream only happy memories of the past and see only positive glimpses of the future.'_

I'd no idea what I'd expected, but the ceremony was really quite simple and beautiful, though the odor of the sage and cedar was very strong.

As the peaceful ceremony neared its end, it was interrupted when a muffled explosion sounded from the kitchen. Sunny jerked at the sudden noise, not noticing that a small branch of sage had fallen from the smudging stick and slipped between the cushions of a black leather massage recliner.

The explosion turned out to be an old style pressure cooker that had been left unattended in the kitchen. Luckily the exploded mess, our dinner for that night, was confined to the prep area. Grace and I cleaned the kitchen and made a meal from leftovers while Sunny finished the ceremony.

Later that evening, Sunny enjoyed the newly blessed solarium watching a colorful sunset and relaxing in the heated massage of the new black leather recliner. She drifted off to sleep…

_The sunset was a brilliant rainbow of reds, oranges and yellows dancing across a dark blue sky. Three young people sat next to each other on the rock cliff with their legs dangling over the edge, one man on either side of the dark-haired girl. The young men were dressed in Army fatigues and combat boots, the girl in jeans, Western shirt and cowboy boots. The desert landscape spread out before them as they enjoyed Mother Nature's colorful performance. _

_The young girl turned to one boy and rubbed her palm over his military buzz cut and kissed his cheek. The other boy took her hand and pulled her into him, softly brushing her lips with his. The three of them stayed, quietly talking and laughing until the sunset turned to deep purple and then the blue black of night. A cold wind came up from the desert valley chilling them as the three friends got up hand in hand and made their way down the rocky cliff. After catching their grazing horses, they rode down to the valley following an old cattle trail that led back to the ranch._

Sunny was awakened by a sudden chill. She got up from the recliner and moved toward the stairs and bed, smiling at the happy memory of her two best friends and of days gone by.


	9. Chapter 9 Morelli and Mom

Author's Note: Just a **reminder** for all you 'old-timers' out there, **this story is set early in the Stephanie Plum series just after Book 3** when Stephanie had only been a bounty hunter for a few months. Joe Morelli had flirted with Steph, but they were NOT in a relationship yet. She'd worked a few cases with Ranger's help, but Ranger was still working alone out of a one-room office (no RangeMan offices or team of men yet). There'd been NO hot looks or stolen kisses between Steph and Ranger-they were just work partners (at least on the surface). There were NO Merry Men working for Ranger yet (but soon there would be). _This is the time when everything started changing! Please read on..._

**Chapter 9—Morelli and Mom**

**Friday, March 5**

Stephanie's POV

I'd been driving my Grandma Mazur's '53 Buick, _Big Blue_, for over a month now, and I couldn't wait to give it back to my grandmother. I'd finally received the insurance check to replace my poor impaled Civic, so Dad helped me pick out a car I could afford. I chose a 'gently used' red Honda CRX and I loved driving it. I stopped by the bonds office to show off my hot new wheels.

Lula came out of the office and walked around my new car. "Girl, this is the _bomb_, a big red snazzy bomb. It's even got one those fancy sunroofs. I'd say this is a hot little sporty number that'll get you noticed. And not in a bad way like that big blue whale of your Grandma's. You already destroyed two cars in two months, don't make this the third, ya' hear!" she said teasingly.

We went back inside and Connie and Lula started in with questions about my second job. When I described my 'clientele' they deluged me with demands to fix them up with some hot vets.

"I want a tall, dark and handsome man, the bigger the better," Lula said.

Connie chimed in, "I'm hoping for an Italian who's ripped and sexy." _So, tall, dark, handsome, ripped and sexy. Yep, that'd do it for me, too._

Their interest in dating a veteran gave me an idea for some social activities at the Center. Maybe hold a dance, something that would appeal to both men and women veterans, married and single, and to the younger and the 'slightly older' vets?

Vinnie made an appearance and grumbled that I was letting him down, but there wasn't much skip work for me right now. Seemed most of Vinnie's clients were making their court appearances. Connie said she'd call me when any new skips came in.

She also let drop that Ranger had been out of town for several weeks and she had no idea when he'd return. So…no Ranger…no Joe, and I had to maintain some measure of professional detachment from any available veteran I met at the Center. That was going to be a tall order now that I'd met many of the guys. I wished Rex talked more.

By the time I left Connie and Lula, it was late afternoon. I drove over to Mary Lou's (my best friend since we were kids) to see if she wanted to take a spin around town in my new car. Her parents were visiting so we left the kids with their Grandma and Grandpa Molnar and spent a few hours catching up with each other and scarfing down a dinner of greasy burgers and fries.

"How's your love life, Steph?" After a lifetime of friendship, Mare knew how to cut to the chase.

"What love life?" I snorted.

Her mouth dropped open, "I thought you and Joe Morelli…?"

"I haven't heard from Joe in over a month. He walked out on me one night after getting me all hot and bothered and hasn't called since. I thought we were getting close, but I don't know, Mare. He shows interest in me for a while, and then I don't hear from him for months. Well, you know his reputation with women. I think he probably has a string of girls he sees and I'm just one in his long string."

Mare got that devilish gleam in her eye and I knew I was in trouble. "Let's spy on him again."

"Mare, I don't think that's a good idea. What if we get caught? We aren't in grade school anymore."

She pressed, "Aw, come on. We didn't get caught last time and it was fun. I never do anything off the wall anymore. Just because I'm a mom, doesn't mean I can't be a wild girl, and_ 'Girls just wanna have fun'_," she sang. Who could argue with logic and Lauper lyrics like that, so we drove down Slater Street past the house Morelli's Aunt Rose had left him.

His truck was parked out in front of the row house. After another drive by, we stopped at the end of the street with a good view of Joe's house. I'd insisted we stock up on candy bars, chips and TastyKakes before we started this ill-fated stakeout, so I was content to sit there and wait. For five minutes. "OK, nothing's happening, let's go." I insisted.

Mare plucked the keys out of the ignition. "No, no, no. We need to give this at least an hour. It's a Friday night. Joe surely wouldn't stay home alone on a Friday night."

I whined, "Maybe he's not even in there. Maybe one of his _string_ picked him up."

"Oooh, a car's coming. It's pulling up in back of his truck. Can you see who it is?" Mare was getting excited.

A tall, skinny blond in a short tight skirt got out of a Mercedes coupe and sashayed up Joe's walk. Joe opened the door and stepped out onto the porch to greet her. They locked lips and Joe wrapped both arms around her waist drawing her into the house.

Mare glanced sideways at me. I blew out a big sigh. "Well, now I know he isn't working on a big case or sitting at home pining away over me. Good to know." Mary Lou handed me the keys and we pulled out into traffic.

A part of me was disappointed, but I think it was just my deflated ego. I'd 'offered' myself to Joe and he'd turned me down, or at least not followed up when he had the time. If he was _that_ interested in me, surely he would've at least called me _sometime in the last five weeks_.

A bigger part of me was actually relieved. I knew I couldn't handle being just 'one in the string' of Joseph Morelli's bed buddies. I took Mary Lou home. At least we hadn't been caught snooping.

I had one more stop to make before I headed back out to the Center. Dad had asked me to tell my mother and Grandma about my new job before they heard it through the Burg grapevine. I knew this seemingly positive bit of news was going to cause havoc in my parents' lives and I was dreading the confrontation.

I pulled in the driveway of the familiar brown and yellow duplex. Nothing had changed since I was a little girl. Dad's cab was gone; he must be at the lodge.

Mom and Grandma Mazur were waiting for me at the front door. "That new car sure is a pip, granddaughter. I know I could pick up some hotties if you'd let me borrow it tomorrow when Emma Getz and I go to the evening viewing," she chortled.

"Mother, you are not driving Stephanie's new car. Frank will take you and Emma to Stiva's. Stephanie, we haven't seen much of you lately. I hope it's because you're dating some nice young man?" My mom had a one-track mind where I was concerned.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mom, but I'm not dating anyone. I've been too busy. I've got a second job and between it and my bond enforcement job, I haven't had much spare time."

"A second job? Stephanie, if you'd just get a decent job at the button factory, you'd have time to concentrate on finding a man."

I didn't expect it to stop my mother's constant harangue, but I had to say something. "Mother, I don't want to spend all my time 'finding a man.' I like my life. If someone comes along, I'm not against marriage, but I'm not putting my life on hold waiting for it."

Mom narrowed her eyes, "First, you become a bounty hunter and burn down buildings and blow up cars. What's this second job? Bartending at a sleazy nightclub or, heaven forbid, don't tell me you're a stripper?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Mom, I'm not working in a bar or taking my clothes off." _Sheesh_.

"I'm the new Projects Coordinator at a non-profit veteran's center. I help men and women who served in the military. I've been able to create my own job description and I'm learning all sorts of new skills. It's exciting and fun and I feel good when I can make veterans' lives a little easier."

I could see my mother's mind churning, trying to find something wrong with it. "Well, it sounds like an acceptable job. At least it should keep you out of trouble. What's the name of the place?" I took a deep breath and plunged in.

"It's called the Rosetti Veteran's Center. As I said, it's a privately run facility that accepts donations and has attracted a large volunteer workforce of some _very prominent_ Trenton families and business leaders." I hoped if I could drop the names of enough VIPs, she would be distracted from the Rosetti connection.

I watched as my mother's face drained of all color. Her hand reached out to the wall to steady herself. "Did you say Rosetti?" Here it comes. I figured it was best to rip the band-aid off fast.

"Yes, Mom. The Center was started by Mirasol Rosetti, the widow of Dad's best friend, Hank Rosetti."

My mother's face went from ashen to red in seconds as her anger mounted.

"How did you hear about this job? It was your _father_, wasn't it? He's still seeing her? _Oh my God_!" Mom collapsed onto the sofa, wringing her hands and muttering to herself.

Grandma had been listening to all this quietly, which was not like her at all. She flopped down next to her daughter. "Are you still holding on to that silly prejudice about Indians?"

Mom looked at her with a blank face before it changed to annoyance. "It was never about _that_." Tears filled her eyes.

Grandma asked, "Well, then what bee flew up your bonnet all those years ago?"

Mom's voice turned bitter. "It was about shame…and betrayal. I knew Frank was in love with her before we married. He just 'settled' for me because the _love of his life_ was taken. And then he wanted to flaunt her in my face by expecting me to cook for her. I refused to have her in my house." Mom snorted and her face contorted into a sneer.

"I saw them around town together. They were sitting at the same table laughing and sharing their private little stories with each other, hugging and touching, while her own husband sat a few feet away. When I confronted Frank with what I saw, he said they were just friends, but he refused to give her up."

Mom stared at me and turned her hands up. "If they were just friends, if Frank really loved me, he would have stopped seeing her. But he wouldn't. I even went to Hank Rosetti thinking he would at least want to protect the Rosetti name from scandal. He refused to see the truth and tried to get me to be friends with that woman. No one would listen. I thought I'd go crazy." Grandma held her while she broke down and cried.

I sat on the other side and rubbed her back, not knowing how to ease her pain. I was still confused at the depth of her feelings over something she only suspected had happened so long ago. "But Mom, Dad loves you. He stayed _with you_. Even after you lost the baby, Dad stayed with you."

My mother stared at me. "You know about our son? You know I failed your father?" my mother wailed.

"Mother, you had a miscarriage. You didn't fail Dad. It wasn't your fault. Tell her, Grandma," I pleaded.

"I have. Many times. I told her she should put it behind her and move on. Helen's been simmering in guilt and resentment for thirty-five years. I don't think she knows any other way," Grandma said, resignedly.

Mom muttered, more to herself than to us, "Maybe if I'd been able to give him a son…_she gave him a son_. She even flaunted it by giving him Frank's name." My mother's face took on a look of stone.

Grandma took Mom's hand, "Helen, it's time you buried the hatchet and forgave yourself. While you're at it, forgive that man of yours, too. Frank didn't betray you and he deserves a medal for staying with you all these years." Both Mom and I stared dumbfounded at Grandma. She never took Dad's side on anything.

Mom pulled her hand away and abruptly stood up. I could tell she'd made a decision. She wouldn't look at either one of us.

"Never speak of this again. Not to me, not to anyone. I want you to quit your job, Stephanie. I won't have you working with that woman. She's a heathen with no morals. She's a home wrecker. If you won't quit that job, you're no longer welcome here." My mother had a fierce look to her and her body was rigid.

I gasped, "Mom, you can't mean that? I love this job. And Sunny isn't like that. I don't believe she cheated on her husband, not with Dad, not with anyone. Mom, let's talk about this, please."

Daggers shot out of my mother's eyes. "I've endured enough betrayal. I won't accept it from my daughter. If you choose that woman over me, don't bother coming home." Mom marched out of the room and I could hear her stomping up the stairs.

I looked at Grandma, hoping for some answers. "Sweetheart, the best advice I can give you is to do what your heart tells you. It's your life and you're the one who has to live with the consequences of your actions. You can't live your life to please someone else. Believe me, that'll just make you miserable. Your mother has once again chosen anger and bitterness. If she keeps threatening to shut people out of her life, she'll find herself all alone one of these days."

"Let me tell you, Stephanie, life's too short to live in regret, fear and anger. Look at me…it took me seventy years and the death of your grandfather to finally start living my life for me. _You_ are meant to fly, granddaughter. Don't let anyone clip your wings."

With that, she hugged me, then turned and went upstairs to check on her distraught daughter.


	10. Chapter 10 Pierre's Story

**Chapter 10—Pierre's Story**

**Saturday, March 6**

Stephanie's POV

I didn't sleep well last night, thinking about my mom and all those years of anger and pain she put herself and my dad through. Now I was banned from the house. I called hoping Grandma would answer. She did.

"Plum Mortuary, you stab 'em, we slab 'em," I heard as Grandma rasped into the phone.

"Grandma, don't tell Mom I called, but I'd like to see you today and talk about what happened. Can you walk down to the corner and I'll pick you up?"

Grandma was silent for a bit and then answered, "Sure…Emma…I'll meet you in twenty minutes."

I picked Grandma up at the corner from our house and drove her to Tasty Pastry for a little pick me up. We sat in the car and ate doughnuts while Grandma told me what happened when my dad got home yesterday and found what was waiting for him.

"Helen took all his clothes, shoes and other stuff and threw them in your old room. She was locked in her bedroom when Frank got home. They yelled through the door for an hour before your dad stomped out of the house and drove away. This morning, he came out of your old room and yelled at me, like always, until I got out of the bathroom. When he came downstairs, your mother had breakfast ready, but stormed up the stairs leaving your dad to serve himself. He ate and then left in his cab. It doesn't look good, Stephanie."

How did this all go sour so fast? I couldn't help but feel I'd caused all this. If I hadn't taken the job, if I'd kept it hidden from my mom. _Right, like you can keep anything hidden in the Burg._ I dropped Grandma off at the corner and stopped by Cluck in a Bucket and got a chicken sandwich and a super-sized order of fries and cola to drown my worries before heading back out to the Center.

As I drove up, Tank was sitting on the veranda steps waiting for me. I remembered he was here to learn what I'd planned for his friend, Bobby. I pulled myself together.

He was petting the neighbor's cat when I walked over. I sat down next to him as the friendly feline jumped into his lap. "Sapphire likes you, Tank. She doesn't usually let men hold her."

Tank smiled as he scratched the purring cat behind her ears. "I like cats. I had one when I was a boy. She was a Siamese just like this one."

He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and showed me a dog-eared photo of a young dark-skinned boy cuddling a little Siamese kitten. The boy was about 10 years old, scrawny and had an Afro, but I could see the resemblance to the huge bald man sitting next to me.

Several pieces of paper had fluttered out of his wallet so I leaned over and picked them up. One was his driver's license. "_Pierre_?" I smiled as I handed him the license.

Tank looked embarrassed, "I'd appreciate it if you'd keep my given name to yourself, Stephanie. I'd get razzed unmercifully if the guys knew it."

"Your secret's safe with me, Tank, _if_ you tell me why your parents named you _Pierre_." He winced as I emphasized his name and then he looked around to make sure we were alone.

"That's blackmail, you know? OK, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." I crossed my heart.

"Well, my father was in the Army, in Vietnam, when he met my mother. She was French and very beautiful and my father said it was love at first sight. Her name was Claire and she was a tiny little thing, barely came up to my father's chest. She spoke French, English and Vietnamese and worked as a translator for the French Consulate."

Tank was on a roll, "They married only a month after meeting each other and I was born nine months later. I was named after my mother's father who died when she was a young girl. We returned to the States, and took up the Army life, moving every few years."

I said, "That explains the French name. I imagine the other kids gave you a hard time?"

Tank blew out air, "That's putting it mildly. I was small for my age…" I looked at the mountain of a man sitting beside me and looked skeptical.

"Well, I was, Steph. I didn't start growing until high school and then I shot up like a weed on steroids. The rest of my story sucks. My mother got sick and died when I was thirteen. My father sank into a depression and started drinking. I spent lots of nights dragging him out of his truck into the house. One night he wrapped his truck around a tree. The sheriff came and yanked me out of bed to identify my father's mangled body." Tank's face and voice stayed steady, but I saw his hands clench into fists and his stomach muscles tighten.

I was horrified at the thought of a young boy having to see his dead father much less be the one responsible for identifying him. Fighting back my rush of tears, tears that I knew Tank would never allow himself to shed, I looped my arm through his and put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Tank. No child should have to go through something like that. What happened after you lost your father?"

He shrugged. "I spent the next four years bouncing from one foster home to the next. I was lucky to barely graduate from high school and went immediately into the Army. Best thing I could've done. I was running with a bad crowd and was a hothead. The Army gave me discipline and purpose. My first squad leader took no lip from me and whipped me into shape. He was much smaller than I was, but the first time I mouthed off he threw me to the ground and dropped his knee on my throat. I learned to respect and admire the man, not the rank or insignia, and never to judge a person based on appearances."

I had a hard time imagining any man being able to drop Tank and said so.

Tank shook his head, "I was impulsive, a street fighter and relied on my size. My squad leader was trained in martial arts and was a master at marshalling his emotions. I wanted that skill and control and he offered to teach me. After that, we became good friends. He even took me home on leave with him, and his family 'adopted' me. It's a big family with lots of love, noise and chaos, everything I'd missed since losing my parents. He and I stayed together through the rest of our time in the Army and now we're starting up a business together."

"That's quite a story, Tank. I really appreciate you sharing it with me. It's nice to get to know the man behind the stern face. You've had some really tough times, but it sounds like things are going well for you now," I said.

Tank was still holding the cat and snuggled his face in its soft fur, "Yeah, now I just need to find someone to share it with."

I squeezed his arm, "Tank, any woman would be lucky to have you in her life." I could hear my mom now, _'See, even big scary men want to get married.'_

Tank put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head, "Now that you know my life's history, tell me what you have planned to get Bobby motivated and enjoying life again." I happily launched into my plan for 'Operation Bobby's Bliss.'


	11. Chapter 11 Bobby's Story

**Chapter 11—Bobby's Story**

**Saturday, March 13**

Stephanie's POV

Saturday dawned a sunny warm day. The trucks rolled in and unloaded the special gear and equipment in the now cleared dining room. We'd scrubbed the walls, floors and even the ceiling with bleach the day before and had to serve Saturday breakfast on the veranda.

Grace was there to supervise, and the 'phlebotomists' were all veterans who'd served as nurses and medics in the Vietnam, Gulf or Iraqi wars. The Rosetti Veteran's Center was holding its first "all veterans" blood drive.

My contacts at the Veteran's Administration and other key places around town had done their part and got the word out. We expected a huge turnout of veterans of all ages willing to donate a pint of blood. To make it more palatable to some of the shyer veterans, the Red Cross agreed to let us staff and supervise the event and they would process and distribute the blood to local hospitals.

Tank showed up for breakfast with two of his friends, Bobby Brown and Benny Garza. Bobby was a tall good-looking black man with huge biceps and bulging thighs. He was dressed in Army fatigues right down to his combat boots. Like Tank, he didn't seem to smile much, but he watched with interest as the crew set up all the reclining chairs, blood donation kits, medical supplies and coolers. Out on the veranda, volunteers were ready with homemade cookies, lemon bars and fresh-squeezed juice to 'revive' donors with a little TLC and sugar energy.

Benny was a stockier Hispanic man with similar bulging biceps. He had short black hair and a ready smile. With a sexy brooding look, his dark brown eyes bore into your soul. I found myself unable to look away. He obviously knew the power he had over women and enjoyed watching me blush with embarrassment.

I introduced Grace to Tank, Bobby and Benny, as well as several other vets who were there to help out with the blood drive. As the guys drooled over Grace, I realized I'd become invisible. Even in her white doctor's coat with her hair pulled back in a severe bun, Grace was a stunningly beautiful woman.

When the nurses and medics came out in their fatigues with medic insignias, I saw Bobby's eyes light up. I knew from Tank that Bobby had kept up his certifications and was legally able to supervise such an event, which suited my plan perfectly.

The first shift had started and donors were seated and pumping blood, when the house phone rang. It was for Grace. She informed us that an 'emergency' at the hospital required her to leave immediately, which meant we'd have no one to supervise and would have to shut down the drive. I made sure Bobby was within earshot when I pleaded with Grace to help me find someone else who could take over.

Tank whispered something to Bobby and I could see he was thinking it over. I wondered if I was going to have to let some crocodile tears fall, but true to his giving nature Bobby volunteered his services. Grace, Sunny and I all hugged him and turned the schedule over to him.

Being a man of action, he jumped right in and the rest of the blood drive went like clockwork. Vets from all over New Jersey had made the trip to donate a pint of blood. Many of them had never heard of our Center and the services we provided, so the event served multiple purposes. We even had several female vets show up. I was able to talk with them about how to reach more women who might benefit from the Center's programs.

We collected two hundred pints in a six-hour session. It was a Trenton record, according to the Red Cross. Each pint could save up to three lives, so six hundred people would benefit from the day's donations.

Much to my chagrin, when it was my turn to donate I fainted, but Bobby was right there to catch me. I admitted I hated needles and the thought of my own blood leaving my body was too much for me.

Bobby asked, "Stephanie, what are you going to do if you injure yourself or get into an accident?"

I smiled up at him and batted my baby blues, "You'll just have to come to my rescue, Bobby."

He smiled and shook his head. "You just call out my name, Baby, and I'll come running." I laughed at his James Taylor reference. He had a bright white smile that lit up his face. I made it my mission to see that smile as often as possible.

As the clinic wound down I asked Tank, Bobby and Benny if they would stay for supper with Sunny and me so we could talk about the possibility of some follow up blood drives and other types of clinics. They agreed and started packing up the equipment and carting the coolers filled with pints of blood out to the waiting Red Cross truck. I went to find my father.

Dad had spent the day with us at the Center. He'd donated a pint and then helped Bobby by shuttling coolers packed with pints of freshly drawn blood out of the dining room and bringing in empty coolers ready to be packed.

I was dying to find out how he and Mom were doing, but we were both busy all day. I asked him to walk me down to my cottage so I could change clothes.

As we strolled down the lane, I asked, "Dad, does Mom know where you are?"

"Yes, Pumpkin, she knows I was going to spend the day with you."

"Is she OK with it, Dad? Is my being here causing problems for you? You know she's banned me from the house because I'm working here."

"I know, Pumpkin. I'm sorry she took her anger at me out on you. She moved me and all my clothes into your old room the same day you two had your falling out."

I dropped my head, knowing the part I'd played in this whole mess, "I know Dad, Grandma told me. I'm so sorry I caused all this."

"Stephanie, you need to know that YOU are not the cause of any problems your mother and I are having. This started way before you were even born. I've spent 35 years trying to convince Helen I love her, but she convinced herself years ago that I didn't. This past week was the final straw. I've reached my limit, my patience is exhausted. I'll be moving out of the house as soon as I can find an apartment. I think it'll be better for all of us if your mother and I separate."

Dad's face fell as I cried out. "Oh, Dad, no! I can't imagine home without you there. I…uh…I…" I was at a loss for words.

"It's OK, Steph. It's been coming for several years now. Ever since Hank died, your mother's been convinced I've been having an affair with Sunny; nothing could be further from the truth, Pumpkin. I promised Hank on his deathbed that I would look after his family. I've kept my promise, but I'd been avoiding being alone with Sunny trying to ease your mother's fears. Nothing seemed to get through to her. It's actually a relief to have it over with."

"I love your mom, Steph, but we're miserable together. She stopped asking me about 'my day' years ago, fearing I might tell her I spent it with Sunny. I stopped trying to talk to her because it hurt to be constantly rejected. The only time we communicate is to fight," my dad said resignedly.

"Your mother's partially right, you know, and I've beat myself up over it. I also love Sunny and have since the day I met her. But from the moment Sunny chose Hank over me, I buried my feelings for her. I was truly happy for both Hank and Sunny and I was happy with your mother, until she became obsessed with her resentment of Sunny."

"Now, maybe I have a chance at happiness with Sunny, if she'll have me. If not, I'll continue to be her friend, the other musketeer." With a sad smile, my father hugged me, trying to reassure me that everything would work out. He left in time to be home for dinner by 6:00 p.m.

I never thought I'd see the day my parents got divorced. I knew I wasn't a kid anymore, but it really hit me hard. Not that I could blame Dad. Thinking back on their relationship, Mom had always been pretty hard on him and Dad seemed to blend into the background. I just figured that was their way.

After seeing him light up and be a whole different person when he was around Sunny, I could understand him wanting to be with her. _I_ liked being with her. She had a great relationship with her daughter, Grace. She was kind, supportive and funny. She didn't nag and she could cook. And she was beautiful. _Jeez!_

I joined the guys up at the main house for supper. After we finished our meal, I asked Bobby if he would be available to work a monthly clinic just for veterans. I explained we could offer annual checkups, vaccinations, and routine screenings for conditions such as high blood pressure, cholesterol, prostate cancer and diabetes.

Bobby got excited the more we talked and had some great suggestions of his own. He asked if Grace might be available occasionally to provide medical services for female vets. I thought that was a great idea and promised to ask her.

Sunny brought us some cold beers and retired for the evening. Tank and Benny took their beers into the pool room while Bobby and I continued our brainstorming session.

After we finished talking about potential clinics, I asked Bobby how he got his medical training. He grinned, "I drew the short twig."

I frowned and said, "That's a little cryptic."

He elaborated, "Shortly after I joined my first Ranger squad, we were assigned as part of a larger platoon. While on a mission, our squad took some heavy fire and most of the men sustained injuries, though none was life threatening." He grinned, which I thought was strange given the topic.

"My squad leader took a bullet in his ass and we were separated from our platoon, which had a medic. No one in the squad had any medical training or supplies to dig out the bullet or stitch him up afterwards. So we were all standing around in the middle of this desert canyon in a hostile foreign country trying to figure out how to treat the wounded and get back to base carrying the seriously injured on our backs."

Bobby started laughing, "My commander's fatigues were bunched around his ankles and his boxers were soaked with blood. Without any treatment, blood was starting to drip down his legs. He wasn't in a good mood, to put it mildly. Right on the spot he demanded that one of us take medic training as soon as we got back. No one volunteered, so he had us draw twigs…no straws in the middle of the desert. I lost."

"That sounds like one badass boss you had. Do you regret taking the training?" I asked.

"It was the best thing that ever happened to me, besides joining the Army in the first place. I loved being able to patch up my brothers and ease their pain. And yes, my squad leader was one badass, he still is. But he always had our backs and you always knew where you stood with him. The guys who served under him would follow him into hell, if necessary."

Tank told me later it was the first time Bobby had talked that much in over a year and he couldn't stop talking on the way home. I'd say the day was a success.


	12. Chapter 12 Mary Lou and the Mugger

**Chapter 12—Mary Lou and the Mugger**

**Monday, March 15**

Stephanie's POV

I was so excited. Mary Lou had asked me to spend the day shopping _sans kids_. I hadn't had a 'girls shopping day' in months. We were meeting at noon at the food court in the mall. Of course, I was running late.

I'd been cleaning Rex's cage and temporarily put him in the sink. I guess he'd decided to meet the cute little girl squirrel he'd been flirting with through the patio door. How he got out of the sink I didn't know, but when I finally found him he had the satisfied look of a hamster who'd got him a piece of tail, so to speak. I guessed, as his mommy, we were going to have to have _that_ talk. Well, at least one of us was getting some.

As I approached the food court, there was a crowd of people milling around the falafel stand. I could see policemen and paramedics hunched around someone lying on the floor. The crowd parted to allow a gurney through and my heart leapt into my throat.

Mary Lou was lying on the ground and she had blood dripping down her cheek. I shrieked and elbowed my way through the crowd.

"Mary Lou, what happened? Are you OK?" She reached for my hand and I knelt beside her.

"Steph, it happened so fast." She'd been crying and hiccupped.

"He grabbed my purse and tried to run, but I had the purse crossways over my shoulder and body. He dragged me until I fell, then he kicked me in the stomach and ripped my purse over my head. Oh, Steph, it was awful." I held her in my lap as she sobbed.

The paramedics were trying to separate us, but I shot them my death glare and they backed off. When Mare quieted down, I motioned for them to bring the gurney over. The rest was a blur, speeding behind the ambulance and answering all the questions in the emergency room, and of course, calling Mare's husband, Lenny, and her mother, who was watching the kids.

Grace was on duty in the ER and examined and treated Mary Lou. After Grace sedated her and left her in the care of Lenny, she came and reported on her condition.

"She's got some cuts and contusions, but no broken bones. If she wants to go home in a few hours, I don't see why she couldn't." I thanked Grace for taking such good care of my best friend.

She looked concerned, "Stephanie, this is the fourth mugging from the mall that we've received in the last two weeks. One of the victims was one of my nurses. Both she and your friend were hysterical when they told me how helpless they felt when they were being attacked. It's a devastating blow to a woman's psyche to feel so vulnerable. I know I feel less safe since this mugger has started attacking women in public places."

I was getting really worked up. "We should be able to defend ourselves from scum like this cowardly mugger. A well placed knee to the groin or smash to the nose should be part of every woman's skill set, just like putting on a pair of false eyelashes or getting out of a low slung car in a tight dress," I smiled grimly.

"If I set up a series of self-defense classes at the Center, do you think some of your nurses and other female staff would participate?"

Grace grinned widely, "That's a _great_ idea. I know I could guarantee at least a dozen women who would jump at the chance. None of us like feeling too scared to go out and shop."

Now, to find the right instructor for the job. He had to be someone who could quickly gain a woman's trust and be sensitive to her fears. Confident in his skills but not too arrogant. Ranger? _Phuffff._ At his first fierce glance, women would run screaming from the class or they would melt into a puddle when he turned his dreamy bedroom eyes on them. Besides, he was still mysteriously out of town.

No, it needed to be someone a little more approachable. I'd ask Tank this Saturday.

**Saturday, March 20**

I dragged Tank aside immediately after Saturday's breakfast (actually, I waved him over. I couldn't drag Tank an inch even with a running start). "I'm calling in my favor, Tank." His face was blank.

"You know…you said you'd owe me a favor if I helped you with Bobby." His face was still blank. I plunged ahead.

"I want to start a women's self-defense class and need just the right instructor for it." I told him about the women getting mugged and their fears and explained the type of man I was looking for.

"Is this something you might do?" I asked.

A smile crossed his face, but it had a touch of mischief in it. "I'm not the right man for the job; I think most women find me a little too…intimidating. But I have just the guy and he owes me a favor. When do you want to start?"

I answered, "As soon as possible."

Tank made a quick call and told me my new self-defense instructor would be here in a half hour.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lester Santos was not what I'd expected.

He was good-looking and incredibly charming. He was tall, lean and muscular, but I didn't feel intimidated by him. His light brown hair was spiked up with sun-bleached ends and he had a couple days growth of facial hair—scruffy in an incredibly sexy way. His ever-present smile was disarming and there was a mischievous twinkle in his unusual amber colored eyes.

I told Lester what I'd explained to Tank about the recent muggings and women's fears. Lester thought a beginning self-defense class for women was a great idea.

We discussed options, developed a course outline and set dates. Lester gave me a list of equipment we'd need, such as mats, protective headgear and padding for instructors, and personal defense items. The first class would start Monday. I had to get on the phone and spread the word. First on my list would be the female vets I'd talked with at the blood drive.

I knew Sunny would like this project. It was in keeping with her tribal philosophy _'we are in one nest.'_

I walked Tank and Lester out to the front thanking them for agreeing to take on this project. As the guys were climbing into their vehicles, Lula pulled up to the front steps. I'd forgotten I'd invited her out to the Center for a tour before we headed out to the afternoon matinee.

As she got out of her car, she was gesturing wildly and talking a mile a minute, "This place is a freaking mansion. You didn't tell me you were living in a mansion, girl. I want the $5 tour and I want it complete with some of those soldier hunks you promised me."

I waved goodbye to Tank and Lester and led Lula into the house.


	13. Chapter 13 There but for the Grace

**Chapter 13—There but for the Grace…**

**Monday, March 22**

Stephanie's POV

It was Monday afternoon and the first day of the Center's self-defense class. Tank and Lester arrived more than an hour early. Tank went in search of a friend of his leaving Lester and I staring at each other. I showed him the equipment I'd purchased and he deemed it satisfactory.

Unfortunately, the protective gear for the 'mock attackers' hadn't arrived yet, so Lester had to make an impromptu change in his lesson plans. I told him the Center would provide all participants with their own personal alarm and Kubotan key chain when they 'graduated.'

After we'd finished discussing the course plans for today's lesson, we were back to staring at each other again.

On a whim, I asked Lester what Tank had on him that made him agree to do this class.

Les gave me a puzzled smirk when he replied, "What makes you think Tank has something on me and used it to threaten me if I didn't teach this class? How do you know I didn't offer to do it out of the goodness of my heart?"

"Just a feeling. I get these hunches and they're usually right. I call it my spidey sense," I said.

"Spidey sense? Cute, Stephanie, but you're spinning your web around the wrong prey. I'm just a big-hearted vet who's civic-minded. I thought all you women would enjoy having me teach you some defensive moves against the bad guys. I'm very good at what I do. If you'd like private lessons, I'm available, Beautiful." Les took a step closer to me invading my personal space. I nearly laughed out loud at his obvious come on.

Lester was seriously sexy, but someone who didn't take sex seriously. In other words, he was a player, but he was more Mary Lou's type. If she weren't happily married to Lenny Stankovic, she'd be all over this hot gorgeous man. I had enough hot 'non-relationship material' men in my life. I didn't need to add another.

Joking, I declined, "That's OK. I'm friends with Batman, so if I need any protecting, I just throw up the old bat signal and bad guys don't stand a chance."

"Batman and Spiderman, huh? You must be into super heroes. Got Superman yet?" he hinted.

I smiled, "I'm working on it. And Les…I will discover the secret you're hiding." I left Les on the back porch and answered the front door. The first self-defense student had arrived.

It was Mary Lou. She'd recovered from her ordeal and now was just plain mad. She decided she wanted to be able to kick butt if any man ever threatened her again. She took one look at Lester Santos out the kitchen window and started fanning herself.

"Please tell me that's our instructor, Steph. He is sex walking. If he tries out any attack moves on me, I won't resist. In fact, I may jump him first. Lenny is so going to get lucky tonight."

Mare hit speed dial on her phone, "Lenny, you don't have to pick up the kids for me today. Let's leave them with Mom and Dad for a few hours more and make tonight 'date night,' OK? Bye, stud muffin."

The class was to be held on the grassy lawn just off the back porch. Ten women from the hospital arrived en masse, but Grace wasn't with them. An entire nursery/pre-school had come down with a severe case of gastro-enteritis and the hospital was hopping.

Right behind them were four women who'd served in the Navy together. They'd heard about this class from one of the women who'd donated blood at the Center's drive last week. I was glad to see them take advantage of one of our programs.

Lula and Connie arrived soon after them. They thought it would be fun. We all met on the back porch.

To my dismay, Dad had driven Grandma out at her insistence. I loved my grandmother, but she could be a really disruptive force at times.

After the women gathered on the back porch, Lester introduced himself and had each of the women do the same. There was some obvious flirting and several of the women were tongue-tied in front of Lester. He took it all in stride. I wouldn't be surprised if he left with several new phone numbers for his little black PDA.

Lester began by explaining the course outline. "Each of the three beginner level classes this week will include learning a few basic self-defense moves and then practicing them. There will also be an open discussion session for each class where we'll go over suggested behaviors and dos and don'ts."

He stated, "Many attacks against women could be avoided by the women being more aware of their surroundings, projecting a strong attitude, maintaining eye contact, and finally, being not only assertive but aggressive in demeanor when approached by a stranger. I want you thinking '_hawk_' not '_dove_', ladies."

He also said, "Most women are hesitant about hitting or using physical force against anyone, even in defense of themselves, so practicing the moves is essential. Don't get me wrong. You'll not become a martial arts expert in three easy lessons, but you will learn behaviors and several moves to make all but the most determined attacker decide to leave you alone."

Grinning broadly, Lester continued, "At each class, I'll be inviting another veteran or two to stand in as a potential attacker so you can get used to practicing your newly learned defense moves on a man instead of a punching bag."

He eased their concerns telling them that all the men he'd chosen were experts in defending themselves and were hardened ex-soldiers capable of withstanding the blows and kicks the women would be throwing at them. Standing off to the side, Tank winced hearing Les' little speech.

Each woman grabbed a mat from the stack on the porch and followed Lester onto the lawn. They got comfortable on their mats as Les went into more depth about rules to follow when out in public. He talked about us not being afraid or embarrassed to use our voice to attract attention, even if it meant screaming or blowing a whistle. There were some lively discussions as the women asked what they should do in different situations.

Lester talked about the effects of adrenaline rush during an attack and how it could paralyze a person. He said even a martial arts expert could forget his training if he hadn't prepared himself to overcome the rush effects.

He explained how best to take advantage of the heightened strength it could provide. The key was to strike first and hard, catching the attacker off guard. He showed us some quick strikes we could make regardless of how tall or big our attacker. He also described key pressure points on the body and parts of our own bodies that could be used as weapons.

He motioned Tank to the front to help demonstrate the first move. Lester wasn't a small man and stood over six feet tall, but Tank towered over him and was a hundred pounds heavier. "This first move is a simple one that lets whoever is threatening you know that you will not be an easy target. It hurts but doesn't damage. It works best if you attack first and hard when the attacker doesn't expect it."

"Most men do not expect a woman to be aggressive and definitely don't expect her to attack him first. This could make him leave quickly to look for an easier target, giving you time to get away and phone the police."

Les kept his palms and fingers open and leaned his whole body into a quick 'slam and release' at Tank's head with both hands. The next slam was to Tank's ears and the last to his chest all in rapid succession. Tank was scowling at Les and holding his ears.

"This move disorients the attacker and could give you time to run away. If you are not tall enough to hit his head, aim for the part of the body that you can easily slam and push with force. Use the weight of your body as well as your arms." He demonstrated a torso slam on Tank, who had to take a few steps back under the onslaught.

"If he comes back at you, try this move—the block and hit." Tank came at Les and swung at his head. Les blocked Tank's arm with his forearm and with his other hand pretended to slam the heel of his palm into Tank's chin.

"Let me show you the entire sequence. We'll take it one step at a time later, but I want you to see what you'll be doing before we finish all three classes."

Tank came up to Les again and tried to hit him. Les did the slam and push and when Tank swung at him, Les blocked his arm, and using real force, shot a palm heel strike to Tank's chin, struck him a second and third time in the face, cocked his elbow inward and swung the lower edge of his elbow into Tank's face and his midsection several times. Les then kneed him in the groin until Tank bent over.

He proceeded to karate chop Tank on the back of his neck until the big man fell to the ground. Most women were wide-eyed; some hid their eyes behind their hands. Tank did not look happy with Lester.

Lester ignored his grumbling friend and told us it was time for us to take action. He had everybody pair up with a partner to practice the moves as he described them.

"Now, ladies, I suggest you practice this move on each other, but of course, _pull__ all your punches_. I wouldn't want to see any bruises on those pretty little bodies of yours."

Lula raised her hand, "Is he all right?" looking at Tank, who was now bent over and leaning on a picnic table.

Lester grinned and clapped Tank on the shoulder, "Sure, he's fine. We just wanted to show you how effective these self-defense moves can be, right, Tank?" Tank straightened up and glared at Lester before limping away.

We spent the rest of the class practicing the maneuvers on each other with Les coaching us. All the girls enjoyed the session, and especially enjoyed Lester's individualized attention. There was some shameless flirting on the part of the women. Lester didn't seem to mind one bit.

They all promised to return Wednesday for lesson number two when we'd be using force against Lester's 'attackers'. He reassured us by adding the men would be using protective face and body gear.

The afternoon session had passed without a hitch until I saw Grandma approach Lester. They talked for a minute, then faster than I could react Grandma grabbed Lester's privates. She didn't just 'cop a feel,' she grabbed and held on tightly. Les' eyes bugged out and he frantically tried to remove her hands without hurting her, but she wasn't giving an inch.

I ran over to them and shouted, "Grandma, what do you think you're doing? Stop that!" She kept a firm hold on as much of his 'package' as she could while she calmly explained to me that she wanted to know how he would get free from such an attack. Lester looked like he was going to be sick any minute.

"Grandma, if you don't let go of him this instant, I won't take you to any more funerals, anywhere, ever." I said in my sternest voice. Grandma reluctantly released her grip and stepped back.

Lester collapsed onto the ground, groaning and cupping himself with his hands. Tank was on the porch laughing so hard the only sound he made was a high-pitched wheeze. I apologized profusely to Lester and dragged Grandma into the house.

"You could have seriously injured that poor man. He's a volunteer and doing this as a favor to me. You may have scared him off forever." Grandma pushed her dentures around in her mouth thinking of her retort, but I cut her off. "Consider this your last self-defense lesson."

Grandma smirked and said, "That's OK. I got what I came for. This story will last me for weeks at the Clip and Curl. And, by the way, I didn't know what I was missing all those years stuck with Harry's tiny package. Now I know what to set my sights for." With that she stomped through the house and out the front door where Dad was waiting to take her home.

I went back out to the lawn to apologize again to Lester. He was sitting at the picnic table, still breathing heavily. Tank was giving him a hard time. Before I could get two words out, Lester held up his hand, "That was my fault, Beautiful. I should have been better prepared."

Tank quipped, "Yeah, next time he'll wear a cup and maybe padded ass inserts. And thanks, Lester, for making my ears ring and for nearly breaking my ribs. You made me look foolish in front of all those fine looking women. You deserved some retribution."

Tank grinned at me, "You've got a humdinger of a grandma, Stephanie."

Well, that was one word for my Grandma Mazur. I'm sure Lester was thinking of other more colorful names to call her. "Lester, please go into the house and rest for a bit. There's beer in the kitchen and the solarium is warm and a good place to relax. Tank and I will pack all the gear up and come join you when we're done. Okay?" Les nodded and walked stiff-legged up the porch steps.

I felt I had to make amends, "Tank, I apologize again for my grandmother. Please tell Lester that I promise she will _not_ be coming to any more classes."

Tank chuckled, "Well that's too bad, Steph. I thought she added _a lot_ to the lesson. Sure taught Lester a thing or two about defending himself from the unexpected, though he's had a lot of practice at that."

Remembering that Stephanie had asked him first to teach the class, Tank watched his friend disappear into the house and whispered under his breath, _"There but for the grace of God, go I."_

I fixated on Tank's earlier comment. "What do you mean by 'a lot of practice'? Has Les had other women grabbing his…package?"

Tank grinned, "After the hell Santos put me through today, he deserves for this to get out." Tank dropped his voice, "Les fancies himself quite the ladies' man, but there was a time when he wasn't able to pick out the _princesses_ from the _queens_." I gave Tank a puzzled look.

He continued, "Lester had the hots for a certain _lady_ and he pursued her relentlessly for weeks before she finally tumbled, much to Les' horror."

"Isn't that what he wanted...to get into her pants?" I asked the crude question.

"Yeah, but he got a lot more than he bargained for. She had _much more_ in her panties than he had in his."

My eyes widened, "You mean…she…was a he?"

Tank nodded, "Les couldn't even look at another woman for months."

I didn't know if I'd ever use this piece of information, but it was kind of funny given Lester's propensity to hit on anything in a skirt.

Lester's POV

The cold cerveza sure tasted good after my painful ordeal with that viejita _[little old lady]_ from hell. My throbbing cojones could use an ice pack. I found the 'solarium.' It was just a big glass-walled porch with chairs and plants. I carefully lowered myself into the softest looking chair, a big black overstuffed leather recliner. I took another swig or three of beer and heaved a big sigh…

_The paramedics transferred the injured man from their gurney to the waiting ER bed. People in medical scrubs surrounded him immediately. His body convulsed as a jolt of electricity shot through him. His eyes opened and he saw the most beautiful angel in white hovering above him. Her delicate face was framed by cascades of long brown hair. As his vision cleared, he saw that her eyes were a warm brown with flecks of gold framed by long black eyelashes. He lifted his head to kiss her full lips that looked so soft and inviting._

_He tried to sit up, but her small, firm hands pushed his shoulders back down on the bed. He gazed up at her while a sense of calm flowed over him. She was saying something, but he couldn't quite make out the words. Something about his name? He stammered, "Les. Lester…Santos." The angel smiled at him and he felt light as a feather. She was so beautiful and everywhere she touched him, he felt warm and tingly. He knew this angel was sent just for him. _

I could hear voices whispering off to my left so I started to get up, but a shooting pain in my groin made me sit back down and close my eyes again. "Les. Lester, you awake, man?" I looked up and Tank and a familiar girl were standing over me. Stephanie, that was her name.

Oh, shit…I remembered. Her grandmother had grabbed my balls and squeezed me till I thought I'd pass out. Damn, for such a frail-looking vieja, that old bat had a vise-like grip. I was afraid if I grabbed her wrists I'd break them, but she was breaking my balls. It took all the restraint I could muster not to belt her across the lawn. I hope she didn't do any permanent damage.

"Yeah, I'm up…and ready to get outta here." I slowly raised myself out of the chair, wincing at the pain.

Steph had a worried look on her face. "Thank you, Lester, for all you did today. The women really learned a lot. And Les, I am _so sorry_ about my grandmother. I promise you she will not be at any more classes. I hope you still want to continue teaching?"

I wasn't in any mood to talk. "Let me get back to you on that. Tank, you're driving." I tossed him the keys to the SUV and made my way to the front door.

At least the day wasn't a total waste. I'd had a great dream about an angel.


	14. Chapter 14 Tank Meets Lula

**Chapter 14—Tank Meets Lula**

**Wednesday, March 24**

Tank normally didn't visit the Center on weekdays. With Ranger still 'in the wind,' he was too busy working, but last Saturday his heart had been hit hard by Cupid's arrow.

He was lost the moment she stepped out of her car and sashayed up the Center steps. She was everything he wanted in a woman—beautiful, black, buxom and bold. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

When Lester had talked him into helping out at his self-defense class on Monday, she was there again. She was a goddess in blaze red pants and zebra striped blouse, every magnificent part of her highlighted. Today, he had a chance to see her again, but this time he wouldn't be made to look the fool by Santos.

He'd arrived mid-afternoon, supposedly to use the gym. Tank wandered the grounds for awhile before heading into the main house. Trying to calm his nerves, he sat down in the massage recliner and turned it on, lulling him into a relaxed state….

_He stood up straightening his suit coat as she came back from the powder room to their table. She took his breath away just as she'd done earlier in the evening when he'd picked her up for their date. He held her chair as she sat down. Her look of surprise brought a smile to his lips. Even a jaded hard-bitten soldier like him could be chivalrous for the right woman. _

_She was definitely the right woman. He never thought it'd happen to him, but he'd fallen hook, line and sinker for this gorgeous, outspoken, sexy hunk of woman. She was wearing a little black dress with silver trim that accented all her curves, and man, did she have curves. The dress wasn't too low cut, but her more than ample bosom was practically falling out the top. _

_He had to remind himself to look into her eyes, though that wasn't too hard—those chocolate brown eyes melted his heart and they had this bright gleam in them that told him she could be a spitfire. When she looked at him, he felt she was really seeing him, all of him, not just the hard exterior he projected. He reached over and took her hand in his, but was interrupted when the waitress came over and touched his shoulder, "Can I get you something to drink?"_

Tank sat up and shook his head. Sunny had her hand on his shoulder, "Tank, can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

He hesitated for a minute, clearing his head. "Thank you, Sunny, but I was just going down to the gym to work out. Maybe later." He lumbered through the house and ran down the basement steps to begin his workout.

Tank finished his last set with the weights and went into the showers, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the shower rod. He dried off and swiped his underarms with antiperspirant. He knew he'd be nervous, but he didn't want her to know it.

He slipped a desert camo t-shirt over his massive chest, his dark brown skin contrasting with the beige and tans of the shirt. Army fatigues and boots completed his look. Since he was bald he didn't have to worry about how his hair looked.

Tank took the basement stairs three at a time, his 300 pound body surprisingly agile. He peered around the corner to the back lawn littered with colorful mats. The women were just starting to move out onto the grass, choosing their mats and stretching their muscles.

She was front and center, beautiful in her tight pink spandex gym outfit that showed all her glorious curves. A man could get lost in all that soft womanly flesh.

Tank slipped onto the porch and sat in the corner chair pretending to read a book. He watched over the top of the book as Lester began the class. He tuned out Les as he droned on about self-defense dos and don'ts.

Tank sat up when it came time for the class to practice their moves. Les had conned two of his friends, Benny Garza and a guy named Caesar Valencia, to be the 'attackers' this session. Tank knew them both and said a quick prayer for them. At least the protective gear had come in, so the men had a buffer between their bodies and the women's punches and kicks.

His lady of interest was paired with Stephanie and it was so funny to watch them together. There couldn't be two more opposite women, but she and Steph were laughing each time the other tripped or fell. They seemed like good friends.

Her attitude was written all over her, the sassy way she talked, her hips swishing back and forth. She 'attacked' Benny with considerable force, giving it her all. As strong as he was, Benny was having difficulties keeping the padded cushion between himself and this raging feminine dynamo.

First, she'd strike at his face and then swing her foot into his groin. She threw one punch after another relentlessly at her attacker. It seemed as if she was really angry at Benny. Tank decided he wouldn't want to be the one to make her mad. She was one sexy momma filled with fire. The hour flew by with Tank mesmerized by the big beautiful black woman.

He had to meet her, but he was afraid he'd make a fool of himself. The class was breaking up and she was coming over to the porch. Tank sank down in his chair trying to hide behind the paperback book he was holding.

She stopped on her way into the house, "How come you weren't in today's demo?"

Tank looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights. "Hi," Tank uttered.

"Well?" she asked.

"Uh…thought I'd give the other guys a chance to get hammered," he stammered.

She laughed. "I'm Lula Monroe," and held out her hand.

Lula…what a perfect name for this vivacious woman. Tank stood up, towering over the short but wide woman. "I'm Tank, Tank Hudson." He shook her hand careful not to hold it too hard.

Lula let her gaze travel up and across his substantial frame. "Huh, it's not too hard to figure out why they call you Tank. That's good. I like my men _big_."

Tank grinned. She liked big men. "I like my _women_ big," Tank said, not noticing that Lula's eyes narrowed, her lips pursed and her hands flew to her hips. He could feel sweat trickling down the back of his neck. She was looking up at him expecting him to say something, anything.

He had no idea what to say or do next so he walked away, leaving Lula gaping open mouthed at his rapidly retreating back.


	15. Chapter 15 Hal's Story

**Chapter 15—Hal's Story**

**Wednesday, March 24 (still)**

Stephanie's POV

"Did you hear him? He likes _big women_. And I'm a big, beautiful black woman," Lula declared, hoisting her 'girls' up and wiggling her 'generous' hips. Lula and I were alone in my office after the class.

I couldn't help laughing. Lula could have chosen to interpret Tank's comment differently, but it was obvious she really liked him. She'd called me Monday night after the first class and talked my ear off, asking me all sorts of questions about that 'hunk of a gorgeous man.'

"But why did he leave? We were just starting to get to know each other. He just up and left. Now that's rude," Lula decided.

I jumped in to defend Tank. "Lula, Tank is pretty shy around new people. I also think he likes you. Some men can get tongue-tied when they try to talk to a woman they like."

Lula nodded, "That's true. I met a lotta guys who couldn't talk to me when I was hookin'. I had to get things going, if you know what I mean. Usually once we got going, the guy'd loosen up and everything would go like clockwork. So, Tank's shy, huh? That's OK, I can talk enough for both of us. Will he be at the Friday class?"

"I'm not sure, Lula. Lester will be bringing a couple of guys with him. Maybe Tank will be one of them," I said. "And Lula, let him go at his own pace, OK? Don't rush things." I walked Lula out to the front and waved her off.

The four Navy vets were waiting on the front porch for their ride so I took the opportunity to talk to them about the self-defense class and what other things the Center could help them or other women vets with. They thought the self-defense classes were a good start, but suggested using a non-veteran instructor if we wanted to attract female veterans, since some women vets had been assaulted by fellow soldiers. They might be more comfortable with a civilian or even a female instructor.

One of the women mentioned there was a need among female veterans and active military personnel for discreet counseling and ongoing therapy concerning past sexual assaults and legal options for sexual discrimination and harassment cases. I let them know we had several excellent counselors who regularly came to the Center. I also said I would look into finding lawyers willing to work pro bono on harassment cases. It was a productive talk and I thanked the women for their candor as their ride pulled up in front of the house.

Dinnertime was thirty minutes or so away, so I dropped into the recliner in the solarium and treated my sore muscles to a relaxing heated massage after the bruising I got trying to escape from Benny's mock attacks. I fell asleep, envious of Lula's excitement over Tank's attention to her…

_The young woman stretched her arms over her head, luxuriating in that peaceful moment of waking after a night of passion with her lover. She was naked and enjoyed the softness of the high thread count sheets against her skin. Stretching her legs, she pushed the down comforter to the foot of the king-sized bed. _

_She gazed around the bedroom as if seeing it for the first time. She hadn't really noticed it last night in her rush to tumble into bed with her lover. It was decorated in a tasteful though masculine style, all dark wood and earth tones. The draperies and sitting chairs were done in shades of brown and beige fabrics with just a touch of copper. There were two brass lamps with black shades on the nightstands and a large wooden chest at the foot of the bed. _

_Water was running in the bathroom. Someone was in the shower. The woman started to get up, but noticed the platinum wedding band on her ring finger. She smiled and fell back on the bed, admiring the new ring and the happy memories it brought. She could hear her newly wed husband vowing to love her, always and forever. Smiling, she dozed off waiting for him to get out of the shower and join her in bed again._

Before 'he' could join her in their marital bed, a frustrated Stephanie woke up from her nap as Sunny called her to dinner. Disappointed she didn't get a chance to see the face of her 'dream husband,' Steph pulled herself up from the recliner and trudged into the dining room.

**Friday, March 26**

Stephanie's POV

When the girls assembled for their third self-defense class, they were treated to the enjoyable sight of _three_ huge men dressed in black t-shirts stretched across their bulging chests and rippling abs. The men were standing at ease, feet apart, hands clasped in front of them. None of them was smiling.

Lester introduced the men as Ram Borden, Hal Kovac and Vince Anapoulis, saying they would be our 'mock attackers' for this class. Ram was over six feet tall and 225 pounds with bulging biceps. His dark hair curled around his neck and his blue eyes bit straight through you. He was scary looking in a sexy way even when he smiled.

Hal was quite a bit larger than Ram, but had no neck. It seemed his body went all the way up to his head. Ram looked frightening while Hal looked sweet and shy, if that was possible for a muscle-bound 6'4", 280-pound man dressed all in black. Hal's dark blond hair was in a buzz cut and he was clean-shaven.

Vince looked the most approachable at six feet tall and about 190 pounds. His long dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, which was incredibly sexy. He had a slight foreign accent, dreamy 'bedroom' eyes and a soft warm smile that could melt an iceberg. He was strong looking without the bulges on bulges of a body builder.

Lester started the class with strategies to clear the mind of fear and take advantage of the adrenaline that would be surging through our bodies if we were confronted by a potential attacker. He reiterated many of the key points he'd discussed the previous two sessions.

Toward the end, he and the guys demonstrated several ways to break out of the holds we might find ourselves in. The four men paired up and showed us several different attack possibilities and ways to escape each one. Watching their muscles bulge and flex as they wrestled with each other had us all fanning ourselves.

We split into three groups of six women each and Les assigned Hal to my group. Each woman turned her back to her 'attacker' and let him grab her. Then she practiced the aggressive moves Les and the guys had demonstrated. The guys gave us additional instruction as we attempted to break out of their holds.

I looked over at the group next to mine and watched as Vince wrapped his strong arms around Connie's 'upper torso' trying not to embarrass her or himself. Connie's substantial 'rack' was getting in the way, but they both seemed to enjoy the challenge. I smiled as I noticed Connie wasn't trying very hard to disengage herself from Vince's grasp and Vince didn't seem to mind her passiveness. Connie continued to struggle weakly against Vince's firm hold until Lester stood in front of her, scowling and tapping his foot.

Connie rolled her eyes at Lester and sighed. With a minimum of effort, she drove her elbow into Vince's stomach, turned in one easy movement and karate chopped Vince along the back of his neck. Vince lay on the lawn looking up at Connie with awe. Connie Rosolli, martial arts expert. I watched Les as he continued down the line of women, smiling to himself.

The class went well until it was Lula's turn. Hal approached her from the back and wrapped his arms around her. Lula followed Les' instructions and slammed her foot down on Hal's instep. Hal just tightened his grip around Lula.

As his arms tightened, something inside Lula snapped and her eyes went wild. She twisted around so that she was chest to chest (well, chest to stomach) with Hal and started pummeling him with her fists.

Hal released her and stepped back, but Lula's 'rhino' mode had kicked in and she leapt at Hal as he was stumbling backward. Together they fell to the ground with Lula climbing up him to reach his face.

As they struggled, Lula's enormous boobs popped out of her tube top landing on Hal's frightened face. Lula was oblivious and kept smacking his ears and the top of his head, the only part of him that was visible under her massive mammaries.

I feared Hal couldn't breathe under all that flesh, but the main thought that was screaming in my brain was that Lula was reliving that horrible night more than seven months ago when Benito Ramirez had raped and mutilated her. The guttural sounds coming from Lula were unintelligible and frightening. I was afraid to touch her so I dropped to my knees, put my face near hers and shouted her name, trying to break the spell she was under.

It took Les, Ram and Vince to pull Lula off Hal and get her to her feet. The guys were obviously embarrassed by her exposed boobs. Even the women were staring at her heaving breasts. They were quite impressive. Lula was still out of it, breathing heavily. I stood in front, shielding her and waited until her eyes cleared and she met my gaze. I then helped her tug, push and shove herself back into her top.

After she caught her breath, Lula gathered herself up and looked around at the group, "Ain't no man never gonna mess with me ever again. _Fuckin' A_." She swung those righteous hips and bodacious breasts up the steps into the house to a standing ovation from the girls.

The guys helped Hal to his feet. He looked dazed and out of it, but physically unharmed. Connie and I followed Lula into the house. Connie said she would drive Lula home and stay with her a while to make sure she was OK.

As the rest of the class left, I offered, as an apology and as thanks, to buy the guys pizza and beer and challenged them to a game of pool at the Center's billiards table. Lester called Cal, Caesar, Benny and Bobby to come out and join us, saying Tank had to work.

We spent the evening shooting pool and laughing over some of the embarrassing scrapes the guys had found themselves in from their stint in the military. By the time the guys left, Hal had recovered and let me hug him even though he blushed bright red all the way to his buzz cut.

**Sunday, March 28**

I was enjoying a leisurely Sunday morning in my pajamas on my patio when I heard my name being shouted by several men. I peered around the corner as Tank and a bunch of the guys, dressed uncharacteristically in a riot of Hawaiian shirts and board shorts, started pounding on my front door.

I stepped onto the front porch startling the guys. Lester whooped and swung me around in a bear hug, asking if I was up for a day at the shore. I stared open-mouthed at the rest of the guys surrounding me. Tank pulled me from Les' arms and pushed me through my front door, telling me to get dressed for the beach.

I hurriedly complied and tugged on a pair of Levi's, a dark blue stretchy top and my Teva's. A day at the beach was casual, so I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail, put on one coat of mascara and some lip gloss.

When I came out from my bedroom, Hal was holding Rex up to his face making chipmunk sounds, and Ram had his head in the fridge searching for something to eat. Vince and Caesar were out on the patio examining my hummingbird feeder. I glanced into the living room where Cal, Benny and Bobby were debating the merits of my CD collection. Good to know the guys were comfortable enough with me to take over my house.

Sitting in the living room with Tank and Les was a guy I'd never met before. He was younger and smaller than the other guys and he had tattoos all over his shoulders and arms. He even had a small teardrop tattooed under his left eye. I'd heard somewhere that was supposed to be a gang marking when you killed someone.

Throwing caution to the wind, I held my hand out to him and smiled, "Hi! I'm Stephanie."

Tank stood up with the new guy and introduced me to his friend. "Steph, this is Hector Jimenez. He works with us sometimes."

Hector smiled shyly and shook my hand, "Estefania, me allegro de conocerte." Tank translated, _"Stephanie, I'm glad to meet you_."

I continued shaking hands with Hector and responded. "I'm pleased to meet you, too, Hector. I've never heard my name in Spanish, I like it." Tank translated that back to Hector and his smile widened.

Turning to the rest of the guys now crowding into my living room, I asked, "So, guys, what's up with this impromptu trip to the shore?"

Les said, "The guys and I were talking and decided we hadn't done anything lately just for the fun of it and thought you might enjoy joining us. We promise a great time, good food and, of course, charming and scintillating company." With an exaggerated arm flourish, Les bowed before me.

I grinned and replied, "Oh, are we meeting the _scintillating_ company there?"

Lester shot me a mock frown and retorted, "Watch your back, Beautiful. You'll pay dearly for disparaging my charming self."

After a quick stop to raid the Center's fridge and pantry, we headed straight for Point Pleasant and spent several hours on the beach splashing each other in the waves, playing volleyball and throwing a Frisbee around.

While the guys challenged each other to a tackle football game, I walked the shoreline with Hal. He was so shy around women and I'd hoped to get him to relax enough to open up a bit. Friday's incident with Lula seemed to affect him more than it should have.

I talked to him about growing up in the Burg and the expectations my mother had of me, and then asked Hal about his early days.

Hal was hesitant at first, but I kept gently after him, asking him if he had any brothers or sisters. He finally offered, "I'm the youngest of seven kids."

"Wow, that's a big family, Hal. Bet you were never lonely?" I asked.

A pained expression crossed his face. "I had six sisters and there's quite an age gap between me and them. I was a 'surprise' to my parents and my sisters resented me, reminding me constantly that I was the reason my mother was gone. I never knew her. I was told she died giving birth to me." Hal retreated within himself and it took me nearly ten minutes to get him talking again.

"I'm so sorry, Hal. So, you never had a 'mother' figure, even an aunt or grandmother, to take care of you when you were a child?" I probed gently.

Hal shook his head, "My dad never remarried and we lived too far away from the rest of the family. My sisters didn't like having to care for me, and then I grew so fast, they seemed scared of me and kept their distance. They called me Bigfoot and Sasquatch and laughed at me because I was clumsy and awkward."

I reached for his hand and we continued walking in the sand. "Where was your father in all of this?" I asked.

"My father was an officer in the Army, and wasn't home a lot. My oldest sister was twenty years older than me, and Dad left her in charge of all of us when he was away. My sisters were…not very kind to me. I stayed out of the house as much as possible. I played in the park and hiked up into the hills around town. My best friend was the town mutt who begged for scraps and got kicked around a lot. I identified with him. He was always there for me, tail wagging, glad to see me."

I could tell he'd glossed over the worst parts. It was easy to understand Hal's shyness and even fear around women.

He continued, "I joined the Army to please my father and to get away from home. It was the best decision I'd ever made. My commanding officer was hard but fair and he kept encouraging me to try out for different assignments. It was because of him that I learned how to make my size an advantage instead of a liability. It was easier for me being around only men. They teased me, but it was different somehow from my sisters' teasing. I felt I was a part of my unit and could tease them back."

I could sympathize with Hal. I knew what it was like to feel out of place in your own family.

"Stephanie, you're the first girl I've ever felt comfortable around. You don't have that fearful look in your eyes when you see me. The fact that I'm so big doesn't seem to bother you." I reassured him I wasn't afraid of him and slung my arm through his as we continued walking down the beach.

"That lady from the self-defense class seemed to _hate_ me," Hal said, more a question than a statement.

I hurried to dispel that notion. "Lula has had a really hard time with men, sort of like you've had with women. She was brutally beaten by a large violent man last August and is still recovering. I think when you grabbed her, she snapped and started fighting for her life. It wasn't you, you just happened to trigger scary memories for Lula. In some ways, you helped in her recovery, allowing her to release a lot of pent up anger. Please try not to take her actions personally. She's a really good person, and I think you'd like her if you gave her a chance."

Hal stared at me with a look of disbelief. "Have I ever steered you wrong, Hal?" I asked, blatantly batting my baby blues up at him with a silly grin on my face. He laughed and said he'd think about it.

He initiated a hug, which was a first for Hal. We turned back and challenged each other to a race back to the guys. I lost by a mile. Hal wasn't a clumsy boy any more.

We all sat on the beach for a while, watching the waves and joking with each other. Les was in rare form and had all of us in stitches with his jokes and funny stories. It was a sunny day still too cold for swimming, but that didn't stop Lester. He picked me up in a fireman's carry and threw me into the water, shouting, "Still think I'm not scintillating, Beautiful?"

I ran screaming out of the icy waves, my t-shirt plastered to my body. Even shy Hal didn't look away. I swore I'd get back at Lester when he least expected it. My threats just got me a big grin and hand gestures of 'bring it on' from Les.

After I dried off, the guys took me to a little hole in the wall where we ate some great seafood and fried fritters before heading back to Trenton. Spending the day with a bunch of huge ex-military men decked out in loud Hawaiian shirts with equally loud personalities was beginning to seem normal to me.

I no longer noticed their size and fierce appearance. Instead, I saw their gentleness, their great capacity for caring, and their vulnerable spirits. I felt safe _with them_, but I also felt very protective _of them_.

_Author's Note: Thanks to Mik N'jirnav for suggestions regarding Center programs for women veterans. I am not a veteran and can only rely on friends and research to accurately write certain sections of this story. If I get anything wrong, all errors are mine._


	16. Chapter 16 Ranger's 'Out of the Wind'

_Author's Note: If you haven't read my short story, "A Father's Influence" yet, now is the time to read it._

**Chapter 16—Ranger's 'Out of the Wind'**

**Monday, March 29**

Stephanie's POV

On Monday, Connie called with a job for me. Vinnie had provided the bond money for a man who'd been arrested for brutally assaulting his wife and her lover. The man had come home one day and found them in his bed going at it like rabbits. Understandably, he'd been a little upset. Then he went wild. His wife and the other man were both still in intensive care at St. Francis.

When the man, a Mr. Jay Sabic, was arrested he'd been remorseful and apologetic. The courts let him off easy and he was able to make bail. He then showed up at the hospital waving around a gun and threatening to kill his wife and her now reluctant lover. He was also able to dodge hospital security. Of course, Sabic was a no show at his court appearance and Connie had been unable to locate him.

Normally, Vinnie would assign this kind of dangerous skip to Ranger, but Connie said he still wasn't answering his phone messages. Vinnie would be out $60,000 if Sabic wasn't returned to police custody within two days.

I didn't want to try to bring Sabic in without back up. I left Ranger a message, but if he wasn't available tomorrow I'd be stuck working with Vinnie, and I didn't trust Vinnie to have my back.

Ranger's POV

I stopped by my office on my way home from the airport. This last mission had been FUBAR from the beginning. Our cover had been compromised and the extraction never materialized so we had to get ourselves out of Columbia. We all made it out alive, but it took its toll on me.

I was still recovering from a deep knife wound along my side that I'd had to stitch up myself in the field. I'd dropped nearly twenty pounds and my body was weak from a lingering infection that had damaged my pancreas and production of insulin.

Besides a series of antibiotic injections, the government doctor had suggested a low fat, no sugar diet to keep my blood sugars within normal range. No problem, I preferred lean meats and vegetables to pasta and sweets.

I was glad to be back in Trenton and my security business. My life was slowly moving away from the military. I only had a few more out-of-country missions left on my government contract. The remaining assignments were mainly in-country missions, with some trainings and strategic planning sessions.

I entered the one-room office I'd operated solo out of for the past few years; it was cold and dark. It had served its purpose, but as my client base expanded I needed a bigger place to accommodate more staff and equipment.

I'd found the building I was looking for before I was called for this mission. The first of the renovations to the new space should be nearly finished by now. I needed to talk to Tank about its progress.

I smiled as I thought about my last day in town two months ago. My 'Eliza Doolittle' had called, a little flustered and in need of my assistance getting a skip out of a forklift, of all things. I wanted to laugh out loud when I saw her car suspended in midair impaled by the steel tines. I swear she had a lifetime membership in the 'Disaster of the Month' club.

I kept hoping to find her naked and cuffed to her shower rod again. That was a one-of-a-kind rescue call and one of which I should have taken better advantage. I still fantasized about the possibilities.

Stephanie Plum was an intriguing woman. She had no physical or technical skills to be a bounty hunter, but she had the tenacity of a pitbull and resiliency of a Gumby doll. She also had an unconventional intuitive style and she seemed to get herself into the craziest situations. She needed to tame her impulsiveness and learn to use a gun, but she always seemed to bring in her skip.

I found her very attractive in a quirky sort of way and I enjoyed being around her. She'd become a bright spot in my otherwise dark life. I should send Connie some flowers or maybe some cannoli for talking me into training Steph in the first place.

However, I found it troubling that during this last mission she kept popping into my mind…distracting me. Equally troubling was that the first thing I wanted to do when I returned was to see her. She had a calming quality for me that I really needed in my line of work, but I wasn't used to depending on someone else for my state of mind.

As long as I was on call for covert missions, I couldn't afford the distraction of an emotional entanglement.

Unfortunately, Stephanie was getting awfully close to being a dangerous distraction for me. I was going to have to be on my guard around this little white girl from the Burg.

Besides, relationships were too messy, too frustrating, too demanding. I liked things orderly and done my way, but the only women who'd held my attention for more than an evening were also stubborn, independent and illogical. Hence, the no relationship rule. It was just easier.

I unlocked my safe and retrieved my cell phone, weapons and laptop. I called Benny and asked him to bring the Bronco to the office.

While I waited, I called Tank to see if anything had happened he couldn't handle. Tank and I were going into a partnership with two other ex-Rangers with which we'd served. We'd soon be hiring more men on a permanent basis instead of just on contract.

We'd decided to call our company 'RangeMan.' Fitting. Much better name than my first company—RCM Enterprises. Using my initials seemed a little too pretentious.

I checked my messages, nothing interesting until the last one. It was Stephanie. She asked if I would meet her tomorrow morning someplace in east Trenton and help bring in a dangerous FTA.

Perfect. With luck, I could stretch it out so we had to spend the entire day together. An amusing day with a tempting woman was just what I needed to relax after that FUBAR mission. Stephanie always made me laugh even if I never let her see it. _Gotta maintain my badass image._

**Tuesday, March 30**

Stephanie's POV

Tuesday morning I was up earlier than I normally liked and was still dragging, wanting another couple hours of sleep. Even the kitchen crew hadn't arrived yet. Ranger had left me a message last night saying he'd meet me at the time and place I'd specified. I knew better than to be late or unprepared.

I was waiting for Ranger to pick me up at the Center for a day of tracking down my skip. I found myself drawn to the warmth of the solarium and sat down in the leather recliner just for a minute and closed my eyes…

_The little girl wore a bathing suit and a blue towel tied around her neck. She struggled with the heavy bucket of wet sand she was carrying up the dune. She lost her footing and tumbled back down toward the water's edge. A dark-skinned boy about her same age wearing a pair of black swim trunks ran up and stuck out his hand, "Can I give you a hand?" She let him pull her to her feet. He stared into her blue eyes and felt his tummy go queasy. Grabbing her bucket, he got a fresh bunch of wet sand and carried it back to her growing pile. _

_He asked what she was building. She told him it might be a castle or a fortress. It wasn't finished yet, but it was going to be big, she exclaimed excitedly. He smiled at her enthusiasm and impulsively leaned over and gave her a peck on her cheek. She placed her hand over her cheek and blushed furiously, staring into the young boy's dark brown eyes. He wouldn't stop looking at her, but for some reason she didn't mind._

_The boy smiled at her and asked if he could help her build whatever she was building. As she was thinking whether she wanted him to help, his mother came over to get him, "Carlos, I've been calling you repeatedly. Lunch is ready." Wistfully, the curly headed girl watched the young boy trudge away._

I woke up with a start.

"Can I give you a hand?" Ranger said, extending his hand to me. He was dressed all in black. _Surprise!_ I put my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet. A feeling of déjà vu washed over me.

Ranger pulled me lightly against him and brushed his lips across mine, "It's good to see you, Babe."

I must have stood up too fast because I felt a little dizzy and my lips were burning. "It's…good…to see you…too," I stammered.

I reluctantly turned away and led Ranger through the quiet house. He kissed me! Was that a kiss? Ranger kissed me. Oh my God, Batman kissed me! Or was it just a 'hello' kiss that he gave every female he knew? After all, I hadn't seen him for over two months, maybe it was just a little 'hello' peck.

I detoured to the kitchen and found Sunny making breakfast. As I started to introduce Ranger, he greeted her, "Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Sunny_,_"_ [I'm glad to see you again, Sunny]_ and gave her a hug.

Then he took his index finger and lifted my chin. "Hanging wide open there, Babe." _Of course_ he knew Sunny. Ranger knew everyone. But…he didn't kiss her!

Sunny laughed at my shock that she knew Ranger and explained she and Ranger had met at a fundraiser for the Center last year and Ranger had become one its most consistent benefactors.

Sunny then explained to Ranger she'd hired me nearly two months ago as the Center's new part time Projects Coordinator. Ranger gave me his raised eyebrow look, but didn't say anything.

Sunny quickly packed us enough food to feed five people and handed us two travel mugs of hot coffee. I was still in a daze when we climbed into Ranger's black Bronco for a day of chasing an armed and dangerous FTA.

Ranger looked over the file on Sabic and drank his coffee while I munched on a fried egg sandwich. The day before, I'd located an uncle of Sabic's who had a small chicken farm east of town. I thought that was a good place to start. Ranger agreed and we set course for the country.

"So, Ranger, I hear you've been out of town for a while?" I said, hoping for a little conversation.

"Yep," was Ranger's not so voluble reply.

"Were you out of town for business or pleasure?"

"Business."

"Was your 'business' trip successful?"

"Yep."

So much for small talk. I heaved a deep sigh and crammed one of Sunny's homemade apple Danish in my mouth as the countryside flew by.

I glanced over at Ranger. He looked thin and tired. Whatever he'd been doing on his 'business' trip had really taken a lot out of him. Where did Ranger go and what did he do on these business trips of his? Another Batman mystery.

About an hour later, we pulled up across the dirt road from the chicken farm and settled in to watch for awhile. A man who looked to be in his seventies was moving between the chicken coops, but we saw no other people.

"Wait here." Ranger slipped out of the vehicle and disappeared between the trees that lined the road. I loved his communication skills. I didn't know if he was going to check out the farmhouse or if he just had to pee. Do super heroes need to pee? Something to ponder while I sat here in a cold car.

I picked out a piece of fruit from the basket Sunny had packed and munched away while trying to keep track of the old man and spot Ranger. A shadow suddenly appeared to my right and I nearly screamed until I recognized Ranger at my window intently watching me shove half a banana into my mouth.

I rolled down my window intending to chew him out, but he spoke first. "Babe, you need to be more aware of your surroundings." _Yeah, like I'm supposed to be able to keep track of Batman. _Ranger nearly smiled. I have _got_ to stop saying my thoughts out loud.

"Sabic's in there, armed and hiding in the basement. There are stairs leading down from the kitchen, but there are also basement storm doors on the side of the house. How do you want to do this?" Ranger asked.

Great, he was in 'mentor' mode and wanted _me_ to come up with a plan to capture a desperate armed criminal.


	17. Chapter 17 Chicken Shit

**Chapter 17—Chicken Shit**

"_Sabic's in there, armed and hiding in the basement. There are stairs leading down from the kitchen, but there are also basement storm doors on the side of the house. How do you want to do this?" Ranger asked._

Stephanie's POV

"OK, how 'bout this. I get the uncle to let me into the house and talk loud enough so that Sabic can hear me. I make a big deal about being armed and determined to take him in. Sabic tries to escape out the storm doors where _you_ will be waiting for him." I grinned, pleased with myself.

Ranger had his blank face on. "What if he comes up the kitchen stairs and shoots you instead?"

I chewed on my lip. "I have my gun with me," I countered.

"Is it loaded?" he asked. I nodded.

"Do you remember how to take the safety off?" I nodded, but not as fast.

"Would you shoot to kill if he had a gun pointed at you?" I didn't nod.

Ranger continued, pointing out that if Sabic came into the house, I would be alone with _two_ men, both capable of killing me, before he would be able to get into the house and assist me. I chewed on my lip so hard it started bleeding.

"So, what would _you_ do, _Mr. Badass_?" I narrowed my eyes and tried to look fierce. Ranger gave a short bark I assumed would have been a laugh, but he controlled himself. I was beginning to think I amused Ranger.

He went around to the back of the truck and took out a few things from the locked tool chest. He motioned me to follow. We crept between the trees until we reached the barn. Ranger informed me my job was to keep the uncle distracted down by the chicken coops.

Ranger explained he was going to enter the house and block the door leading to the basement. Then he showed me some canisters he said were smoke bombs and stun grenades. The combination, used strategically, would force Sabic out of the basement through the storm doors. Even if Sabic drew his gun, he would be incapacitated enough for Ranger to be able to subdue and cuff him safely. He asked if I had any questions. I told him I felt confident I could keep a seventy-year old man distracted and away from the house.

Ranger let me work my way along the back fence until I found the uncle in the last chicken run. Ranger disappeared around the corner of the house. I ran over to the front of the coop by the entryway and waited.

The uncle stepped out with a basket full of eggs in his hand. "Excuse me, sir. I'm visiting family in the area and we wanted to cook a big country breakfast, but we have no eggs and the market isn't open this early. My cousin thought you might sell me two dozen of your farm fresh eggs?" I knew I was babbling, but it was the best I could come up with on such short notice.

To my surprise and utter horror, the elderly man grabbed my arm and spun me into the chicken coop. The ground was slick with chicken droppings and my feet flew sideways. Dozens of flapping chickens scattered as I invaded their space. I hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of me.

The old man rasped, "I know who you are, Miss _Bounty Hunter_. I saw your picture in the paper when you burned down that funeral parlor. You're here to try and take in my nephew. He doesn't deserve to go to prison because of his goddamn cheating wife. I won't let you take him to jail."

With that, he stood in the doorway and started pelting me with eggs. The harder I tried to get to my feet, the more I got coated with foul (or was that fowl?) smelling chicken shit. I was dripping in raw eggs. Feathers were flying everywhere and sticking to my hair, skin and clothes.

I'd been viciously 'egged' and feathered and my mood was turning as foul as the reeking chicken shit I was lying in. Finally the old man must have run out of eggs because I didn't feel any more splats hitting my body.

I peered out the coop door and heard laughter. Not the wheezy sound I would expect from the old man, but deep rumbling guffaws. Yep. Ranger was holding his sides and laughing his black socks off. I was so mad I swear steam was coming out my ears.

I stalked out of the coop, kicking at scurrying chickens as I went. Hands on my hips, I gave Ranger my best Burg death glare. That only made him laugh harder.

I started to yell at him, but all that came out was a puff of feathers. I thought Ranger was going to sink to his knees, he was laughing so hard. Stephanie Plum, Ranger's personal amusement show.

I looked around for the old man and saw him trying to open the Bronco's back door. Inside was a squirming, but cuffed Jay Sabic. Ranger must have nabbed Sabic, got the Bronco and drove it down to the coops, all in less than ten minutes. Batman strikes again!

I wanted to cry. Or spit nails. What I really wanted was a hot shower and a brillo pad. Ranger wouldn't even get close to me, he just sputtered, "Babe, _(laugh)_ are you _(laugh)_ alright?" _(more laughs)_

I tromped around to the passenger side of the Bronco to get in, but the door was locked. I was fuming and just wanted to go home. I glared at Ranger over the car hood.

He shook his head, "You aren't getting in _my car_ drenched in raw eggs and chicken shit, Babe."

"What do you expect me to do…walk home?"

Ranger muffled a snort, "There's a hose up by the house."

I just stared at him. "It's forty degrees, I'll freeze."

"Hold on." He rummaged around in the back and held out a plastic tarp to me. "Oh, Babe," his nose wrinkled up. "You're gonna have to wrap yourself up tight in this thing."

Still seething, I bundled my gooey smelly self in the tarp and struggled into the Bronco's passenger seat. Within seconds, my eyes were watering.

Ranger got in and immediately rolled down his window. We drove out to the road with Sabic shackled in the back seat complaining about the smell and the cold wind whistling through the car. His uncle tottered far behind the Bronco yelling and brandishing a shovel.

Ranger drove us back into town to turn Sabic over to the Trenton police. I'd tried to scrape off as much of the feather-covered crap from my skin and clothes before entering the station, but I was still a mess and I stunk to high heaven.

None of the cops would get within fifteen feet of me, but they all stood around clucking like chickens and spraying air freshener in my direction. Who knew there were so many chicken jokes? I was never going to live this one down.

I finally stormed out and stood by the Bronco until Ranger finished inside. The paperwork took forever. Seemed there was a problem with the court documents and the judge's assistant had to drive down to the station and clear things up. It was late afternoon before we got out of there.

My clothes felt like they'd been dipped and fried in KFC's extra crispy batter and my sense of humor had 'flown the coop' hours ago. Damn, now _I_ was telling chicken jokes.

On the way to the bond office we haggled over how to split the ten percent we'd get when we cashed in the body receipt with Vinnie. Well, I haggled. Ranger was pretty much silent the whole way over. To be honest, I didn't feel I should get anything, but Ranger said the split wasn't up for discussion. He could be a very unsatisfying man for an emotional Italian/Hungarian woman to have an argument with.

When we returned to the Center, Sunny was out in the front garden cutting some of the early flowers for table centerpieces. She looked like a 'gentle lady' out of an old Victorian era movie. I tried not to compare her elegant gracefulness to my disheveled appearance. Sunny smiled when she saw me, but didn't say anything. Wise woman.

She transferred the flower cuttings to my arms—to hide my less than pleasant body odor?—and led us up the steps. I loved spring flowers and Sunny had cut blooms of some of my favorites…tulips, daffodils and snowdrops. They cheered me up a little and gave my nose a break from the stench.

Sunny insisted Ranger stay for dinner. Great! Now I had to sit across from a smirking black-clad Batman all evening. I fled down the path to my cottage for a hot shower and warm clean clothes.


	18. Chapter 18 One Night With Me

**Chapter 18—One Night with Me**

Ranger's POV

Stephanie was one unhappy, silent woman as we drove back to Trenton. I didn't know if she was madder at herself or at me. Only Stephanie could create that much chaos stalling an elderly man.

When I looked into that chicken coop and saw her floundering in all that chicken shit, dripping with egg yolks and covered in feathers, I just lost it. It had been years since I'd laughed that hard. Steph was so easy to be around, I dropped my blank facade. I'd forgotten how good it felt…to just let it all out, but I hadn't meant to do it at her expense.

Weird things seemed to follow Stephanie around like a black cloud. I could always count on her to make my day. I was hoping for a chance to make up for laughing at her before the day was over so when Sunny invited me to dinner, I said yes.

Dinner was still a half hour away and Steph had disappeared; I assumed to get cleaned up. Sunny handed me a glass of wine and suggested I watch the sunset from the solarium. I chose the massive black leather recliner, of course. I was tired but relaxed and it was quiet and warm…

_A young woman with a mass of brown curly hair wearing a business suit entered the Peacock Pantry. She stopped just inside the diner's door searching for someone. Reaching up with her right hand she rubbed the back of her neck. _

_A well-muscled man with his dark hair slicked into a ponytail was seated with his back to the wall at a table in the back of the diner. He was staring at her. His dark brown eyes scanned her from head to toe and back up again, coming to rest on her brilliant blue eyes. A slight smile creased his otherwise blank face. She noticed the handsome man's intense gaze on her and her fair skin flushed from her neck up to her cheeks. His smile widened. _

_Adjusting her red silk shirt, she strode purposefully to his table. "Ranger Mañoso?" The man inclined his head a fraction. The young woman stuck out her hand, "I'm Stephanie Plum." _

I batted away a peacock feather that was tickling my nose. Stephanie giggled as I sneezed. I must have dozed off. _Getting too complacent, Mañoso_.

I looked up at Steph and watched as her blue eyes sparkled in the last rays of the day's sun. A strange sensation shot through my stomach. I remembered the first moment I saw her eight months ago as she stood at that diner's door, how blue her eyes were.

I snatched the peacock feather from her and stroked her throat with it. "Can't get enough feathers today, eh, Babe?" She giggled again and then took a large sip of wine from my glass. Not her first sip from the looks of her.

Shaking my head, I stood up abruptly, bumping into her. Another jolt shot through me. _Man, I must still be shaky from the last mission. _

Steph led the way to an enclosed porch off the kitchen where Sunny was serving up our dinner. The small table was simply set with plain white china. The smells of lemon chicken and Spanish rice filled the air. Steph groaned, "Not chicken, please. Anything but chicken." She looked like she was going to be sick.

Sunny gave me a bewildered look, but all I said was, "It smells delicious. My nose is finally clearing out from the day's 'fowl' odors." Stephanie shot me a dangerous look, put a hand to her mouth and ran into the house.

Sunny continued with her proper hostess manners, "I hope you don't mind simple fare, Ranger. After cooking all week for dozens of hungry men, when we have a late supper we just heat up whatever's left over. Excuse me, please." Sunny followed Steph into the kitchen.

I sat at the table and finished my glass of wine until both women returned. Steph was carrying a plate filled with potato chips and a peanut butter sandwich. Sunny and I watched as she crumbled a handful of chips into the middle of the sandwich, squashed the top down and proceeded to take a big bite. "What?" she asked, surprised to find us staring at her.

Sunny filled hers and my plate with chicken, rice and sliced tomatoes. I took a bite of the chicken, "Muy sabroso, Sunny. My favorite dish after a big plateful of farm fresh scrambled eggs."

I cut my eyes to Stephanie to see if she would rise to the bait. She burst out laughing. I smiled inwardly. Steph could go ballistic in two seconds, but it never seemed to last long. I guess all was forgiven, or maybe it was just the wine talking.

We talked about Trenton politics, the unseasonably cool weather and about the new programs Stephanie was starting at the Veteran's Center. I was amazed at how readily Steph had taken to this new job. Her eyes lit up when she spoke of the people she'd met and what it felt like to be able to help a veteran resolve an issue with bureaucracy or fix up a vet's house or get a hug from someone so emotionally scarred he was afraid to let anyone touch him.

Most of my days on the job were filled with angry, mean and vindictive people, even torture and death when I was on out of country missions. What made my eyes light up?

Sunny spoke highly of Steph's accomplishments in the short time she'd worked at the Center. I was curious about this new job Steph had and the changes it might have on her. One obvious change was that Steph now lived on the Rosetti estate.

After dinner, I walked a slightly tipsy Stephanie down to her cottage. It was homey and colorful, completely the opposite of her apartment. She'd lived in her apartment for several years and it had no real personal touches. Steph had only been here for two months and I could see she'd put her own stamp on this place.

There were pictures of her parents, grandparents, even her sister and family. There was one lone piece of clay sculpture that I really liked. It had smooth clean lines that depicted graceful movement. Etched in the base were the initials 'SMP.' When did Steph take up sculpting?

She had an extensive CD and DVD collection on display. Interesting choices, to say the least. Her hamster had a prominent place on the dining room table. It was chilly in the room so I lit up the gas fireplace and took my jacket off.

Steph removed her sweater and it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. The chill had worked its magic and her nipples jutted out beneath her t-shirt, which in turn worked their magic on my body.

I followed her into the kitchen and lifted the lid on her cookie jar. No gun, but lots of homemade cookies. I picked out an oatmeal raisin cookie and took a bite.

"Babe, where do you keep your gun now?" Eyes at half-mast, Steph watched me chew staring at my mouth then she licked her lips. Now I was staring. Hell, I was getting turned on.

Her eyes were still fixated on my mouth. "Babe?"

She turned and opened a kitchen drawer. There was a full box of bullets plus an extra pair of cuffs. I took out the cuffs and snapped them open to check them over.

Her eyes cut to mine and a little smile creased her mouth. "Should I be scared?" she asked in a flirty voice.

In a flash, I pinned her body with mine against the refrigerator. Holding both her wrists over her head with one hand, I stroked her cheek with my other hand.

"I don't need cuffs to restrain a woman," I said in low voice. Her soft breasts were pressing into my chest and I could feel her stiff nipples rubbing against me. Her scent was intoxicating. I couldn't help myself from imagining her naked body with her hand cuffed to the shower rod.

I released her hands and lowered my head till my mouth was against her ear. "I don't need to use any force at all with a woman." Kissing the hollow behind her ear, I touched my tongue to her skin. Dangerous move for me. I felt my control slipping.

I trailed the back of my fingers down the side of her body accentuating every soft curve—the swell of her breast, her narrow waist, her flared hips. My fingers felt as if they were on fire.

One last whisper in her ear, "One night with me, Babe, and you'll be ruined for all other men." With that I left. If I didn't leave then, I never would. The truth was I was beginning to worry that she would ruin me.

Stephanie's POV

One minute Ranger's hard body was locked against mine holding me up, the next minute he was gone, like smoke.

I slid down the refrigerator into a melted puddle on the kitchen floor.

_Oh my God!_ I nearly came when he pressed his body into mine. I could feel every taut muscle of his ripped body moving against me. He smelled heavenly and he was so goddamn sexy.

When he lowered his head placing his cheek against mine and whispered in my ear I wanted to climb up his hard body, but I was too scared to move. Too scared to say anything.

I'd been attracted to Ranger from the moment I met him (you'd have to be dead not to be), but until recently, Ranger had been nothing but professional with me. But tonight…damn, he was so freaking hot. He said '_one night with him would ruin me for all other men_.' I think those few minutes already ruined me.

My new shower massager was going to get a workout tonight…and maybe tomorrow morning. I'm not even going to think about the future. Just live in the moment, Steph, yeah, that's the ticket. _Deny, deny, deny._


	19. Chapter 19 The Merry Men

**Chapter 19—The Merry Men**

**Wednesday, March 31**

Stephanie's POV

The next afternoon, I dropped into the leather recliner after a day of coordinating a reroofing project for a disabled vet and his family. I'd enjoyed getting up on the roof with my father and the 'big boys,' learning how to lay shake shingles. I nearly stumbled off the roof when one of the guys threw me a bundle of shingles, but Dad caught me.

I was now stiff and sore. I flipped on the heat and massager and drifted off to sleep…

_The little girl tied her 'cape' around her neck and climbed out the bathroom window. Excitement filled her face and anticipation sent a chill down her slight frame. She stood for a minute, catching the breeze. She started running to the edge of the roof and could feel the wind beneath her body. She leapt and was flying! For a few seconds! Then she landed facedown in the rosebushes. A tall broad-shouldered man was there chuckling and gently lifting her out of the thorns. He tossed her up into the air saying, "You almost flew this time, Wonder Girl." The back door slammed opened and an angry woman came storming out. _

I opened my eyes and had a feeling of dreaded anticipation, but as I watched a smiling Sunny come through the solarium's French doors, a sense of calm came over me. Why had I been expecting trouble?

Remembering the dream, I smiled to myself. I hadn't had that dream in years, but there'd been times in the past few weeks when I felt as if I could really fly.

Sunny sat down across from me and asked about my 'Mona Lisa' smile. I shared with her my dream and childhood passion for Wonder Woman and flying. I also thanked her for letting me live and work here. I told her I was happier than I'd been in a long time and had never felt so accepted by so many people.

Sunny replied, "Stephanie, you're an amazing person. Don't allow anyone to ever let you doubt yourself. You have such a generous, giving heart and it's obvious that you genuinely care about people. I've been impressed with your ability to plan complicated projects, and deal with endless details and unexpected changes. You've been able to work simultaneously with the vets, volunteers and businessmen, and keep all of them happy and cooperating. That's no easy feat."

Sunny reached over and took my hands in hers, "This is a difficult job, Steph, and you seem to breeze through it effortlessly. Many of the veterans and all of our volunteers have told me how much they like you and appreciate all that you're doing to make the Center an even better place. Please know how much I appreciate you. I feel like you're my daughter and I couldn't be prouder of what you've been able to accomplish in such a short time. You deserve to fly, even if only in your dreams."

With that she gave me a long hug. I almost cried. I would have given anything if my own mother had said even a tenth of those words to me.

**Thursday, April 1**

I was wrapping up for the day when Hal rushed into my office, flustered and out of breath. "Steph, you have to come. Lester's been hurt and he's asking for you!"

My eyes got big and I cried, "What happened? How did he get hurt? Where is he?"

Hal just shook his head, "I don't know the details. I'd just arrived at Les' apartment when Bobby told me he'd been injured and was asking for you. Bobby asked me to come get you." I grabbed my purse and coat, let Sunny know where I was going and raced Hal out to his vehicle. We made it into the center of town in record time.

I was out of the SUV before Hal had even stopped, but realized I had no idea where Lester's apartment was. I impatiently waited for Hal to lead the way.

As he opened the apartment door, I rushed in shouting for Bobby. Vince, Caesar and Hector were milling around the living room and they pointed me down the hall. Bobby stuck his head out of a doorway and I ran into the room. Lester was lying on the bed under the covers, his head turned away from the door.

I cut my eyes to Bobby, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. My heart tightened.

I sat on the edge of the bed and softly called Lester's name. He stirred a little and turned his head toward me. I stroked his arm gently until he gazed up at me with those gorgeous whiskey colored eyes of his. "Les, how are you?" I asked, worry lowering my voice.

He tried to speak, but no words came out. I watched helplessly while his eyes rolled back in his head and his body convulsed once. Bobby rushed to his side, taking his pulse. He motioned toward the nightstand near me where there was a washcloth and basin of water. I wet the towel and patted Lester's brow until his eyes opened again. My eyes were filling with tears, but I tried to smile in encouragement.

Lester weakly held my hand and with his other motioned me to come closer. I leaned over till my face was inches from his. He rose up and gave me a searing hot kiss before whispering, "April Fools' Day, Beautiful."

For a split second, I was confused. Then what he'd said dawned on me. Relief and anger commingled in my head and heart, but anger with a huge dose of embarrassing gullibility won out. I yanked the pillow out from under his head and squashed it over his face, holding it down as hard as I could. At the same time I was yelling and telling him what a SOB he was for scaring me like that.

Les threw both his arms tightly around me and rolled me under him, giving me no leverage to continue suffocating him. I could hear Bobby howling, with echoes of laughter coming from the guys in the hallway.

I struggled to escape Les' grip, but I was no match for a 190-pound ex-Army Ranger with muscles of steel. Lester started tickling me until I couldn't stand it anymore. I finally cried 'Uncle' and Les let me up, both of us laughing till our sides hurt. I slugged Les' arm, but only bruised my knuckles. Les laughed even harder.

I got off the bed and pushed past a chuckling Bobby, Vince, Caesar and Hector and a confused Hal, and made my way into the living room. Just then Cal entered the apartment with a half dozen boxes of pizza and chicken wings. Ram and Benny were right behind him loaded down with long necks from the guys' favorite microbrewery.

"We missed it, didn't we? Damn!" Cal said, with a disappointed look.

So, they were _all in on it?_ Well, except for Hal. He was still confused and wondering what was going on. Poor Hal!

I, on the other hand, was ticked that I'd been so gullible, and there was Cal grinning at me. I glared at him as I yanked the top box from his stack, bumping his chin with the sharp edge of the box. I didn't apologize.

Sitting down on the couch I yelled angrily into the kitchen, "Ram, beer!" An opened bottle of beer magically appeared before me. _Damn Skippy!_ I took a long swig.

The rest of the guys filtered in, Les last. He was still grinning like an idiot and pointing at me as he started laughing all over again. I felt my face flush and knew they could see me turn beet red. The other guys joined in laughing.

I tried to glare at all of them, but they were having so much fun that they'd pulled one over on me. It was good to see these usually somber men so merry and laughing, even if it was at my expense.

A lop-sided grin escaped my lips as I conceded, "Well played, my merry men. You got me!" I raised my beer in a toast. The guys ran to the kitchen for theirs and came back so we could all 'chink' our bottles together.

"Merry Men…I _like_ it. Does that make you our Robin Hood or our Maid Marion?" Lester asked. There were shouts for both choices. I chimed in, "As long as I don't have to wear green tights, I'd like to be Robin Hood, I think."

Still laughing, Bobby dropped to one knee and took my hand, "Steph, you're both…you're the brave one we rally around, and the fair lady who holds our hearts." He pressed his lips to my hand. There were cheers of 'Robin Hood' and 'Maid Marion' from my Merry Men.

A deep voice boomed from the open doorway, "Then I'm Friar Tuck."

We all turned to see Tank ducking through the doorway, a pastry box under one arm. I squealed with delight as he set the pink cake box in front of me. Inside there was a three-layer chocolate cake with butter cream frosting.

Written in red icing were the words, _'April Fool, Steph.' _I swiped my finger across my name and sucked the icing off it, moaning loudly in sheer pleasure at the sweetness of it. I loved cake.

I looked up to see my Merry Men staring at me. Hal blushed as red I was a moment ago and dashed into the kitchen. I shouted after him, "Hal, bring back a knife and plates, please."

We spent the rest of the evening eating, drinking and laughing over the antics of the guys as they tried to one-up the other to make me laugh, groan or throw crusts of pizza at the terrible puns and jokes they told.

Tank offered to drive me home when the party started to break up. As we got into his vehicle, Tank said he had something personal he wanted to talk about. That kept me from my usual habit of falling asleep in the car.

"Steph, I wanted to ask you about a friend of yours."

I scooted around in my seat so I was facing him. "Alright, Tank. Who do you want to know about?"

Tank glanced over at me, but immediately looked away. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he blushed. I got the feeling it was about a girl.

"Who are you interested in, _Pierre_?"

"Steph, please…don't call me that, even when we're alone."

"OK, Tank. Talk."

"It's Lula," he finally declared. "I want to ask her out, but I don't know how. What if she turns me down?"

I tried not to grin. Those two were made for each other. "Tank, I know for a fact Lula likes you."

Tank whipped his head around, mouth open, staring at me. "Eyes on the road, big guy. She asked me about you after our first self-defense class. I think if you asked her out to dinner, she'd say yes."

"You think?" Tank asked hopefully.

"Definitely," I declared.

"Thanks, Steph," a relieved Tank sighed.

"Anytime, Friar Tuck," I grinned and squeezed his arm.

Later that night as I lay in bed, I thought how shocked my mother would have been to see me drinking and 'consorting' with so many 'hard looking' men well into the wee hours of the morning. Well, that was her problem. I'd never been so happy or comfortable with people as I was with my Merry Men. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	20. Chapter 20 The Need for Speed

**Chapter 20—The Need for Speed**

**Saturday, April 3**

Stephanie's POV

Spring was just around the corner. The Center was overrun with a horde of gardening volunteers digging, raking, trimming and fertilizing the grounds front and back.

I was walking down to my cottage after breakfast when through all the chaos, I heard my name being screeched by an excited, frantic Lula. I turned toward the house and saw her flying down the back porch toward me. Her arms were pinwheeling and her legs were pumping as she ran down the lane toward me.

Lula grabbed my arms and swung me around in a circle, shouting, "He asked me out. He asked me out." She stopped suddenly, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. " I don't have a thing to wear. You have to come shopping with me and help me get something that doesn't scream 'Stark Street'."

I tried to hold her still long enough for her to quiet down, but she was a bundle of nerves and kept twisting and turning, mumbling to herself. I walked her down to my cottage.

Pulling two Cokes from the fridge, I demanded, "OK, now tell me everything, Lula."

Lula didn't even take a breath before she plunged in, "That Tank, he's one fine hunk a' man, he is. He struts into the office this morning and comes right up to me. He says, _'Miss Lula,'_ he called me 'Miss.' He says, _'Would you go out to dinner with me?'_ and you coulda knocked me over with a feather. Before I could answer him, he continued, _'I have reservations tonight for 8 at Rossini's.'_ Now that's a fine restaurant, Steph, and I wanna look good for Tank, you know? I don't have the right dress for such a nice place. You gotta help me pick out something classy."

I shook my head. Leave it to a man to ask out a woman the same day as the date and expect her to be decked out in all her glory. Men are so clueless!

Lula and I drove out to the mall and spent the rest of the morning trying on dresses and shoes. We found a hot black dress edged in silver that showed off all Lula's curves without squeezing her out the top or bottom. The saleswoman and I had to really sell it to convince Lula to buy one dress size up from what she normally wore. We'd tried for two sizes without success.

I sat with Lula while she got her hair done and had a mani and pedi and then had to force her to eat lunch before heading home. Yes, I had to force Lula to EAT! She was that nervous. I warned Lula that Tank wasn't much for small talk so she'd have to carry the conversation. Lula said that'd be no problem. I couldn't wait to hear how the evening went.

When I got back to the Center, Lester was waiting on my front porch for me. He approached me slowly, trying to gauge my mood. I bet he wanted to see if I was going to try to get even for his little April Fools' Day joke. You bet your sweet bippy I was, but not today. I'd wait until his guard was down.

Les followed me into the cottage and helped himself to a beer from the fridge. I pulled out cold cuts and cheese to make a couple of sandwiches for us. Les leaned on the kitchen counter watching me, nervously tearing the label off his beer bottle.

After several interminable minutes, Les finally got to the point, "Steph, do you believe in love at first sight?" _Where did that come from?_

I chewed on my sandwich for a while and then replied, "I believe that people can be immediately and strongly attracted to each other, which could be mistaken for love, but that true 'love' requires getting to know each other. How 'bout you?"

"Beautiful, I fell in love with an angel, and I haven't even met her yet," Les lamented.

"What? Les, you need to dish more than that. How can you be in love with a woman you've never seen?" I asked.

Les grimaced, "Well, actually, I've seen her, Steph. She came to me in a dream, but it was _so real_. Her sweet face is burned in my brain. I haven't stopped thinking of her since it happened."

"When was that?" I inquired.

"I had the dream the evening of the first self-defense class. You know, the one where your Grandma tried to 'un-man' me?"

I looked at him quizzically, "You mean when Tank and I woke you up in the solarium, you were dreaming of your 'angel'?"

Les gave me a small smile, "Yeah, that was the night. I dreamed I was in an emergency room and she was 'tending' to me. She had long wavy dark brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes and the sweetest smile I've ever seen. And she was the sexiest woman I've ever envisioned, and that's saying a lot." He had the goofiest expression on his face. Les had it bad…and all over a dream.

"What were you in the hospital for?" I asked.

Les frowned, "I'm not sure. I seem to remember being jolted awake."

"You mean with a defibrillator?" I asked. "That sounds serious. I want you to find your angel, Lester, but I don't want you to get hurt. Your fake 'injury' the other night was as close as I want you to come to it."

Les gave me a hang dog look, "Steph, I didn't mean to worry you the other night. I guess I didn't think it through. I'm sorry, Beautiful."

"That's OK, Les. You'll get yours soon enough," I warned.

Before he left, Les told me the guys planned to go the Oak Creek Speedway on Sunday and asked if I wanted to join them. A day of play with my Merry Men sounded fun and I enthusiastically said yes.

**Sunday, April 4**

The guys picked me up around nine in the morning. They said Tank had a hot date last night and was MIA. I smiled to myself, knowing both my friends had got lucky last night. I was envious.

We arrived at the Speedway around 10:00 although the scheduled races didn't begin until 1:30. We were met by the track's owner, Carol Patrick, who welcomed us to her family-run business.

Carol gave us a quick tour of the facilities and then escorted us to the 'pit.' She told us a little of the track's history and explained that this was a 3/8 mile, clay-based dirt track with banked sides. She described the type of races they held and the different kinds of vehicles that were used. I never knew there was so much to car racing.

Turns out Hector was good friends with Carol and her daughter, Jenny, who managed the track. Jenny had arranged for us to be able to play 'race car driver' for a couple of hours using two of the track's own stock cars.

She walked us through the track features and gave us instruction on vehicle operation and safety, and what to do under specific circumstances. While Jenny went to find a helmet and suit big enough for Hal, we drew straws to see who would race against each other. Each race was to consist of ten laps giving us time to adjust to the car, track and speed.

I rolled my eyes as Les swaggered around the pit quoting Tom Cruise's _'Top Gun'_ phrase, _"I feel the need…the need for speed."_ I was quaking in my sneakers at the mere thought of driving a 3000-pound metal machine at speeds over 150 miles per hour.

Hector and Benny drove the first 'heat.' Hector was fearless and crossed the finish line a full second ahead of Benny.

Vince and Bobby squared off, with Vince taking an early lead and holding it, beating Bobby by a car length. Les challenged Ram next and they both clocked in faster than the previous race, but they ended in a dead heat. After the proper safety equipment was located, Cal and Hal were next. I had to grin watching Hal squeeze his hulk of a body through the window of the car. To everyone's surprise, Hal left Cal in his dust and won easily.

That left Caesar and me. I tried to beg off, but the guys wouldn't let me. Jenny gave me pointers, while I hyperventilated. I 'geared up' and slid through the window and adjusted the wheel of the neon blue car. Stephanie Plum, stock car racer extraordinaire (not). My heart was racing faster than any car could possibly go.

Hector was our 'flagman' and gave us the signal to start. I stalled on my first try, while Caesar sped ahead and did a fast 'trial' lap. He pulled up next to me again, grinning like an idiot. Boys and their toys!

All the guys were in heaven—fast race cars, mega horsepower under the hood, loud engines—what was not to love. I finally made the start and tried to keep up with Caesar, but I just couldn't bring myself to floor it on the straightaways. I finished about four seconds behind him. Pathetic. Maybe if someone was chasing me…?

Then Les and Ram insisted on a second race to break their tie. Les won by a fender.

Of course, then the winners of each race had to keep challenging each other in the 'trophy dash' until there was a 'top dog' declared. Les challenged Vince and won. Hector challenged Hal and won. Les and Caesar squared off with Les winning again by just a fender.

That left Les challenging the undisputed stock car champ, Hector, who had the all around fastest time. I asked if I could wave the starter flag and ran out in front of the two cars. When the official clock started, I dropped the flag and the cars roared past me, leaving me choking on dust and exhaust. Well, it had always _looked_ so exciting in the movies.

It was a tight race and my mouth was in my throat as I watched Les and Hector vie for the lead as they raced around the track. The cars soared up the slanted banks of the track and sprinted down the straightaways just inches from the other. They were pushing 180 miles per hour. Les' car did a little shimmy on the last curve and Hector pulled ahead enough to cross the finish line first.

After everyone had congratulated Hector, he approached me with an extra helmet in hand and said, "Estefania, paseo conmigo por mi vuelta de la victoria, por favor?" _(Stephanie, ride with me for my 'victory' lap, please?)_ I didn't need a translation as Hector placed his hand at the small of my back and led me toward the car on the track. I slapped on my helmet and Les helped strap me in.

Hector gave me the thumbs up signal and I swear I felt G forces push me back into my seat as we roared around the track one last time. He was willing to go so much faster than I'd been. Hector was beaming amidst all the attention the guys showered on him. I gave him a big hug and kissed both his cheeks. It was fun watching someone else blush for a change.

We hit the lunch wagon before the 'real' races began, and then Hector led us to our seats next to the 'pit.' They were coveted seats and the guys were thrilled. I knew I was going to be choking on exhaust fumes and damaging my eardrums for the next few hours. My Merry Men were more like giggling boys beside themselves with joy as they cheered on their favorite drivers and cars.

I was uncomfortable all through the races. I attributed it to the fumes and loud noise, but even when I went to the ladies room, I felt my 'spidey sense' tingling. I stayed close to the guys the rest of the day.

We'd come in two black SUVs. What was it with all these _black_ cars? Seemed the guys drove only shiny new black vehicles.

Les and I headed out to the parking lot for the SUV we'd come in, but Hector motioned me to join him in the other vehicle. Seeing how he was the champion of the day, I crossed several aisles to ride back with him.

As I walked across the last aisle, a car came speeding toward me. I ran for the space between two parked trucks, but the side mirror on the speeding car caught my elbow and spun me into the car's back fender. I bounced off the moving car and tumbled three or four times before everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21 Long Night With The Merry Men

**Chapter 21—A Long Night with the Merry Men**

Stephanie's POV

When I came to, I was in the arms of Hector with Bobby running his hands up and down my legs. I tried to sit up, but Hector held me down, shushing me gently in Spanish.

Remembering what happened, I complained, "I know we're at a speedway, but I thought all racing would be confined to the track. Who does that guy think he is, Mario Andretti? I hope you guys gave that speed demon what for?" I didn't see any of the other guys and asked, "Where are my Merry Men?"

Bobby shot me a worried look, before comprehension dawned on his face. "Well, Robin Hood, your Merry Men are out chasing that speed demon, the bandit who tried to run you over, and reporting the incident to the Sheriff of Nottingham," he informed me.

I pitied the driver if any of my friends caught him. They were all pretty big guys and exuded more than their share of testosterone, but he deserved a little roughing up for driving like that. Someone…like me…could have been killed.

"Now, Steph, where does it hurt?" Bobby asked. I flexed my arms and legs and twisted my torso a bit. It all worked, but I was sore head to toe and said so. My elbow throbbed and I also had a raging headache. Bobby pressed on my stomach and back, but they weren't any sorer than any other part of me.

He cupped my head in his hands and peered into my eyes. I winced when he pressed on the left side of my skull where a huge knot had risen.

Hector and Bobby helped me to stand, but I was awfully dizzy. Bobby swung me up in his arms and carried me over to the vehicle I'd been headed for before all this happened.

Lester was climbing in the back seat while he finished up a phone call. He took me from Bobby, cradling me against him. It felt good to let all the tension seep out of my body as I relaxed against his calming presence, not to mention his perfect body.

"What's the verdict, Bobby?" Lester asked.

Bobby told him, "Nothing's broken and she doesn't seem to have any noticeable injuries. I'd say our 'Robin Hood' escaped with a lot of bruises and a mild concussion."

At my vehement refusal to go to the hospital, the guys drove me home and tucked me into my bed, but refused to let me sleep. Throughout the rest of the night, they took turns talking or reading to me, and playing simple card games like Snap and War, all with my favorite heavy metal music blasting in the background.

They were so sweet to me, joking and cajoling me, trying to keep me awake. They put on "medieval' skits about Robin Hood and the Merry Men and fought mock sword battles, all to make me laugh. Hector even played Maid Marion for one skit and I thought I'd fall out of bed I laughed so hard.

Around dawn, Bobby let me sleep for twenty minutes and then gently shook me awake. He seemed pleased with what he saw in my eyes and finally let me sleep a good long time. He stayed with me, sending the rest of the guys home.

I finally woke up Monday evening around dinnertime to the delicious smells of lasagna. Sunny and my father had brought enough food down to my cottage to feed an army. My Merry Men, Tank included, had returned after work to check on me, so we all dug into the feast Sunny laid out.

I wanted to ask Tank about his date with Lula, but didn't want to embarrass him in front of the others. I did notice he seemed to be smiling a lot and at nothing in particular.

After I'd had my fill and settled on the couch next to my dad, I asked about the car and driver who'd hit me, but Les said the guy had sped away and escaped in the myriad of country roads that wound through the rural area. Lester had reported the make and license number to the sheriff, but found out the car had been reported stolen the day before.

"Do you have any enemies, Steph?" Bobby asked jokingly. My dad glanced at me and was about to say something until I squeezed his arm and looked pleadingly into his eyes. The guys didn't know I was a bounty hunter and that there were dozens of people who wouldn't mind seeing me six feet under. My reputation wasn't all that good what with my cars being blown up and buildings burning down.

I really enjoyed my friendship with all these incredible men and didn't want to chance tarnishing their image of me. The longer I could put off my Merry Men knowing what I really did for a living and how bad I was at it, the better.

**Tuesday, April 6**

I made the rounds of phone calls to Grandma, Mary Lou, Connie and Lula to let them know what had happened and how I was doing. Luckily, Sunday's incident at the Speedway had occurred quite a ways from Trenton, so the Burg grapevine hadn't been activated.

Dad had let my mother and Grandma know about my 'incident' so Grandma had all the facts and I'm sure would be the 'Queen of Gossip' at the Clip and Curl this week. Grandma said Mom went straight to the bottle tucked behind the olive oil. At least Mom still worried about me, even if we weren't speaking.

Even the TPD hadn't got the word yet, I discovered after talking with Eddie Gazarra. Eddie said he would talk to the sheriff's office and see if he could offer anything new to the open case. He had a list of the skips I'd brought in the past eight months and thought that might be a good place to start. I thanked him and asked him to keep it quiet, if he could.

Lula filled me in on her date with Tank. She was still flying higher than a kite. Lula said Tank had been the perfect gentleman, helping her on with her coat, opening doors for her and standing when she left and returned to the table. The restaurant had been fabulous and Lula said the food was delicious, right down to the expensive bottle of French wine Tank had ordered.

They had a lot to talk about, she said. They'd both lost their mothers early in life and their fathers were gone a lot.

Actually, Lula told me she barely knew her father. He'd never married her mother and refused to take her in when her mother passed away. Lula said she'd been raised by a great aunt who died when Lula turned eighteen. With no family, no money and no support system, she'd been targeted by a fast talking pimp and turned to the streets.

Lula confided in me that after dinner she told Tank about her history. She said she'd waited for Tank to find an excuse to leave, but he'd been extremely understanding and said it didn't matter to him, as long as she'd left that life behind her for good. My already high opinion of Tank shot up exponentially.

When I jokingly asked if they were 'compatible,' all Lula would say was, "Oh my god" over and over again. I took that to mean they'd enjoyed themselves after dinner, through the night, and again the next morning. _Sigh!_

**Saturday, April 10**

Sunny and I were wrapping up our weekly meeting, going over schedules, progress reports on projects, and discussing new ideas for activities and events. A few weeks ago, I'd suggested putting on a 'benefit' dance at the Center. It would be a good fundraiser for the Veteran's Center as well as a fun social event for local vets and the community.

Sunny was all for it, so we'd been in a whirlwind, making arrangements for bands, food and drink, a dance floor and tent, lighting and other equipment. The event had been getting great promotion through radio and newsprint, and of course, word of mouth. Local merchants and businesses would be donating most of the goods and services.

Dad had taken on the job of constructing the dance floor and getting the tent and lighting put up. I think both he and Sunny were excited about the event. They'd been getting closer the past few weeks. Dad and Mom were legally separated now and they had started divorce proceedings.

I was finally coming to terms with the fact that my parents were getting a divorce, though I was still worried about Mom. I'd tried calling Valerie several times, but only got her answering machine and she hadn't returned my calls yet.

An amazing change had come over my father since he'd moved out of the house. He smiled all the time and we talked constantly. I found out my dad was a pretty interesting man, and funny, too. He'd opened up about his early days and time in the military.

I learned that he and Hank had trained with a special forces team in the late 1960s and completed several covert operations in Laos and Cambodia during the Vietnam War. He also shared that he'd been called in after the war was over to help free Allied troops still being held as POWs in Southeast Asia. He said after what happened with Hank, he couldn't say no when the government asked for his assistance.

I felt like I had a different father. My quiet dad who had an unexciting Post Office job was also a highly trained Special Forces combat soldier who led secret rescue operations when I was a child. I looked at my dad through newly opened eyes. He'd always been my hero, now he was my super hero, like Captain America.

Unfortunately, my mom hadn't been faring so well the past few months. I hadn't talked to her in over a month; she'd refused my phone calls. According to Grandma, Mom spent her days either furiously cleaning and recleaning her spotless house or seeking sympathy for her 'plight' at the market, post office and bakery. She'd started going to church five days a week and she'd taken to wearing black all the time reminding me of Joe's Grandma Bella. Scary thought!

On a brighter note, the dance was scheduled for this Friday night. I had most everything already nailed down, except for last minute details. We were expecting around three hundred people. The suggested donation for non-veterans was $50 per person, but many of the attendees would be some of Trenton's wealthiest, so we hoped for a sizeable profit for the Center.

I was really looking forward to the event. I'd bought a new dress and shoes suitable for dancing the night away. My Merry Men had already made me promise to save dances for them. I wondered how many of them were bringing dates?

My dad would be there, of course, dancing with Sunny. Grace had to work. She was new to the hospital, so had to take all the shifts other doctors didn't want. Mary Lou and Lenny were coming, as well as her parents.

Connie was coming stag, but said she and Vince had been talking on the phone with each other and would be spending time together at the dance. Tank was bringing Lula, conjuring up a Mutt and Jeff image in my mind. There'd been no word from Ranger and I wasn't about to ask him if he planned to attend.


	22. Chapter 22 The Bionic Man Meets Batman

**Chapter 22—The Bionic Man Meets Batman**

**Monday, April 12**

Stephanie's POV

Monday mornings were always hectic at the Center with new challenges to tackle after the weekend break. Sunny had given me my own office in the house and there were four guys waiting for me after breakfast.

Two of the vets told me they wanted to attend college and needed assistance filling out the government paperwork. I now knew how to deal with bureaucratic red tape so these two requests were a piece of cake and I loved cake. Stephanie Plum, red tape buster.

The third vet said he had no social life and asked if I'd go out with him. I told him about the Rosetti Veteran's Center Benefit Dance we'd planned for this Friday and that seemed to satisfy him. Even I was getting excited about the dance. It had been ages since I'd been out on a date, much less gone dancing.

The last guy was disabled and unable to work, but was being turned down for benefits so I hooked him up with a colleague from Legal Aid. I found that amazing! I now had colleagues who were lawyers, doctors, CEOs and politicians. As a bounty hunter, my _colleagues_ were hookers, pimps, wife beaters and drug dealers. _(Some may say, what's the dif?)_ Who'd a thunk a little white girl from the Burg would be hobnobbing with the upper crust of Trenton?

As I was assisting the last veteran, I saw Ranger stride by obviously on his way to Sunny's office. We hadn't spoken since that steamy encounter in my cottage two weeks ago. I had no idea how to act around him now.

An hour later, I bumped into Sunny and Ranger as they were touring the Center with Vince, Caesar and Hector. My three friends were dressed all in tight black clothes which accentuated their hard bodies and they carried the same expressionless faces I'd come to associate with Ranger. Their black jackets had the word 'RangeMan' embroidered in red across the upper left side.

I didn't know my three Merry Men knew Ranger, so I was caught a little off guard. When Vince smiled and started to move toward me, I shook my head slightly and looked away, hoping he, Caesar and Hector would stay silent about knowing me. They gave me puzzled looks, but all three said nothing. For the same reason I didn't want the guys to know about my bounty hunting background, I didn't want Ranger to know about my friendship with his employees. I didn't want to lose my new friends. I know…I live in Denial Land.

I couldn't help comparing the guys to Ranger. Vince and Caesar were tall, dark-haired and handsome, like Ranger, and they had broad shoulders tapering down to narrow hips, but they were not as heavily muscled as Ranger. Hector was a much shorter, thinner and younger man. All four men had suspicious bulges under their jackets I assumed were holstered weapons.

Sunny 'introduced' me to my three guys as RangeMan employees who were going to be installing a new security system at the Center this week. Ranger would be supervising. I remembered that Sunny was worried when two of our neighbors' homes had been broken into and the contents ransacked and carted off.

I nodded to Ranger and shook Vince's and then Caesar's hand. "It's nice to meet you. If there's anything I can help you with, don't hesitate to let me know," I said to them.

As Hector reached over to shake my hand, his jacket fell open exposing a large sidearm. He closed his jacket and then held my hand much longer than 'proper,' crooning, "Estefania," and I melted a little. I loved hearing my name in Spanish. Hector gave me a wink before he stepped back in line.

"I'll be out and about the grounds all this week and since it looks like I'm the only one not _packing heat_, please don't mistake me for an intruder and shoot me." I laughed, but received blank looks back. Ranger had taught them well. _Or maybe I'm not as funny as I think I am._

They continued on their tour and I went out front to meet my dad. He was supervising the construction of the temporary dance floor and the eventual raising of the giant tent for Friday night's benefit dance.

"Hey, Pumpkin, have the carpenters arrived yet?"

I kissed his cheek and replied, "Yes, they're in the back yard setting up their equipment. Let's go back. And Dad, thanks for doing this. Sunny and I really appreciate you taking charge of this huge task."

"Anything for my two favorite girls," Dad grinned.

"So, it's going well between you and Sunny?" I asked, still feeling a little sad for my mother.

Dad nodded, "We're taking it slow, but it's nice to finally be able to tell and show Sunny how I feel about her. I feel like a teenager again." Dad's ear to ear grin said it all. I couldn't help but be happy for him.

I filled him in on the progress for the dance. "We're expecting several hundred people to attend. To ease the parking, we got a bus company to donate shuttle services. Three very different local bands will be playing, a catering company is providing food at cost and a local distillery is hosting an open bar." Dad looked pleased at my last comment.

"But most of all, the event promises to raise a lot of money for the Center and give the local veterans a fun social activity. Dad, I can't tell you how much I love this job. Thank you so much for believing in me and recommending me to Sunny." I threw my arms around him, something I probably wouldn't have done a few months ago.

He hugged me back, "I love you, Stephanie. Like I once told you, I just want you to be safe and happy. I'll always be here for you, Pumpkin." We hugged once more and then broke apart. That was enough mush for one day.

Dad walked across the lawn to meet the carpenters and I stopped to talk to two of the older vets playing backgammon at one of the tables tucked under some oak trees. I glimpsed Ranger and his black-clad crew inspecting the equipment sheds across the yard.

In my distracted state, I wasn't aware of my surroundings, as Ranger continually warned me. I was shocked when someone picked me up bridal style and twirled me around. I looked into Michael's smiling face as he held me in his arms and turned us around on his two steady legs, laughing at my surprise.

"Hello, Sugar. You sure are a sight for sore eyes. And I love the feel of you in my arms. I think I'll just carry you around for the rest of the day," he laughed.

I lifted my arm around his neck and kissed him on his cheek, "Michael, I didn't know you were back. This is fantastic! Oh my god, you're _so tall_. You got your legs? How does it feel to be walking again?"

"It's heaven, Steph. I'd forgotten what the world looked like from up here."

"Are you really the Bionic Man now? Can I see your new legs?"

"Naw, I'd have to set you down, Sugar, and I'm not ready for you to leave my arms." Then he kissed me, not on my cheek, but a full on lip-locked kiss. I giggled. Michael had this infectious way about him that made me feel happy all the time, and made me feel I was the only woman in his life. I could see why women couldn't resist him.

He finally put me down and showed me his new bionic prosthetic legs. They were surgically attached just above the knee and they looked incredibly real, even down to the leg hair you'd expect to see on a man. Michael explained that his muscles and nerves were attached to and controlled the electrical mechanisms in the prosthesis, giving him much more control and flexibility than a standard artificial limb. He could even wiggle his toes!

"Steph, there's something I'd really like to do with you, a dream I'd like to share." I gave him a dubious look, but he just laughed. "No Sugar, I'm not talking about _that_, though I did have a really smokin' hot dream about you last night. Do you wanna go to your cottage and let me show you what I dreamed?" I rolled my eyes at him and gave a subtle shake of my head.

Michael grinned, "Well, we'll put that on hold, but now, c'mon…run with me. I wanna try these legs out. Let's run and feel the wind on our faces, in our hair." He grabbed my hand and pulled me after him as we ran across the grassy lawn. He had a smooth steady gait and I really had to run fast to keep up with him. You'd never know he was running on prosthetic legs. The joy he let show so openly in his face and through his laughter at such a simple thing as running said volumes about this intriguing man. I couldn't help but be drawn to him.

The ground had been ripped up in places where the dance floor was to go. I tripped over a pile of dirt and brought us both tumbling to the ground.

Michael caught me up in his strong arms and rolled me on top of him, both of us laughing until a shadow blocked out the sun. I slid off Michael's chest and shaded my eyes as I looked up at the big shape hovering over us.

"Babe, you OK?" Ranger reached down and pulled me up.

He watched Michael for a split second before he offered him his hand. Michael accepted it, but he was no longer smiling.

I made the introductions, "Michael, this is Ranger Mañoso. Ranger, this is Michael Hunter." They shook hands, a little too long and a little too firmly, as I watched both their jaws clench.

To break the tension I asked, "Ranger, are you and your men getting all the information you need to install our security system?" He inclined his head slightly, but his eyes were fixed on Michael. This was getting uncomfortable.

"Well, I need to get back to work. Michael, will you walk me back to my office and we can catch up on the past two months?"

Michael nodded to Ranger and swung his arm possessively over my shoulders. As we walked toward the house, I glanced back and Ranger was nowhere to be seen.


	23. Chapter 23 Whoa There, Batman

**Chapter 23—Whoa There, Batman **

**Monday, April 12 (still)**

Ranger's POV

I was glad when Sunny called me about installing a security system for the Veteran's Center. The house was isolated, filled with expensive antiques and an easy target. It would also give me an opportunity to evaluate some men Tank and I were thinking of hiring full-time for RangeMan.

I figured I'd run into Stephanie and knew it was time to stop the flirting and keep things between us professional. I'd let my control slip a couple of weeks ago and that wasn't fair to Stephanie. I'd been avoiding her ever since. While I was sexually attracted to her, I didn't need any emotional entanglements.

I did fine until, from across the lawn, I saw a tall blond man sweep Steph up in his arms and kiss her. The clipboard in my hands snapped in two. When they started running and then fell, tangled up in each other's arms, I lost it.

The next thing I knew I was standing over them as they rolled together on the ground, laughing. They were entangled with each other, clothes askew, but obviously not in any pain. I forced myself to unclench my fists.

I didn't surprise easily, but when I saw the green footprint tattoo on the guy's backside, I was taken aback. _The guy was a PJ_. And it wasn't apparent at first, but I also noticed the telltale signs of an amputee wearing prosthetics. I was surprised he accepted my hand up. This was one veteran who'd bear some looking into.

The guy was obviously making a play for Stephanie. I told myself that was good; it would make it easier for me to keep my distance. I went back to finish up the evaluation process with my men.

Sunny insisted my men and I stay for the main dinner. Dinner was in the dining room with several dozen vets. It reminded me of my Army days except the food was infinitely better and Sunny was much more enjoyable company than my men. I didn't see Steph; she was probably with the PJ. After dinner, my men left as they had shifts to work later.

Sunny asked if I'd wait and speak to her after she helped the dinner volunteers clean up. With a glass of warmed brandy, she escorted me to my now favorite leather recliner. I didn't normally drink the hard stuff, but Sunny was famous for her well-stocked liquor cabinet. The warm room and smooth drink quickly relaxed me…

_The man stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He combed his long dark hair back from his face and secured it into a low ponytail. After brushing his teeth and shaving, he leaned against the doorjamb and watched the woman sleeping in his bed. _

_The sheets were tangled up with her legs and her nude body was spread out for his viewing pleasure. Her mouth was slightly open and she was snoring softly. He loved the way her riot of brown curls fanned out across the pillow. As he watched her, he felt a swelling in his heart that was almost painful. She mumbled a little and moved her arm across the spot he'd recently vacated. _

_The man moved swiftly to the bed and lay down next to her, his own need rising just as swiftly. He picked up her arm and kissed his way to her fingers and the platinum band on her ring finger. She stirred at his touch and opened her eyes. The blueness of them took his breath away. Smiling, she reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand. He leaned in and kissed her lips, feeling her strong response as she pressed her body into his._

I woke with a start grabbing the hand that brushed my cheek and heard a woman's voice, "Whoa there, Batman. It's just me." I looked up into Steph's blue eyes and felt a rush of heat shoot through me.

Impulsively, I pulled her into my lap enjoying the sweet weight of her body against mine. I'd fantasized about this moment many times. Cupping her chin I kissed those luscious lips long and hard. My entire body responded.

I leaned back and saw her eyes were closed. "Babe?" I got my reward as she opened her eyes. They were nearly midnight blue and filled with desire.

I covered her mouth with mine again, my own desire mounting with each passing second. I ran my tongue across her lower lip and then questing upward licked her cupid's bow. Her mouth parted and I had to taste her. Her tongue swept across mine and I growled with pleasure at her response to my advances.

My arms wrapped around her and pulled her tighter to me. She was so soft and pliant. Heat rushed down through my groin. Then she suddenly stiffened and pushed away from me, confusion evident in her face.

Steph stood up and started pacing in front of me, back and forth, muttering to herself. On her fourth rotation, she swung to face me throwing her arms wide.

"What was _that_ all about?" she cried loudly. "Did I wake you out of some _wet dream_ and just get caught up in the aftermath? _Or did you __really mean to_ _kiss_ _me_?" She stood in front of me, hands on her hips, glaring.

I didn't know how to answer that. Was I reacting to a dream? _Maybe._ Did I really mean to kiss her? _Hell, yes._

I sprang out of the recliner and held her face between my hands. I kissed her softly at first, rapidly increasing the pressure as my passion surged.

My fingers slid into the tangle of her cascading curls and I stepped closer until our bodies were touching from thigh to chest, our lips still locked in a passionate kiss. _Dios_, what she did to me, to my self-control. I pulled back a fraction.

"Does that answer your question?" I said harshly, staring into those blue eyes that had first captured my attention and now captivated me every time she turned them on me.

The image of her lying naked in my bed, a wedding band on her finger, flashed through my mind. I was overcome as a disorienting sensation coursed through me and I took a step backward.

Stephanie brought a finger to her lips, touching them as if in a trance. I turned and strode out of the room, my mind as confused as Stephanie looked. _Damn that dream_.

I didn't do relationships and Stephanie wasn't the type of woman I could do a one-night stand with. Fuck, I only did _one-hour_ stands.

I'd been having fun with her, bailing her out of trouble, being her 'Professor Higgins,' and it didn't hurt that she was sexy as hell, but I hadn't seriously considered taking it any farther. _Until…_

Stephanie's POV

Boy, put two alpha males together and watch the sparks fly. This afternoon was really uncomfortable with Michael and Ranger. Weird. I could have sworn Ranger wanted to deck Michael and he hadn't even met him yet.

I could see their jaws clench as they 'shook' hands, a euphemism for 'who can break the other's hand first.' The two of them were definitely sizing each other up. I couldn't wait to get out of there.

Michael looked terrific. His 'bionic' legs looked great and he moved so naturally with them. The guy must be 6'4" at least. Michael was still the same flirty, cocky charmer he was before. He had so much confidence and yet he was down to earth, just the boy next door.

I knew Michael wasn't the type to settle down and commit to one woman, but he was so much fun to be around. I just needed to keep my head clear and not have any expectations.

Like Ranger. Now, _there_ was a man _I knew_ didn't do relationships. I should run screaming from him, but whenever he was near me, I found myself drawn into his magnetic force and was helpless.

Then there was Joe. God, do I know how to pick 'em or what? I had three gorgeous guys I was attracted to and all of them had commitment phobias. If the rest of my life wasn't going so good, I'd be seriously depressed.

At the end of the workday, Michael coaxed me out of my office and we went into town to Pino's for meatball subs and curly fries. Several cops stopped by to say hello and asked me if I'd wrestled any chickens lately. This raised Michael's curiosity and he teased the truth out of me about my 'other' job as a bounty hunter. He didn't seem shocked. That was a good thing, right?

After dinner, we saw a movie and shared an enormous bucket of hot buttered popcorn, large Cokes and several boxes of sweet treats. Michael gave me a run for my money in the junk food eating competition. He drove me home and gave me a long tender kiss goodnight before dropping me off at the Center's front door. I noticed Ranger's Bronco was stilled parked next to the garage.

I found Ranger asleep in one of the solarium's chairs and woke him up. To my shock, he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me and I don't mean a friendly little kiss. This was some seriously hot suck face. For a while, I was totally lost in the moment. That man really knew how to kiss.

Then dreamy pleasure turned into scary reality that this was _Ranger Mañoso, badass,_ I was kissing. I jumped up faster than a jack in the box. I didn't do casual sex and Ranger didn't do anything but_. If only things were different…Yeah, and if wishes were TastyKakes._

When I accused him of only kissing me because I woke him out of a 'wet dream,' he kissed me again. _Craaap!_ I could still feel his lips on mine. If he'd continued kissing me a moment longer, I'd have lost all ability to think or act rationally. God, I was so screwed.

Why, all of a sudden, was Ranger getting physical with me? It was so unexpected and out of character for him. What could he see in me when he could have any woman he wanted?

Well, that won't happen again because he literally ran from me and I heard his car wheels kicking up gravel as he tore down the lane. He couldn't get away from me fast enough. He must have realized the absurdity of it. I hoped things weren't going to be awkward between us and that I didn't lose him as a friend and mentor?

Maybe I should just stick with Rex and, of course, my Merry Men. That should be enough testosterone for any woman, right? Relationships, commitment, marriage, sex—they're all overrated? _Yeah, tell that to my hormones!_


	24. Chapter 24 Wonder Woman Flies

**Chapter 24—Wonder Woman Flies**

**Tuesday, April 13**

Stephanie's POV

I woke up to pounding on my front door. I looked at the clock—6:00 a.m.!

Crawling out of bed, I stumbled out to the living room and swung my door open ready to ream the offending party a new one. Michael was standing there, new legs and all. He'd brought coffee, doughnuts and his killer smile.

_Crap_, he was a morning person. I shuffled back to the bedroom and fell face first into bed.

Michael bounced next to me on the bed and slapped me on my butt. "Rise and shine, Sugar. I've got a fantastic day planned for us."

I groaned and rolled over. Yep. He was still smiling. Serious strike against him.

He held out a steaming cup of coffee and a Boston Cream. I sat up and reached for the coffee. He'd added cream and sugar, bless his early bird heart. I inhaled the doughnut.

"What are you doing here, Michael? It's only 6 o'clock. Even the rooster hasn't crowed yet."

Michael just smiled and handed me another Boston Cream. Well, maybe getting up this early wasn't _all_ bad.

"OK, Sugar. Now it's time to greet the day. Let's hit the showers."

I tried to lift one eyebrow, but all I managed was a lopsided wink. "Let's, as in we?" I asked.

"Well, if you're inviting me…" Michael started to pull off his t-shirt.

I scurried out of bed. "Nope, I'm not ready for that much fun yet. Out…get out and let me get ready."

By the time I'd finished showering, blow-drying and painting my face, I was awake and looking forward to spending the morning with Michael. I threw on a pair of mid-rise jeans, stretchy t-shirt and a pair of sneakers.

I found Michael standing at my patio door staring out at the garden. He was wearing a t-shirt and board shorts leaving his prosthetic legs exposed. His calves were well defined and his feet were…huge. I let out an appreciative wolf whistle.

Michael grinned and picked me up in a bear hug. "Now that's a _Good Morning_, Sugar!"

I shook my head. No one should be this happy this early, but his good humor was contagious. "Good Morning, Michael. Now what's this fantastic day you've planned?"

Michael loosened his hold on me, but kept his hands on my hips, "You remember yesterday when I said I wanted to share something with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and we ran across the lawn and then I tripped you. You wanna do that again?" I grinned.

"Sugar, anytime I can roll in the hay with you, I'll take it. Any time!" Michael gazed into my eyes, not leering or grinning, just intensely searching…hoping?

He continued, "This is something different, Steph…something really special I want to share with you. Are you up for a challenge?"

I tilted my head back to look up at him. "All I can say is, after getting me up at this godforsaken hour, it'd better be good."

Michael grinned, "Oh, Sugar, it's good, but I'm better. You wanna try _me_ first or the challenge?" Now he was sounding like Ranger, self-confident, even arrogant.

"Let's stick with the challenge for today, Mr. Inflated Ego."

"I only speak the truth, darling." There was that killer smile again. He grabbed my hand and we were out the door.

At my insistence, we stopped by the main house to grab a bite to eat and tell Sunny we'd be out until after lunch, but I assured her I'd be back in plenty of time for this afternoon's meeting with the Center's volunteer force. She told me to be careful, but she was looking at Michael when she said it.

Michael drove east out of Trenton on Interstate 195. "Are we going to the shore? I love Point Pleasant?" I guessed.

"Not quite, but you'll get a good view of the ocean," Michael teased, "Stephanie?"

"Ooooh, you called me by my given name, it must be serious," I quipped.

Michael reached out and held my hand. "What did you want to be when you were a kid?"

I hadn't expected that. "That's easy. I wanted to be Wonder Woman. And I wanted to fly." Michael smiled, pressed my hand to his lips and then laid my hand on his thigh.

Curious, I asked, "What about you? What did you want to be?" I must have surprised him by turning the question back to him. He concentrated on the road for several minutes before answering.

"I wanted to fly, too. I also wanted to be a soldier and not just any soldier. I wanted to be a 'Rescue Ranger'—flying in to save the day, pulling out our guys in the nick of time." He was silent again and I sensed he was lost in his memories.

"And did you become a 'rescue ranger,' Michael?" I asked.

"Yep. I fulfilled my dream…for many glorious, exciting years. Now, I teach others how to make their dreams come true. And today, I would love it if you would let me help you fulfill your dreams, Stephanie."

He reached into the backseat and dropped a large shoebox on my lap. "Open it, Sugar," he grinned.

I tore off the string and lifted the lid to uncover a pair of red, white and blue hi-top Reeboks with American flag stars and gold trim. I was stunned. These were shoes fit for Wonder Woman. Everyone had always laughed at me for pretending to be her when I was a kid.

"How did you know, Michael?" I looked at him, my eyes brimming with tears.

He squeezed my hand. "Your father and I had a long talk yesterday. I found out he and I have a lot in common. Did you know when he was in Vietnam, he pioneered the original team for the Tactical Air Control Party I belonged to? Your dad and Hank Rosetti are famous in my circle of soldier friends. Now put those magic shoes on so you'll be ready for my next surprise."

This was what my dad had been referring to when he'd opened up about his military past. I made a mental note to ask Michael more about it later.

As we neared the shore we turned north instead of south and then we turned into the Monmouth Executive Airport. We stopped in front of a large white building that had a sign that said 'Skydive Jersey Shore.'

"Oh my God! You expect me to jump out of an airplane?" I cried.

"Sugar, we're gonna _fly_! You'll love it. Do you trust me?" His eyes searched mine.

"I do, Michael," I answered.

"I like the sound of that, Stephanie, _I do_." He leaned in and kissed me softly. "Now, let's earn our wings and fly!"

The next hour was a whirlwind of class and activity. I learned that I'd be 'tandem' skydiving, harnessed to a trained instructor. We'd fly up two miles above the earth before jumping out of a perfectly good airplane. _Deep breaths._

Freefall would last approximately sixty seconds before the parachute opened. The rest of the fall would last about six minutes. I was told I could even steer the parachute. Hunh, not me. With my luck, I'd steer us out to sea and we'd both drown.

As I was slipping the jumpsuit over my clothes, my instructor talked to me trying to ease my anxiety. "Stephanie, you'll be skydiving with the most experienced 'jumpmaster' east of the Mississippi. No one has more jumps under his belt than PJ. I'm actually envious of you."

"What…I thought I was jumping with you?" I cried. "Who's PJ?"

Michael snuck up behind me and nuzzled my neck. "Sugar, I told you I wanted to share my dream with you. _We're_ going to fly together today. I'll be your jump buddy."

I was speechless for a full thirty seconds. "But Michael, can you still skydive…with…your legs?" I didn't want to appear insensitive, but we were going to be jumping out of a plane and plummeting to the earth.

As he stood behind me, his cheek against mine, I could feel his grin spreading across his face, "Sugar, there ain't nothing I can't do and I'd like to prove it to you, anytime, anyplace." I was beginning to realize Michael wasn't bragging.

All I could say about my first experience skydiving was _WOW_ and _WOW_ again!

It was a good thing we were jumping in a tandem harness, because I'd never have jumped out of that plane by myself. Just the thought of it made me queasy. But with Michael holding me in his arms I had the courage to step out into thin air.

Michael made sure I really got to fly. We'd talked about how to position our bodies to get the most 'lift' and the sensation of flying was magical. So much better than jumping off my parents' rooftop.

After the parachute opened and the feeling of falling wasn't as intense, I remembered to look around and saw the Atlantic Ocean and the Jersey shore, as well as the New York City skyline. I felt like 'Superman' was holding on to me and nothing bad could happen.

The landing was amazingly gentle and we both stayed on our feet. How could I not, wearing my Wonder Woman shoes and flying with Superman.

As soon as I got out of the harness I jumped on Michael and wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him and thanked him for making my dream come true. Then I realized how heavy I must be and tried to unwrap my legs, but Michael grabbed my butt and held me tight to him. He initiated the next kiss and I didn't pull back. He was a very good kisser.

We didn't break apart until the shuttle van beeped its horn signaling it was time to return to the airport. We both had grins plastered on our faces, though probably for different reasons.

The drive home to Trenton was quiet, both us content in our own little world. I snuggled up under Michael's arm and he'd occasionally kiss the top of my head. I finally found my 'zone.'


	25. Chapter 25 Everything's Bigger In Texas

**Chapter 25—**_**Everything's**_** Bigger in Texas**

**Tuesday, April 13 (still)**

Stephanie's POV

Michael dropped me off at the Center shortly after lunch. Everything at the Center was the same, but nothing in my life felt the same. I was changed, energized with confidence and purpose. _I was still flying high!_

I couldn't wait to tell Sunny about my skydiving experience. I searched the grounds and found her in the garage with Hector discussing motion sensors and camera placement. I was so excited I started talking and couldn't stop. Midway through I realized Sunny was translating what I was saying into Spanish for Hector. I slowed down a bit, finishing my story.

Sunny hugged me saying she was glad I'd had such an exciting day. I wanted to talk to her about Michael, but a phone call took her away, leaving Hector and I staring at each other shuffling our feet.

He finally asked, "¿Te gusta volar?" _[Do you like flying?]_ He spread his arms and pretended to fly. A huge grin filled my face and while I didn't understand all his words I said, "Si!" I was speaking Spanish!

Hector grinned and pointed at my new Reeboks and said, "Eres _'Milagrosa Mujer,'_ Estefania." Then he crossed his wrists and held them in front of his face. When he saw my confused look, he put his hands on his hips, spread his legs and stood tall. He took a length of wire from his belt and whipped it in front of him and repeated the phrase he'd spoken earlier, "Milagrosa Mujer," pointing to my shoes and then to me.

I finally got it. I'd told Sunny about the shoes Michael had bought me and she obviously had related everything I'd said to Hector. He was calling me 'Wonder Woman.' I smiled and said, "Si. Wonder Woman." I did the pose with my wrists crossed. We both laughed.

Trying to remember my high school Spanish, I pointed to the motion sensor Hector held and spread my arm across the garage entryway saying, "Dónde?" _[Where?]_ Hector pointed to the outer corners of the garage, held up two fingers and said, "Uno, Dos." I nodded. Easy enough to understand. He was going to install two sensors.

I walked outside to the front of the garage and swept my arms in an arc and then I pointed up where the sensors would go and asked, "Aquí?" _[Here?] _and took several steps back and asked, "O aquí?"

Hector caught on and walked out about twenty feet and drew a line in the dirt with his toe and spread his arms out and then pointed to the garage corners. He said something in Spanish, but I could just shake my head and shrug in ignorance.

He put his hands to his face imitating snapping a picture with a camera. I realized he was indicating anyone coming within twenty feet of the garage would be within range of the sensors and a camera would take their picture. This was fun.

Then Hector received a call on his cell phone and tried to explain to me he had to leave, "Adios, Estefania, o Milagrosa Mujer." I grinned and stuck out my hand and we shook, "Adios, amigo." He picked up his equipment and jogged off in the direction of the front gates.

I continued on my way to my cottage. I ran into Vince eating a late lunch at one of the picnic tables. I told him I'd just had an interesting sign language 'conversation' with Hector, but he took off for the front gates. Vince nodded and told me Hector and Caesar were working on special sensors for the property's perimeter and entryways.

I apologized for my strange behavior yesterday with Ranger, but Vince waved it off. "I figured you had a good reason for keeping our friendship from Ranger. I take it you know him?" he asked.

"Yeah, we met about eight months ago. Ranger has been helping me with a problem," I said a little evasively.

Vince replied, "That sounds like Ranger. For all his hard exterior, he goes out of his way to help people in need."

"Sounds like you know him well," I said. "How did you get started in this type of work?" I asked, interested in knowing how he came to work for Ranger. Vince studied me for a moment trying to decide how much to say to me.

"I was an Army Ranger for many years and loved it. My squad became my family. I was lucky. Ranger was my first squad leader. He taught me the things I needed to survive in enemy territory, things you don't learn in Ranger school. Ranger saved my sorry hide more than once." Vince rubbed a long scar on his forearm, a look of pained reflection flitting across his face.

I couldn't imagine the horrors these men had experienced, fighting battles so far removed from American soil, but fighting to protect our freedoms that we simply took for granted. I could see the physical scars these men had, but the emotional ones were kept well hidden, evidenced only by little signs such as the expressionless faces, the reserved nature or the occasional pained look. I wanted to wrap each one in my arms and somehow take away the pain, the frightening memories, the horrific pictures. War was hell!

Vince let out a loud breath and continued, "When Ranger realized I had an aptitude for all things mechanical, especially wire taps and other infiltration techniques, he asked if I'd be up for advanced training. I jumped at the chance. Unfortunately, by the time I was ready to return to my squad there wasn't a place for me. I was assigned to another Ranger brigade. When I left the Army a few months ago, I'd heard Ranger was hiring men to staff a security business he was starting up. I applied, Ranger hired me and here I am."

"You served under Ranger as a Ranger when you were in the Army?" I asked.

Vince nodded, "Yeah, for my first few years as a Ranger. It was a unique situation, one I miss to this day. All squads become close, you have to trust them with your life, but the men in my first squad really clicked. We all genuinely liked each other and enjoyed hanging out together. Ranger was a hard commander and expected only the best from the men who served under him, but he also engendered fierce loyalty. I can think of no better man I'd want to work for."

I was impressed. "That's a high commendation, Vince. Didn't your family mind being uprooted when you moved to New Jersey?"

Vince shook his head, "I never married. My life as a Ranger didn't lend itself to relationships." That sounded familiar. _Did all Army Rangers have a commitment phobia?_

Vince laughed. "No, Stephanie. Not all of us. Now that I'm not constantly traveling and going behind enemy lines, I'd like to settle down and have a family. Most of us 'hard-bitten' soldiers dream of that 'someday' with a wife, kids, dog and if not a white picket fence, at least a stable home."

Obviously, I'd said my thoughts out loud again. _Drat!_ Nice to know some ex-soldiers wanted relationships and families.

Vince went back to work and I went down to my cottage.

Earlier in the day, Michael had reminded me of my promise to go dancing with him when he returned and tonight was the night. He told me to go 'country' so I showered and then dressed in a blue denim mini-skirt topped with a tailored white cotton blouse and thigh-high leather boots. That was as country as I got.

I walked back up to the Center's veranda right on time as my Texas cowboy pulled up in front. Michael was dressed in western garb that molded to his tall, lean frame, from his worn Stetson down to his snakeskin cowboy boots. I wiped a very naughty image of "ride 'em cowboy' out of my mind, but I let my wicked smile stay.

Tonight's destination was a little country western bar outside of Trenton. We started with steak and potatoes and moved to a little 'two-stepping' on the dance floor. We had a blast dining, dancing and debating.

Michael and I had a humorous adversarial relationship when it came to discussing nearly everything. If I said it was black, he insisted it was white. After several heated exchanges our lips stopped talking and found other more pleasurable things to do and I wasn't referring to eating food.

As for the dancing, I couldn't believe how coordinated Michael was with the intricate country western steps. I was the one who kept stumbling with him catching me. The man was amazing.

Many of the dances were slow, sensual and very romantic. Michael liked to dance close and I mean close. On one dance my thigh ended up pressed between Michael's legs and what I felt shot my eyes wide open and I couldn't help glancing down. He obviously went 'commando,' which left nothing to the imagination.

Michael grinned and whispered, "We grow _everything_ big in Texas, Sugar." I know I blushed to high heaven.

An hour later we sat outside on the bar's deck overlooking the Delaware River to cool off after all that 'dirty' dancing. I made an off-hand comment about families and, lo and behold, Michael started opening up about his childhood.

He told me he'd been adopted at birth by an older couple that gave him the best childhood unconditional love could provide. He said he'd never lacked for anything, especially his parents' encouragement and support.

He explained his parents had emigrated from Germany shortly after they were married in their early twenties. They'd settled in Texas. Twenty years later, they'd become successful entrepreneurs, but had never been able to have children. Michael said, as an only child, they doted on him, but instilled in him a strong work ethic and service to country and fellow men.

Both his parents had passed away several years ago, leaving Michael without any family. He said the Baca/Rosetti family 'adopting' him ten years ago drew him into a large loving family and served as an anchor for his vagabond lifestyle.

Michael shared story after wonderful story with me about his early life and it helped explained his positive attitude and 'can do' personality.

Not thinking, I asked, "Have you ever wondered about your birth parents?" His mood shifted abruptly as angry tension radiated from him. Michael stared at the river flowing by. "That's another story entirely," he said, his voice cold and curt.

I reached out to him, but he was lost in thought. As I stroked his arm, he came back to me calmer, but still not smiling. "I'm much more interested in the present than the past, Sugar. And right now, I want to feel your sexy body pressed up against mine as we kiss our way to oblivion."

He pulled me to him, nuzzling my neck and kissing his way up my throat to my waiting lips. The wait was worth it. Michael got top marks for his kissing technique.

We must have arrived at oblivion because when we finally broke apart, I couldn't remember my own name, let alone what we'd been talking about ten minutes earlier. It was after midnight when Michael finally took me home.


	26. Chapter 26 Decision Made

**Chapter 26—Decision Made**

**Wednesday, April 14**

Ranger's POV

Our new offices on Haywood were just about ready to move into. State of the art phone lines and computers, and monitoring and alarm systems for our clients' properties had all been installed on the fifth floor. The rest of the building still had a ways to go.

A building manager and housekeeper were going to be a must to keep everything running smoothly. The sixth floor would provide permanent housing for those positions. My apartment on the seventh floor was undergoing some special structural modifications I'd ordered (to accommodate the heliport on the roof), and then it had to be furnished. A series of employee apartments on the fourth floor were still in the design stages. The gym and gun range still needed to be built out and furnished.

The first three floors were primarily offices for RangeMan and for other businesses that needed high tech security and could afford our exorbitant lease fees. There were separate elevators and stairways for the first three floors. Access to floors four and above required special key cards for RangeMan employees only. Of course, access to the seventh floor would be restricted to partners only.

RangeMan now owned the entire building including the underground parking space. I owned seventy percent and my three partners split the remaining thirty percent.

Of course, there was also the arrangement with the Quandt family regarding our supply of vehicles. Being a mercenary allowed one to aid desperate people in ways governments could not. These grateful families, reunited with kidnapped loved ones, often showed their appreciation for 'services' rendered in lucrative ways. Of course, the sensitive nature of the 'service' and the Quandt family demands for privacy meant that the source of our vehicles could never be disclosed.

Currently, I was spending an inordinate amount of time negotiating leases with other businesses for office space on the first several floors of the building, but these leases would bring in considerable revenues regardless how well RangeMan performed. My partners were maintaining our security contracts in New Jersey. We'd soon be expanding into Boston, Miami, and hopefully Atlanta.

Professionally my life was just where I wanted it—successful, in control and running smoothly. I'd never worried about my personal life until recently. I saw my family once, maybe twice a year. I sent money and gifts to Florida for my biological daughter, but stayed out of her life at the request of my ex-wife and her husband. There were a few discreet women in my life who were content with an occasional 'visit' from me.

So why was I in such turmoil? One word—_Babe!_ There was something about her I couldn't seem to shake. She had this vitality about her and unpredictability, and the hopeful way she looked at life. She brought laughter and light into lives where I saw only misery and darkness.

The more time I spent with Stephanie, the easier it was to see life through her eyes. I found myself wanting more. What _'more'_ meant in regards to Steph, I hadn't quite figured out. Just when I was contemplating pursuing her, this Hunter character joined the chase.

After meeting Michael Hunter yesterday, I placed a call to my contact in the Air Force. It didn't take me long to find out about Hunter. I was impressed. I knew he'd been a PJ because of the green footprint tattoo on his backside and sure enough, he'd started his military career as a Pararescue Jumper (PJ), an elite group of airmen who'd completed The Pipeline or _'Superman'_ school.

Steph would get a kick out of that. She called me Batman and she'd be thrilled to know Hunter was 'Superman.' These guys were trained to do everything from combat, advanced parachuting, helicopter insertion/extraction, mountaineering, field surgery and combat trauma tactics. Their motto was _"That Others May Live."_

Basically, PJs were the guys who came to the rescue of guys like me. My Ranger unit had been saved more than once by PJs.

Hunter had been quickly promoted to Combat Rescue Officer commanding a team of pararescuemen. He then was promoted to Tactical Air Control Party. TACP airmen were attached to Special Forces such as Navy SEALS and Army Rangers as well as multi-national Special Operations task forces.

In other words, Hunter was the _crème de la crème_ in the international underground war world.

After he lost his legs a few years back, the Air Force assigned him to strategic planning, advisory commands and teaching duties. He was also always on call to serve on an international team that did the 'behind the scenes' organization of covert rescues for top secret missions. I wondered if he'd ever planned any of my rescues. He still served a critical function, but for an active man like Hunter, still in his prime, field assignments were in his blood.

I couldn't imagine how I'd react if I was in his situation. I'd come to terms that I might die during one of my missions, but I refused to contemplate Hunter's outcome for myself. And yet he seemed happy, even content with his life. Stephanie obviously found him interesting and wasn't bothered by his handicap. _Another testament to her remarkable character._

As to what Hunter was doing in Trenton, I'd no idea. According to my sources, Hunter didn't have a home base, but had regular assignments in the States and overseas. It appeared he traveled for pleasure between jobs. Trenton didn't seem like a likely vacation destination.

So this was my competition. Hell, what competition? I shouldn't start anything with Stephanie. The smart thing was to walk away from her. She was a relationship waiting to happen. So why couldn't I get her out of my head?

Maybe it was time to rethink my relationship ban. My life was changing. Field combat and out of country undercover missions would soon be a part of my past. I was becoming a businessman, a wealthy businessman at that. I couldn't see totally giving up fieldwork, but the dangerous combat missions would soon cease.

Did I really want to spend the rest of my life alone? The bigger question was 'could I let a woman into my life on a permanent basis'? And if I could, was Stephanie the one I wanted to share my life with?

I thought about my parents and my grandparents. The men in my family prided themselves on their fierce independence and masculinity, but they also acknowledged the power that the women in their lives had over them. I'd grown up watching these subtle interplays of struggles for position and dominance between the sexes, balanced by the obvious love my parents felt for each other.

There was never any meanness or pettiness between them; it was more like a dance, a beautiful dance of give and take. Each partner bending and stepping back or forward as the music dictated. Too much force or control by one person and the dance fell apart. And being Cuban, the dance was all important. _I wondered if Stephanie liked to dance?_

If I waited too long, the choice would be out of my hands. Hunter would have her. Damn, wasn't life supposed to get easier, not harder?

I'd spent all day yesterday at the Center, working with Caesar on the installation of the perimeter cameras. I kept looking for Stephanie, but she didn't seem to be anywhere at the Center. Sunny finally informed me Steph had left early in the morning with Hunter. Surprisingly, a pang of jealousy shot through me. An uncomfortable feeling to say the least, and distracting. Too distracting.

Ever since I'd met Steph, I knew I was attracted to her, but hell, I'm a man. I'm attracted to a lot of women, but never enough to want to sleep with them more than once. But for some reason, Stephanie Plum kept my interest up. A part of me said I should just bang her and get it over with, but I didn't think it would be that simple.

As much I tried not to, I cared about her and not in a brotherly way. For the first time in my life, my feelings for a woman went beyond just wanting to fuck her. I'd always avoided emotional entanglements, until she came into my life.

I knew Joe Morelli had his eye on her. I'd watched them flirt and go hot and cold with each other for months. It never bothered me because I knew it was just a temporary thing. Morelli was a decent cop, but no way in hell was he the right man for a woman as vibrant and wonderfully eccentric as Stephanie. He'd smother her and kill her spirit.

Michael Hunter, on the other hand, seemed a good match for her. The way it looked right now, Steph might feel Hunter would be an even better match than me if he could commit to her. And that made me think twice about my own actions.

I'd arrived with my men at the Center at the crack of dawn today. I told my team it would give us time to work on the more sensitive installations before people were moving about. But really I wanted to see Steph, even if just from a distance, I told myself.

A couple of hours later I saw Stephanie as she left her cottage and walked up the path to the main house. She was wearing outlandish stars and stripes hi-top sneakers and she was skipping. I nearly smiled.

I told my men to take a break and join the other vets for breakfast. The hell with just watching her, I wanted to be with her, look into her sparkling blue eyes, and hear her laugh.

I found Steph carrying platters of food to the dining room joking with a couple of the men she was serving. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, she had no make-up on, and she was wearing form-fitting jeans and a clingy t-shirt. She was laughing and incredibly sexy, seemingly oblivious to the desirous looks on many of the men. I asked her if she would join me at my table.

Ten minutes later, Stephanie sat down across from me with her plate heaped with eggs, bacon, hash browns and pancakes. To stay so trim, she must have the rapid metabolism of a hummingbird. She certainly didn't exercise.

She asked me how the security installations were coming. I talked while I watched her inhale her breakfast and moan with every other bite. Dios, she was sexy even when she was eating pancakes.

When she finished eating, she sat back and studied me for a minute, a small smile starting at the corners of her mouth. "You look like the cat that swallowed the canary, Babe."

The smile spread across her face. "After what happened to me yesterday, I feel as if I could conquer the world. I think I got a tiny glimpse into how you must feel when you're out saving countries, Batman." I knew her good mood must have something to do with her day with Hunter and that pissed me off.

"I fulfilled my lifelong dream yesterday. I became _Wonder Woman_…" Steph shot her sneaker-clad foot out from under the table and pointed to the white stars on blue background. She started talking animatedly, without a break between sentences. I could practically feel her body vibrating with excitement.

"And _I flew!_ Ranger, I literally flew through the air yesterday." She gestured with her hand diving and swooping across from upper right to lower left, a look of pure joy on her face. "I jumped out of an airplane and soared through the air. It was incredible. Who knew I'd love skydiving? The adrenaline rush was practically orgasmic!" A rosy blush crept up Steph's creamy white neck and spread to her cheeks.

I'd never seen her so happy. The only bad thing about it was I hadn't been the one to make her feel that good. I could have taken her skydiving. I didn't know flying was her lifelong dream. Hunter did, and he did something about it.

Oh, I knew all the _facts_ about Stephanie Plum. I knew her birth date, height and weight, her relatives, her educational background, her job history. I was aware of all the data a computer search could dig up, but what did I really know about Stephanie, her hopes and dreams, her fears?

_Mañoso, you'd better make your mind up, and fast. Either get in the game or walk away. And if you decide to play, know that it's for keeps. Not a prize you win and stick on the shelf. My heart's telling me Stephanie could be the one. So the remaining question…am I ready…am I willing to go for it? _

_Damn, Hunter's forcing me to come to terms with an issue I thought I could put off…what, Mañoso…indefinitely?_ _You thought you could put off making a commitment for, what…years?_ _You've made life and death decisions in a split second. Don't start vacillating now._

Stephanie was still talking, raving about her skydiving experience. She was so expressive. She'd accused me of having ESP, but anyone watching her face and body language could tell what she was thinking.

She was refreshingly open and guileless, especially to a guarded, closed-off bastard like myself. She opened up a chink in my self-imposed armor, filling the dark corners of my soul with light.

I couldn't help smiling when I was around her. Dios, she had me laughing until my sides hurt. Stephanie Plum brought pure joy into my life—something I hadn't felt since I was a child.

_Like a kid on Christmas morning, that was Stephanie every day. And I wanted her! _

A calmness flowed over me. Finally, **decision made**. A big smile spread across my face as I reached for Steph's hand.

Unfortunately, Stephanie was looking past my shoulder and smiling at the man now standing at my side. She rose and hugged him before sitting back down. I could feel my blood pressure rising.

"Mañoso, good to see you again," Hunter extended his hand to me. We shook hands and he joined us at the table. Steph immediately started talking to Hunter about their day yesterday. Hunter had his hand on her back, making small circles and softly rubbing back and forth. It was a seemingly natural gesture, but one that made my blood boil.

I watched the two of them together and a shock hit my gut. I realized I may have decided to make Stephanie mine, but was I too late? Were they already...? Suddenly, I found it hard to breathe. I excused myself and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_All's fair in love and war._ I considered this a combination of both, seeing how Michael was a combat soldier, a worthy equal, with winning Stephanie's heart as the mission, the goal. This wasn't a quick battle, but a long war. I didn't want to conquer Steph, _I wanted her to choose me…as her champion, her lover, her mate_. The part I couldn't contemplate right now was accepting her decision if she didn't choose me.

I'd developed my strategy over the last few hours. Observing Michael's courtship technique convinced me that wasn't for me. I didn't do picnics, leisurely walks and trips to the zoo. I had to compete on my own terms.

Since the original basis of my relationship with Stephanie was our professional connection, I needed to figure out a way to use that to my advantage. We worked together to apprehend fugitives and I mentored Steph in her bounty hunting techniques.

I needed a pursuit strategy and I needed it now. I had to find a way to 'up the ante,' to manipulate situations where Steph and I could spend a little bit of 'work' time together, combined with a lot of 'pleasure' time. _Pleasuring my Babe_, I liked the sound of that. But this had to be about more than just sex.

I'd had firsthand experience observing what a good relationship was all about. My parents were still happily married and, at times, could still embarrass me with their romantic behavior. My father was a very different man around my mother than he was when it was just he and my uncles, but both sides of him were true to his character. If I could have the kind of life with Stephanie that my parents had, all changes I'd have to make in my lifestyle would be worth it.

RangeMan always had a number of high bond skips we were working on. The current case we had, Arturo Petrucci, was a serial murderer. Petrucci, a successful stockbroker, had originally been arrested for beating up a prostitute. He'd made bail and then dropped off the radar. The woman had died and the charge was changed to murder.

Three other deaths, all beaten and strangled prostitutes, had now been attributed to him. All four women had gone missing mid-week. TPD was trying to keep a lid on the case to avoid an all-out panic.

I pegged Petrucci as an arrogant, over-confident psychopath. He'd vacated his residence and his office and hadn't contacted his family or friends. I was sure he was still in the area and pursuing more victims. He liked _'wine, women and song'_ and was known to frequent the hottest nightclubs.

My plan was to have my men stake out the more popular clubs in town and when Petrucci was spotted, send in a 'distraction' to lure him out into the parking lot where we'd be waiting to arrest him. Trying to arrest a dangerous criminal in a public place, especially one as crowded as a dance club where people had been drinking, was not a wise practice.

Using a good-looking woman dressed to appeal to a particular skip's tastes was much safer for both the public and for my men. RangeMan retained a couple of women skilled in takedowns we normally used for such dangerous cases. But tonight, I thought Stephanie would make an excellent 'distraction' for Petrucci. He seemed to go for attractive brunettes.

I met with my team and arranged the stakeout for tonight. That was my 'work' strategy. Then I made reservations for two for later at an intimate 'By Appointment Only' restaurant for my 'pleasure' strategy. If all went well tonight, Stephanie would be mine before morning.

Now, I just had to convince Stephanie to accept the job. She might as well get paid for 'distracting' men, because it came so naturally to her. She had me so distracted I couldn't think straight.


	27. Chapter 27 Italian Stallion

**Chapter 27—Italian Stallion**

**Wednesday, April 14 (still)**

Stephanie's POV

Today was such a beautiful day! After my exhilarating skydiving experience with Michael yesterday, everything looked brighter, clearer. I guess that was from the adrenaline rush. I actually skipped up the path to work this morning.

Ranger was at breakfast with his men, still working on the security system. I shared my skydiving experience with him, pouring out my dreams to him. It probably bored him, since he must have parachuted into enemy territory with guns blazing dozens of times.

He had on his blank face the whole time we talked. There was no response from him, which really disappointed me. It was actually a relief when Michael sat down and lifted the mood.

Why did I torture myself with these pointless feelings? I'd wanted to reach out and hold Ranger's hand or sit next to him and press my leg into his, but he seemed so aloof.

Those hot kisses we shared the other night must have been just a spur of the moment thing for him or, it was as I thought, Ranger had come to his senses. Maybe I was a terrible kisser and Ranger was totally turned off.

I knew I was out of his league. I imagine he had lots of beautiful, successful women to choose from. What would he ever want with me? I guess I'd just have to settle for dreaming.

Ranger was a good friend and I wouldn't want anything to ever change that part of our relationship. _So there, 'Mr. I Don't Do Relationships,' we __were__ in a relationship of sorts, even if Ranger wasn't willing to admit it._

Michael, on the other hand, let a girl know exactly what he was feeling. Between his killer smile and sapphire blue eyes, he had me reeling. And he wasn't shy about hugging, touching or kissing in public. Pretty heady stuff for a girl who hasn't been in a serious relationship in…well, let's just say…a really long time. He was so comfortable to be with and he seemed to read my mind. Hell, everyone seemed to read my mind.

After breakfast, Michael got up to walk me back to my office. "Sugar, whaddya say we spend the day together?"

"Michael, I'd love to, but I have tons of work to do for the dance on Friday and seeing that I'm your date, I want to make sure everything's ready to go."

"I'll be quiet as a mouse and you won't even know I'm here," he said as he massaged the back of my neck.

"Yeah, right. Like I'll be able to concentrate with those magic fingers of yours doing their thing." He was now nuzzling my neck. "Let's go back to your place and let me show you what magic my fingers can really do," he grinned.

I pushed him out the dining room door ahead of me, "You're impossible. _I'm_ going to my office. _You_ are going _anywhere else_." I dashed down the hall as he reached for my hand. Sunny was right. He was an incorrigible flirt. I couldn't help giggling at his antics though. It was nice to know someone thought I was desirable.

My day was filled with phone calls, deliveries and answering tons of questions from volunteers and the media.

Michael brought me a picnic lunch insisting we go outside to eat. As we sat on the grass and ate, he regaled me with hilarious stories of his travels leaving out any mention of war and death, which I knew had been a big part of his life, like it was with Ranger.

I couldn't resist asking him the question that had been on my mind, "Why did our skydiving instructor call you _'PJ'_?"

Michael shifted his gaze from me to across the grounds. In a flat voice, he said, "PJ is a term used to describe a specially trained soldier who jumps out of aircraft to rescue and provide aid to other soldiers. The proper term is Pararescue Jumper."

"So when you told me you were a 'rescue ranger' you meant a PJ?" Michael nodded.

"You must miss it. All the action, and saving lives?"

Michael looked back at me, sadness showing in his eyes. "Yeah, Steph. I miss it. I knew, someday, I'd have to stop all the crazy missions and adrenaline pumping rescues, but I thought I had another ten-fifteen years. Being limited to the classroom and teaching other guys to do MY job is…difficult. And sometimes, it really gets to me. I never thought about getting seriously injured. Dying, yeah, but losing my legs…"

He gave me a weak smile, "It is what it is, and I've moved on. I'm still saving lives. I'm just not on the front line anymore. There are bigger and better challenges ahead of me still to tackle and conquer."

He looked intently at me, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "Now that I'm the Bionic Man, things I thought weren't going to be a part of my life, maybe could be."

Michael got to his feet and pulled me up into his arms, kissing me tenderly and thoroughly until the rest of my body was screaming for more. With regret, I pulled away from this sweet man and he walked me back to my office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

By late afternoon, my mind was fried. I was scratching a persistent itch on the nape of my neck when I looked up to find Ranger leaning against my office doorjamb. "You look a bit frazzled, Babe."

"Ranger, I never knew one little dance could take so much time and energy to pull off. Bounty hunting is a more shoot-from-the-hip kind of job. Get it—guns, shoot—anyway," I rolled my eyes when he didn't respond. "This job takes a lot more thinking and planning. But I've had enough for today."

Ranger stepped over to my chair and leaned against my desk, just inches from me. How could just his mere proximity send me into a total meltdown?

"If you're up for a change of pace, Babe, I have a business proposition for you tonight." I perked up. "I have a dangerous skip to bring in. He's managed to avoid capture and has vacated his residence and office. However, he has a weakness for _wine, women and song_." I thought, _'what man didn't?'_

"That's where you'd come in, Babe. If we find him in one of the local nightclubs, we don't want to try to take him down inside the club where an innocent bystander may get hurt, or worse, try to get involved. We need to get him outside where we can subdue and cuff him safely. Dressed in a sexy outfit, you'd be the 'distraction' who'd lure this sleaze bag outside the dance club where my men and I'd be waiting to cuff him. I'd also place men inside the club who'd have your back if something went wrong."

I was flattered Ranger thought that me in a sexy outfit could lure a man into a trap. "What exactly do I have to do with this man?" I asked.

"Look sexy, flirt, let him buy you a drink or maybe dance with him. The main thing is convince him you want to leave the club with him, the sooner the better. He's looking for sex, Babe." My eyes got big.

"So, you want me to be a 'cock teaser,' eh, Ranger?"

He just about smiled. "Yeah, Babe, that's the general idea."

"I can do that," I grinned.

"I'll pick you up at 10 tonight." Before I could answer, he was gone.

I raced to my cottage and started tossing clothes left and right out of my closet. Nothing was sexy enough. I finally found a little black silk dress I'd bought right after I'd divorced Dickie Orr. The wraparound halter-top bodice was a tad too tight, not that I'd gained any weight in the last six years, mind you. It must have shrunk on the hanger.

The short skirt was lightly gathered and looked great on the dance floor provided I wore matching black panties. I didn't have a bra that wouldn't show under the halter top, so decided to go braless. I had a pair of strappy peep-toed 'fuck-me-pumps' with five-inch spikes that would make my calves look great.

There were still several hours to kill before Ranger came and I was tired, so I took a nap. I didn't wake up until nine o'clock and was in panic mode. Jumping in the shower, I shaved my legs and scrubbed all over with the loofah. To save time, I massaged some anti-frizz gel into my wet hair and allowed the long curls to dry as they would.

I decided to do my Jersey heritage proud and went all out on the makeup. I left no compact, tube or pot of cream unopened or palette of color unapplied. I was slipping on my dress watch and a chunky ring when I heard a car pull up outside.

It was the first time I'd seen Ranger in anything but work clothes. I didn't know why he was so dressed up, but I wasn't complaining. When he walked through my door he looked like a fashion ad for Armani, wearing a sleek black suit that probably cost more than half my annual salary, complete with a black silk shirt and black dress shoes. The clothes were obviously tailored to his unique muscular physique.

I put my hand to my mouth to check for drool. And even though there was a chill in the air, I was starting to sweat.

Ranger looked me over from head to toe before he said anything. "Babe, if we were going out on a date, I'd say you looked beautiful." If I thought I was warm before, my body flushed hot under his appreciative gaze.

"For tonight's job though, you look a little tame." A figurative splash of cold water doused my happy mood.

"What, not slutty enough?" I said indignantly.

"Exactly, Babe. I was looking for someone I _wouldn't_ take home to meet my mother."

"I look good enough to take home to meet your mother?" I asked, knowing I was ignoring the point Ranger was trying to make. Ranger dropped his head down briefly, and then clamped his blank face on.

"Well, I don't have a wardrobe full of slutty clothes, so this'll have to do," I spit out, not at all pleased with his reaction.

"We'll have to remedy that, Babe, if you're going to do distraction jobs for me in the future." Ranger twirled his finger indicating I was to spin around. I pirouetted, feeling ridiculous. "We'll go shopping next week," he stated.

I countered, "Let's see how tonight goes first before you plan a shopping spree for _skank_ clothes."

Ranger stepped in front of me and put his hand down the front of my dress. Shocked, I slapped his hand away and stumbled backward. Ranger turned his hand palm up showing me a small microphone with strips of flesh colored tape.

"You need to wear a wire, Babe, so my men and I can hear what's going on and when you're coming outside."

"Well, the least you could do is warn a girl before you slide in to second base," I huffed.

Ranger replied, "That's a good point. When you're wired, don't let the skip get to second base, Babe."

Good to know I was a bimbo with standards. I let Ranger tape the mic underneath my left breast. I tried to keep my voice steady as his warm hands brushed across my skin and then nudged up my boob. Of all times to go braless.

"We're going to be in a public place. Surely he won't try to feel me up me while we're still in the club?" I squeaked.

Ranger finished the task at hand and said, "I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question?" Boy oh boy, did I really want to be mauled by some horny criminal?

"What did this guy do to get arrested?" I asked.

"He's accused of murdering four women after he had sex with them," Ranger said as calmly as if he'd said the guy had shoplifted a six-pack of beer. _YIKES!_ I staggered against the wall, black spots blurring my vision. My breath started coming in short rapid gulps.

"Babe, there'll be two of my men inside the club and three more just outside, plus myself. We'll have you covered," he said, trying to reassure me. If Vince, Caesar and Hector were typical of the rest of his men, I'd guess I'd feel as safe as possible.

Concern sounded in his voice as he watched me crumble. "Are you still up for doing this, Babe? You can back out if it's too much."

I got my breathing under control and looked up into his deep brown eyes, concern showing in his expression. I sucked in some air and blew it out slowly, "I'm OK. It just hit me all of a sudden that I'm going to be throwing myself at a serial killer."

It helped a little when I saw that Ranger had come in his black BMW 850 Ci. It was hard to feel bad in that nice a car. As we drove into the center of town, Ranger was in constant contact with his men.

He told me they didn't know where their FTA would show, so Ranger had his men posted at popular dance clubs throughout Trenton. As soon as the FTA was spotted, all of us would converge on that club and the operation would begin.

Until then, Ranger and I were parked in the back lot of one of the clubs. Ranger handed me a picture of the skip and told me his name was Arturo Petrucci. He was six feet two inches, weighed 210 pounds and had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was actually a nice looking man, nothing like I'd expected from a perverted murderer.

"Can I see the rest of the file?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Babe. It's pretty graphic." I tried not to hyperventilate again.

Ranger and I hadn't spent that much time alone, but I knew better than to expect casual conversation. The man could sit still for hours, not fidgeting or saying a word. I, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves and talking was my way of releasing energy. Ranger would just have to deal with it.

"How will I know who your men are?" I asked.

He responded, "You've met two of them already, Vince Anapoulis and Caesar Valencia. They'll be in the club as patrons. The other three are partners in my company, RangeMan. They'll be waiting outside with me to take the skip down."

Wow, Ranger volunteering information, that's progress. I didn't know he _owned_ his own company or had partners.

I continued with my chatter, "So, you'll be able to hear me, but I won't be able to hear you?"

"That's right, Babe."

"Why can't I have one of those ear thingys?"

His jaw tightened, "They can be a little distracting until you get used to hearing multiple voices in your head."

_Phfffft,_ I heard voices in my head all the time, all versions of my own voice, though. A masculine voice reverberating around my skull might distract me, especially a deep sultry voice like Ranger's.

Ranger's body tensed up, reading a text on his phone. In a flash we were moving again. "So?" I asked.

Ranger replied, "S.E.X."

"What?" _Did he just say sex?_

"Vince just spotted Petrucci entering S.E.X., the new club off of Olden Avenue." Damn Ranger and his one-word responses. Within minutes we pulled into the parking lot and got out. Ranger nodded to a man near the club's front door…Caesar returned the nod and entered.

Ranger turned to me and reached his hand into my dress. This time I restrained myself from batting his hand away, but my breathing quickened considerably. His palm grazed my nipple as his fingers flipped the switch—on the mic, that is. My internal switch was already flipped on high.

Our eyes met and I knew I was blushing a deeper shade of red than my lipstick. He smelled so good. I couldn't help leaning in a little closer to breathe in his scent. In response, Ranger wrapped his hands around my upper arms and squeezed them just a little too hard for comfort, all the while staring at me.

Three black SUVs turned into the parking lot and Ranger backed away. He announced it was "show time" and walked me to the club's front door.

The place was packed and the music was loud. Trying to look sexy and available, I sashayed my way through the crowd until I got to the bar. Immediately, I was surrounded by several leering men peering down my front and rubbing up against me. My body shuddered involuntarily. I screwed on as haughty an expression as I could muster and threw in a dose of disgust.

Turning to the bartender I ordered a White Russian. When I turned back around, I swung into the chest of my target spilling a little of my drink on his coat. "I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz," I purred, trying to wipe the spill off with my cocktail napkin. Arturo Petrucci was tall, muscular and had a sexy smile.

He wrapped his hand around mine, "That's OK, Sweet Thing. I needed a little cooling down after watching you walk across the room." He sat down on the bar stool next to mine and placed my hand on his thigh.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vince at the end of the bar sipping a beer. I looked for Caesar and found him on the dance floor. He was pressed up against a long-legged blonde leading her through a sexy Latin dance. He winked at me and I couldn't help smiling.

"You must like what you see, or maybe what you feel?" Petrucci moved my hand higher up on his thigh.

Repulsed beyond all belief, I forced a smile and said, "You know it, Handsome. I'm Michelle." Just then my stomach let out a loud growl.

"Sounds like you're hungry, Michelle. I have something that could fill you up. You interested?" _Jeez, did people really talk like this?_

I tried to look interested, but my stomach had other plans and rumbled loudly again. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse."

He placed my hand on the enormous bulge in his crotch. "I'm hung like a horse, does that count?"

I licked my lips and swallowed the bile that was rising in my throat. This guy thought it was sexy and said, "Women don't call me the 'Italian Stallion' for nothing. Let's get out of here and find someplace a little more private."

I smiled and nodded. He started pulling me toward the door.


	28. Chapter 28 Small World

**Chapter 28—Small World**

**Wednesday, April 14 (still)**

Stephanie's POV

I was astonished. I'd been in the club less than ten minutes and we were already heading toward the finish line. This was too easy.

Before Petrucci and I got to the door, a big bruiser of a man reeking of alcohol stepped in front of us and said to me, "Honey, you can't be leaving already. I saw you come in and knew I just had to dance with you." The man leaned between Petrucci and me. "'Scuse me, Buddy. This little lady and I have a date with destiny."

The man started to put his arm around my shoulder, but Petrucci grabbed the drunk's arm and twisted it behind his back. "I don't think so…_buddy_. The _little lady_ and I are leaving." He shoved the man into the crowd on the dance floor and hurried me to the door. Before we could get there, the big man spun Petrucci around by the shoulder and swung at him. Petrucci easily blocked the guy's arm and drove his fist into the guy's stomach, following it with a solid slam to his chin. The guy went down like a felled tree.

Before the bouncers could reach us, Petrucci pulled me outside and led me across the parking lot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a mountain of a black man step up behind us.

Unfortunately, so did Petrucci. He spun around, pulled a pistol out of nowhere and threw his arm around my neck, yanking me against his chest. This was not the way it was supposed to go down.

Petrucci started dragging me backward, holding the gun at my temple. Speaking to the big man now in front of us, he said, "Back off, Shrek, or I'll splatter the broad's brains all over the parking lot." _Crap! I really didn't need that image in my head, or rather, of my head._

While I struggled against Petrucci's chokehold on me, I looked up and saw that the man standing in front of us was my friend, Tank, his hands held up in a surrendering gesture. Oh God, what was Tank doing here? I'd never forgive myself if my friend got hurt because of me and my risky job.

Remembering what Lester had taught us during self-defense class, I stomped my spike heel into Petrucci's foot and drove my elbow into his midsection. Gasping in pain, Petrucci released his hold on my neck, but before I could follow through with another move, I felt him jerk and stumble backward.

I whirled around into the waiting arms of Ranger. I thought my heart had been beating fast before, but it was now thumping so loudly anyone in the parking lot should have been able to hear it.

"Are you OK, Babe? Did he hurt you?" Ranger asked as he gently probed my neck and shoulders with his warm hands. It had all happened so fast, I was dizzy.

Afraid my voice would crack, I nodded and then shook my head, trying to answer both his questions.

"Babe, where did those moves come from? You were terrific!" Ranger peered down into my face, a big smile spreading across his. "I think you broke one of his ribs, but…Stephanie, you could have been hurt." He stroked my cheek with the back of this hand. "You need to let us handle the takedown. When the skip pulls a gun, it changes our strategy a bit, but we're trained for all situations. Your job is to 'distract' him, our job is to take him down."

A little irritated that he expected me to just stand still and be shot or let someone else be shot, I countered, "Well, you were taking your sweet time and lives were being threatened. I couldn't let him shoot an innocent bystander, could I?" There was quite a bit of noise and movement behind Ranger, so I stepped to the side to look around him, reluctantly leaving his protective embrace.

Ranger moved his arm in front of me, still in defensive mode, "What innocent bystander, Babe? We're alone out here."

I watched dumbfounded, as Tank manhandled a dazed Petrucci up off the ground. Seeing Tank here was shocking enough, but then Bobby and Lester stepped out from behind a black SUV, their mouths hanging open when they saw me.

Annoyance raising his voice, Ranger snapped, "What are you staring at, Brown, Santos? Get that _pinga_ secured and into the vehicle."

Like soldiers snapping to attention, Les and Bobby strode forward and helped Tank cuff and drag Petrucci toward the SUV. Bewilderment took over my ability to think or speak clearly.

What were my Merry Men, my friends from the Veteran's Center, doing at a takedown with Ranger? Why did he say we were alone when there were three unexpected guys in the parking lot. _Three guys?_ I swung back to Ranger with a shocked expression and a ton of questions on my lips.

"What's the matter, Babe? You look more than a little flustered." I cut my eyes to Tank, Bobby and Les and then back to Ranger, realization dawning in my befuddled brain.

"_These three men_ are your partners?" I asked, confusion evident in my voice and face.

"Yeah, Babe. Something wrong with that?" Ranger quipped. He was frowning at me and then he was frowning at Tank as he came over and put his massive hands on my shoulders.

"Steph, you were great. You handled that like a pro." Tank enveloped me in a big bear hug as only Tank could. "Sorry I didn't act quicker, but I'd no idea you were our 'distraction' tonight. Caught me off guard. How'd you get involved in this?" Tank kept his arms wrapped around me as he felt me shiver a bit, not from cold, but from the adrenaline leaving my system.

Tank looked quizzically from me to Ranger, whose face looked like a thundercloud, but with his mouth open. It was the first time I'd ever seen Ranger lose his composure, well, except for him laughing uncontrollably during the chicken shit fiasco. Ranger recovered quickly and there was some silent ESP thing that happened between them, and Tank changed subjects.

My friend leaned down and kissed my forehead, "You were very cool under pressure and with a gun at your head. I'm impressed, Stephanie. And the smooth way you handled yourself in the club, you're a natural at this." Tank released me from his welcome embrace and I finally calmed down enough to speak intelligibly.

"What, you calling me a natural slut, Tank?" I chuckled and Tank threw back his head and laughed with me.

Lester came over and tugged on my curls, "Beautiful, I'm surprised to see you here, but I agree with Tank. You're a natural." Lester leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. "Now knowing it was you, I'm surprised you didn't deck the guy when he made his 'hung like a horse' comment. You know, try out some of your newly learned self-defense moves. But waiting until you got him out in the parking lot was a wise move. I liked that foot stomp, especially with those smoking hot heels. Good job, Steph." He lightly tapped my chin with his fist.

I grinned, "Believe me, I was tempted to pull a 'Grandma Mazur' move on him, Lester." I laughed as Lester turned green at the mere thought of my grandmother and her gripping claws. "Right now, I just want to wash my hands and then get something to eat. I'm starving." My stomach loudly echoed that complaint.

Tank laughed again, "Yeah, we know, we could hear it growling over all the noise in the club. That shoulda been a dead giveaway it was you, Steph." I slapped his arm in mock indignation.

Bobby came up behind me and reached around, his big hands rubbing my tummy. I heard a low growling sound coming from Ranger's direction. I leaned back into him and Bobby nuzzled my neck, "Sounds like we need to feed that beast, Steph. I could use a bite to eat, too. After we drop off the 'Italian Stallion,' what say we head over to Shorty's for some pizza and beer?"

I twisted myself around in his arms so I could look at him, and seconded his suggestion, "That's perfect, Bobby. You know me, I'm always up for pizza and beer."

Bobby kissed my cheek, "And Steph, tonight you did Robin Hood proud. That was a helluva takedown. Real professional." I was grinning ear to ear and feeling pretty good with all the praise from my Merry Men.

Ranger was still standing back, staring as his men chatted with and congratulated me. His arms were at his side, his fists clenched. He hadn't said a word, but for a split second I thought I saw a hint of confusion and then his 'blank' face slammed into place. I had no idea what he was thinking, but I knew he wasn't pleased. I was still stunned my friends were his business partners and I'd never guessed it. But it surprised me when I realized Ranger hadn't known I was friends with them. Didn't they ever talk to each other?

I faced Ranger and just had to say it, "Small world, isn't it?" The only response I got was, "Babe," but I thought there was more on the tip of his tongue.

Vince and Caesar burst out of the club's door and joined us. "That went smooth as silk, Stephanie. Nice job in there," Vince said, offering me a fist bump. Caesar apologized, "I'm sorry for winking at you, Steph. I didn't mean to distract you. Just wanted to let you know I had your back."

I grinned, "It actually worked in my favor, Caesar. When I smiled at you, Petrucci thought it was for him." I made a disgusted face and shuddered.

Never one for chitchat, Ranger stepped in and, in a harsh commanding voice, told Tank and Bobby to turn Mr. Petrucci over to the feds.

Lester piped up, "We'll save some pizza for you guys if you hurry." He turned to me, "Steph, you want to ride over to Shorty's with me?"

Ranger immediately grabbed my arm and steered me over to his BMW. "_I'll_ drive her there," he growled, leaving the rest of the guys staring at our backs.

He unlocked the car door and waited until I slid in, trying to keep myself modestly covered in my short skirt. When he buckled himself in, I asked, "What's Shorty's? I've lived here all my life and never heard of it. Is it new?"

Ranger responded, "No, but it probably isn't the sort of place you'd normally frequent."

"Oh, some expensive, high brow place?" I mumbled.

That got a sharp bark of laughter from Ranger. "No, Babe. I wouldn't call Shorty's _high brow_." He hesitated a moment and then said, "If you'd prefer, we could go someplace else? I know a quiet little place where we could go." He gave me an almost grin, "They have great desserts."

As tempting as that sounded, I shook my head, "No, all the guys will be expecting us and I'm really in the mood for pizza." Ranger blew out some air and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "Great! oldaguise."

We were driving through a seedy section of south Trenton when Ranger drove down a narrow alleyway and parked behind a row of shabby stores. There were no streetlights and no lights showing through any of the buildings' windows.

Ranger opened my door for me and offered his hand. A loud crash came from the far end of the alleyway and a couple of cats could be heard snarling at each other. A twinge of fear quickly killed my hunger pangs.

Hunkering down in my seat, I said, "Ranger, there obviously isn't a restaurant here and it's getting late. Maybe you should just take me home."


	29. Chapter 29 Shorty's

**Chapter 29—Shorty's**

**Wednesday, April 14 **_**(still)**_

_Author's Note: It's been a long day for Ranger. This day started at the crack of dawn with Ranger and his men installing the Center's new security system. Ranger shared breakfast with Steph. While listening to her rave about the skydiving experience she had the day before, Ranger made his mind up to make Stephanie his. Then Michael appeared. Ranger realized he had serious competition in Michael and left to plan his strategy, which included tonight's distraction and takedown of a dangerous skip. His plans for an intimate dinner with Stephanie thwarted when Bobby suggested they celebrate at Shorty's, Ranger is a bit nonplussed._

Stephanie's POV

Ranger reached in and pulled me out of the BMW by my wrist. We stood there looking at each other and I thought, maybe…maybe he would kiss me, but, to my disappointment, one of those ubiquitous black SUVs pulled up next to us and Vince jumped out.

In my mind, we were still alone and I twined my fingers through Ranger's long silky hair and pulled his head down so I could press my lips against those full pouty (poetic license) lips of his and kiss him senseless. And that was just the start of my fantasy.

In reality, Ranger dropped my wrist and, with his hand on the small of my back, guided me to the back door of one of the dilapidated shops. Vince tagged along behind us. Ranger opened the door and led me through a dark hallway into a bustling kitchen smelling of wonderfully yeasty bread, pepperoni, and spicy Italian sausage.

A swinging door, obviously leading out into the restaurant proper, burst inward and a short dark-haired man bustled in, his arms loaded with empty trays. "Mañoso, _you bastard_. How dare you show your face in my kitchen after what happened the last time." I assumed this was Shorty. Ranger held up one hand in a conciliatory gesture.

The little man dropped the trays on a counter and picked up a huge serrated knife. I stepped back bumping into Ranger's hard chest. To steady me, he put his hands firmly on my hips, his fingers splayed across my stomach and I flushed to my roots.

One of the other guys in the kitchen handed Shorty a loaf of crusty bread fresh from the oven. Shorty grabbed a wooden board and placed the bread and knife on it and shoved it at Ranger. "Go. Eat. Drink. Your pizza will be out in a few minutes."

He pushed Ranger through the swinging door and gave Vince and me a dismissive glance before pounding his fists into a large ball of dough.

The main section of the restaurant was decorated in dark colors and the lighting was exceedingly dim. I could barely see anything after coming from the brightly lit kitchen, but Ranger kept walking, pulling me after him.

Caesar and Lester were drinking beer at one of the large corner tables. They must have taken a short cut or they both had lead feet. Vince took a seat next to them. Ranger set the bread down on the table and guided me into the back booth. He slid in beside me.

I glanced around at the other patrons. Ranger and I were grossly overdressed, but no one was even looking at us. This was definitely a place people kept to themselves.

A busty waitress in a low cut top brought over a pitcher of beer and set down frosted mugs in front of us. Lester threw an arm around her waist and whispered something to her. She laughed, but her eyes remained fixed on Ranger. I noticed her eyes were green, the same color as my catty thoughts when the waitress leaned over to say something to Ranger. As I watched her boobs threatened to spill over her blouse, I knew that was one area I could never compete in. Ranger was polite, but gave her no smile, no encouragement. She left in a huff. Inordinately pleased with his reaction, I put my hand over my mouth to cover my Cheshire grin.

All heads turned when a fight broke out between two of the more rowdy patrons at a booth across the room, but it was quickly stopped by a big burly man in a black t-shirt and black Levi's who'd been leaning against the bar.

So, this was RangeMan's equivalent of the TPD's Pino's Pizza Palace? The only way a cop would show his face in here was if he and two dozen of his fellow officers were raiding the place.

Vince leaned over to me, "Well, Steph, how'd you like your first distraction?"

Not sure how I truly felt yet, I said, "I had no idea what to expect, Vince, but it was fun, except when the Italian Stallion wanted a 'rubdown' right in the club. Ugh! The main thing is the skip was arrested and no one got hurt." I'd decided to ignore the part with the gun to my head.

Caesar chimed in, "I thought that drunk was going to ruin it when he wanted to dance with you and we'd have to blow our cover. Good thing Petrucci fancied himself a tough guy and took care of it by himself, but the commotion he caused delayed us getting out of there. The bouncers wanted to come after Petrucci, but we calmed them down."

Lester actually looked disappointed, "Dang, Caesar, just when it starts to get interesting, someone 'calms' things down. I keep hoping for a knock down, drag out barroom brawl." Lester looked wistfully across the room at the now quietly talking men sitting in the booth. The guys laughed at Lester's desire for a fist fight, but I was glad Lester hadn't got his wish, either time.

Shorty himself brought two large pizzas to our table and Ranger introduced me to the taciturn chef. I got a grunt and a head nod and then he turned to the guys, commanding, "Eat." Leaning across the table, he waggled his finger in Les' face, "No brawling," he admonished as he bustled back into the kitchen. Lester didn't look chastened.

All talking ceased for a minute as we dug in to the hot pizza. I hadn't had anything to eat since my picnic lunch with Michael, so I was ready to stuff my face. I wasn't expecting a slice of crusty, cheesy heaven. Baked in a brick-lined, wood-fired oven with fresh ingredients; this was hands down the best pizza I'd ever had, even if it had vegetables on it. I moaned in ecstasy with every bite I took.

As I reached for my second slice, I noticed the guys were still silent and staring at me. "What?" I said, wiping my face with a napkin, thinking I must have pizza sauce all over my mouth and chin. Ranger glared at them and they fell back to eating keeping their faces down. _What I'd miss?_

Tank and Bobby joined us before all the pizza was gone and the banter picked back up. With his mouth full of pizza, Lester blurted out, "Steph, how did you get to be our 'distraction' girl tonight? This is a far cry from your job at the Veteran's Center and it's dangerous as well. All the time we've spent together, you've never mentioned any of this."

His eyes darted to Ranger, a quizzical look on his face. Ranger turned to look at me, the corners of his mouth turning down slightly. He didn't look pleased, but I had no idea why he was upset.

I knew I couldn't keep my job a secret from my friends any longer. I ignored Ranger and told them how I became a bounty hunter for my cousin's company, but had been having a hard time making ends meet on the low bond skips I was handling, so I took the part-time job at the Center.

When I explained Ranger had been 'mentoring' me in bounty hunting techniques for the past eight months, all but Vince stared at Ranger. They obviously were surprised at that piece of information. Ranger just sat back, expressionless, drinking his beer.

Lester wouldn't let it slide, "So, Ranger, you've been _mentoring_ our Steph in how to be a badass bounty hunter? I bet you insisted on working _really close_ with her? _How selfless of you_." Les locked eyes with Ranger, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I imagine that includes all-night stakeouts with just the two of you, practicing frisking techniques, exploring various uses for handcuffs…?" "That's _enough_, Santos," Ranger spat out.

Les kept pushing, "Was tonight just another lesson? Did you have to use Steph as bait for a dangerous scumbag like Petrucci? What's next…?" Ranger leaned forward, palms pushing down on the table.

Body tense, voice low and dangerous, Ranger uttered, "If you want to continue this discussion, Santos, let's take it outside."

I needed to jump in and diffuse the tension that was rapidly building. "_Stop it, both of you_. I _chose_ this job. I asked Ranger to teach me what was required to be a bounty hunter and he's _always_ been there when I needed help." I was looking directly at Lester, but I put my hand on Ranger's arm, trying to soothe both men's anger. "I jumped at the chance to do tonight's distraction. Someone has to do this job and I'm proud to do it." Hoping to lighten the mood, I looked pointedly at the other guys, "I'd love to hear about some of your experiences. Maybe I can pick up some pointers."

My Merry Men took their cue from my request and conversation turned to other subjects. Ranger and Lester remained silent, but the tension eased considerably. I listened as the guys talked and told funny stories about some of the skips they'd brought in. I studiously avoided joining in. I had lots of stories, but I didn't think they were very funny.

When Caesar was telling us about one of his favorite arson cases he mentioned the fiasco with Stiva's funeral home burning down. Turning a surprised look to me, he asked, "You aren't the one and only _Bombshell Bounty Hunter_ the press keeps hyping, are you, Steph?"

Mortified, I nodded and hung my head, waiting for the jabs and jokes to start. Instead, the guys insisted on high-fiving me and fought over who'd buy my next beer, calling me fearless and a celebrity. I was starting to feel pretty good when Ranger said he wouldn't call me fearless, but I was certainly no _chicken_. I kicked him under the table. _That story_ didn't need to be told tonight.

Rubbing his bruised shin, Ranger shot me a lopsided grin and I couldn't help smiling back at him, remembering my most recent and smelly debacle. He settled his arm over my shoulders and lightly stroked my arm. It was an intimate gesture, not overtly sexual, but not the purely friendly gesture one of my Merry Men would do, either.

I relaxed and enjoyed myself, eating a few too many slices and drinking a bit too much beer. On the other hand, Ranger hardly touched his beer. He was conspicuously quiet the rest of the evening, but he seemed to enjoy himself, though with Ranger it was hard to tell.

After a couple of hours, I was starting to nod off. Ranger nudged me and we excused ourselves despite the guys' protests that the night was still early. I must be getting old. Two in the morning on a weeknight was way past my bedtime.

Ranger again held my door for me. We were both quiet on the drive to the Center. That's a laugh. I fell asleep before we left the parking lot.

Ranger's POV

Stephanie was great tonight. The way she looked in that sexy black dress and those heels nearly brought me to my knees. She'd left her hair curly and falling around her face and shoulders just the way I liked it. Too much makeup, but perfect for the role she was playing. If I hadn't set up the distraction for tonight, we would have never left her cottage. I hated to share her with anyone.

I couldn't resist attaching the wireless mic to her, something I'd normally let the woman do herself. I had too much fun seeing how far I could push her and, of course, any chance I could get close to her, I wasn't about to pass up. I nearly laughed out loud at her 'sliding into second base' comment. Even under stress, Steph retained her sense of humor.

She played her role perfectly. She had Petrucci eating out of her hand. I imagined every guy in the club couldn't take his eyes off her. Didn't surprise me there was almost a fight over her. Have to factor that in for the next distraction. And there will be another RangeMan job for Stephanie. If she only knew her own potential.

I wanted to be the one to help her realize her natural talents and help her develop her other skills. It was intoxicating to see her face light up and her body vibrate with pleasure when she finally acknowledged her successes. There was no ego in her, only awakening joy. I couldn't get enough of her.

But this evening did _not_ go the way I'd planned it. _Damn Bobby for suggesting Shorty's._

I'd made private reservations at a little restaurant in east Trenton where Steph and I could have had a quiet romantic dinner and gotten to know each other on a personal level. It was an intimate place where I could indulge my need to touch her and kiss her. I'd intended to tell her how I felt about her, away from work and_, dammit, away from my men. _

What was all that about…with my men and Stephanie? How could I've not known they all knew each other?

It seemed Tank, Bobby and Lester all knew Steph…and they were very friendly, I'd say _way too friendly_, with her. All of them felt free to hug and kiss her, and Bobby…he had his hands all over her stomach. If he'd gone any lower, I'd have decked him. It was obvious they were all smitten with her. What was that Santos had said? _'All the time we've spent together…'_ Even Vince and Caesar seemed a little too familiar with her for just meeting her the other day.

They had all these private little jokes with her. _Grandma Mazur? Robin Hood? _And Steph's self defense moves on Petrucci? I couldn't get her to carry a gun or exercise, but Santos could get her to learn how to defend herself?

_Dios, Santos!_ If he wasn't family, I'd have killed him tonight. Insinuating my teaching Steph was just a ploy to get into her pants; that I'd take advantage of her trust in me. Now I've fallen in love with her and, of course I want in her pants. _But I want to be in her heart first._ It's beginning to look like I'm going to have to fight my own men just to get close to Stephanie. They are obviously protective of her; I can't fault them for that. One thing's for sure, I'll definitely 'follow up' with Santos the next time we work out on the mats. No one, not even my cousin, can get away with attacking me like that, and especially not in front of Stephanie!

These men are my brothers and I trust them with my life, but I'll be damned if I'll share my woman with them. There'll be no more touching, no more hugging and definitely no more kissing my woman from them. Let them get their own Babe!

And she was so comfortable with them. As Army Rangers and now at RangeMan we'd cultivated intimidating personas as part of our jobs. Steph just ignored it and treated my men like they were her best friends. The way she clung to Tank after Petrucci was subdued…it should have been me.

When did my partners start going out to the Veteran's Center? I'd been donating to the Center for over a year now, but I'd never heard Tank or the other guys mention the place. I guess that's what happens when men only talk about work. Tonight, I found out Lester's teaching self-defense, Bobby's holding monthly clinics and Tank seems to be in the middle of Steph's Center job as well.

What else wasn't I aware of? _Fuck! _I'd have to do some digging into this. _I hated surprises!_

I'd heard Steph enjoying her food before, so it didn't surprise me when she started with her sexy utterances, but she had my men mesmerized. I couldn't blame them, but damn, I knew firsthand what was going through their heads. Being with Stephanie when she was enjoying a good meal was a sensual experience for any red-blooded man. Part of Steph's charm I was going to have to get used to. Certainly piqued my curiosity about what she'd be like in bed. My sexual fantasies just exploded into a full sensory experience.

I thought I might have some time to talk with Stephanie alone on the ride out to the Center, but she fell asleep as soon as I turned over the engine. She woke up just enough for me to get her out of the car and help her into her bed.

Taking off a woman's clothes is usually an enticing prelude to sex, but Stephanie started snoring softly as soon as her head hit the pillow.

I wanted her fully awake and responsive for any romantic encounter we might have. Although I admit I took my time gently removing the tape that held the mic under her perfect breast. Seeing her without a bra nearly broke my control. _Patience, Mañoso. _

It had been less than a day since I decided to make Stephanie mine. I could wait another day or two. Friday's benefit dance would provide an excellent opportunity for me to sweep Stephanie off her feet. I knew I could outdance Michael and any other potential suitor that might have his eye on her. It would be a good time to get to know her father a little better, too. I knew Steph was very close to him and being ex-military himself, we should have some things in common.

I tucked her in, kissed her forehead and reluctantly left. No, this evening didn't go at all as I'd planned. _Not at all._ A cold shower wouldn't cut it tonight.


	30. Chapter 30 Recliner's Magic Unmasked

**Chapter 30— Recliner's Magic Unmasked**

**Wednesday, April 14 (still)**

Sunny's POV

The Center had been a madhouse today and I was exhausted. The dinner crew had finished cleaning up and Stephanie was on a late-night job with Ranger. I was relaxing in the solarium going over the last minute details for Friday's benefit dance. The volunteers had been working overtime trying to maintain our normal routine and get ready for the big fundraiser.

Ranger's men were in the midst of it all, installing wires and cameras for the security system. Tomorrow and Friday would be even more hectic. I decided I'd call Ranger tomorrow and asked him to postpone the final installation until after the dance. I knew he'd be concerned about all the strangers that would be on the grounds Friday night, but I didn't expect any problems at a philanthropic social event.

Stephanie had outdone herself in planning for this fundraiser. She'd been able to get most materials and services donated and the event had been well publicized. I couldn't believe my good fortune at having her work here. She was a natural with people.

Frank was quickly becoming my 'go to' man. He'd taken charge of the dance floor construction and was ready for the tent raising Friday morning. The dance floor was a black and white diamond layout and would look great with the red lighting Steph had arranged. Everything was coming together well.

Frank had always been a wonderful friend to both Hank and me. I'd never thought about a romantic relationship with anyone after losing the love of my life, but Frank was changing all that. His gentle strength, steady nature and obvious love for me were stirring feelings I'd thought were long gone. When I thought of us together, it felt right. Of course, nothing more than friendship was possible until Frank was legally free to begin a new relationship.

Grace had told me she'd always liked Frank and thought her father would approve of Frank and me. I knew my family would understand. My parents had always adored Frank. We'd have to take a trip to New Mexico after he settled everything with Helen. That was the one regret I had in this. Helen had never accepted Frank's friendship with me and now, I'm sure, she'd feel justified for all those years of suspicion and resentment. I could have used a friend when I first moved to Trenton, or again when Hank died, but I guess Helen was in too much pain of her own.

I longed to be in the desert again. The stark beauty, the colors, the smells. It had been too long since I'd made a 'pilgrimage' to the Pueblo and I couldn't remember the last time I'd been on a horse…

_The man nudged the big gelding with his knees asking it to quicken its pace and catch up to the bay mare trotting up ahead. As they rode alongside the mare, the dark-haired woman riding the mare held her hand out to the man. The horses slowed to a walk and they rode together to the top of the ridge. The magnificent vista of the desert valley spread out below them. In the distance they could see a large chasm that had split the valley floor apart, with the Rio Grande running through it. The mountains in the background looked purple. _

_The man diverted his gaze from the spectacular desert scene to the beautiful woman next to him. There was a touch of gray showing at her temples now and the crow's feet around her eyes were quite pronounced. Her once willowy figure had thickened a little around her middle, but all he could see was her gentle beauty and loving nature. His heart beat a little faster with the realization that she was finally his. _

_The woman turned to look at the attentive man next to her. He had been her best friend since she was a young woman and forty years later, he was now her lover. He brought a quiet contentment to her life as well as a new spark of passion. They both leaned toward each other, their horses stomping their hooves a bit, and the couple shared a poignant kiss. The kiss was a promise of more to come._

Sunny woke from the dream smiling. Her hand had fallen down the side of the cushion. As she moved her fingers, she felt something. Pulling it out, she saw a dried piece of sage. It must have fallen from the smudging wand during the ceremony a few weeks ago.

She realized each time she'd sat in this chair, she'd dreamt a lovely dream, either of the past or the future. The smudging ceremony had worked its magic. She hoped others had experienced its power. She thanked her grandfather and other ancestors for their stewardship over the old ways. She smiled as she replaced the branch back under the cushion repeating her original prayer, and went up to bed.

**Thursday, April 15**

Stephanie's POV

Ranger must have carried me into my cottage last night. I vaguely remembered him taking my dress off. I can't remember anything after that. I'm just about positive nothing happened.

Great, the first time Ranger sees me naked and I'm half asleep. Wait…make that the second time. I forgot about the shower rod incident last August. Talk about wasted opportunities_. _

_I figured nothing would ever happen between us, but Ranger was very attentive last night. We had a couple of nice moments where I felt really comfortable around him—no scary sexual tension, no screw ups—just nice. I don't know how much was politeness and how much was genuine interest on his part. He was a hard man to read. I knew he was sexually attracted to me and I damn well knew I was attracted to him, but I didn't think I could handle just a single night of (hot mind-blowing) sex with no emotion behind it and Ranger didn't do anything but. Friendship was good, right? I couldn't stop fantasizing about the possibilities, though._

Last night had been fun, both the distraction and the night out with the guys. If I tried to do something like that on my own I'd probably end up dead, but with Ranger and my Merry Men to protect me, it was actually enjoyable. Except for the part when I thought Tank was going to get hurt, and all along he and Ranger were friends and business partners. Who knew Tank caught bad guys for a living, as did Lester and Bobby? Like I told Ranger last night, 'It's a small world!' I don't think he appreciated the sentiment.

It was a relief to have my bounty hunting job out in the open and know my friends didn't look down on me for not being perfect at it. Tank told me I should wear my _Bombshell_ nickname proudly. Listening to their stories last night made me realize I wasn't the only one who screwed things up. Vince and Caesar told some pretty funny tales and so did Lester. Someday, I might even tell them my _chicken shit_ story.

I hope the tension that flared up between Lester and Ranger last night was a one-time thing. I didn't want to be the cause of any bad feelings between them. This protective thing the Merry Men had for me could be taken too far if it included keeping other men, like Ranger, away from me. _Who am I kidding. What men?_

This morning, I devoted my time to tying up loose ends for the dance preparations. In the afternoon, Sunny and I were getting the full spa treatment—a facial, manicure and pedicure—in preparation for the dance tomorrow.

In the evening, my Merry Men were bringing Chinese food over and we were going to finish our billiards competition. I still couldn't believe they knew Ranger and that none of us knew we all worked with him. Don't men ever talk with each other?

I thought back on the conversations I'd had with several of the guys the past month or so. They'd all mentioned their commanding officer in glowing terms. Duh! They'd been talking about Ranger! Pieces started clicking into place in my head.

As members of a Special Forces team, most of these guys must have served together on some very dangerous missions, facing death on a regular basis. I tried not to think about the terrible things they must have witnessed and the horrible decisions they must have had to make.

They obviously had had to put their lives into each other's hands and had developed a level of trust in each other that boggled my mind. And all this with Ranger leading them. My respect for each man, and especially Ranger, grew by leaps and bounds. I was proud to call them all friends.

It was just about time to leave for our spa day, so I went looking for Sunny. I nearly bumped into Earl, our WWII vet, as he came shuffling out of the solarium, a big smile on his face. "Earl, you looked pleased with yourself," I said.

"I am, Stephanie. Every day this month I've taken a nap in that magical black recliner and dreamt of the day my precious wife, Marty, married me. That was the happiest day of my life. She's been gone for twenty years now and I miss her terribly." Earl's eyes teared up, but then he smiled. "To be able to dream of her brings all my memories of our wonderful life flooding back to me." I smiled at the thought of a _magical_ recliner. Now, if Earl produced a magical flying carpet, that would be something!

I put my arm through his. "That's wonderful, Earl. I'm happy for you." As I walked him to the television room, Earl told me several other vets had said they'd had special dreams too while napping in that chair…called it a magic recliner. He said one man had even dreamt of winning the lottery and the next day won $25 on a scratcher ticket. I smiled and kissed Earl on the cheek, settling him in front of the tube to watch the 'Wheel of Fortune.' _A magical recliner that makes dreams come true...wouldn't that be nice?_

I glimpsed Sunny through the front window, running toward the garage. Good, she was getting the car. I moved toward the front door, but Michael caught my arm. "Sugar, how about dinner tonight?"

I looked up into his twinkling blue eyes, hating to disappoint him, "I'm sorry, Michael, I already have dinner plans."

"Could you cancel? I'd really like to talk to you tonight," he pleaded.

I shook my head, "I can't cancel, and tomorrow is the benefit dance. I'm free Saturday. But right now, I'm late for my spa appointment. We'll talk on Saturday, OK?" I dashed out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Center was quiet at the end of the day as Michael walked through the empty rooms. He was disappointed Stephanie couldn't see him tonight.

He'd finally been ready to tell her how he truly felt about her, but first he knew he needed to tell her about his past, about his birth parents and why he'd taken steps to ensure he'd never procreate. He wasn't sure how she'd react to him after she knew the whole truth behind his dark history, but he couldn't continue to build a relationship with Stephanie without coming clean.

He found himself in the solarium just as the sun was going down. Michael flopped down in the recliner to enjoy the colorful sunset.

The picture that kept flashing through his mind was of Stephanie when they'd safely landed after their skydiving experience two days ago. She was so ecstatic and when she wrapped herself around him and kissed him, he knew.

He knew he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Instead of running when he felt someone was getting too close, he wanted to hold on tight to Steph, to bring her even closer.

It was the way he'd felt about the Baca family. They'd embraced him as a son, as a brother and he couldn't imagine his life without them, without their love and support. Especially Sunny and Grace, and of course, Gabriela. Stephanie was rapidly becoming part of him, of his extended family, but he certainly didn't think of her as his sister…

_The strains of the 'Wedding March' still echoed in the man's head as he carried a loaded cooler of food out of the kitchen. The tall blond-haired man walked across the courtyard to an old Ford truck and swung the large cooler into the open truck bed, wiping his hands on his jeans, still amazed that he was able to walk so normally with his prosthetic legs._

_He looked up at the mountains towering over the ranch house. It looked liked the higher elevations were getting quite a rainstorm. He trooped back into the house and came out with a couple of slickers, which he tucked behind the bench seat. _

_A beautiful fair-skinned woman dressed in jeans, a plaid shirt and brand new cowboy boots came flying across the courtyard carrying a small pink cardboard box. She lifted the lid when she neared the man, smiling up at him with her blue eyes sparkling. Inside the box were several pieces of wedding cake. Before she resealed the box, she reached in and swiped her finger across the icing and held it out in front of him. He leaned down and sucked her sweetened finger into his mouth, smiling broadly. _

_Tousling her curly brown hair, he pointed to the cardboard sign tied with twine across the truck's tailgate. The sign read, 'Just Married.' The woman laughed and stroked his cheek as two dark-haired young women, with skin the color of honey, came out of the adobe house carrying suitcases. The blond-haired man rushed over to help them load the luggage into the truck bed. _

_The curly haired woman held up her camera phone asking them to stand around the sign. The two dark-haired women surrounded the tall man, kissing him on each cheek as their picture was taken. The women then linked their arms through the man's and beckoned to the curly-haired woman to join them as they sauntered back into the kitchen. Trudging across the yard, the blue-eyed woman rolled her eyes as a yelp came from one of the women when the man grabbed her butt. The words 'Michael,' 'incorrigible' and 'honey' echoed across the courtyard._

Loud laughter and heavy footsteps woke Michael up. He remembered a dream, but felt it ended unfinished. He pulled himself out of the comfortable recliner and stuck his head in the hallway in time to see several black-clad men, loaded down with beer, heading into the billiards room. It was getting late and Steph and Sunny hadn't returned yet, so he took off. Michael knew he would see Steph at the dance tomorrow night, but that wasn't the time or place to have the heavy discussion he had in mind. It would have to wait until Saturday.

Stephanie's POV

Sunny and I pampered ourselves royally at the spa. It was the first time I'd ever done anything like that. I really enjoyed spending time with Sunny. She was funny and always saw the bright side to every situation. I loved working for her and I loved how happy she made my dad.

With my freshly painted nails, I wasn't about to play pool, but I knew the evening with my Merry Men would be fun no matter what. We'd all had a great laugh over the 'small world' thing, and they forced me to tell them all about my 'mentorship' with Ranger. When they were satisfied that Ranger had been a 'gentleman' with me, they finally settled down to playing pool. I purposely neglected to tell them about the few hot kisses Ranger and I had shared. I was afraid the result would be much worse than a few bruised fists and black eyes.

The billiards competition was in full swing. Most of the guys were leaning against the walls in the pool room, beers in hand, cheering on those with the pool cues. Tank sat in the captain's chair and shouted unheeded advice. Hal and Cal leaned against the south wall fighting over the scoreboard and Hector was next to Tank leaning against the north wall. Vince had perched himself on the back of the couch, feet on the cushions, so he could watch the action. The game was in its second hour and the stack of beer bottles was getting pretty big.

After the first hour, a few of the guys had wandered off into other rooms of the Center. I knew Ram was in the library reading. He always had a book with him. Caesar was on a quest for a glass of wine since he wasn't fond of beer. Benny had been pulling night shifts for days now, so he was probably off in a quiet corner taking a nap.

Bobby was playing against Lester and beating the pants off him. As each billiard ball clunked into a pocket, Bobby gleefully shouted out the amount of money he was winning. Not used to losing, Lester was in an ornery mood and had been drinking more than usual.

"Bobby, you must have a lot of experience handling _hard balls_," Lester snarled, trying to throw Bobby off balance, "You're stroking that cue stick like a lovesick young fag."

I noticed Hector's smile fade and his posture droop at Lester's unthinking attack on Bobby. It was obvious Hector understood more English than he let on and had heard the 'fag' reference. Hector was openly gay, and the guys didn't seem to care one way or the other, but no one wants to hear those derogatory terms.

I quietly followed Hector as he disappeared out the door to the back porch. I found him slumped against the railing and caught his arm just as he was swinging his fist into the wooden post. I brought his clenched fist to my lips.

Having no idea what I could say that would help and not knowing much Spanish, I blurted out, "Hector, what Lester said was stupid and thoughtless. He was just trying to rattle Bobby. It had nothing to do with you. All the guys like and respect you. I like you. Please don't think you need to be anyone other than who you are."

Hector's pained angry look softened as he put his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Estefania, gracias por entender, tú es como mi hermana. No olvidaré tu bondad." _[Stephanie, thank you for understanding, you're like my sister. I'll not forget your kindness.]_

The only words I understood were my name, 'thank you' and 'my sister.' It was enough to know he felt a little better.

"If it bothers you that much, why don't you talk to Lester tomorrow and tell him how you feel?" I suggested. "Or if you're not comfortable, I'll talk to him."

Hector looked a little puzzled, but he finally shook his head, "No es importante. Lester es mi amigo."

I responded with the little Spanish I did know, "Si. Lester es tu amigo." _[Yes, Lester is your friend.]_

Hand in hand, we went back inside and joined the game still in progress.

Looking for a place to catch a few _Zs_, Benny had found the solarium and settled himself in a black recliner. He slept soundly for a couple of hours, no dreams, no interruptions. When he woke up, he was refreshed and joined the guys still playing pool.


	31. Chapter 31 The Dance Begins

**Chapter 31—The Dance Begins**

**Friday, April 16**

Stephanie's POV

I woke up today with a huge grin, excitement filling me with a nervousness that was unusual for me. _The benefit dance was tonight._ I rushed around all morning, meeting the various delivery people for chairs and tables, linens, outdoor lighting, audio equipment, flowers, caterers, shuttle service, and, of course, the liquor delivery. Dad was handling the tent arrangements. Sunny was fielding the personal questions from the soon-to-arrive guests. There were a dozen volunteers helping set up and arrange things in their proper place.

By late afternoon, I fled the chaos of the backyard and retreated to my quiet cottage to get myself ready. I showered, exfoliated, and shaved and then concentrated on my make-up and hair.

I'd bought my first new dress in ages, complete with a full ensemble of lingerie and sexy dancing shoes. The dress was a dusky blue, form-fitting affair with a low bodice and lace straps. I left my hair natural, but decided to pull it back from the sides and let it drape down my back. _Curls Rule!_

One hour before the guests were to arrive, I joined Sunny and our volunteer 'hosts' for the dance. We went over the evening's assignments. Part of the group went to the front veranda to greet our guests as they arrived by shuttle van and the remaining volunteers helped the bands and caterers set up inside the tent.

The color scheme was black and white with red accents. The dance floor was a black and white checkerboard pattern. The black tables lining the dance floor had bright red tablecloths. I'd picked colorful lighting for the tent to liven the mood. The bar and food areas were well lit while the side edges had more subdued lighting. To complete the look, there were big red balls illuminated from within casting a soft glow over the dance floor.

The porta potties located across from the tent were luxurious with porcelain toilets, tile floors, granite counters, running water and bouquets of fragrant flowers. Of course, the potties were donated. I'd never spend that much money just for a place to take a leak.

The bands playing tonight were comprised mainly of veterans from the Iraqi, Gulf and Desert Storm wars. They'd all agreed to do the 'gig' for free. There was a great rock group that could play music from the 1960s through the current heavy metal of today's bands.

A modern country western band, its members in their late 20s, had come to us and offered to play. They played mostly current tunes, but could also play a lot of ballads from the 1960s and 1970s.

Coming in a little later was a rap group who performed a lot of hip hop numbers. We weren't expecting very many of the old timers, you know, those who served from the 1940s and 1950s, so we'd chosen to forego the orchestra or swing bands of those eras. Maybe the next time, I'd consider a retro theme.

The bands were jamming with each other as the guests started to arrive. As the mingling began, the caterers and bartenders were hard pressed to keep the appetizers and drinks flowing fast enough. It was fun to watch old friends catching up with each other and new friendships being made.

When the crowd milling around the dance floor swelled to near capacity, Sunny stepped up on the stage and welcomed everyone. She gave a wonderful heart-felt speech about what the Center meant to her and to Trenton's military veterans and thanked the volunteers and all those who donated their time, effort and money to keep it running. She gave me way more credit than I deserved and I turned an unlovely shade of crimson as the crowd's eyes turned my way. Dad was beaming. There was also a long list of those to thank for their generous donations for tonight's fundraising event and then, finally, it was time to dance.

Dad, in a classic tux, swung Sunny, looking stunning in a soft cream-colored cocktail dress, out on the dance floor as the band began with Creedence Clearwater Revival's 'Bad Moon Rising.' My dad was in his element and I thought I'd be embarrassed, but he was a really good dancer.

Michael had on a light grey suit paired with a charcoal grey silk shirt and a silk tie that matched his blue eyes. He swept me up in his arms and we followed Dad and Sunny out onto the floor.

Lula in a bright purple gown and Tank in a modern-style tux went straight to the middle of the dance floor and immediately captured everyone's attention with their 'wild and crazy' moves.

More couples enthusiastically joined in as the band continued with songs from Iron Butterfly, Rolling Stones, Steppenwolf, Jimi Hendrix, Cream and Santana. Luckily, it was a cool evening, because the dancers were really working up a sweat. The next set started with songs from Michael Jackson, Prince, Devo, AC/DC, REM, Devo and the Smashing Pumpkins. We were moving forward in time through music.

Dad asked me for a dance, while Michael partnered Sunny. I'd danced once with my father at my ill-fated wedding years before, but tonight was fun. My dad could really 'cut a rug' and I was exhausted when he handed me back over to Michael.

The rap band got some of the more hesitant younger couples out with songs from LL Cool J, Public Enemy, Kanye West, Eminem, 50 Cent and 2Pac.

The country western band was all over the board with tunes from the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Lynyrd Skynyrd, The Eagles, Earth, Wind & Fire, Garth Brooks, Johnny Cash, Linda Ronstadt, Tracy Byrd, and Brooks and Dunn.

I was amazed the range of music was appreciated by all the guests since the age groups ranged from people in their 20s through the older set like my Dad in his early 60s. Of course, with an endless supply of great food and a well-stocked bar, everyone was happy and feeling no pain. I was glad I'd arranged for shuttle service for the guests.

As promised, I danced with each of my Merry Men at least twice. When it was Tank's turn to dance with me, Bobby asked Lula to dance. I thought Tank was going to fling Bobby across the floor when he held Lula a little too close. Tank finally settled down, but I don't think he took his eyes off Lula the entire time. I normally would have been offended at the lack of attention from my dance partner, but he was just too darn cute.

Though they arrived separately, Vince and Connie were quite the item, too. Connie had a large following of single men vying to dance with her and she happily obliged them, but Vince made sure he had every other dance with her and _every_ slow dance.

The guys introduced me to several of their friends who were currently on contract with RangeMan, hoping to be hired full-time since the company was expanding so rapidly. The new guys had atypical names like Woody, Zero, Bones and Binkie, but they all fit RangeMan's extraordinary mold: ex-military, extra large, excessive muscle, excellent physique and extreme attitude. Ranger must be doing well with his security business. I didn't see him arrive, but I saw Ranger talking with my father during the country western set, which, of course, I danced with Michael. I couldn't help wondering what my father and Ranger had to talk about so animatedly?

Michael commandeered me for a line dance, immediately followed by a quick two-step, then a slow dance. Michael excelled at all of them. It was a good thing I'd had a chance to practice the more intricate steps with him the other night. I felt lucky to keep up with him.

Normally, Michael was a ton of laughs and talked non-stop, but he was in a strange mood. He seemed preoccupied and while I was used to his public displays of affection, tonight he wouldn't let me out of his sight. When I danced with other men, instead of seeking out his own dance partner, he stood on the sidelines watching me. I remembered he'd wanted to talk to me yesterday, but I blew him off. Now I was worried about him. He certainly wasn't acting his normal carefree self. I made a mental note to see him first thing tomorrow.

I was surprised when the first strains of a Latin salsa started playing, since none of the bands were known for that specialty. Suddenly, Ranger was at my side with a smile on his lips and, God, could he swing those hips. He was dressed impeccably in a tailor-made black tux and he'd left his long hair unbound. I kept licking my lips trying to keep the drool in check. I'd never thought much before about Ranger's social life, but he was an excellent dancer.

As we started, he informed me in a soft low voice that eye contact was critical in Latin dancing. He was sexy standing still, but dancing with him, pressed up against his fluid hips, he was like molten lava. At one point, he pulled me back and up against him, my legs straddling his massive thigh. The friction was intense and I was afraid I'd orgasm right on the dance floor.

Trying to maintain eye contact with Ranger's intense gaze, when my body was pulsing with electricity, was near impossible. Not only did he believe in constant eye contact, but he excelled in full body contact. Dancing with Ranger was as close to vertical sex as one could get. Luckily, Ranger was a smooth dancer and expertly led me through the unfamiliar moves, covering my clumsiness with his subtle finesse.

About midway through the dance, I finally relaxed enough to enjoy myself and the sensations coursing through my body. I forgot about what my feet were doing and concentrated on eye contact. I'd never seen such varied expressions on Ranger's face. He looked happy, surprised, lustful and pleased all at once.

As the song ended, Ranger held me a little tighter, his lips against my ear, "I really enjoyed that, Babe. We should do this more often."

Startled, I began to move off the floor, but Ranger pulled me close to him as a slow dance began. Even at the slower tempo, he wasn't content with just swaying back and forth. He twirled and dipped me, then gently molded my body to his as we glided across the floor. I didn't want the song to end.

As the music faded away, the bands announced a twenty-minute break. The sudden silence was a little jarring after hearing loud music for the past several hours.

"Babe, you never disappoint," Ranger murmured in my ear as he led me over to the bar.

"Are you referring to my dancing skills or the benefit dance itself?" I asked, curious to hear his response.

"Both," he replied. "Your 'thinking and planning' paid off. Tonight's event has gone off without a hitch, Babe. I'm proud of you. And dancing with you was…very pleasurable." He pulled me in close and brushed his lips against mine.

I had an overwhelming impulse to run my hands through his hair and pull his head down to mine for a deeper kiss, a recurring fantasy for me. The next thing I knew, Ranger's lips were pressed hard against mine and my fingers were twined in his soft silky hair. My heart was beating a mile a minute and my eyes flew open; they were as big as saucers.

We broke apart and I heard Ranger's voice, incredulous and questioning, _"Babe?"_ He was staring at me, his mouth slightly open.

Running through my mind was the phrase, _'Did I do that?'_ Humiliation overtook me as I realized not only do I blurt out my mental thoughts, I was now physically acting out my impulses. I was afraid he was going to reject me…though politely, of course. Women were always throwing themselves at Ranger and I'd always seen him decline their unwanted advances.

But Ranger's face lit up into a 200 watt smile as he leaned his head down toward me, his nearly black eyes boring into me. He was going to kiss me back!

Just then, Lester grabbed me around the waist and led me into an impromptu waltz. There was no music, but that didn't deter Lester. Before I could protest, Cal and Benny came over from the bar and took turns cutting in on Lester, whirling me in an exaggerated dance. The mood was definitely broken and Ranger had stepped back against the bar, glaring as he watched the guys twirl me around.

Dressed in an all black suit accented by a hot pink tie, Les looked sexy as all get out. Cal was dressed in a black suit and white shirt and his flaming skull tattoo looked neon under the lighting. I must be getting used to Cal, because I thought he looked quite handsome and debonair. Benny wore a black suit and tie and had extended his moustache down to his jaw line. He looked exceptionally dangerous in a sexy way, but none of the guys held my interest tonight. My eyes kept darting over to Ranger and I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

I finally pleaded for something to drink and the guys led me over to the bar and offered me a glass of chilled white wine. I kept glancing at Ranger, hoping to catch his eye, but he was turned the other way talking with my dad and Mary Lou's father. My three Merry Men were talking quietly and laughing to themselves. Lester and I locked eyes for a moment, but he quickly looked down, flushed a bit and looked extremely guilty.

In a flash, I realized the guys had done that on purpose, to keep Ranger and me apart. Anger building, I whirled around and slugged both Lester and Benny in the arm. Cal quickly excused himself and went to check out the fancy porta potties everyone was talking about. I wanted to yell at them for overstepping the bounds of protectiveness, but decided the dance wasn't the place to get into it. I scrunched up my face and glared at them before walking away in a huff.

As I leaned against one of the tent poles, I started feeling queasy. I wasn't sure if it was something I'd eaten, my current bad mood, or if my 'spidey sense' was acting up.


	32. Chapter 32 And It's One, Two, Three

**Chapter 32—****And It's One, Two, Three, What Are We Fighting For?**

**Friday, April 16 (still)**

As a Latin beat started, Michael watched Ranger whirl Stephanie away from him. His impulse was to immediately cut in, but the last time he'd allowed himself to act on a jealous impulse was when he was in high school. He considered it a useless, even destructive emotion, one that hadn't reared its ugly head for a couple of decades.

The dance was a sexy salsa with lots of hip action and fast twisting steps. Even with his 'bionic' legs, he knew such movement was beyond his capabilities. He finally had to turn away and leave the tent. He couldn't bear to watch another man hold Steph so close and so possessively, especially when she was obviously enjoying herself.

He knew there was something between the two of them, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Outwardly, they seemed like close acquaintances who worked together occasionally, but there was an underlying tension between them.

Earlier this week, he'd asked Stephanie about Ranger and she'd been very clear they were just friends. After seeing them together tonight, he wasn't so sure Ranger had that same clarity or maybe Ranger had a different definition for 'friend.' Either way, Michael wasn't going to let that stop him from pursuing Stephanie.

During the break, Michael went up on the stage to talk with the country western band when he noticed a very tall, burly middle-aged man with short blond hair stepping up onto the end of the stage. Normally, this wouldn't garner Michael's attention, but the large man was muttering loudly to himself in German, as if debating something. He was wearing a suit, but it was ill-fitting and lumpy looking.

The heavily-built man had his back turned to Michael, but it looked like he was fiddling with the sound system. The older man jumped off the stage and pushed his way through the crowd moving toward the bar at the far end of the tent.

Acting on a hunch, Michael started to follow the older man, but was distracted by a couple of soldier friends who wanted to introduce him to their wives. He nodded politely through the introductions, but excused himself as soon as he could. There was something familiar about that German-speaking man.

Standing near the food tables, Frank was talking with Ranger and Mary Lou's father, Kevin Molnar, when a large blond-haired man bumped into him before walking unsteadily to the bar. Frank cut his eyes to Kevin and tilted his head toward the other man, giving Kevin the 'drinking' gesture with his hand. Lester and Benny saw Frank's gesture and smirked at the erratic movements of the big man as he approached the bar.

Cutting through the chatter of all the guests, a loud voice suddenly boomed out over the speakers.

"DEATH TO ALL WAR-MONGERS. YOU ARE ALL MURDERERS, KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR THE SAKE OF MONEY. DEATH TO THOSE WHO WAGE WAR. DEATH TO THOSE WHO GLORIFY WAR."

The threatening words were repeated again and again and then followed by the strains of Country Joe & the Fish's anti-war song chorus, _'And It's 1, 2, 3, What Are We Fighting For?'_

People didn't know what to make of the disembodied voice, its ominous message or the music. It was obviously an anti-war protest, but the audience did not appreciate the anonymous disruption at a charitable event such as this. Angry murmurs began filtering throughout the crowd. One of the volunteers jumped up on the stage to try to kill the speakers.

With everyone's attention towards the stage and speakers, the husky man squatted down in front of the bar and pulled out a long thin sack from under the table's drapery. He stood up to face the crowd on the dance floor, anger flashing in his eyes.

Before anyone around him could react, the man yanked the sack off an AK-47. The first spray of bullets went up into the top of the tent as the man fumbled with the unwieldy weapon. Sparks showered down as the bullets sliced into the light fixtures and electrical wiring.

As the man lowered the firing gun toward the screaming, fleeing crowd, first Benny and then Lester launched themselves at the gunman. A barrage of bullets ripped through both Benny and Les' unprotected bodies as they reached for the now wild-eyed man.

Benny took the brunt of the force as metal ripped into his chest, penetrating his heart. Benny's dying effort was to push the gunman toward the outside of the tent rendering the rest of the bullets harmless, but not before Lester and several of the guests were hit.

Ranger was there in an instant catching Lester as he crumpled. He quickly laid Les down on the floor and tried to reach for the gunman over both Benny and Les's inert bodies as Michael reached the man from the front.

Michael and Ranger's eyes locked for an instant and then the staccato beat of the weapon's deadly projectiles could be heard as Michael's body hit the floor.

His legs still entangled in Les and Benny's still bodies, Ranger threw his arms around the much bigger man, yanking the rifle upward, struggling for control. More shots ripped through the air until Frank joined the fray and he and Ranger sandwiched the man between them, the AK-47 pointing up.

There was a terrific struggle and more shots rang out. It was hard to tell whose entangled arms were whose. Suddenly, the man collapsed, with Ranger holding the rifle. Frank dropped down by the fallen man ready to act, but it was obvious the gunman was dead. The whole thing had lasted less than a minute.

By now most of Ranger's men had rushed to the scene. There were enough trained ex-soldiers among the crowd who'd reacted instantly, hustling the guests away from the tent and gathering them out in front of the house. Tank had led that effort, making sure Lula, Connie, Sunny and the other women left the tent area. There were two doctors in the crowd who came forward to help and Tank led them back to Bobby.

Bobby was frantically working over Lester who was bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds and had suddenly stopped breathing. Bobby had started CPR while Cal put pressure on the worst of Les' bleeding wounds. Vince had rushed to Benny, but with a brief exam knew there wasn't much he or anyone else could do.

When the two doctors arrived, Bobby told them to check on Benny and Michael. Vince moved out of the doctor's way and joined Cal, ripping his coat and shirt to use as compresses. After checking Benny's vitals, the doctor sat back on his heels and shook his head. Ranger was at his side in a flash, putting his hand to Benny's neck to confirm there was no pulse. Ranger slumped forward, his hand rubbing his forehead and then his eyes. He stepped over to one of the tables and lifted the tablecloth off, laying it over Benny's still body.

The doctor joined Bobby in treating Lester. With a resigned last look at Benny, Bobby moved over to let the doctor assist with CPR, while Cal and Vince worked to staunch the flow of blood from Les' many wounds. It was touch and go and the worry on the men's faces was evident. Only minutes had gone by, but the sound of sirens from emergency vehicles could be heard in the distance. Bobby hoped they arrived in time.

The other doctor was treating Michael's gunshot wounds. Michael had been shot in his right knee and upper left thigh. Luckily, the knee injury was part of his prosthesis and didn't hurt, but the left thigh was all Michael and it hurt like hell. At any rate, he'd lost function and was unable to stand. Tank brought a wheelchair out from the house for him.

Several of the guests had received flesh wounds from flying bullets, but amazingly, no one else had been seriously injured. Benny's last heroic act had undoubtedly saved many lives. A few guests had minor scrapes from falling in their rush to escape.

The gunman was pronounced dead by one of the doctors. It appeared his neck had been snapped. The doctor opened the man's coat to find ten sticks of dynamite strapped to his torso. Immediately, everyone but those working on Lester was moved far away from the booby-trapped dead man. Ranger and Tank quickly searched the immediate area to make sure there weren't other hidden dangers.

There was one lone woman in a sea of men left under the tent. Stephanie kneeled on the floor at Lester's feet, tears running unchecked down her cheeks as she turned from staring at Benny's covered body and concentrated on Lester as Bobby and the two doctors tried to save Lester's life. She stared at Les, willing him to breathe. Her lips moved in silent prayer.

Both Michael and Ranger approached her, trying to get her away from the traumatic, bloody scene, but she furiously rebuffed them and slapped away their hands refusing to leave. She only moved when the paramedics arrived and needed the room to bring in a portable gurney for Les. Bobby went with Les in the ambulance.

Concerned with her silent stressed mood, Ranger tried to pull Stephanie into his arms, but she refused all efforts to console her. Desperate, Ranger turned to Michael for help, but he had no better luck with her. It was as if she couldn't bear to be touched or comforted and angrily pushed both of them away. It was her father who was finally able to reach Steph, promising her he would drive her to the hospital.

Ranger sent Tank with Frank and Stephanie to see to Lester, while he and the rest of his men kept the scene secure until the police came. The paramedics took Michael out to the second ambulance, but not before he pulled Ranger aside and they spent a few minutes huddled together.

Before the police arrived and careful not to leave prints, Ranger went over the dead man's clothes, the gun, the sack, he even ran back to the stage and checked over the recorder and tape the man had plugged into the sound system. He took multiple pictures of everything on his cell phone.

The police took over the scene as soon as they arrived. After securing the scene with crime tape and men, they questioned all the guests before letting them leave. Ranger left Vince and Cal to stay with Benny's body and keep him apprised of the scene investigation, while he and the rest of his men went to the hospital.


	33. Chapter 33 Michael's Dark Side

**Chapter 33—Michael's Dark Side**

**Friday, April 16 (still)**

As the ambulance raced down Hamilton Avenue to St. Francis Hospital, Michael lay on the gurney and agonized over the events of the last half hour. Seeing the tall blond man at the dance triggered a memory Michael preferred to keep hidden, but that was no longer possible now. He'd seen the man's face once before, in a file long buried. A file concerning his birth parents.

Knowing he was adopted had triggered Michael's natural curiosity regarding his birth parents, but he didn't pursue anything until he was an adult. All normal channels had led to a dead end. His curiosity piqued, when Michael advanced in his military career he'd used his high security clearance and access to top secret government documents to track down the mystery of his birth parents. He'd waited to do the search until both his adoptive parents had passed away, to spare them any possible hurt feelings.

To his dismay and eventual disgust, Michael discovered his birth parents were early founders of the 1970s 'Red Army Faction,' one of Germany's most violent left-wing groups. The RAF was an urban guerilla terrorist group that used violence, destruction and murder to make their point.

The RAF attracted those with communist and anti-imperialist leanings—not an uncommon mindset in Europe, but this new group encouraged aggressive armed resistance against what they deemed to be a fascist state. One of the group's early rallying cries revolved around Germany's unpopular association with capitalist America and the Vietnam War.

The group was filled with disenfranchised left-leaning youth rebelling against a government they perceived was still ruled by the 'Auschwitz' generation responsible for Nazi Germany. There was a small segment of people in Germany that felt its government continued to coerce public compliance through state-sanctioned police brutality. The RAF decided to 'fight violence with violence,' similar to several isolated factions in America, such as the Symbionese Liberation Army, that had kidnapped a newspaper heiress in the 1970s and brainwashed her into carrying a gun during robberies in support of their cause.

In the classified documents uncovered by Michael, his birth parents were alternately described as brilliant and charismatic, and as murderers and psychopaths. After wreaking much chaos through violent protests, bombings and murders throughout Germany, they were arrested and put in prison. His mother's pregnancy was kept secret and she gave birth to Michael while in solitary confinement.

After both his birth parents died in prison of contested means, the German government secretly arranged for the newborn to be adopted by a wealthy German-American couple unaware of his parentage. All evidence of the child's birth was erased in an effort to protect him and to remove any possibility of using the child as a rallying point by the RAF's dwindling members.

Michael went into a deep depression after learning the truth about his birth parents. The recent death of his adoptive parents also contributed to his sense of loss and betrayal. His birth parents had conducted their lives in a way that flew in the face of everything Michael believed and had devoted his life to. Refusing to let their destructive lives impact his, he hid the information and threw himself into his work. He was determined to prove they had not 'tainted' him. He volunteered for one dangerous assignment after another, racking up medals, ribbons and commendations, but none of that eased his growing depression.

It was five months after learning of his true heritage that Michael' legs were blown apart during a rescue mission gone bad. A few months later, he had a voluntary vasectomy, unwilling to chance his parents' genes might be passed to another innocent child. That one seemingly innocent action, the search of an adoptee for answers, shattered a man's life in more ways than anyone could ever imagine.

The CIA's Red Army Faction file was where Michael had seen the gunman's picture, though the photograph was of a much younger man. The gunman, who'd fatally 'protested' the Center's benefit dance for military veterans, was listed as a member of the now defunct RAF. Obviously, there was at least one person still fighting the cause. The question was, _'Why on American soil and why at a small insignificant event in Trenton, New Jersey?' _

Michael was concerned the gunman had discovered his parentage and had targeted the Center because of him. It seemed too much of a coincidence for random chance. Michael was beside himself thinking his dark past had caused such violent death and destruction to so many good people. He needed to know the truth, for himself and before he pursued a future with Stephanie. Trusting Ranger's discretion and determination to get to the bottom of it, Michael had pulled Ranger aside before the ambulance had arrived and had begged him to track down the leads he gave him.

0o0o0o0oo0o

During the race into St. Francis, Lester stopped breathing again. The paramedics immediately intubated him and started ventilating Lester with an 'ambu' bag attached to a portable oxygen tank. He had no pulse and his heart wasn't beating. They started rapid chest compressions and called ahead to the ER to be prepared for their arrival.

Within minutes, the ambulance pulled up in front of the emergency room doors. With one of the paramedics still performing CPR on Lester, they wheeled him into the ER shouting out Les' vitals to the waiting medical team, including the fact they'd started an IV with fluids running 'wide open.' Bobby followed close on their heels.

The ER team, headed by Dr. Grace Rosetti, rushed to transfer Les from the gurney to the ER bed. Lester's still body was pale and clammy and covered in his blood. Grace issued a series of terse orders intelligible only to other medical staff and the team started re-evaluating Lester's medical status. Each member took his or her place around the bed and started on specific tasks, checking the 'ABC trinity' first: airway, breathing and circulation.

One of the team replaced Lester's ambu bag with the hospital's as it was attached to a larger oxygen source. A nurse affixed electrodes to his chest to monitor his heart. Within seconds, she shouted, "He's in ve-fib." Grace immediately ordered the paddles readied. With the paddles in hand, Grace shouted, "Clear" as all staff lifted their hands off Lester. Grace held the paddles to his chest and jolted his body with a charge from the defibrillator. There was no response. She ordered the charge set higher and yelled, "Clear," and shocked Lester's heart a second time.

_Success!_ The monitors indicated he had a heartbeat. One of the nurses checked his pulse and reported his numbers to Grace. With a visible sigh of relief, much of the tension left the room as he was stabilized and prepped for surgery. Grace ordered blood work and x-rays, and then told her assistant to call the OR and schedule for immediate surgery.

Watching from the corner of the room, Bobby saw Lester's face suffuse with blood as his heart beat loud and strong again. Les' eyes flew open as Grace was leaning over him and he tried to sit up, but was held down by her gentle, firm hands. Bobby swore Lester was trying to kiss Grace. Shaking his head, he mumbled something about 'the fool being at death's door and still trying to score with the hot chick.'

Grace checked him over for other injuries and asked him his name, trying to gauge his level of awareness. He was _very_ responsive. She smiled at his flirtatiousness even under these dire circumstances. Men were amazing creatures. And they say women were ruled by _their_ hormones.

As soon as the x-rays and other tests were done, they rushed Lester into surgery as the second ambulance with Michael arrived, followed by Tank, Stephanie and her father. Bobby filled them in on Lester's condition, leaving out the part about his heart stopping a second time.

Grateful for Les' temporary reprieve, Stephanie joined Michael in the exam room. Without a word, Stephanie held his hand as Grace examined Michael's injuries. Grace was already aware of his experimental bionic prostheses and checked him over to assess the amount of damage, ordering x-rays on both legs. He'd have to have surgery on his thigh to repair the damage caused by the numerous bullets that had torn through his flesh and muscle.

Michael gave Grace the name of the surgeon who'd attached his prostheses. After a phone consultation with the surgeon, it was decided to fly Michael back to the research facility to see if they could replace the damaged parts to his right knee without having to totally remove the entire prosthesis, which would be a risky, delicate procedure.

Ranger and his men flooded into the ER, resulting in nearly half the waiting patients leaving in frightened haste. Stephanie left Michael temporarily to get the latest information from the men, while Grace prepped Michael for surgery, including starting an IV for the anesthesia.

Stephanie allowed Ranger to hold her, but she took no comfort from him. He could feel her trembling, but she was aloof and distracted. His efforts to draw her outside, away from all the noise and tension were unsuccessful. She was adamant about staying close to Lester and Michael.

Ranger reluctantly left her with her father and slipped in to the exam room to talk with Michael. He was only with Michael briefly and then he slipped back out. After asking Grace about Lester's condition, Ranger spoke quietly first with Tank and then Frank. He dropped an unacknowledged kiss on Stephanie's forehead and with a worried look, left the hospital.

Michael called Stephanie back in to the trauma room. "Sugar, I'm going to be gone for a few weeks while they put me back together again." She wrapped her arms around his neck, tears flowing again. "Stephanie, I'll be OK. Give me a few weeks and I'll be as good as new. Please don't cry."

Steph sniffled, fighting to get her emotions under control, but losing the battle, "I'm so sorry, Michael. It's all my fault. You're crippled because of me. Benny's dead because of me. Lester's fighting for his life because of me. This wasn't a little screw up, Michael. Nothing I can do will ever make this right. _Benny's dead…_" She nearly screamed with her anger and remorse.

Michael's jaw dropped open listening to Stephanie blame herself for this tragedy. "Stephanie, please listen to me. What happened tonight had _nothing_, I repeat, _nothing_ to do with you. The man was a terrorist and this was just his latest attack on innocent people."

Stephanie ignored him and continued with her verbal self-loathing. "If I hadn't planned the dance…if I hadn't promoted it so much. I attracted his attention. I lead him right to you. Benny and Lester were just acting on instinct, trying to protect us." She looked down at his bloodied unmoving legs. "You, Ranger, my father…all of you could have been killed. It's all my fault." A horrified look came over her tear-streaked face. "And dear God, help me, the last thing I did was slug both Benny and Lester. I hit them hard. I was _so angry_ at them. I was being a petty, selfish bitch. I don't deserve sympathy or forgiveness."

Stephanie broke into sobs and moved away from Michael, unwilling to let him comfort her. Unable to go to her, Michael felt helpless, watching her slender body shake violently, and listening to her heart-rending sobs.

Slowly, her cries subsided. Arms wrapped around herself, Stephanie started muttering, "I do better when _I'm_ the target of the crazies. I have to act brave then to stay alive. When the target is people I care about, I feel helpless. I fall apart. _I'm useless_."

She started pacing, still muttering to herself. "This is some sort of punishment. I'm always saying that the bad things in my life aren't my fault. Well, this is payback. _THIS WAS MY FAULT! _Benny's _dead_ because of me. Lester was _shot_ because of me." Steph looked over at Michael. "You're here…in the hospital…_because of me_. My mother was right. Everything I touch, everyone I love, I hurt."

"Stephanie, Sugar, don't. _None_ of this is your fault. Listen to me, please. _You are not responsible for Benny's death or anyone getting shot_. Come over here, please, Stephanie. Let me hold you…"

She shook her head and stepped back until she butted up against the wall. There were no more tears. The look of anguish on her face was replaced with an angry one, but the anger wasn't directed outward. Michael knew that look of self-loathing firsthand.

"Steph, don't go there. It's an ugly place. Don't start blaming yourself. Blame and guilt, they suck you into a deep dark abyss. You're too good for that." Michael tried to reach her with his words since he couldn't comfort her physically. "You have to promise me to keep _flying_, Wonder Woman. You're strong, stronger than you give yourself credit for." He was getting light-headed. "I'm sorry, Steph, but I'm not going to be able to be here for you for awhile. I promise I'll call you every day. We'll get through this, OK, Stephanie?"

He was drifting off and having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He knew he needed to reach her before she sunk any deeper. "I'll come back after I take care of business. Would that be alright with you, Stephanie? Sugar, please, talk to me…"

She lifted her head and stared blankly at him. Finally, coming out of her dazed state, she replied, "Of course, Michael. You'll always be welcome at the Center." Stephanie leaned over to kiss Michael's cheek. He reached for her hand.

"Steph…I'm talking about coming back _to you...for you. _I'm talking about _us_, Sugar, _always and forever…_" Michael said, his voice fading as his eyes closed.

"_Michael?"_ Stephanie cried out as he slumped back onto the bed. She followed Michael as an orderly wheeled the now unconscious man down the hall to the operating room. Frank put his arm around his daughter and led her to the waiting room where Tank and the other RangeMan employees paced.


	34. Chapter 34 Steph's Quandary

**Chapter 34—Steph's Quandary**

_Author's Note: Depression is a fickle thing. It strikes everyone a little differently. I do not claim to be an expert in the condition or its treatment, so please forgive the poetic license I've used for this chapter. _

**Friday, April 16 (still)**

Stephanie's POV

I sat in the waiting room, staring at nothing, unable to concentrate. I was numb with fear and shock. My father and friends had finally left me alone after getting angry rebuffs to their comforting gestures. I couldn't bear their concern, their attempts to absolve me of blame. Michael had warned me not to go to that dark place, but there was an insistent voice inside my head screaming at me, telling me I was to blame for everything that happened tonight. There was no voice in the dark place; it was blissfully quiet. When I thought about Lester and Benny, the voice started yelling at me again. I just wanted to sink into peaceful oblivion. I tried to think about anything else.

I tried to focus on something positive. Michael had talked about hope, about the future. Focus, Steph, what did he say? _What did Michael mean…us? Always and forever? Was he making a commitment to me? Did he really love me? Did I love him? Love…What did I know about love? _

_I thought I was in love with Dickie and look how that turned out. I think with Dickie, I was just in love with the idea of it all and my mother and friends were so excited about planning a big Burg wedding, I really didn't give much thought to what my married life would be like after the 'big day.' _

_I never thought about fidelity either, I just assumed it was a given. Dickie obviously never thought about commitment. Hell, he couldn't commit to his favorite sports team, why did I think he could stay faithful to me?_

_I was ready to sleep with Joe again and he definitely hadn't promised or even implied fidelity. Did I learn nothing from Dickie? If I was so big on not having 'casual sex,' why had I been so eager to sleep with Joe? Well, besides the fact that he was movie star handsome, had a killer body, and could charm the panties off Mother Teresa. I guess I was in good company. _

_I didn't expect a promise of marriage before I slept with someone, but I needed to feel it was a possible consideration somewhere down the road. I'd never been the type to sleep with one guy one night and another guy the next and I really didn't want to get involved with someone who jumped from bed to bed._

_But Michael was another story entirely. He'd been the ultimate 'player' and now I think he was saying he wanted a relationship with me. How did I feel about Michael? Again, like Joe, he was movie star handsome and had a killer body. When he turned his blue eyes on me, my resolve melted and there was no denying he rivaled, even excelled, Joe with his charm. _

_I was definitely attracted to Michael. He was fun, intelligent, thoughtful and kind. I believed he was a man of his word. I didn't have an issue with his legs. Michael was so comfortable and confident, it was contagious. So, why was I even questioning myself? _

_There'd been instant lust (did I say Michael was an incredibly handsome, sexy man?), and I could now say I was in deep 'like' with him, but was I 'in love' with Michael? Was I ready to commit to a monogamous relationship with him? _

_A deep, sultry voice kept sounding in my head and with that sexy voice came a face. A face that haunted my dreams and carried over to my waking hours. _

_Chocolate brown eyes shot warmth through my body that rapidly turned to heat in my nether regions. Just his hand on my neck started my body vibrating. I was drawn to Ranger, he was like a magnet. The closer I got to him…both physically and emotionally…the stronger the pull I felt. He wasn't a charmer like Joe or Michael. His silent intensity was more powerful than words. _

_But there was more to Ranger than sexual attraction for me. He'd become my friend, someone I trusted with my life. He was a man of honor, of integrity, though he marched to a different set of ethics than most men. The fact that so many good men spoke so highly of him was a testament to his remarkable character._

_But who was I kidding. Ranger was the one man who'd made it perfectly clear he'd never 'do' relationships. Anything physical with him, would be just that—sex—raw animal sex. Not that there's anything wrong with that! _

_Oh, my god, just the thought of sex with Ranger had me overheating. But if I gave in to my carnal desires, I knew I was asking to get my heart broken. And, yet…_

This was too much thinking for me. My head hurt. I was exhausted. The voice started screaming again. I couldn't stand it anymore. I fled to the dark place, to peace and quiet, to oblivion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ranger spent the next several hours glued to either his computer or phone tracking down the leads Michael had given him. After calling in some favors from highly placed government acquaintances, he was finally able to discover the identity of the dead man. What he found disturbed him.

The man had belonged to an international underground faction of extreme left-wing terrorists who'd used urban guerilla tactics to make their points in a violent, deadly fashion. Supposedly, the group had been dismantled several years ago.

From the late 1960s through the 1990s, the group's death toll was listed as more than 1,200 people, with millions of dollars in destroyed buildings, products and profits. The puzzling thing to Ranger was the group's targets seemed to be all over the board from anti-capitalism, big business, environmental issues and lastly, anti-war, including soldiers and military veterans.

In any event, their goal always seemed to be destruction and death, which would in turn result in a big media splash for their group's objectives.

The faction members used firearms, arson, explosives, and sabotage tactics to create havoc on their intended targets. What Ranger couldn't find was any connection of the group or the dead man to Michael. When Michael had given Ranger the leads to identify the man, Michael had been positive the gunman had targeted him personally, but wouldn't say why.

Ranger gathered up the materials he'd been able to uncover and drove back to the hospital. He pulled into the parking lot just in time to see four burly 'secret service type' men loading an unconscious Michael into an unmarked panel van. Ranger approached the men, but two of them, with hands reaching into their jackets, stopped him before he could even ask questions. Exercising prudence, Ranger retreated and covertly snapped photos of the men and van before heading into the hospital.

Ranger sprinted into the ER and found Tank, but he had no idea Michael had left the building. When Ranger questioned the hospital staff, they would only say that Michael's 'employers' had taken responsibility for Mr. Hunter's medical care. Ranger immediately got on the phone to his government contacts, but got nowhere.

Ranger learned from Tank that Lester was still in surgery and Frank had convinced Grace to give Stephanie a sedative. Frank had then taken his unprotesting daughter to her cottage and stayed overnight with her.

**Wednesday, April 21**

Every vestige of the dance and the tragedy had been cleared from the Center. It was as if Friday night had never happened. Except that a good man was dead and two more were badly injured, and the trauma of that night was etched in the mind of every person who attended.

Frank had stayed with Stephanie over the weekend, worried about her distraught state. When he realized Stephanie blamed herself for the events of that fatal night, Frank talked until he was blue in the face trying to convince her she was not responsible for the violence or the injuries people suffered. She grew silent after that and barely spoke to anyone.

Frank turned first to Sunny and then the Merry Men for help, but none seemed to be able to reach Stephanie. When Ranger returned from his unsuccessful trip to Washington D.C. to find out what happened to Michael, he spent a full day with Stephanie talking, pleading, teasing, even getting angry, all to no avail.

Oh, she listened and murmured the right platitudes, but you could see the truth in her eyes. She blamed herself and was suffering from extreme guilt. There were times it seemed she was in a trance, in a far away place unaware of her surroundings. Her friends and family were getting increasingly worried about her.

Stephanie couldn't bring herself to visit Lester in the hospital. She attended the funeral services for Benny, but couldn't cry, and for Steph that was unusual. She was numb and crying seemed a self-indulgent act. She continued to do the basic duties of her job. She even smiled wanly at the volunteers and veterans, but she was empty inside.

No one had seen or heard from Michael since Ranger had witnessed him being carried out of the hospital the night of the shooting. Stephanie hadn't asked about Michael; she hadn't asked anyone much of anything.

Not knowing what to do for Steph, Frank and Sunny asked one of the psychologists the Center used for clinically depressed vets to meet with Steph. The first session was scheduled for next Monday.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The psychologist made little headway with Stephanie. She acknowledged she was sad. She said she was still mourning Benny's death and insisted she would be fine. After a week's worth of sessions, the psychologist advised Sunny and Frank to give it a few weeks and if Stephanie didn't improve, to call him again and they would try medication plus more aggressive therapy.

Those who knew her saw a very quiet, sad woman who lacked Steph's vitality and zest for life. She kept putting off her friends when they asked her to join them for dinner or to watch a game or just spend some time together. Mary Lou talked tough to her, demanding she stop all this nonsense, that she needed her best friend back. Lula kept up a non-stop patter of news trying to entice her to come into the office. Tank and the guys tried to get her to spend a day at the beach with them. She politely refused all offers. No one saw her laugh, but no one saw her cry either. After a couple of weeks, even normally depressed vets at the Center were trying to cheer Steph up.

Ranger showed up every day. He tried everything he could think of. He brought flowers, candy, and doughnuts; he even had a three–tiered cake made with all her favorite flavors. He borrowed a Golden Retriever puppy from the local shelter and tried to place it in her arms. Gritting his teeth, he stopped by the Plum household and pleaded with Helen to see her daughter. When she refused, he drove Grandma Mazur out to see Steph. But nothing seemed to have an effect on her.

He researched depression and had several consultations with noted professionals in the field. He gently but firmly forced Steph to keep several appointments with a local expert in depression. None of their therapies made a dent in Stephanie's self-imposed walls. She'd wait patiently, seeming to listen, nod and murmur whatever seemed appropriate and then drift off into her own thoughts.

For the first time in a decade, Ranger attended Mass, determined to leave no stone unturned in his attempts to reach Stephanie.


	35. Chapter 35 Out of the Darkness, Into the

**Chapter 35—Out of the Darkness, Into the Frying Pan**

**Sunday, May 9**

It was Sunday evening and Stephanie was sitting on her porch in her pajamas. It was the first time in three weeks her friends had let her be alone for the entire weekend. Her father had taken Sunny out to see a movie and they wouldn't be home for hours. The Center was dark and quiet.

She knew her dad and her friends were worried about her, but she couldn't generate enough emotion to do anything about it. She still felt numb and had been unable to cry since the night of the shooting.

As she stretched and thought about turning in early, she saw a light flicker at the main house. She didn't expect her dad and Sunny back for at least a couple more hours. She decided to walk up and check it out.

Walking up the path, she didn't see the light anymore, but continued on. Steph quietly entered the dark kitchen, and just to be on the safe side, she picked up a cast iron skillet. She moved into the hallway and saw the silhouettes of the Wii box, TV and other electronic equipment stacked by the front door. _Burglars!_

Panic shot through Stephanie's system, the first real emotion she'd had in weeks. She heard a noise coming from the side hall. Panic morphed into anger. Someone was rifling through her office, probably stealing _her_ computer.

Steph knew she should retreat and call the police, but after feeling nothing for over three weeks, the anger felt good. She felt like she was coming out of the darkness into the light, like waking up from a long slumber.

She passed one of the RangeMan security boxes Hector had installed several weeks ago. The final pieces of the system had been put on hold before the dance and Sunny hadn't yet asked Ranger to finish it. On the off chance there was power to the system, Steph hit the silent alarm button.

Tiptoeing down the pitch black hall, Steph peeked into her office. With the moonlight streaming through the window, she saw a tall skinny figure bent over her credenza, probably unplugging her computer. Months of her work and hundreds of contacts were stored on that computer.

Her anger surged blocking out Steph's small voice of reason. In a rage, she ran into the office and smashed the skillet over the back of the robber's neck and head. The guy (in the dim light Steph saw it was a male with a scruffy beard), collapsed onto the floor.

Shocked at her outburst of violence, Steph set the pan down on her desk and thought about what she'd just done. Concerned she might have killed the man, Steph was relieved when she saw his chest moving in a regular rhythm.

All her bounty hunting gear was down at the cottage so she searched the office for something to restrain the guy when he came to. Seeing the electrical cord still in the robber's hands, she wrapped it around his wrists and then around his ankles. She tied the end around the leg of the credenza.

Energy draining from her quickly, Steph sat down in her chair. One more thing to do; she picked up the phone on her desk and dialed 911. When the operator answered, she told him that the Rosetti Veteran's Center was being robbed and to send the police.

The operator insisted Steph stay on the phone, but Steph could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and wanted to find a better hiding spot.

Adrenaline pumping her up again, Stephanie picked up the cast iron skillet and snuck down the dark hall. She intended to go back out the kitchen door and run to the safety of her cottage. To both her and the second robber's surprise, Steph ran smack into him making him spill the armful of stolen goods he'd taken from the upstairs bedrooms.

Swinging wildly, Steph flattened his face with the bottom of the frying pan and kept hitting his back and butt as he tried to run down the hall. The fleeing man tripped over the stacked appliances near the front entryway and crashed headfirst into the solid oak door knocking himself unconscious.

Steph backed off into the shadows and listened for the sounds of additional burglars. A creaking noise sounded on the front porch. There was another guy at the front door, probably the one loading their ill-gotten loot into a getaway car. There was no time to run for it. Stephanie crept over behind the door and raised the skillet over her head. A chill ran down her back.

The guy who came through the door was big, much bigger than the first two. As Steph swung the skillet down toward the man's head, he spun around grabbing her wrist hard, making her drop the pan. With his other hand around her throat, he pushed her against the wall.

She couldn't breathe, let alone scream, but she kicked out with her feet connecting with the man's legs, causing him to exhale sharply.

"Babe?" Steph heard Ranger whisper. He released her neck, but kept hold of her wrist. Gasping for breath and massaging her bruised throat with her free hand, she croaked, "Ranger? What the heck are you doing sneaking into the house?"

"Babe, did I hurt you? Are you alright?" Ranger's concern over his rough handling of Stephanie overrode his concern about intruders. Steph angrily slapped his hand away as he tried to massage her neck. "It feels like you broke my windpipe, you big lug." She was on a roll, with anger radiating off her like waves of heat.

She reached around Ranger and yanked a pair of handcuffs out of his utility belt. Ranger watched in amusement as this very angry woman leaned over an unconscious man lying at their feet and kicked him onto his stomach. With her knee sunk into his back, she snapped the cuffs on the prone man's wrists and stood up dusting off her hands, a pleased look on her face. Ranger broke out into a smile as he watched the old Steph blossom before him.

Flipping on the light switch, Ranger took in the ransacked scene, the stacked electronic equipment, the cuffed unconscious man and the frying pan Steph had dropped. She was wearing cute little cotton pajamas with mice on them. They were anything but sexy, but he'd never wanted her more. He cut his eyes to Stephanie's, seeing the sparkle and life back in them. Relief washed over him, as he remembered the dull, empty look she'd carried just this morning when he'd visited her.

He was sorely tempted to pull her into his arms and kiss those smiling lips, but given her fragile state the past three weeks, he was afraid to upset her or disturb the precarious good mood she was in. She'd become hysterical several times when he or even her father had tried to hug her. This wasn't the right time for self-indulgence.

Keeping his tone light, he said, "Babe, we received the alarm signal at RangeMan thinking it was a false alarm, since the system was never activated. Obviously, not a false alarm."

"Obviously." Steph rolled her eyes. "I pushed it on the off chance someone would respond. Thanks, Batman." She gestured to the guy on the floor and the stack of appliances. "These are the guys who've been breaking into the neighbors' homes. There's this guy in the foyer and the other guy is in my office. He probably has a headache." Steph grinned as she picked up the dropped skillet. "I called 911, so the police should be here pretty soon."

Ranger jogged down to Steph's office and flipped on the light. Lying on his stomach trussed up like a rodeo steer was a skinny teenager struggling against his bindings. One side of Ranger's mouth tilted into a lopsided grin as he admired Steph's 'rope work.'

He released the cord from the credenza and loosened the cord around the guy's ankles hauling him up on his feet. The guy started to complain, but Ranger growled at him and the young burglar shut up. Making him hop and hobble, Ranger prodded the trussed robber out to the front entryway.

Ranger was thrilled to see Stephanie in action again and smiling to boot. Of course, outwardly one would never know how pleased he was. He pushed the hobbled robber down by the unconscious one and faced the woman pacing in front of him. He was still worried about her and knew she could fall back into depression if stressed too much.

Ranger waited until she stopped pacing and looked up at him. Consciously letting his feelings of relief and joy show in his face and letting his body respond in kind, he said softly, "Proud of you, Babe."

Stephanie stilled, ducking her head, tears and emotions welling up that she'd been burying for weeks.

Ranger saw the tears start to fall. Slowly and very gently, he pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. She let out all the guilt and fear she'd been suppressing. Ranger rubbed her back as she sobbed, whispering soothing words in Spanish to her, letting her know he was there for her. He didn't shush her or tell her it would be alright; he just let her cry.


	36. Chapter 36 Exit Ranger Enter Michael

**Chapter 36—Exit Ranger; Enter Michael**

**Sunday, May 9 (still)**

By the time she'd cried herself out, the front of Ranger's shirt was soaking wet. He handed her a box of tissues he found on a side table and she noisily blew her nose. Her eyes were red and swollen and her frizzed hair stood out from her head. She was a mess. That was when the police arrived.

Steph was glad it was no one she knew. She and Ranger gave their statements and the two 'alleged' burglars were carted off. Sunny and Frank returned home just as the police were leaving. Both were relieved the robbers were caught and no one was hurt. Chagrined, Sunny pleaded with Ranger to finish the security system at his earliest convenience.

They also noticed the positive change in Stephanie. By the time all their questions were answered, it was after midnight. While Sunny talked quietly with Stephanie to make sure she was handling the night's drama, Frank thanked Ranger for watching over his daughter. The two men had been spending quite a bit of time together in their attempts to help Stephanie overcome her depression.

When Ranger walked Stephanie back to her cottage, she was literally skipping. Ranger was happy to see her in such good spirits, but he knew once the adrenaline left her system, she'd crash. He encouraged her to get some sleep, but she felt energized and had no interest in sleeping.

Steph smiled mischievously as she tried to pull him after her into the bedroom. Ranger was the immovable object and Stephanie was the irresistible force.

When she couldn't budge him, she pulled his hand around to her ass and then ran her hands up his chest. Twining her fingers through his long silky hair, she pulled his head down to her and kissed him.

Gently, Ranger disengaged himself from Steph, kissed the tips of her fingers and turned to leave.

Stung by his rejection, Stephanie mumbled to herself, "I knew it. I repulse him."

Ranger whirled around and grabbed her upper arms, hissing, "Repulse me? How can you say that, Babe? I can't get you out of my mind. When I'm near you, I can't stop myself from touching you, kissing you…"

Staring into her blue eyes, his were nearly black reflecting his heightened passion. Marshalling great restraint, he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He couldn't get over how soft she was.

Steph tilted her head into his touch before remembering her train of thought. She interrupted his strained confession. "I just threw myself at you and you rejected me. We're alone in my cottage, we're both single, consenting adults. You're a healthy, heterosexual male." Steph's eyes got wide, "You _are_…?"

Ranger chuckled and said emphatically, "YES!"

Relieved, Steph resumed her question, "Then why, unless you don't find me attractive?"

Ranger almost sighed, "Because Babe, you're just coming out of a really bad depression. Your emotions are all over the place and I won't do anything to jeopardize your full recovery. Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been? Tonight was an emotional breakthrough for you and you're on an adrenaline high right now. Babe, trust me. You'll crash soon. I'd be taking advantage of you."

"I'm OK with that. Take advantage of me." Steph pressed her lips and body against his again.

Ranger couldn't help kissing her back, his head starting to spin, but he mustered his resolve and again stepped back from her.

"No, Babe. Trust me in this. Sleep on it and let's see how you feel tomorrow. OK, Steph? Please?"

The magic word, but Steph still couldn't let it go, "Why did you leave that night in the solarium? You kissed me and it meant something, at least to me, and then you ran out the door. You couldn't get away from me fast enough. What explanation was I left with except that I repulsed you?"

Ranger closed his eyes, remembering the dream that had disturbed him that night. He remembered the powerful emotions that flooded his consciousness as he held her and kissed her, as she kissed him back. He hadn't been prepared for anything as deep as that. That was when he still 'didn't do relationships.'

"Babe, I can't explain it, but believe me, you _do not_ repulse me." He leaned in holding her jaw in his hand and kissed her long and hard, and then turned her around and swatted her ass. "Now go to bed, _alone_, and get some sleep. I promise, we'll talk tomorrow."

He knew if he stayed, his resolve would crumble. Steph's advances weren't a reasoned decision or choice, they were a reaction to the stress and adrenaline. There would be time for passion tomorrow when she was well rested and thinking clearly again. He was already planning their day: first, breakfast (he knew it would have to include a doughnut or two); then talking…_about everything_; then, well…he'd make sure he was ready for any contingency. One thing for sure, he wouldn't let any of his men know his plans; he wasn't taking any chances they'd try to keep him from his Babe.

Ranger closed the front door behind him, leaving a puzzled but smiling Stephanie standing in the middle of her living room in her cute 'mice' pajamas.

**Monday, May 10**

Stephanie's POV

I woke up Monday morning to sunlight streaming through my bedroom window. Something felt different and then I remembered last night. A smile spread across my face and got wider and wider until my cheeks hurt.

My funk was gone. And Ranger liked me. Better than that, he couldn't stop thinking of me. My smile was so big, I swear it looped around my ears.

For the first time in weeks I wanted to get out of bed. I wanted to see people. I wanted my life back. I thought more about what Ranger had said last night.

Ranger likes me and is attracted to me! But if he likes me so much, why does he feel the need to restrain himself around me?

_Steph, remember, the man has been emphatic that he doesn't do relationships._ Yeah, but he said he couldn't stop himself from touching me, kissing me. _Well, he may want you sexually, but he doesn't want to hurt you when the sexual attraction ends. Remember, no relationships._ Crap!

That was a really weak excuse he had last night when I gave him every opportunity to sleep with me. What man turns down a sure thing? I begged him and he still just swatted me on the butt and sent me off to bed. _Crap, crap, and more crap._

Ricardo Carlos Mañoso, Batman, man of mystery. I trusted this man with my life, but I also knew he'd break my heart if I expected anything other than a one-night stand. _But he said we'd talk today, and he didn't say it all serious like, 'Babe, we need to talk,' it was a happy 'we'll talk tomorrow.'_

Could Ranger's claim be true that one night with him would ruin me for all other men? Did I want one night of mind-blowing sex with a Cuban Sex God, knowing that's all it would ever be? Maybe if we did it once, the tension would be gone and we could just go back to being friends. But what if it was too awkward afterward? Now that I knew all my Merry Men worked for Ranger, if he and I were no longer friends, would they still be able to be friends with me? I couldn't stand it if I lost all of them. I shouldn't think so much. It just gets me into trouble.

Dang, the waiting was freaking me out! My thoughts kept going back and forth. I felt like a ping-pong ball was bouncing around in my brain.

I waited all day. I waited all night. Ranger didn't call. I called his cell once, but it went straight to voice mail. I hung up. Neither he nor his men needed to know how desperate I was. I couldn't bear to get rejected again. Even if he'd had to go out of town unexpectedly, like he'd done many times before, he could have at least left me a two-second message. If he'd been in an accident, one of my Merry Men would have called me.

If he'd wanted to pursue what I started last night, he would have at least called me today. _His silence shouted volumes._

As hurt as I was, I'd be damned if I was going to sink back into a depression. I was done with feeling sorry for myself. As much as I might want it, Ranger and I just weren't meant to be. He'd made that perfectly clear today without saying a word. Not one word, not one call, not one text. Nothing.

**Tuesday, May 11**

Tuesday dawned bright and clear. It was the first day of the rest of my life. Yeah, it was a trite cliché, but I needed something positive to focus on. I was determined to make a new beginning for myself. One based on reality, not dreams. Batman was a dream, someone I'd built up in my imagination.

I went to work for the first time since…the event. I still couldn't talk about it and even thinking about it too much started that screaming voice, so I focused on today.

Dad had come out to check on me first thing this morning, just like he'd been doing since…well, for the past few weeks. I knew I'd caused him a world of stress, so it was good to see him smiling again. He asked me if I wanted to help him set up an obstacle course at the Center this weekend. While I didn't think I'd ever try it out personally, it would be fun watching the younger vets put through their paces, all sweaty and shirtless. Something to look forward to.

After Dad left, Sunny came in and we talked a little about how I was feeling and then we discussed Center business. It felt like a normal day. Things were going to be alright.

I finally asked about Michael, knowing he hadn't been heard from after his employers took him away the night of the…_just say it, Steph_…the shooting. I couldn't believe I'd let him slip from my mind for weeks. I must have really been out of it. Sunny smiled and went over to my door and swung it open. _Michael!_

Michael was standing in my doorway. Racing around my desk, I flew into his arms and almost knocked him over, until I realized he was on crutches. "Michael, you're OK? How are you? Where've you been? No one's heard from you since…"

Michael dropped his crutches and pulled me into his arms, burrowing his face into my hair. His lips nuzzled my neck and my ear before they found their way to my lips and thoroughly kissed me until I had to come up for air. He held me so tight I squeaked. Sometime during all this, Sunny had slipped out the door and left us alone.

"Stephanie, I'm so sorry I couldn't call you. I've been out of my mind with worry about you. To see you here, smiling. To hold you in my arms again. Sugar, I've missed you so much."

"Michael, what happened?" I asked.

Michael wouldn't let go of me, but did pull back enough so we could look at each other. "The short version is, without my consent, I was placed under 'federal protection' and because of 'national security' issues I wasn't allowed to speak to anyone. I was literally in solitary confinement, albeit a nice one." Michael looked apologetically at me.

"Because of what happened the night of the dance, I'd asked Ranger to look into the gunman's identity for me and his inquiries caught the attention of a high-level intelligence agency. The gunman that died that night was wanted for terrorist activities by several international security agencies. They'd been hunting him for years. Luckily for me, based on recent Intel, they finally figured out he acted alone that night. And since he'd been killed, they agreed to release me, though I had to sign confidentiality agreements as part of my continued employment with the U.S. government."

"Can you talk about any of it?" I asked.

"I can talk about some of it." It was obvious he didn't want to talk about any of it, but I needed to ask.

"Michael, how did the man die?" I'd been afraid to ask my father or Ranger. They were the last two that had struggled with him when he collapsed.

"That's classified. But, Steph, does it really matter how he died or if any one person is responsible? The man was a murderer, a hundred times over. He would have kept on killing innocent people until he was stopped." It was only the second time I'd seen such coldness in Michael's face. The other time was when I'd asked him about his birth parents. I let it drop.

"Sugar, I'd much rather talk about us." His hands drifted downward until they lightly rested on my butt cheeks. I found myself hoping for more. "My arms ached for you, Stephanie, and, damn, you taste so good." Michael kissed me again as his hands cupped my cheeks and pulled me closer.

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer. As soon as the surgeries were done, I insisted on being released and jumped on a plane to come back to you." Michael rained more kisses down on me, my lips, my nose, my eyes. I couldn't help giggling.

I felt adored and giddy at the same time. He was addictive.

I looked into Michael's face and could see how pale and drawn he was, in spite of his broad smile and twinkling blue eyes. I extricated myself from his arms and dragged a chair over, insisting he sit down. I leaned his crutches against the wall. Michael sat gingerly, legs spread wide.

Before I could protest, Michael pulled me down on his right thigh. "Don't worry, Sugar. This leg's as good as new." He tapped his bandaged left leg. "This one will take a few more weeks. Flesh and bone aren't as easy to repair as metal and plastic." He grinned and kissed me again. And again. And again. Michael had kissed me more in the last ten minutes than I'd been kissed in the last ten months _(actually it was probably more than in the last ten years, but who wanted to admit that, even to themselves?)._

"I'm starting to feel better, Sugar. Your kisses are the best medicine for me. I've missed you, Stephanie, more than you'll ever know. You mean the world to me."

Our lips met in a long tender kiss, his tongue gently moving across my lower lip until I invited him in. French kissing had never seemed so sensuous before. It was actually painful to break apart. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was feeling guilty at how good it felt to be in his arms.

"Michael, should you really be walking so soon? What if you do some permanent damage or something?" I ran my hand over his spiky blond hair and touched my forehead to his. He kissed me again, his tongue searching for mine, not waiting for an invitation. I let myself enjoy the moment for awhile, sighed and pushed him away so I could demand an answer.

"No fears, Sugar. The doctors were able to replace my damaged artificial knee without detaching the upper implants. My left thigh sustained a little muscle and bone damage from the bullet, so I'll baby it a bit until the bone knits and the muscles strengthen. But Steph, remember, I'm a PJ, a trained medic, and can take care of these little things. I'm fine."

I loved his constant good mood, his grin, his smiling eyes. "I've missed you, Michael." I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent, his calmness, his positive energy. It felt so good to be able to hug someone, to kiss him openly and have him return my embraces. To hear him say he missed me, hear the words, 'you mean the world to me,' was like a soothing balm to my bruised heart.

"Really, Steph? You missed me?" he looked into my eyes, searching for something, truth maybe?

I nodded, "Yes, I truly missed you. I was worried about you and I felt so guilty…"

"_**Stop.**_ Stop right there, Stephanie. You have _nothing_ to feel guilty about. If anyone's guilty, it's me. That's something I need to talk to you about later, but Sugar, I will not let you berate yourself for even a moment about what happened that night. You said you trusted me. Well, Steph, trust me when I say with absolute certainty that you were not responsible for _any_ of the mayhem that transpired. OK?" He stared at me, waiting for my response.

I bowed my head. I'd finally come to terms that I wasn't responsible for Benny's death and Lester and Michael's injuries, but I couldn't totally rid myself of all guilty feelings. He gently lifted my chin until we made eye contact. I sighed, "I'm getting there. The feelings aren't as overwhelming now."

Michael's voice softened, "I was worried about you, Steph. As soon as I was released from federal custody this morning, I called Sunny and she filled me in on what's been going on here. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for you. You must have gone through hell, Sugar. I would have called you this morning, but I knew I'd be here in a few hours and wanted to surprise you." Again, he touched his forehead to mine and we sat there for a minute just breathing each other in.

Michael changed subjects, "I want to hear all about how you whipped those burglars and with a cast iron skillet, no less. And people say you can't cook…you just can't cook in the kitchen." I slapped his arm for the bad joke, but bruised my fingers instead. His biceps were still as hard as steel. I spent a few minutes enjoying the feel of his hard body and soft lips.

Leaning back in his arms, I sighed. "I should be thankful, they got me so angry it brought me out of my funk," I said.

"Well, then, I'm grateful to them, too. You look wonderful and I'm just glad you're smiling again. Steph, can we spend this evening together? I'll bring dinner, your choice." I couldn't say no to those irresistible lips or that charming Texas drawl.

I grinned, "Pino's meatball subs? Extra sauce." Michael shook his head, but laughed. "I shoulda known."

I continued, "I have a late meeting with the volunteers, but I should be done by 6:30." Reality wasn't such a bad way to live.


	37. Chapter 37 He Loves Me, She Loves

**Chapter 37—He Loves Me; She Loves…**

**Tuesday, May 11 (still)**

Michael had plans other than just dinner. He arrived at Steph's cottage early and decorated the dining table with a white tablecloth, two long red taper candles and a centerpiece of red and white flowers.

He added dozens of smaller candles throughout the living room and filled her bedroom with more candles and flowers. He turned back her sheets and sprinkled them with red rose petals. On her pillow, he laid a bowl of chocolate mints. He knew one little mint wouldn't satisfy his Sugar.

Stephanie's POV

At 6:20, I came tearing through my front door, hoping to get in a shower before Michael arrived. I wasn't expecting the glorious sight before me. The soft glow of candles illuminated my little cottage; a dozen bouquets filled with red and white flowers covered every flat surface and the smell of Italian meatballs and spicy tomato sauce filled my nostrils.

But the most eye-popping sight was Michael leaning against my refrigerator in a skintight 'tuxedo' t-shirt, black jeans and black hi-tops with a top hat on his head. I burst out laughing and ran into his arms.

I gave Michael a kiss that nearly bowled him over, but he wasn't complaining. "If I'd known meatball subs would get me a welcome like that I'd always carry them with me, Sugar."

He held me tight against him before laying a trail of wet kisses and love bites up and down my neck. I couldn't stop the low moans that sounded deep from my throat as Michael's hungry mouth devoured my neck and shoulders.

"I'll give you an hour to stop that," I sighed.

Michael chuckled, "If I smeared Pino's sauce over me, would you return the favor, Sugar?"

I grinned, "I'd rather eat the sauce with my sandwich and then nibble you just the way you are." Smelling the rich spicy meatballs, my stomach growled loudly.

"OK, food first," he acquiesced.

I opened the stove and hauled out the aluminum trays filled with my favorite dinner and set it on the beautifully decorated table. "You've been a busy boy. I love your 'fancy' attire. Is this romance 'a la Michael'?"

Michael doffed his top hat and divvied out the subs, fries and beers. "Sorta. I promise I'll give you the ritzy 'dinner and dancing' treatment after my leg heals, but I wanted you to know how I feel about you now. This…" he waved his arm toward the living room filled with flowers and candles, "is just an outward expression of how I feel about you."

Smiling at his sweet words, I leaned over and kissed him, before turning my attention to the delicious food. I bit into the sub and moaned loudly at the savory taste. Michael watched me dig into my food, a hungry expression on his face. "Eat," I said.

Michael replied, "I'd rather watch, _and listen_, to you eat."

"What is it about the way I eat that sends men into a trance?" I asked, taking a sip of my beer.

Looking at me incredulously, Michael said, "Steph, are you kidding me? Any red-blooded male seeing you lick sauce off those luscious full lips and hearing you moan as if in the throes of a heavy-duty sexual orgasm couldn't help but be mesmerized. By the way, your response to food is called 'flavorgasm.' They have a name for everything nowadays, Sugar."

My eyes got big realizing just how many times the men around me had responded in such a way while I was enjoying my food. How could I have been so naïve? How embarrassing! How did I stop doing something I didn't even know I was doing?

Michael was studying me, "Sugar, I didn't tell you this to make you stop or to make you feel self-conscious. I love watching you eat." _Could everybody read my mind?_

He continued, "I don't want you to change a thing about yourself, Stephanie. I love your impulsiveness, your free and easy spirit. I even love how quick you are to anger and then how quick you change to laughter and loving." He leaned over and kissed me, licking tomato sauce off my lips.

Where would I ever find another perfect specimen of man who didn't want to change me? Who accepted me in spite of my imperfections? I could think of one…_nope, not going down that road_. _That dream is over._

We finished our subs and moved into the living room. Michael settled himself into the corner of the couch and I snuggled up under his arm laying my head on his chest.

"Steph, there's something I need to tell you about myself." This sounded serious. For once, I wasn't sure I wanted to know more.

"Michael, there's nothing you could say that would change my opinion about you."

"I hope you'll still feel that way afterward. It's about my heritage and it's not pleasant. It has something to do with what happened at the dance."

I sat up and looked intently at Michael, my heart beating a little faster. The night of the dance was not my favorite subject.

"I told you I was adopted by a loving German-American couple. Well, my birth parents were German, too. Except they weren't so loving."

"They were part of a terrorist group in the late 1960s-early1970s that burned, bombed and murdered people who didn't believe in their warped sense of right and wrong. They were described as charismatic psychopaths. They were eventually caught and died in prison."

"I was born in prison and placed immediately with my adoptive parents in America. None of us knew my background. I only found out a few years ago because of my high security clearance. I didn't tell anyone what I'd found, not even my government handlers." I started to speak, to tell him that didn't change who he was.

"Steph, there's more. After I found out what monsters I'd come from, I went into a tailspin. For a while, I was really into self-loathing and beating myself up. That's when the battle happened where I lost my legs. I don't know if I had a death wish back then or not, but it was a really dark period in my life. I also got a vasectomy so I'd never run the risk of passing their sick genes onto another child."

Michael watched my face as he was telling me all this, I'm sure looking for signs of horror or revulsion in my face, but all I could feel was sadness and sympathy for this wonderful man and anger at a world gone so wrong. His injuries, both emotional and physical were heartbreaking. The fact that he felt compelled to render himself incapable of having children showed just how deeply this had affected him. He still had more to say, so I wrapped my arms around him and waited.

"The scary thing was the gunman who wreaked havoc on the benefit dance was one of my birth parents _'partners in crime_.' I was sure he knew who I was and had targeted me, which would mean I was responsible for what happened that night. Before I left for the hospital, as I told you earlier, I asked Ranger to follow up on some leads…I was trying to find out if the attack was random or because of me. There's evidence the terrorist knew who I was, but it's inconclusive unless new info comes in."

"Unfortunately, between the attack and Ranger's inquiries, my bosses now know about my less than stellar background. They're deciding if I'm a handicap or if they can use my heritage to their advantage."

Michael leaned back into the couch, dropping his arms away from me, waiting for my reaction.

I didn't know what to respond to first. I just sat there, with my mouth open.

Michael gave me a light jab, "I can't believe I've left you speechless. You're never at a loss for words, Sugar."

"Michael, I don't know how you can be so calm. You just told me your parents were terrorists…"

Michael cut in, "Birth parents. I never saw them, never knew them."

I agreed, "Your 'birth parents' have nothing to do with who you are now. You're an amazing man who's dedicated his life to protecting others. To have gone through all that and still be so positive about life is inspiring. Thank you for sharing this with me, but like I said before, there is nothing you could say that would change my opinion of you. And if I'm not responsible for what happened at the dance, neither are you. OK?"

"OK." Michael kissed my nose. "Steph, you're incredible. I've been carrying this secret around for so long, I never thought I'd be able to share this with anyone. When I told you, I expected you to freak out, instead you're supportive and non-judgmental."

He kissed me, soft and tender. One kiss turned into two, and then a series of kisses. He had my head spinning.

I came up for air. "When I nicknamed you Superman, I didn't realize how perfect it was for you."

"You nicknamed me _Superman_?" Michael chuckled.

"Yeah, the day you took me skydiving. You made me Wonder Woman and it felt like I was flying with Superman, so…what's so funny?" I asked, as Michael kept laughing.

"You had no way of knowing this, but the two-year training course all PJs go through is called The Pipeline or 'Superman' School. Don't you find all this an odd twist of fate?" he asked.

Tickled that he thought all this was so funny, I answered, "I'm not sure I believe in fate anymore. Call me an agnostic."

"What can I do to convince you?" he looked at me with such passion.

"I don't know. Whaddya got?" I joked.

Michael kissed me again, his lips slowly moving down my neck. They stopped where my shoulder started and he sucked my tender skin into his mouth, driving me wild. I ran my hand over his chest feeling his rippling abs and pecs. This man was cut and hard and sexy. My hormones were running at full tilt.

I needed to feel more of him. I pulled his t-shirt out of his jeans and ran my palm over each perfectly defined muscle. The touch of my fingers caressing his chest and the back of my fingernail flicked across his nipple drew out a low moan from him.

Michael slipped his hand under my loose shirt and caressed my stomach, sending tendrils of heat shooting south. My breathing quickened and our kisses increased in intensity and passion.

Pulling me across his chest so I was sitting in his lap, but above his bandaged thigh, Michael said those words all women want to hear, "_Stephanie, I love you._ That's the first time I've said that to a woman and not said it flippantly. I love you, and I'm not talking about just for a week or a few months. I want to be with you. I want us to be together, _always and forever_." Wow! There it was. A declaration of love and of commitment. Living in reality just keeps getting better and better.

The hot kisses began followed by urgent caresses and the need to feel skin on skin. Our bodies demanding more stimulation, we both stood up, still embracing, and moved toward the bedroom. The candles were low but still burning. I saw the rose petals spread across the turned down bed covers and the bowl of chocolates. Did this wonderful man know me or what?

I tugged the rest of Michael's shirt out of his jeans and tried to lift it over his head, but he was too tall for me. He took over from there and repeated the gesture with my t-shirt. We both flipped off our shoes and shucked our jeans, tumbling onto the bed.

Afraid I would hurt his wounded thigh, I held my body a little away from him, but Michael was having none of that. With his hands on my ass he pulled me firmly against him. I could feel him pressed into my stomach, hard and powerful, like the rest of his body. I was getting hotter by the minute just thinking of him inside me. Michael's lips moved down my neck to the cleavage created by my Wonderbra.

And that's when it happened. As turned on as I was by Michael's caresses and talented lips, the face I saw, the voice I heard wasn't Michael's. I closed my eyes and willed Ranger's unwanted face out of my mind.

The man so passionately kissing me, caressing me, was willing to make a commitment, to give 'us' a chance. The 'other' man didn't 'do' relationships. The 'other' man didn't keep his promises.

It should be so simple, but all I could see was Ranger's deep brown eyes, his intense look, hear _'Proud of you, Babe'_ echoing in my head.

As long as Ranger was the one that filled my mind, that had a hold of my heart, I knew I wasn't being fair to Michael, or any other man. Angry tears stung my eyes. The dream was becoming a nightmare. _Damn him!_

I sat up and swung my legs to the floor, startling Michael out of his passionate mood.

"What's the matter, Steph? Is this too soon?"

I shook my head. I was about to break his heart and he was worried about rushing me. I wanted to slap myself silly. I knew I was going to ruin a very beautiful thing and hurt a wonderful man, but I knew I couldn't start a relationship with Michael. Not when my heart had already started one with Ranger. I needed to find some way to resolve this…this 'thing'…with Ranger once and for all. I needed to free my heart.

"Michael, I am so sorry, but I can't do this. You're an incredible man, and I know I'll regret this, but I can't start something with you. I hadn't realized how strong a hold he had on my heart. I'm in love with someone else, someone who can't or won't return it, but nonetheless, there it is." I let out a shuddering breath.

I turned and looked at Michael. I expected angry questions or pleading or anything but what I got.

He was silent for a while and then he reached for my hand.

"You're breaking my heart, Sugar," he softly kissed my palm and rubbed his cheek along my hand, "…but the heart wants what it wants. You've chosen a hard man to love. I wish you well." He leaned over and kissed me, a bittersweet kiss. "If circumstances change...I can be here at a moment's notice. Know that I'll always be there for you…_always and forever_. You just have to call."

Michael leaned over again, this time kissing my forehead. Tears started welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill over, but Michael was already limping out of the bedroom.

I heard the front door close.

_Chosen?_ It didn't feel like I'd chosen to love Ranger. But love him, God help me, I did. I loved a man who refused any emotional relationship.

I laid down on the bed and let the tears flow. Tears turned into sobs and then it got messy. I hated crying. Before going to bed, I blew out all the candles and then ate a chocolate mint.

OK, I ate the whole bowl of chocolates, but they were _dark_ chocolate. After all that crying, my body needed the anti-oxidants.

_**Completed Title for Chapter 37—He Loves Me; She Loves Me Not**_


	38. Chapter 38 Love Shouldn't Cause

**Chapter 38—Love Shouldn't Cause That Kind of Pain**

**Wednesday, May 12 **_(With a short jog backward to Monday, May 10)_

Ranger met early Monday morning with Tank to go over RangeMan schedules and assignments. He grinned to himself. After last night's relief-filled encounter with Stephanie and her skillet-bashing comeback, he planned on spending the day (and hopefully the night) with her and wanted no business to distract him, though he didn't tell Tank that. This 'thing' with Stephanie was still too new, too personal to discuss with anyone, even his best friend.

Before he could leave the office though, Ram paged him from the first floor. There were three federal investigators at the front desk demanding to meet with Mr. Mañoso.

Ranger went down to meet with them, but before he could even ask what they wanted they flashed their badges and immediately took him into custody, which included handcuffing him. They frisked him and removed all his weapons and his cell phone. They didn't manhandle him, but they also left him no choice except to come with them without any delay. They ignored his demands for answers regarding why he was being arrested, where they were taking him or how long he would be held. After dropping a federal warrant off with Ram, they hustled Ranger into a waiting town car and drove off.

Ram called up to Tank who immediately started tracking down someone in authority at the federal agency listed on the warrant, trying to find out who was behind the arrest. Tank was still at it early Wednesday morning, when a town car drove up to the RangeMan offices and let out a very angry, tired Ranger.

Someone high up in political circles hadn't been happy that Ranger was privy to top secret information regarding one Michael Hunter and one dead German terrorist. Ranger found himself on the opposite side of a covert operation and he didn't like it. After two days of isolation, interrogation and a signed agreement by Ranger not to divulge what he knew, he was released. That was it. Case closed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

On Wednesday, Michael went out to the Center to say goodbye to Sunny. After last night's unexpected rejection by Stephanie, he'd decided to leave Trenton. It was time to move on anyway, he told himself. They'd eaten breakfast together on the back veranda and talked about the aftereffects from the shooting, Michael's injuries and family matters. Michael avoided all discussion about Stephanie.

"Tía, thanks for putting up with me the last few months. It's been great to be able to spend time with both you and Grace. I'll stop by the ER before I take off later this afternoon and say goodbye to Grace. From what you told me, it sounds like I need to razz her a little about this new guy who's been hanging around her. I know Lester Santos, and he can be a real player, but he's also a good guy and it sounds like he's serious about my little 'sister.' She chased off enough potential boyfriends during med school. It's time she gave someone a chance to get close."

Sunny laughed, "You're a fine one to talk about letting someone get close." She accepted his departure announcement calmly, but she was worried about her favorite soldier. "I've loved having you here, Michael. You know you'll always be welcome, but isn't this decision to leave a little sudden?"

"You know me, Sunny. Can't sit still very long. Time to move on and spread my charm to other deserving women." Michael wrapped Sunny in a warm embrace and kissed her cheek. "You and Frank stay as happy as you are right now. He's a good man. You'll be good for each other."

Sunny came back with, "His daughter would be good for you."

Michael stiffened and closed his eyes. As he turned to the door, Sunny swore she saw his eyes fill with tears. Something must have happened, something serious. "Michael?" she called out to him.

Michael shifted slightly, speaking over his shoulder, unable to face her, "Turn's out her heart's taken. I didn't stand a chance, Sunny. Funny thing, that…" his voice broke, "I finally found someone I wanted to be with, you know, for more than just a fun fling, and she's in love with a stupid fool who's so pigheaded, he can't see his salvation standing in front of him." He shook his head and walked out the door.

Sunny's eyes filled with tears, knowing what it took for Michael to reveal that much to her. She'd known him for years and had never heard that kind of pain in his voice before. As a mother, she wished she could take it away from him. As a woman, she knew he had to bear it alone.

Favoring his left leg, Michael slowly negotiated the gravel drive between the house and garage. A black BMW coupe pulled up in the parking area and a tall, dark, heavily-muscled man angled himself out of the car.

A shot of rage surged through Michael. It took all his strength to face Ranger without driving his fist into the man's face.

Ranger inclined his head toward Michael, "Hunter. Looks like the _men in black_ finally released you. I just spent two days in lockdown getting grilled by your handlers. They're not a fun crowd."

"Sorry I got you involved, Mañoso," Michael said truthfully.

Ranger's head shook imperceptibly, "You're going to need to be in top form to deal with the fallout from this. The 'big guns' have a stick up their butts over your secret being spilled. Good you're on your 'feet' again. Quick recovery time."

Michael looked hard at the man standing before him and made an impulsive decision.

In a light voice he didn't feel, Michael threw out, "Can't keep a good soldier down. I got in yesterday. I couldn't wait to spend a little quality time with a certain hot, blue-eyed bounty hunter."

All expression disappeared from Ranger's face.

Michael's lips turned up into a leer, "I kept trying to leave her last night, but when you're asked for encores, well, you know how that goes. As much time as I spent in bed, I didn't get much sleep, if you know what I mean. Getting a late start this morning." Michael made a big show of tucking in his shirt and smoothing down his spiky hair.

Keeping himself under tight control, Ranger positioned himself between Michael and his van. "I know you like to hear yourself talk, Hunter, but I'd suggest you use a little discretion, especially around me," he uttered in a low, harsh voice.

Michael said with a sneer, "What? The mighty Mañoso doesn't like to hear that _his little plaything_ can get her kicks with someone else?

Ranger strode over until his face was inches from Michael's, growling, "I'm warning you, Hunter. _Shut up!_ I don't normally hit cripples, but you're pushing the gimp factor."

"She's really something, isn't she? Sweet and guileless by day, tiger by night. Don't you just love how she moans and whimpers and then screams your name as she's…" Ranger's fist slammed into Michael's jaw, reeling him back into the side of the garage.

Ranger took the few steps required to come face to face again with Michael. He spat out, "How dare you defile her and then speak of her like that. I thought you were a man of honor. You disgust me." Ranger dug the heel of his hand into Michael's shoulder holding him hard against the wall, "I'll make sure you never touch her again."

Michael shrugged off the offending hand and straightened to his full height, towering over Ranger, "What are you going do? Beat the cripple to a bloody pulp?" Blood was trickling down Michael's chin and it was also seeping through his left pant leg.

He continued his verbal jabs, "You won't claim her. _Why do you care who screws her?"_

Ranger threw a second punch, but Michael blocked it. Then both of them rained down punches on each other. These weren't sparring blows, their flying fists were fueled by anger rapidly turning to fury. Given the fierce wildness of the driving blows and punches, it was hard to imagine both these raging brawlers had been trained in the intricacies of martial arts. The looks of rage and hatred were in clear focus on their faces. No words were spoken, but the low guttural grunts and yells sounded more like primitive beasts than rational men, as fist after fist connected with lean-jawed faces and hard cut bodies. Both had blood filling their mouths as fists knocked teeth into lips and tender skin. Blood was dripping from Ranger's nose and Michael would have at least one black eye.

Fists bruised and bloody, they turned to wrestling and struggled in close quarters, each getting in a few more punishing blows, mainly to the kidneys and abdomen before Michael went down, his injured leg betraying him.

Goading him even further, Michael challenged Ranger from his prone position in the gravel, "You don't want her, but you won't let her go. Are you going to lock her up so no man can love her? You've already locked up her heart. As long as she thinks she's in love with you, she's yours without you having to give _anything_ of yourself. _You_ disgust _me_."

Ranger grabbed Michael by his shirt and hauled him up, yelling at him in threatening tones, "You know _nothing_ about my relationship with Stephanie. Stay out of it and stay out of her life or I swear, I'll kill you. You won't get another warning."

Michael shoved Ranger away from him, his voice dripping with contempt, "Talk about honor, about bravery. You're a coward, running from the _best_ thing that's ever happened to you. _You have her_, heart body and soul, and don't even appreciate it. Any other man would give his life for such devotion from a woman like Stephanie."

He limped toward his van, before turning back to Ranger.

In a harsh, agonized confession, Michael uttered, "I offered her love, a relationship, commitment. She turned me down flat. I got nowhere. Yeah, she rejected me, Mañoso." His voice rose in pitch and was hoarse with emotion, "But you should've seen _the pain_ in her face as she realized how much she loved you."

Michael stared directly at Ranger, _"Love shouldn't cause that kind of pain."_

He threw out his arm in Ranger's direction. "She's in pain and all because _she's in love with you_, even knowing you refuse to give her the only thing she wants from you."

Michael studied Ranger's reaction to his harsh words. He saw shock, confusion, and finally, painful realization.

"Pull your fucking head out of your ass and get down on your knees before that incredible woman. And do it before it's too late. _Man up_, Mañoso. It isn't a weakness to admit you love someone, that you need someone."

Michael pulled himself into the van and rolled down the window.

In a softer voice, "Go to her, Ranger. She deserves more. So do you."

Satisfied with Ranger's reaction, he drove off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Standing by the open window in the parlor, Sunny had witnessed the tail end of the two men's fight. She'd debated whether to go out and put a stop to it, but knew that sometimes men needed to work out their emotions physically.

It was like watching two magnificent gods, light and dark, sol y sombra, battling it out. There would be no true winner; both would go away with an aching heart, though for different reasons.

She turned away hoping the pain would be short-lived for Michael, and for Carlos. She also said a prayer for Stephanie to have the strength to deal with the fallout, whatever it may be.

Ranger's POV

I just got sucker punched. And I lost control. ¡Maldita sea! _[Damn]_

When Hunter said he'd slept with Stephanie I wanted to kill him, but I held off. I didn't have a claim on Steph, but in my mind, she was MINE! Just the thought of another man touching her that way nearly unhinged me.

Then he just kept coming, implying that I treated her badly, like a piece of property or worse, like a discarded plaything or a one-night stand. I had to deck him. And then I lost all control. ¡Dios me perdone! _[God forgive me!]_ Even after he fell, I wanted to keep hitting him. It took everything in me not to keep pounding on him.

And then, when I realized he was fucking with me, I really wanted to smash his face in. The relief that he hadn't slept with her was palpable, but then he implied I was causing Stephanie pain and that struck a chord. A chord that rang true. _'Love shouldn't cause that kind of pain.'_

_Because_ she loved me, she was in pain. Because I loved her, I was in pain. _Dios_, shoot me, stab me, any physical pain would be easier to endure than this agony of the heart.

Hunter was right. Stephanie deserved more. I didn't know that I did, but…I needed to go to her _now_, spill my guts, tell her I love her. Tell her I couldn't live without her. _Damn the clichés_.

I needed to give her the only thing she wanted from me—the promise of a 'someday.'

Stephanie chose me! She turned down Hunter because she was in love with me. I could feel my heart pounding. ¡Ella me ama! _[She loved me!]_

I started walking down the path to Steph's cottage, wiping the blood from my nose. I could see her face, her blue, blue eyes and her laughing smile. I started jogging.

I saw her in those tight jeans that hugged her firm round buns. I started running.

She loved me, only me. I kicked it into high gear.

I barely stopped in time before I slammed into the front door and yanked. It was locked. Force of habit for city-smart Steph. I knocked. I pounded. I yelled. I looked under the mat. Nothing. Good for Steph for avoiding the obvious. I ran my fingers over the doorsill. Nothing.

I ran around to the patio door and laughed. It was open.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I knew she wasn't there. And neither was her hamster. That wasn't good.

I called Steph's cell. It went straight to voice mail, "Babe, call me. Please."

I sprinted back up to the house and realized her car wasn't there. I found Sunny in the kitchen feeding Rex.

"¿Adónde se fue?" _[Where did she go?]_ I demanded.

"Good morning to you too, Carlos," Sunny retorted.

"Sunny…where's Stephanie?"

She handed me a towel. "You're dripping blood all over my clean kitchen floor." As if I cared.

"Please…Sunny. Where is she?" I couldn't stop the pleading tone in my voice.

"She's on vacation. She didn't share her destination with me. She just asked me to take care of Rex."

"For how long? I have to find her. Would she have told Frank, or her grandmother or maybe Mary Lou? Would you call them…please, Sunny? Es importante."

"Is Stephanie in danger?" Sunny asked, but she didn't look too worried.

I shook my head, "But it's crucial I find her as soon as possible. Please, Sunny, I need to talk to her." _Three pleases._ I couldn't believe I was begging. Sunny made the calls, while I stepped outside and called Connie Rosolli.

Connie said Steph had called earlier and told her she was going to be gone for a week or more, but hadn't mentioned where she was going. I asked Connie to speculate, but all she said was if it were her, she'd go to Vegas.

I called Steph's cell again. "Babe, I need to talk to you. Please call me."

After Sunny hung up the phone, she still didn't have Steph's location. She did, however, give me a stern warning. "I've had to witness two broken hearts this morning and both episodes centered around you. Make this right, Carlos. She deserves better. So do you." I could only stare back.

Then she let me know Stephanie had left around 7:00 this morning. It was now 10:30.

Stephanie could be anywhere.


	39. Chapter 39 Just a Man

**Chapter 39—Just a Man**

**Wednesday, May 12 (still—**_**this is going to be a long day, so get comfortable**_**)**

Ranger's POV

I went out to my car and called RangeMan. I gave orders for my men to check departing flights for Steph's name and the airport parking lots for her car.

Tank had questions I didn't want to answer over the phone. I cut him off, asking if he'd any idea where Stephanie might go to get away for awhile.

"Point Pleasant," he said, without skipping a beat.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"It's her 'go to' spot," Tank replied.

"How do you know that?" I wondered.

Tank shook his head, knowing his friend and partner truly had no clue. "I'm her friend. We talk. We listen. Try it sometime."

I disconnected.

My phone rang. Tank, "I hope this means you've pulled your head out of your ass and come to your senses about Stephanie?"

I swore at him, "Pinga." _[Dickhead.]_

Seething, I disconnected. Fuck, that's twice in an hour someone had said that to me. _What happened to my infamous blank face? Were my feelings for her that obvious?_

I pulled out of the Center and headed to I-195 and the shore. I tried to drop into a calm centered state, what Steph called 'my zone', but my head was racing.

I kept rehashing everything Hunter said. He played me like an expert. It was obvious he was in love with Stephanie and had just been rejected. Yet he did everything he could, including letting me beat him up, just to get me to 'pull my head out of my ass.' Good to know my original assessment of Hunter was spot on. He had my respect and now he had my gratitude.

My last conversation with Stephanie replayed in my head. I'd refused her advances Sunday night because I knew she was still so fragile. I didn't want to do anything that would push her back into a depression or divert her energies from truly healing from her trauma.

I'd wanted our first time to be special with both of us aware of what we were doing, what we were committing to. I told her I'd call her the next day and then I didn't…couldn't. She must have thought I was rejecting her yet again.

Damn, if I'd only been able to see her Monday or at least talk to her. I was going to tell her I loved her, tell her…Damn it all to hell! ¡Este muy jodido! _[This was so fucked up!]_

Why had she felt the need to leave now? What happened between Hunter and Steph last night must have really shook her up. Was it what Hunter said about realizing she loved me and thinking it was futile? That loving me, a man who kept telling her he didn't do relationships, was just too painful for her? _If I could go back in time…_

Dios, after the depression she just went through over Benny's death, the shooting and all, and now this, she shouldn't be alone. I had to find her. I just prayed I wasn't too late and that Steph would listen to me.

I kept picking up my phone, making sure it was still working. I called again, voice mail. "Stephanie, I really need you to call me. Please Babe, call."

As I neared the shore, I realized the enormity of the area I had to cover. My family used to come here when I was a boy so I knew the area, but there were little towns up and down the coast for miles.

I dialed Tank. "Where in Point Pleasant?"

_(Chuckle) "_Try the Bentley Inn."

I disconnected. For a pinga, he was a good friend.

I located the Bentley Inn in Bay Head and, sure enough, Steph's red CRX was in the parking lot. Relief flooded through me.

The Bentley Inn was a 1880s Victorian bed and breakfast right off the ocean. Normally I hated these establishments, not enough privacy, but this place had rooms with private baths and entrances.

I called Tank and cancelled the orders to find Steph. I also asked him to let Sunny know I'd found her.

On the drive here, I hadn't been able to think of anything but finding Stephanie. Now I had no idea what I was going to say to her.

Walking into the office, I was greeted warmly by a friendly woman who welcomed me to Bay Head and the Inn. I asked for Steph's room number, but instead she said I could leave a message for her. Glad they followed proper procedures. When I asked if she would connect me to the phone in Steph's room, she informed me Stephanie wasn't in her room.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know where I could find her. I thanked the woman and jogged out the back gate to the beach access path.

It wasn't until I crested the second dune that I saw her. She was down by the water and pushing sand into a long curving wall. An odd feeling of déjà vu passed over me.

For the first time that day, a smile broke across my face. That was my girl! Deny everything, go to the beach and play in the sand. She'll make an excellent mother. _¡Dios mío! Where did that come from?_

I made my way slowly down the last dune toward her. It was still too early in the season; there was no one else on the beach.

Steph had on an olive green sleeveless tank and a pair of jeans rolled up to her calves. The rolled cuffs and her butt were wet. She was barefoot and her hair was loose and flowing. She nearly had the wall completed into a circle and looked quite pleased with her work.

Her back was to me now as I watched her reach up and rub the back of her neck, and then she froze. She knew I was there. I crossed the last few yards between us and asked, "Can I give you a hand?" Again, the strong feeling of déjà vu.

Steph looked up at me, but she was no longer looking pleased. "What are you doing here, Ranger? I wanted a nice, quiet vacation, _by myself_. Is that too much to ask?" Dios, she was so beautiful.

"I want you, Stephanie," I blurted out.

_Great, Mañoso._ _That was romantic, comemierda! [rough translation: stupid bastard; literal: eat shit]_

Steph's face screwed up into a disgusted look. "What? You want me for a distraction? Want a good laugh? Do you have a skip hiding out at a chicken farm or maybe a pig farm this time and you want to see me roll in the mud? What about now? I'm sitting in wet sand, it's in my hair and clothes. Isn't that funny enough for you?"

Was that how she thought I saw her? I was such an ass. I had a lot to make up for.

"Babe, I don't want you for a job, or to amuse me, though that is one of your more endearing qualities," I said, hoping to get a smile from her. She glared up at me. _OK, just say it, Mañoso._

"Steph, I want you for myself…not for a job, not to amuse me. I'm done playing games. I'm done denying how much you mean to me. No more holding back or pushing you away."

I was also done restraining myself from touching her. I couldn't bear the small distance that was still between us. Reaching down, I pulled her into my arms. She didn't resist.

_Nothing_ was going to stop me from telling her this time. I'd been trying to tell her for a month now, since the night of the distraction, but something happened each time I tried. A sense of urgency washed over me.

"I love you, Stephanie Plum." Then I kissed those full pouty lips that had tantalized me for months.

Dios, I'd _never_ said those words before. It was as if a dam broke inside me and everything I'd held back for so long came rushing out and, as I held the woman I loved in my arms, I poured my heart out to her in the way that came most naturally to me.

"Te amo, Estefania. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Tiene una luz que brilla dentro de ti, una luz que se abre mi alma. Eres mi sol, my sonrisa, mi alegría. Quiero construir una vida, una familia con tú. Te quiero a mi lado ahora y siempre. Permítanme pasar el resto de mi vida amándote, adorarte_. Te necesito. _Me dice, por favor, que me amas, también."

_[I love you, Stephanie. I love you with all of my heart. You have a light that shines from within you, a light that opens my soul. You're my sunshine, my smile, my joy. I want to build a life, a family with you. I want you by my side now and forever. Let me spend the rest of my life loving you, adoring you. I need you. Please, tell me you love me, too.]_

It was all in Spanish and I knew she wouldn't understand most of it, but the emotion behind the words was obviously getting through to her.

My Babe's eyes filled with tears and she started to tremble. I dropped my forehead to hers and whispered, "Stephanie Plum, I love you."

She threw her arms around my neck, her soft breasts pushing into my chest. Standing on top of her rapidly disintegrating sand walls, she kissed me hard and long, leaving both of us breathless. I ran my hands up and down her back and cupped her ass, pulling her tight against me.

I didn't want any space between us, but I couldn't get close enough to her. I smothered her with my mouth, probing hers with my tongue, pressing the rest of her body tightly into mine, but it wasn't enough. Our clothes stood between us and the openness of the beach wasn't the best place to get naked and satisfy our growing urges. I imagined her body naked under mine, her legs wrapped around my waist, me plunging deep inside her…

Steph broke my reverie, whispering, "Say it again. I need to hear you tell me once more." _That's my girl, never take anything for granted._

I threw back my head and yelled, "I LOVE YOU, STEPHANIE PLUM!"

That earned a huge grin on my Babe's face and more hot sexy kisses with lots of tongue and roaming hands.

"In case you still have any doubts, Babe, I want you in my life. I want to make love to you every night and wake up to your smiling face every morning. I want you by my side in everything I do, or if you prefer, I'll be by _your_ side. I need you, Stephanie, mi querida. Eres mi todo, mi cielito." _[…my love. You are my everything, my sweet heaven.]_

Steph looked at me with a bewildered look, "Who are you? You can't be Ranger 'Badass' Mañoso, Batman, man of mystery?"

"No, Babe. I'm Carlos, Carlos Mañoso, just a man. A man who loves you and hopes you'll love him back."


	40. Chapter 40 You Know How To Ride A Bike

**Chapter 40—You **_**Do**_** Know How to Ride a Bike?**

**Wednesday, May 13 (still—hang in there)**

_Previously_

_Steph looked at me with a bewildered look, "Who are you? You can't be Ranger 'Badass' Mañoso, Batman, man of mystery?"_

"_No, Babe. I'm Carlos, Carlos Mañoso, just a man. A man who loves you and hopes you'll love him back."_

Ranger's POV

I watched Stephanie struggle with her emotions, the words I wanted to hear on the tip of her tongue. There was a battle being waged between her fear of rejection, of being hurt, with her desire to love and be loved. I waited patiently, holding her loosely, my hands gently massaging the small of her back.

She was so expressive, I couldn't help but feel her pain as she let fear and doubt wash over her, slowly chased away by hope and then love…a love so strong and powerful, it radiated from her.

Her lips slowly curved upward into a glowing smile and the love shining in her eyes nearly brought tears to mine as she prepared to utter the words I'd been waiting…hoping…to hear.

"Why didn't you call?" Stephanie demanded in an angry tone.

Like a fist to the gut, I felt like I'd had the wind knocked out of me. I did not see that coming. _¡Estúpido!_ My hands dropped to my side, my mouth refused to close as I tried to fill my lungs with air.

She went on, "You said you'd call me on Monday. You promised. I waited all day to hear from you."

I saw the pain in her eyes, sending another shot to my gut. "What was so important you couldn't pick up the phone and call me, or at least send me a text message?" Steph said all this in a low dangerous tone.

Dios, I sucked at this relationship stuff. I didn't know what to do except keep going, that's what an Army Ranger does.

"Stephanie, I would never willingly break a promise to you. If there'd been any way I could have gotten word to you, please believe me, I would have." She continued looking up at me, pain still evident in her eyes.

"Babe, this is going to sound like some tall tale out of a fictional mystery novel, but…" Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched.

Taking a deep breath, I continued, "Three federal investigators showed up at my office early Monday morning. They cuffed and arrested me and flew me to D.C., and I've been in federal custody since then. I was on lockdown, totally incommunicado." I had to pick my words carefully and couldn't reveal too much, having signed a confidentiality agreement. "I guess I stepped on some big toes when I was trying to find out who the gunman was at the dance and then what happened to Hunter. They interrogated me for two days and finally released me this morning. Babe, I came straight to you."

I stood stock-still waiting for her reaction. Her eyes bored into me and for the first time in my adult life, I purposely allowed my blank face to drop away under such intense scrutiny from another person, letting my emotions show. I saw a glint of surprise flash across her face. I could also see the gears turning in her head as she digested my explanation.

"I didn't tell anyone where I was going. How did you find me?" she asked.

"It's what I'm good at," I joked. She didn't laugh, not even a smile.

I dropped my shoulders in defeat, fearing I'd lose my Batman status with her, "Tank told me this was your favorite place. I took a chance."

Her lower jaw pushed out and she scrutinized my face. "That's the truth? You're not lying to me…maybe to spare my feelings?" she asked.

"It's the truth. I've never lied to you, Babe," I answered.

"Even if the truth would hurt me?" she said, more a statement than a question.

She was not making this easy for me. "Yes," I confirmed.

My heart started beating faster as she stepped away from me and moved down to the water's edge, letting the waves lap over her bare feet as she stared out across the ocean. She stood with her back to me for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. I had to remember to breathe.

Finally, she turned and came back, "Then I have something to say to you," she announced. Her face was calm, not smiling, not frowning. For once, I couldn't read her. We were now standing so close I could feel her warm breath on me and smell her intoxicating scent.

She placed her delicate hands on my chest and looked up into my eyes. My heart was pounding.

"I love you, Carlos. I love you with all my heart…mi querido."

My heart soared. _She loved me!_

It was the first time she'd said my name, my given name. She even rolled the 'r' and used my favorite Spanish endearment. For a badass like me who'd kept his emotions in check for nearly two decades, the feelings welling up inside were overwhelming. I didn't do tears, I didn't do soaring hearts, but right now I didn't care.

_Stephanie Plum loved me, Carlos Mañoso_.

I picked her up and holding her tightly to me, I kissed her while swinging her around and around. When I set her back down, she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me back, sending jolts of electricity coursing through me with her enthusiastic advances. This was one passionate woman!

I wanted to experience every moment, every emotion, see Stephanie's face light up, feel her hands caressing me, her lips on mine. I didn't want this moment to end.

And then reality set in. Steph's stomach growled. We both looked down. The sound came again, this time continuing for several seconds. I could feel a smile coming on.

"No, I won't be ruled by my stomach," she shouted and pulled me up the dunes toward the Inn.

Knowing the folly in ignoring Steph's unrelenting stomach, I held back, "Steph, let's feed you first and then we can enjoy ourselves."

She shook her head, talking more to herself than to me, "No, I've waited too long for a Ranger-induced orgasm. I'm not going to let my noisy stomach delay it any longer."

I grinned. A Ranger-induced orgasm! She'd obviously been thinking about it for awhile. My grin turned into a full-blown smile.

"You're laughing at me again," Steph complained.

"No, Babe, I'm flattered. You have a name for your orgasms, at least the ones I'll give you, and I will give you mind-blowing orgasms, Babe," I promised, kissing her thoroughly.

Steph blushed bright red from her neck to her cheeks. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." Her stomach complained in stereo.

I offered, "There's a little restaurant a few blocks from here. Let's eat some lunch first and then we can satisfy our other needs, OK, Babe? Because when we start, I don't intend to stop for many, many hours."

She blushed again, but finally relented and we walked hand in hand down Main Avenue to Theresa's South. We were both smiling, not saying much, both a little stunned at the sudden turn of events.

It was still early in the day so I got the veggie frittata with a mixed green salad and Steph got a double order of their linguine with baby clams and mopped up the remaining sauce with several orders of Italian bread. She finished with a generous helping of tiramisu. I had iced tea.

We talked about inconsequential stuff, my flight, her hamster. I started to broach the subject of Steph's depression, but she immediately nixed that, saying those days were behind her. Watching her wolf down her food, I could believe it, but we finished our lunch, carefully avoiding all touchy topics.

It seemed surreal to be sitting in a seaside diner across from my Babe, _and now she was really mine_, doing something so normal as eating lunch. My entire life had just taken a 180-degree turn out there on the beach and here we were, acting like nothing had happened.

I was coming to realize nothing with Stephanie was ever going to go as I planned. Surprisingly, I was OK with that. I was even looking forward to a life full of surprises with Steph.

But there was one thing I wouldn't compromise on. I meant it when I said I didn't intend to stop (or leave our room) for hours and that meant we wouldn't be going out for dinner.

After we finished lunch, we stopped by the nearby market and stocked up on freshly baked bread, a variety of cheeses, a roasted chicken, several pints of different salads, a bottle of wine and of course, a boxful of pastries for my Babe's sweet tooth. I wasn't taking a chance on any further interruptions from her stomach.

Not knowing if Steph was on the Pill or not, I also bought a 12-pack of XL Magnums. Hopefully, the food (and the condoms) would hold both of us until breakfast at the Inn tomorrow morning.

I stopped at the Inn's office while Stephanie continued on to the room with the food. I gave the manager my credit card and asked him to put all room charges on my account. I also informed him we didn't want to be disturbed until tomorrow.

I let myself into Steph's room. She was in the bathroom. The place was nicely furnished, I guess. Not my tastes, but it went with the Victorian era of the building. I closed the drapes and turned down the bed.

I made a split-second decision. Stephanie had been planning a week-long vacation and I wasn't about to let her out of my sight now that we were finally together. I made a quick call to Tank and told him I would be off-line for the next week. I asked him to pack me a week's worth of casual clothes, one nice suit and a toiletry kit and bring it to the Bentley Inn with clear instructions it was not to be delivered to the room until tomorrow morning. I wanted no interruptions.

Steph had been in the bathroom quite a long time.

"Babe? Are you coming out any time soon?" I asked through the closed door.

I heard a rustle of movement and then Steph's tremulous voice, "I don't think so."

"What's the matter, Stephanie?" I asked, a little worried about her. A lot had happened in Stephanie's life the past couple of days and she was just coming out of a major depression.

"We should have come back to the room immediately after the beach. I've had time to think about it and I don't think this is a good idea."

Oh. Babe! What was going through her mind? Was she saying having sex wasn't a good idea or was she having doubts about us, that she didn't think us starting a relationship was a good idea? Hopefully, she was just feeling a little insecure.

"You seemed pretty eager on the beach, Babe. Nothing's changed. I still love you. I still want you. Can I ask why you won't come out?"

"It's embarrassing."

I paused for a minute considering the possibilities. "Babe, if it's that time of the month, we can work around it. I grew up with four sisters. That stuff doesn't embarrass me."

"It's not that."

"Well then, what is it?"

Silence. I moved toward the bathroom door.

"Come on out, Steph. We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. If you aren't ready to make love we won't, but come out so we can talk about whatever's bothering you."

"No. If I come out, we'll do it."

I smiled. "Is there something wrong with 'doing it'?"

A hesitant, "No." Good to know she wasn't against sex.

"Then was is it, Babe? Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid I'll hurt you?"

"NO. No. Well, maybe a little."

"Babe, I would never hurt you. I'd never force myself on you. We'll go as slow as you want. We'll only do what you're comfortable with."

"I'm not exactly afraid of you, but…I'm afraid you won't…want me.

_Dios, not want her? I was hard as a rock just thinking of her._ Trying to break the tension, I tried for laughs, "Are you going to tell me that you've been masquerading as a girl all these years, that you're really a guy?" I waited for her to laugh or get outraged, but I just heard snuffling. Damn, she was crying.

"Babe, I've seen you naked and you look mighty fine to me. You have a smoking hot body and you're beautiful, Babe. I assure you, _I want you_. More than you could possibly know." I glanced down at the large bulge in my pants.

Finally, "Thank you, Ranger, and that's nice to hear, but I wasn't talking about my looks."

"Stephanie, I'd really like it if you'd call me Carlos. Ranger is my street name and I like the way you say my given name. If you're not concerned about your looks, then what is it?"

"I think…I think there's something…_wrong_…with me."

"Wrong? Babe, I need a little more info here. Why do you think there's something wrong with you?"

More silence.

"Steph?"

I heard a deep sigh and then, "It's my experience, or lack of. You know, in the bedroom."

The one thing I knew about Stephanie was that she was passionate and responsive. The scene out on the beach earlier was a great example of her passion, the way she threw her arms around me and kissed me. The few times I'd kissed her, I could feel her immediate response to me. It's what made stopping so damn near impossible. I knew she'd been married for a short time several years ago, but…

"BABE, are you telling me you're a virgin?"

Embarrassed laughter came from the bathroom. "No, I'm not a virgin, but…I've had very little experience, and it's been a very long time since I've had sex with anyone. I mean, _a long, long time_. I know you've had lots of women. I'm afraid I'll never measure up. I'll make a fool of myself."

I shook my head. "I promise you I will not be disappointed in you or our lovemaking. I don't care how many, or how few lovers you've had. It's only about 'us' from now on. And Babe, sex is like riding a bike. Once you know how, you never forget. You do know how to 'ride a bike,' don't you?"

"You _are_ talking about sex, right? Yes, I know how to have sex…well, at least 'basic' sex. But I figured you were more into 'advanced' stuff and…I'm…I'm afraid I won't be able to…you know…satisfy you."

I let out a deep sigh and couldn't help grinning. "Babe, I'm a basic kinda guy. I'm not sure what advanced stuff you're talking about. I'm not into kinky sex, I don't have a particular fetish. We're not going to be swinging from the chandeliers or anything like that. I'm curious what you think I do in bed that would be considered advanced?"

"God, Rang…Carlos, this is so embarrassing."

Her calling me Carlos made me feel like this relationship was real, permanent. I wasn't going to let anything derail us, not even Steph's insecurities. What was really bothering her?

"Is there something in particular you're thinking of or that really worries you? Please, Babe. I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. Our relationship doesn't stand a chance if we can't be honest with each other and talk about whatever is on our minds."

"Our relationship? That's the first time you've admitted we're in a relationship. I like it."

"You're changing the subject, Steph." That's my Babe, the procrastinator, the denier. What was she referring to…advanced stuff? "Are you worried about oral sex? If that bothers you, you don't have to, Stephanie, but I hope you'll let me show you how I can pleasure you that way."

"I know you can't see me, but I'm blushing. I haven't had much experience in that department, but I'd like to learn, I think."

A big smile at that answer. Steph, ever the curious one. "I would love to be your teacher, Babe, and your 'guinea pig'. It can really heighten the experience and it isn't all that complicated."

Again, hoping to lighten the mood, "You don't wear braces, Babe, and as long as you don't sneeze, we should be OK." No response. "Is that it…is that all you're worried about?"

"Well, there's one other thing…"

"What, Babe? You can tell me anything."

"Carlos, it's too embarrassing to talk about."

My mind raced through all my memories of us together, trying to get a clue as to what could be bothering her. "Babe, are you afraid I'll tie you up, restrain you, like with handcuffs? I won't do that, Babe. I want you to be able to respond freely, to stop me if I do anything you're uncomfortable with, and for you to be able to start anything you want. No handcuffs, I promise."

"Babe? Please talk to me. I promise I won't laugh or think it's stupid."

"I'm afraid of…" I placed both palms against the door, my forehead pressed against it as I listened to her struggle to tell me what she feared. I asked her softly, "What, Babe? You're afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid of…I don't want to do any…butt stuff."

I smiled broadly, "That's OK, Babe. We won't do any 'butt' stuff. Now, will you come out?"

I could hear movement, then the water running, and then some rustling. I moved away from the bathroom door to give her some space.


	41. Chapter 41 Afternoon Delight

**Chapter 41—Afternoon Delight**

**Wednesday, May 12 (Still. It's been a long day)**

_Previously_

_I could hear movement, then the water running, and then some rustling. I moved away from the bathroom door to give her some space._

Ranger's POV

The door finally swung open and Stephanie stood in the doorway, looking a bit shy and tentative. She also looked beautiful and incredibly sexy. I didn't even try to stop the huge smile that spread across my face. Taking it slow was really going to tax my control.

To my utter surprise and delight, Steph threw herself into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing me so passionately, I was hard in an instant. This was the impulsive woman I'd fallen in love with. How could I have ever thought she needed to curb this wonderful trait?

I stood in the middle of the room with my Babe wrapped around my body like a glove as we kissed and fondled and started breathing in sync. Her kisses were sweeter than I'd imagined. And she smelled so good. _What is it about the scent of a woman's hair that can drive a man wild?_

I sat down on the edge of the bed with Steph still wrapped around me, but now I had my hands free. We broke off our kisses and pressed our foreheads together, breathing in each other's breath. I didn't want to scare her by going too fast, so I decided to let her set the pace.

"Te amo, I love you, Estefania." Her breath caught in her throat. It sounded like a sob. I lifted her chin up so we were eye to eye, her beautiful blue eyes brimming with tears. Puzzled, I was about to ask her what was wrong when she explained.

"I never thought hearing my name in another language could be so powerful, but when you say it, Carlos, it's as if you're caressing my soul." Stephanie brushed her lips lightly across mine and then softly kissed my nose and my eyes. If speaking Spanish was what she wanted, I was happy to provide it, but I had many other 'skills' I was anxious to share with her and my body was humming in anticipation. This 'going slow' was going to take all my power of self-control.

With a shy smile, Steph released my hair from the confines of its band and ran her hands through it, seeming to take a thrill from letting the long locks slip through her fingers. Pressing her body into mine, she gently bit my earlobe and then kissed the hollow just behind it, causing a shot of electricity to surge through my body. "Estefania…Estefania. ¡Dios mio! What you do to me. Don't stop! Por favor, no dejar de hacer que." _[Please, don't stop!_] Her lips nuzzled my neck, biting and sucking my pulse point until a loud groan sounded deep in my throat.

In response, her legs tightened around my waist and I could feel the heat and moistness of her penetrate through her jeans to my lower abdomen. I didn't want to rush her, but all I could think of was ripping off her clothes. I needed to feel her soft skin against mine.

She must have been thinking along the same lines. Looking straight into my eyes, she started unbuttoning my shirt. "I don't want you to hold back, Carlos. I know I just had a little meltdown, but…I want you to make love to me, _I need you_ to make love to me. I need to feel your hands, your mouth, on my skin, anywhere you want to put them. I want you inside me, deep inside me. Make me feel alive, make me scream your name, Carlos."

Hearing her ask me to touch her, to kiss her all over, to make love to her sent me into overdrive.

But before I could respond, she kissed me, or rather she attacked my mouth with hers, biting my lower lip, sucking it between her lips and stroking it with her tongue. God, I was so turned on by her aggressiveness and candor. _Was this the same woman who was hiding in the bathroom just a few minutes ago?_

Her words, spoken so softly, but with such intensity, stirred every sexual nerve in my body. If this was her idea of foreplay, it was working in full. God, I wanted her. Waves of heat coursed from my stomach down to my cojones. I could feel them contract and the rest of me respond in anticipation of her next move.

She pulled my shirt from my waistband and tried to yank it off me. To help, I twisted my torso, causing pain to shoot through my bruised left side. I tried to mask my sharp intake of breath as a groan of desire. Steph's hands touched me lovingly, caressing my pecs and tickling my abs. Her hot breath and warm tongue traced a tingling path down my throat. My body gave a slight shudder with the passion that was rising in me and I was so big and hard, I was afraid I'd burst through my pants.

All of a sudden, Stephanie leaned back and pressed her fingers firmly into my left side. The force of her touch surprised me and I couldn't help wincing.

Sharp concern in her voice, Steph said, "Carlos, you have bruises all over your torso." She looked closely at my face. "And your face. Your cheek is swollen a bit and so is your nose. When you were in custody were you beaten?"

She looked at me with worry and questions written all over her. How did I avoid the _mood killing_ discussion about my fight this morning with Michael and still not lie to her?

I blew out some air wondering how much I could hedge. "No, Babe, I wasn't beaten while I was in custody, but I was in a little skirmish. It's nothing, just a few bruises. It certainly won't keep me from what we were just about to do," I reassured her. "I've received worse than this at my morning workouts with my men." Which was true.

Steph stared at me searching for any signs of 'untruth' in my face and then her expression turned loving. She ran her fingers lightly over my face and softly kissed each and every bruise working her way down my body.

I knew she meant her kisses to be sweet and caring, but they stirred my blood. I let out a low growl and my hands tightened around her waist.

A smile played at Steph's lips and her kisses turned into nips and gentle bites as she let her teeth rake across my skin. My breathing quickened and my entire body regained the tension and hardness that had been lost a moment ago.

When she bit and sucked on my nipples, my fists clenched with the exquisite agony I was feeling, trying hard not to rip her clothes off and plunge myself deep inside her. For a self-proclaimed amateur, she sure knew how to build suspense and sexual tension.

As much as I loved what she was doing to me, my body had been primed for action the moment she came out of the bathroom and now it had reached a fever pitch. I needed release and I needed it now. We had the rest of the day and all night for slow lovemaking, but right now, I needed _fast and furious_.

"Babe, I don't mean to rush this, but I'm in an awful state. You're driving me crazy and I'm about to come. I need to come inside you, and I mean NOW. I promise, this will be just the start. It will only get better. Pero, singame ahora!"

She leaned back and gave me an admonishing look, "Carlos, I love hearing you speak Spanish, and I promise I'll try to learn it as quickly as I can, but if you're going to give me 'instructions,' you're going to need to follow it up with English."

I was about to explode and she wanted a Spanish lesson. I needed her naked and she sat there fully clothed, arms folded across her chest. We were going backward, not forward. _Deep breaths_.

I was pleased she wanted to learn Spanish. It would also endear her to my family, but some of the words I used during sex weren't suitable for mixed company. When I told her that, Steph got a shit-eating grin on her face and demanded I share it all with her. _This could be fun!_ "Well, Babe. What I asked you to do a minute ago was 'singame ahora!' which is Cuban slang for,_ fuck me now!"_

Steph grinned, repeated the command in Spanish and added 'Carlos' to it, which was all the 'green light' I needed. I quickly pulled her tank over her head and reached around to unhook her bra. Never had I been so hungry for a woman's breasts and Steph's were perfect, so round and full. I groaned in pleasure as my hands cupped both her breasts, feeling their weight and softness.

Her body was so responsive to my every touch, as I explored her with my questing fingers, the sensitive palms of my hands and my hungry mouth and flicking tongue. But all too soon, my body reminded me of its own pressing need. Next time, I would spend an hour or so just on Stephanie's breasts.

I grabbed her hips, lifting her off me till she was standing before me. Steph was way ahead of me and already had her jeans unzipped and halfway down her long beautiful legs. Her last piece of clothing was a pair of blue panties in a modest cut that tantalizingly hid her sex from my eyes.

Impatiently, I ripped her panties from the sides and wrapped my hands around her ass cheeks, pulling her in close, fondling and squeezing buns that were both soft and firm at the same time. I buried my mouth against her smooth stomach tasting her skin as my lips and tongue made their way down to her trimmed triangle. I was glad she wasn't shaved clean. I loved to feel the soft curly hair covering her mound knowing the pleasures it hid.

My Babe stood before me, the full length of her nude body exposed to my appreciative gaze. She was so beautiful. Briefly, my thoughts returned to the one and only other time I'd seen her completely naked, as she stood handcuffed to her shower rod. Finally, all my fantasies from that tantalizing night were going to come true.

I forced myself to put the 'fuck me' command on hold for one minute longer while I feasted my eyes on every inch of this beautiful woman standing naked before me. Steph had a great figure, especially for a woman who ate as much junk food as she did and never exercised. I worked out daily to keep myself in prime condition and took pride in my well-developed musculature, but I wasn't as fond of a muscular physique on a woman.

Steph was far from plump, but she had some meat on her bones and I loved the slight curve of her belly. Too many women tortured themselves to achieve an unnaturally flat stomach and overall thinness of body. I wanted to make love to a woman with soft curves you could fondle and squeeze, not one that was hard and sinewy.

Unable to resist, I caressed and fondled her nude body from front to back and back to front, my mouth and tongue following every move of my hands. _Why is a woman's skin so much softer and suppler than a man's? Forget that, I don't care why, I'm just thankful that it's so._ Again, I felt my control start to slip.

My breath coming in short gasps, my voice hoarse with need, I prepared my Babe for what was to come next. "Stephanie, seeing you naked before me, finally being able to touch and kiss every part of you and knowing that you're all mine, Babe, you're driving me wild. I have to have you."

I stood up and let my pants drop. Steph gasped as she realized I wasn't wearing anything underneath. She looked a little scared. I was big, but I knew as aroused as she was and with a slow approach, I could enter her without causing pain. I just needed to slow down, which wasn't easy in my highly aroused state.

"I'll go slow, Babe, and you let me know if I'm going too fast for you. OK?" She nodded and looked down at my erection, biting her lower lip, which caused my verga to jump in anticipation of those luscious lips wrapped around its hardness. _[verga: slang for penis; literal: ship's mast]_

Sweeping her up in my arms, I laid her on the bed and moved beside her, caressing her body and pulling her close. She didn't hesitate to touch and stroke me, her small hands dwarfed by the prey she sought to contain. I covered her mouth with mine, touching my tongue to hers, searching and savoring her as I slid my thigh between her legs. Dios, she was so hot and ready for me. The sensations were finally too much. I reached for a condom.

My desire to be close to her, to become one, consumed me as I covered her porcelain frame with my massive darkness. Stephanie's initial gasp soon turned to throaty moans, which only served to quicken my pace. I couldn't go slow if our lives depended on it. Finally, I was where I longed to be, inside the woman I loved. She was silky smooth and so tight as I buried myself deep inside her, friction sending sparks of agonizing pleasure through me. She met every move I made, not content to be a passive partner.

In spite of the intensity of the moment, I couldn't take my eyes off Stephanie. Her expression moved seamlessly from shock to lust to rapture. Normally, climax is a selfish event experienced with eyes shut, savoring the sensations coursing through one's body, but I wanted…no…I needed to share my ecstasy with Stephanie. Our eyes locked as I climaxed, and she mirrored my rush of emotions back to me…_feelings of immeasurable love, wonder and exultation_.

It was over way too soon. My lack of control was unusual for me, the result of holding off my desires for so long, but the release had been powerful and yet…so sweet and tender. I felt like it was my first time…definitely my first time truly _making love_, not just having sex. Desiring a woman was one thing, but loving her, truly loving her…I wasn't used to letting myself fully feel my emotions and they were overwhelming.

Tears came unbidden as I looked down at my Babe, her skin flushed with arousal, her blue eyes darkened with passion. I was experiencing a totally foreign emotion, beyond sexual satisfaction, beyond affection or even love. It was akin to gratitude, but that one word didn't begin to cover what I was feeling for this amazing woman and what she'd given me. With the hard life I'd chosen requiring me to lock up my emotions, I never expected to fall in love and I certainly never expected that love to be returned unconditionally, but that was what I saw in my Babe's eyes…unconditional love…pure and freely given.

As I withdrew, she gave a small gasp and tried to hold me in her. Smiling, I slowly moved to Steph's side and held her in my arms until we both were breathing normally again. A rush of words filled my mind, all in Spanish, but I knew I needed to say things to this wondrous woman (I grinned…thinking Wonder Woman was the perfect name for my Babe). She needed to understand what I was feeling and how I felt about her, with the firm knowledge my days of 'no relationships' were definitely over.

Kissing the top of her head and running my hands up and down her back, I whispered, "I love you, Babe. Those three words are so inadequate for what I'm feeling. It's a blur of love, desire, gratitude, devotion, respect and awe. You inspire me and make me want to be the man I see in your eyes. I want to be worthy of your love and trust. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, protecting you, supporting you…doing everything in my power to help you fly." Steph raised her head till we were eye to eye. Hers were filled with tears, again mirroring my own. We kissed with the sweet intensity of love, not erotic passion.

Our faces just inches apart, Steph told me, "Carlos, you already do all that. There have been times when the only thing that got me through the day was hearing you say, 'Proud of you, Babe.' You've always been there for me, not judging but lifting me up. I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I feel like fate kept pushing us together, but I wasn't strong enough to hold on, to fight for us. If it was left up to me, we may never have gotten together. You fought for me, you found me here…of all places. I was losing faith in destiny, but no more. I know this…" she pointed to each of us "…was meant to be." I held her tightly to me, savoring the closeness, the feeling of being as one.

As I leaned in to kiss her again, she held me off, asking. "How do you say, 'I love you' in Spanish?"

Surprised at her commitment to learning Spanish, I replied, "_Te amo_ or _te quiero_."

"Which is it?" she asked, perplexed.

I explained, "_Te amo_ is a literal translation for 'I love you.' _Te quiero_ can mean 'I love you' or 'I want you.' When I call you _mi querida_ it means 'my beloved or my darling' and can be used by lovers or as an endearment by family members. _Mi amor_ means 'my love,' but it is used only by lovers and when I call you _mi amante _it means 'my lover.' It can be a bit confusing at first. _Quiero_ can also be used when you want anything, like 'I want a kiss,' which would be _quiero un beso_."

Steph smiled and kissed me, happily complying with my implied request. I enthusiastically returned the favor. With a slight shift of her body that forced her leg between my thighs, our kiss deepened and I felt my body gearing up for Round Two.

"Babe, I know our first time together was fast. I promise the next time will be slower and I'll do everything in my power to make you feel as good as you've made me feel."

Stephanie replied, "I feel pretty damn good right now. If you make me feel any better, I'm afraid I might explode." She nuzzled into my neck, running her hands across my abs and down my stomach.

"If you go any lower, Babe, we're going to start Round Two immediately. Are you ready for that?" I grinned and watched a spark flash in her eyes.

Wearing only a wicked grin, she replied, "Aren't you going to tell me _I'm playing with fire_, Carlos?" She reached lower, wrapping her long fingers around as much of me as she could.

Groaning in pleasure as she stroked me, I warned, "Be prepared to explode…"

I planned to take my time pleasuring Stephanie until she couldn't handle another orgasm. I couldn't wait to taste her, to feel her thighs trembling against my head as my tongue worked its magic on her. Anticipating her moans and whimpers and finally, screaming my name as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her—I was erect in seconds.

There was nothing like a little _'Afternoon Delight'_…

_Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight_

_gonna grab some afternoon delight._

_My motto's always been;_ _when it's right, it's right._

_Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night._

_When everything's a little clearer in the light of day._

_And you know the night is always gonna be there any way._

_Sky rockets in flight. Afternoon delight. Afternoon delight._

_Started out this morning feeling so polite_

_I always thought a fish could not be caught who wouldn't bite,_

_But you've got some bait a waitin' and I think I might try nibbling_

_a little afternoon delight._

_Sky rockets in flight. Afternoon delight. Afternoon delight._


	42. Chapter 42 What's On The Menu?

**Chapter 42—What's On The Menu?**

**Thursday, May 13**

Stephanie's POV

I woke up to sunshine filtering through the closed curtains and a man's brown arm draped across my stomach. I loved the contrast of our skin and stroked his arm, watching as his beautiful brown eyes opened. A smile came spontaneously to his lips and traveled to his eyes when he saw me. Gone was the blank face.

"Buenos días, Estefania." Carlos murmured, as he drew me into him. "Bésame, mi amante," _[Good morning, Stephanie. Kiss me, my lover.]_

His deep sultry voice uttering my name shot chills through me and I did as he asked. I kissed my lover…the thought left me giddy! I had a hot sexy Latin lover, or as Carlos said, _mi amante_. And what a lover!

Carlos was insatiable. He definitely knew his way around the female body. I'd never come so fast or so often, not with a man or a massager. His threat that _'one night with him would ruin me for all other m_en' had come true. No man could ever measure up to Carlos…not even _Ranger_. I was starting to think of them as two different men.

I quickly learned I loved oral sex, both giving and receiving. I'd just had the wrong teacher. Dickie was terrible at it. He considered it a quick bit of foreplay so he could fuck me faster. Carlos considered it an art form and an end unto itself. I offered to be his canvas anytime he felt the urge to be 'artistic'.

And returning the favor was just as enjoyable. Given a choice between Carlos and a Boston Cream doughnut, I'd be hard pressed to choose. Both had yummy chocolate on the outside and delicious cream on the inside. And Carlos was _very appreciative_ of my efforts. He always returned the favor and just hearing him speak sweet words of love (and lust) to me in Spanish set me on fire.

We made love all night long, dozing off between orgasms. I think it took me longer to recharge than him. He was amazing, like the Energizer bunny…make that _tiger_. I wasn't sure I could walk anymore. I knew I couldn't close my legs.

Only my growling tummy or a call of nature would force me out of bed, though. By morning, both made their wants known loud and clear, so I slipped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower, one of several in the past few hours, though this would be my first one alone.

With my body spic and span and my hair squeaky clean, I stepped out into a warm towel of mocha latte Cuban. Carlos wrapped his arms around me and I swear the heat from his body dried me instantly.

"Babe, I can't get enough of you. Come back to bed. It's your turn on top."

I grinned at his attempts at fairness. I'd started out on top many times last night, but our positions usually reversed before the climax as he got so turned on fondling me as I rode him that he couldn't wait. I wasn't complaining. Carlos on top was always a good thing for me.

"I'm hungry. I need to eat. Breakfast first, then sex," I commanded.

Carlos countered, "Tengo hambre de tu. Quiero comerle."

I'd learned a lot of Spanish in the last eighteen hours. This last phrase had something to do with hunger and eating, but I think I was the only thing on the menu. Good thing I wasn't wearing panties, cause they'd be ruined. Maybe I could wait one more hour for breakfast…

Ranger's POV

_¡Madre de Dios!_ What a night! I was used to intense sex, but usually within an hour, I was bored and lost all interest. But with Stephanie, I couldn't get enough. I felt like my whole life had changed in the last day.

We made love, not just had sex, from yesterday afternoon till this morning. Before yesterday, I'd never really believed adding the emotional component of love could make _that much difference_ in having sex. After all, sex was just the body responding to physical and sensory stimulation. I was wrong and was reminded of that fact over and over again last night. I'd always enjoyed sex, but before it had just been a physical release, an enjoyable change of pace. Sex with Stephanie was different, and infinitely better, than any sexual experience I'd had before. I think it was becoming my new religion and I intended to worship at her altar as often as she let me.

After her 'bathroom' meltdown, I was worried Steph would be shy and inhibited, but she surprised even a jaded badass like me. I should have known better. Steph never let anything get her down for long. She was a fighter and refused to take a back seat to anything or anyone who threatened to hold her back. I lost count of how many mind-blowing orgasms I had last night, several as a result of Stephanie's magnificent oral efforts. For a 'beginner,' she sure learned fast.

Waking up with Steph cradled in my arms was the happiest morning of my life. I couldn't remember the last time I'd woken up in a woman's bed. I'd never wanted to stay. Now, I didn't want to leave, as long as it was Stephanie's bed, Stephanie's body, Stephanie's sweet smile.

I dozed contentedly until I realized she was in the shower. I hated missing even a few minutes with her so I trooped in and pulled her back into bed for one last mind-blowing orgasm before breakfast.

I was hungry for only one thing…my Babe. Good thing she was hungry for me, too, because we were out of condoms and my release would not be denied. Twelve condoms in eighteen hours. Not a bad start.

I didn't think I'd stop smiling for weeks. It felt strange to let my emotions out, to let others see what I was feeling. I felt a little vulnerable, but with Stephanie by my side it was worth it.

I saw the difference in her when I smiled, and when I let my desire for her show through she responded immediately. I could feel her getting wet with arousal with just one passionate look and a few whispered words of love in Spanish. Just call me _'Gomez Addams' _with Stephanie as my_ 'Morticia.' ¡Mi querida!_

We joined the other Inn guests for breakfast. Sharing our table was an older couple, Jake and Bunnie Fisker, from Pennsylvania. They told us they came every year to go fishing and to watch birds, of all things. Steph and Bunnie seemed to hit it off and they talked hummingbirds and 'shore birds' all through the meal. Jake and I talked deep sea fishing and boats. Steph and I were acting like a normal couple, spending the day doing normal things. Something told me this normalcy wouldn't last, but today it felt good.

Stephanie was enjoying herself, laughing at Jake's jokes and when she found out Bunnie had a hamster named Sadie, they became instant friends. Before I knew it, we'd committed to go fishing with them on Monday. I insisted on making the arrangements. If I had to share Stephanie with other people for an entire day I wanted to make sure we had some privacy, so I rented a privately crewed yacht for the day. I knew I wouldn't last more than few hours without being able to touch Stephanie, taste her, make love to her.

Picking up the luggage Tank left for me with the manager, I shaved and changed into a pair of jeans and a button-down blue shirt. One of the first things I had to do today was buy a very large box of condoms. I had a lot of plans for this weekend. We might even make it out of our room. Making love on the beach under the stars sounded pretty good to me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Steph and I spent the morning walking around Bay Head, looking at the quaint homes and buying little trinkets and saltwater taffy for family and friends. Well, Steph did most of the looking and shopping. I spent most of my time pulling her into alleys and alcoves so I could steal kisses and fondle her softest body parts. I could learn to enjoy shopping this way.

When Steph went to the ladies' room, I slipped into a small jewelry shop that made custom pieces. In the first minute of browsing the displays, I found the perfect token for my Babe. It was a small pendant with two imperfectly shaped open hearts entwined together. One heart was fashioned in white gold encrusted with clear white diamonds, the other in an oxidized gold encrusted with sparkling black diamonds. Now to find the right time to give it to her.

As we strolled the boardwalk, I told Steph about my daughter, Julie and my ex-wife, Rachel. She was understanding and encouraged me to develop a relationship with Julie. She said Julie would regret not knowing her father and it would be worth the initial awkwardness to develop a relationship with her now before she hit her teen years. Good advice. I wonder if Rachel will see it that way?

Steph helped me pick out some presents for Julie; I usually sent cash and whatever doll was popular that year. I didn't even know if Julie liked dolls. Bringing females into my life was sure going to complicate things.

But after spending the past twenty-four hours with Stephanie, I was hooked on having her in my life. The sex was phenomenal, but it was so much more than that.

Stephanie brought lightness and laughter and a new dimension into my life. She introduced me to a new way of thinking and looking at the world, though she was a little eccentric. It was clear we were two different species…or as they say…Mars and Venus.

I found I liked our differences. We were extreme opposites in our personality traits, but together we seem to balance each other out. Steph wasn't like the other women I'd known. She accepted my quietness and didn't try to fill the silence with useless chatter. As much as I loved my mother and sisters, they drove me crazy. They talked non-stop and about the silliest things. They weren't happy unless they knew _everything_ about my life. Needless to say, they were rarely happy with me.

I knew I'd have to tell Steph about my family, but for now she was respectfully not asking many questions. I didn't want to share her yet, even through conversation. I wanted to keep her and her undivided attention to myself for a while longer.

We spent the afternoon in an endless experiment getting to know each other, our bodies, our likes and dislikes. We talked, we laughed, and we made love for hours. I couldn't remember ever spending so much time on myself—not working, training or studying—just doing what pleased me, and of course, pleased my Babe.

We went out for a casual dinner and I was learning that Steph could not be talked out of her love for meat and potatoes (or pasta). Dessert was like a religion to her, but she enjoyed her food so much, I couldn't bring myself to argue with her. We'd just have to eat from separate menus, that's all.

The night was spent much like the previous one, except Steph initiated a lot of our lovemaking. That was a novel experience for me, to let a woman be the aggressor. I wasn't known for my passiveness in any area of my life, however, I was learning it had certain advantages.

It was quite the turn on when Steph came out of the bathroom dressed only in a sexy bra and an incredibly skimpy thong and tore away the newspaper I was reading and demanded, through body language alone, my complete attention. She proceeded to dance and gyrate in front of me and gave me the best lap dance I've ever had. She smiled seductively and laughed through her entire routine, which was a turn on all by itself. She tore the buttons off my shirt, which was usually my role, and with a quick zip of my pants, she mounted me while I was still sitting in the chair. The sensations of her tight silky tunnel surrounding and caressing my hardness were electric. The way she moved her hips, I knew she'd make a terrific salsa dancer, which was on tomorrow night's agenda.

That lap dance started a snowball event of lovemaking that finally had me yelling 'uncle' about three in the morning. And Stephanie called _me_ insatiable. I was beginning to realize just how well-matched we were for each other. But if I didn't get some sleep, I'd be useless. We fell asleep in each other's arms and I, for one, was dead to the world for several hours at least.


	43. Chapter 43 First Love

**Chapter 43—First Love**

**Friday, May 14**

Stephanie's POV

I woke up early after a second night of hot steamy sex with Carlos. It felt like we were on our honeymoon, but without all the stress of a wedding. I loved how comfortable we were with each other. There was no pressure to do or say anything. Neither of us felt the need to define our relationship. We just moved from one self-indulgent moment to another. We'd both turned our phones off, so there were no work or family distractions. I'd never felt so free. No guilt, no worry, no waiting for the 'other shoe' to drop. For a Catholic girl from the Burg, this was as close to heaven as I could get.

I think I was becoming a nymphomaniac or maybe I was like Pavlov's dog (and no, that doesn't give anyone leave to call me a bitch). I was now conditioned to respond sexually to the mere sight of Carlos, including automatic drooling and other uncontrollable wetness. All he had to do was look at me with those bedroom eyes turned nearly black with desire and I was dripping wet and aching for him. Add to that a few whispered endearments in Spanish and I attacked him like a horny she-devil possessed.

If I didn't get control of my urges soon, the whole population of the Jersey shore would find out Stephanie Plum was a wanton slut. I could see the headlines now, _"Bombshell Bounty Hunter Turns Into Slutty Sex-Bomb." _Maybe my mother would lift her ban long enough to call me and scream in my ear about how I was ruining my life 'whoring' around with a badass thug. For the first time, thoughts of my mother ranting at me didn't bring me down.

I looked over at my hot Cuban lover, sleeping soundly next to me. _Pobrecito!_ He was worn out from all my demands. Again, not feeling any guilt.

Last night, Carlos had been sitting in the desk chair so peacefully reading the newspaper, when I decided to 'seduce' him with a lap dance. I slipped on a matching Victoria's Secret bra and thong and left my hair loose and curly. I'd never done anything like that before, but I figured if I couldn't do sexy, I'd make it funny by exaggerating all my movements. I knew I could do funny. I ripped the paper out of his hands and straddled him, grinding my crotch against his and shaking my boobs in his face. I couldn't stop laughing and knew I looked like a goof, but I loved it that Carlos was laughing with me instead of at me.

Ripping the buttons from his blue shirt (it was strange seeing Ranger in something other than black), I hungrily licked every square inch of his pecs, concentrating on his nipples. My tongue followed the indentations of his cut abs down to his waistband. When I started tugging on his belt, he groaned loudly. I wasn't sure if it was anticipation, or maybe exhaustion? It had been less than an hour before when we'd exhausted each other in a marathon sexual escapade we began after returning from lunch.

But he 'rose' to the occasion and we started another marathon of lovemaking that lasted into the wee hours of the morning. Damn, I was in lust with that man. I had a lot of missed orgasms to make up for.

After a few hours of 'dead to the world' sleep, I was energized this morning and antsy to do something. Carlos really needed his sleep, because later on today I was going to ravage him royally. I quietly dressed and headed down to the shore.

Sitting on top of a dune, I watched the white-capped waves moving with precision toward shore. A few seagulls swooped near me, but when no food was evident they deserted me. The sun had barely risen, so I was alone on the beach.

On a whim, I decided to build a sand castle. It had been years since I'd built one, but like Carlos said, 'It's like riding a bike.' Tide was going out so I knew I had hours to play with all the wet sand I needed. I felt creative and planned a huge castle complex complete with defensive curtain walls and towers.

I was so involved with perfecting my fortress, I hadn't realized how much time had passed. An intense itch started in the back of my neck and I knew Carlos had come to find me.

I looked inland in time to see his magnificent form topping the last dune, his long hair blowing free in the breeze, reminding me of those romance novel covers with the hunky hero clutching the damsel in his muscular arms. He was an incredibly handsome man and I still couldn't figure out what he saw in me, but I'd decided to ignore my self-doubts and just go with the flow. I trusted Carlos implicitly and if he said he loved me, who was I to question it?

Ranger's POV

I reached out my hand to pull Stephanie in close, but my hand grasped empty air. "Babe? You in the shower?" I called out. The bathroom door was open, no Steph. Maybe she'd gone to breakfast without me. I grinned. Her appetite was huge, for food and for me.

I was exhausted after two straight days of nearly non-stop sex with my Babe. Plus, I hadn't gotten much sleep during my two days of interrogation by the feds.

I'd heard vacations were supposed to be relaxing and restful. I wouldn't know. This was my first one in nearly a decade. It was certainly enjoyable, but I wouldn't call it restful, not that I was complaining.

While waiting for Steph to return, I got ready for the day. We hadn't made any plans, but tonight I wanted to take Stephanie out for a romantic evening of fine dining and dancing. Our last dance together, the benefit dance at the Center, had been a prelude to disaster and I wanted to replace that awful memory with one of sexy tangos, rhythmic mambos and wild salsa dances.

It would be an evening of vertical sex with my Babe, followed by a night of horizontal lovemaking. Now that's what I'd call a perfect night!

I went looking for Steph, but she wasn't at breakfast. I asked Bunnie if she'd seen Steph this morning, but she said no. I'd been up for over an hour. Where would she have gone?

Where else…the beach. Trudging up the sandy slopes, I crested the top to find Stephanie down by the water's edge. She never ceased to amaze me. She'd built an enormous sand castle and it looked like she was digging a moat around it.

As I walked closer, I noticed the fine details in the 'stone' walls and the arrow slits in the towers. Unlike two days ago, this time when I stood before Stephanie, she smiled up at me.

As I stared at her face shining with child-like joy and her riot of brown curls lifting in the slight ocean breeze, a wave of dizziness coursed through me so strong it knocked me to my knees inches from Steph's sand castle. I heard a roaring in my ears that drowned out all other sound. I felt like someone had slugged me in the gut.

I didn't see my Babe in front of me, a thirty-year old woman; I saw a little girl maybe five years old kneeling in the sand before me. Unbidden, I mentally traveled back in time twenty-five years ago to a Fourth of July celebration at the shore with my family.

It was then I'd met a curly-haired, blue-eyed girl building a sand castle. It had been love at first sight and I remembered stealing an innocent kiss from her before my mother called me to lunch.

Hurrying through lunch, I ran back down to her and saw an older boy knocking over her castle. I told him to stop, but he was a bully and tried to push me around. That was my first fight…defending the honor of the girl I'd just fallen in love with. I remembered my dad being proud of me for protecting her. I never saw my first love again, until now…

Stephanie's POV

I watched Carlos kick up sand as he approached. I felt my body start to tingle the nearer he got. Yep. It was confirmed. I was a first class nympho. Just sensing my lover's nearness sent waves of desire through my body.

I looked up beaming with sheer joy, and then watched in shock as he fell to his knees in front of me. He was staring oddly at me and had a stunned look on his face.

I reached for his hand and as we touched, I saw his face change before me, still with his beautiful dark skin and chocolate brown eyes, but now I saw an innocent little boy untouched by a hard life, or by the stresses and deadly battles of war.

In a blinding flash that disoriented me, I saw myself as a little girl at the beach building a sand castle, Wonder Woman's fortress. I remembered a fearless dark-haired boy who'd tried to protect my fortress and me from some bigger mean kid who was knocking it over.

I blinked and it was Carlos again, kneeling across from me. Realization swept through me like a whirlwind blowing away my brain fog. I could see that day clearly now.

Carlos' eyes were brimming with tears. He leaned over and brushed the tears streaming down my cheeks. I'm sure my face mirrored his look of incredulous amazement.

"It was you. It's been you all along," I breathed. "You've always been my knight in shining armor since that July 4th day so many years ago." I stared anew at this incredible man in front of me.

"You were my first love," Carlos whispered. "¡Dios mio! Eres mi único amor. ¡Que milagro!"_ [My God! You are my one and only love. What a miracle!]_

Leaning over the finished sand castle, we clasped tightly to each other, trying to make sense of what just happened. Carlos lifted me onto his lap and we sat there in each other's arms, our faces buried in the other's neck.

We must have sat there embracing, not saying a word, for more than an hour. It was a lot to take in. We gazed out at the ocean, listening to the rhythm of the waves as they washed ashore. Unlike my usual self, I wasn't fidgety. I was content being silent and still.

For the first time in my life, I felt like I was where I belonged. It wasn't the _beach_ or the _Burg_ or a particular _house, it was Carlos' arms_. He was my home, my refuge, my safe place. He was where my heart now resided.

We were startled out of our pleasant trance by the rising tide sweeping over our bare feet. Ranger pulled me up in one fluid motion, thrilling me with a soft, lingering kiss and all-encompassing embrace. When the waves struck again and wet our pant legs, I turned to head up the dune, but Ranger pulled me back to him, a small smile tugging at his lips.

He held out a small round box about the color and size of a ripe plum. The box was made to resemble an elegantly gift-wrapped box, but the lid came off with bow and decorations intact. Clever! Surprised and tickled Carlos had thought of me, I accepted the box.

Upon opening it, I saw the most perfect gift given at the most perfect time. It was an absolutely beautiful white gold pendant with two open hearts intertwined with each other. It was obviously handcrafted and one of a kind. The hearts were stretched and pulled out of shape, but still recognizable as hearts. One was white gold, one looked dark, almost black; each heart was set with twenty or more tiny sparkling diamonds in their respective colors. It was us!

When had he bought this? It was perfect, especially after today's amazing realization of our childhood connection. Once again, tears threatened to blur my vision as he lifted the necklace from the box and placed it around my neck. Carlos stroked the pendant lightly with his fingers, and then kissed a tear from my cheek, whispering, "I give you my heart for safekeeping, mi amor, though now I realize you've always had it." Still leaking tears, I whispered back, "As you've always had mine."

Arms stilled wrapped around each other, we made our way back up the dunes and went straight to our room. We climbed into bed and snuggled in each other's arms, falling asleep within minutes. Between very little sleep over the past two days and the poignant revelation we'd just experienced, we were drained physically and emotionally.

It was late afternoon when my stomach woke me up. I was spooned against Carlos's chest, his huge hand splayed across my growling tummy.

"Babe, as much as I want to stay in bed with you, we both need to eat something. I had plans for us tonight, but I think we both need a quiet night instead. Let's walk down to the little café at the end of the street and grab a bite to eat, then come back here and spend the evening in," Carlos suggested.

"That sounds perfect, Carlos. I'm starving. I really want a big bowl of pasta. And some ice cream. And a coke. And…" Carlos kicked me out of bed and pointed to the bathroom, "Go. Get ready."

Over dinner we talked about our shared past, still amazed at that little snippet of time that had come flooding back simultaneously into our consciousness. Carlos asked if I remembered him kissing me that day and as he said it I could feel his lips on my cheek.

I also remembered it as a happy day spent with my father giving me his undivided attention. It was the day the shore became my favorite place, the day it became a part of me.

That night our lovemaking was sweet and tender and relatively short compared to the past two nights. Nothing was quick or hurried, just slow languorous caresses and kisses on parts of my body I would never have considered to be erotic, but discovered were. Carlos left no part of me unexplored or unkissed. He was incredibly gentle with me, and I'd never felt so loved or cherished. Several times that night, he gently fingered my pendant, almost fondling it, whispering, "Eres mi corazón." _[You are my heart.]_

Carlos refused to turn out the lights when we made love. He said he wanted to memorize every detail of my face and body. During my orgasm, he pleaded with me to open my eyes, saying he loved watching as they changed to a deep midnight blue the more aroused I became.

At first, I felt exposed and vulnerable, looking into his beautiful eyes as he rocked into me filling me up and turning me inside out with incredible sensations, but as the moment continued and I crashed over the edge of bliss, we connected on a deeper level than all our other times making love. This was the man I once thought incapable of having an emotional relationship. He opened up a whole new world for me. He had talked about gratitude the other day. He was right. No word would ever be adequate to express how grateful I was _to him_ and _for him_.

I knew less about the details of Carlos' life than I knew about Joe Morelli or Dickie Orr, but what I did know was this was a man of the highest integrity, someone I could trust with my life and now my heart. The details would come later. I knew what was in his heart and that was enough for me.

**Saturday, May 15**

Ranger's POV

Today was a day for playfulness and unbridled lust. It used to be my highs, my adrenaline rushes, came from risky missions or from hunting dangerous fugitives. Women and sex were just a physical need, a release. No longer. Stephanie and our time together were now my high and all those other vices paled in comparison.

Last night, as trite as it sounded, Stephanie and I became one. When we made love, it was such an intense emotional experience, climaxing was incidental to the joining of our souls. I never imagined I could feel this close with anyone; that I'd _want to be this close_.

If I shared any of this with the guys at work, they'd laugh me out of town and I'd lose my badass image. What Steph and I shared was deeply personal and I didn't intend to share any of it with other people. I also intended to take full advantage of this emotional roller coaster I was on. It was addictive. Stephanie was addictive.

This morning our lovemaking was raw and fierce. We battled for control, for who could make the other scream the loudest and come first. Thinking back, it was a good thing none of the other rooms near us were occupied, however, we still may not be welcomed back as we both were quite loud and somewhat vulgar in our language. Stephanie was learning some new words in Spanish my mother would be shocked a lady would know, but Steph brought out the primitive in me.

We actually left the room twice. Once for breakfast (the proprietors were very pleasant and Steph was in love with their stuffed French toast), and once a mad dash to grab something for lunch (and another packet of condoms) and then race back to bed. We discovered we were both extremely competitive and the good thing was it didn't matter who came in first because even the 'loser' eventually came. That was one of Steph's funnier jokes.

There was also the 'incident' on the observation deck. After lunch, we returned to the Inn, but I lost track of Steph when I stopped to talk to the manager. Jake said he thought he saw her climbing the steps to the deck overlooking the dunes. It was a windy day and the ocean churned with steep waves that crashed loudly onto shore. I strolled out to the beach access path and found Steph on the deck gazing out at the wild surf. She was bent over the railing, legs braced wide, her elbows flat on the top rail. She was wearing a loose sundress, sandals and nothing else. As I said, lunch was a quick affair and I'd dared her to go commando. Steph rarely turned down a dare.

As I climbed the steps to join her, she turned her head and gifted me with her radiant smile. My shit-eating grin came a second later when a strong gust of wind lifted her dress over her back. The glorious sight of her long legs topped by pale twin moons overshadowing two crescents of womanly flesh had me hard and lustful in an instant. Her pose was worthy of a centerfold in Playboy. Needless to say, I leapt the short distance remaining and covered her with my body, unable to keep my hands to myself. Not willing to wait till we got back to the room, I swept her up and found the closest bit of privacy I could. As the ocean waves pounded the shore, I pounded into my Babe, christening the underside of the deck.

Flushed with passion, we quickly made our way back to our room, but not before several of the guests passed us, eyebrows raised at our disheveled appearance and permanent grins. The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to top that encounter; it was just our competitive nature.

Earlier in the day, I'd made reservations for 8:00 pm at my favorite Cuban restaurant, Cuba Libre, in Atlantic City. Then we were going dancing at a Latin nightclub.

But first we were going shopping. I wanted to buy a sexy dress for my Babe to wear, plus some matching lingerie. I also needed to replace the panties I tore off her.

On second thought, maybe I could talk her into going commando tonight. That would add an additional edge to the evening, especially when we were on the dance floor.


	44. Chapter 44 Lousy Timing

**Chapter 44—Lousy Timing**

**Saturday, May 15 (still)**

Ranger's POV

It took Stephanie twice as long to get ready for our night out because as soon as she started putting clothes on, she looked so sexy in her lingerie I couldn't stand it and took them off her, nibbling and kissing all newly exposed parts.

She laughed, saying it might be quicker if she went commando. That turned me on so much I threw her naked body over my shoulder and dumped her on the bed, with me quickly following. An hour later, I finally let her finish dressing and we left for Atlantic City. I had to move our dinner reservations to 9:00.

It was fun helping Stephanie experience the diversity of Cuban food. She let me order Cuban ensaladas for both of us as long as I included an order of Papas Rellenas (fried stuffed potatoes). For an entrée, she agreed to try Boliche (pot roast with lots of Cuban spices) and Tostones (fried green plantains), while I ordered a Cuban version of shrimp ceviche and Moros (spiced rice and black beans). Of course, we ordered dessert. Caramel flan for me and Tres Leches for Steph, though she ate most of my custard as well as her sweet milk-drenched cake. Stephanie gave little moans all through dinner so I knew she enjoyed her foray into Cuban food, but when dessert came, her moans were non-stop and the young couple next to us started arguing when the man couldn't take his eyes off my Babe. Even I was getting a little irritated with the guy's continual staring and fidgeting.

Steph and I were both looking forward to a night of dancing. The club was busy for a Saturday night, but not too crowded you couldn't find space on the dance floor. I wanted to introduce Stephanie to a little of my Cuban culture so we watched a group of talented dancers demonstrate the slower delicate moves of the traditional Habanera and then the more controlled deportment of the Son. The dancers then pulled some of the audience members, myself included, onto the floor to join them. I enjoyed dancing the Son as it gave me a chance to showcase the politer, more stylized steps and arm movements of our traditional dances. Stephanie said she was impressed that a badass like me could execute such a refined dance. I told her she hadn't seen anything yet.

When the band started playing a Cuban Bolero I couldn't resist holding my Babe tight in my arms for this slower dance where I could lead her through deep dips, bends and slow rolls. It was much more fun dancing these sexy dances with Stephanie rather than one of my sisters or a stranger. We had many stops and starts as Steph got tangled up in her own arms and legs as I twirled her around repeatedly, but we were both having so much fun, it didn't matter. I envisioned many nights dancing together as we perfected our steps.

As the night progressed, we got more relaxed with each other, which was necessary as the dances got wilder. Before I took Steph out on the dance floor again, we watched several of the dancers and I pointed out the basic moves, especially the woman's, so Steph could understand her role in each dance. Most Cuban dances required individual innovations from the woman, as opposed to her just following the lead of the man.

We started with the Tango, a flirtatious chase of back and forth as the woman teases, pushes away and then invites the man to seduce her. Steph was both sexy and hilarious as she tried to imitate the moves of the other female dancers. She'd maintain the intense facial expressions and body stance for a few steps and then break out laughing when she'd stumble through the seduction moves. I couldn't stop smiling and even laughed out loud several times at her antics.

We experimented briefly with the Rumba and Mambo, but they required considerable practice to do well and I could see Stephanie getting frustrated and fearing she'd disappoint me. I reassured her that was not possible. The fact that she was with me, in my arms, was all I wanted from her. It pleased me that Steph was eager to learn these unfamiliar dances and she was surprisingly good even with the more intricate moves.

We quickly moved into the Casino, or Cuban Salsa. The basic salsa is easy to learn and allows for considerable variation, so missteps aren't as noticeable. It is a fun dance with quick turns, swirls, fancy footwork and, of course, the extreme Cuban hip movements. During the Casino, the man had the opportunity to 'shine' or dance solo in an attempt to attract and win the attentions of the woman. It was the height of Cuban machismo. The rest of the dance was pure seduction.

I enjoyed myself thoroughly, posturing and stepping high around my Babe, emphasizing the undulations of my hips as my upper body held its rigid stance. As I danced back and forth in front of Steph, I shot her smoldering hot looks and leered openly at her. The more I got into the dance, the more I realized my emotions weren't an act. I wanted Stephanie and I wanted her to want me just as much. I loved watching her get a little embarrassed and highly aroused as I ran my hands lightly over her body and suddenly crushed her to me. Letting her body slide down my front, I bent her backward and ran my lips from her neck down her décolleté. This was vertical sex at its finest and I was having the time of my life. Stephanie seemed to be enjoying herself as well, letting her body move with the music and my not so subtle leads.

I'd always enjoyed dancing, even as a little boy at family celebrations. The dance was everything. When I became an adult, I experimented with the racier forms of Cuban dance and it took on a new dimension for me. But now, with Stephanie in my arms, I realized why the men in my family loved dancing with their wives. It was an opportunity to flirt, tease and pursue their loves in an overtly erotic way in public and have their women respond in kind. Like extreme foreplay with an audience, something normally forbidden, or taboo. A way to keep things fresh, new and exciting, not that my Babe and I would ever need that, but it certainly added another way to experience each other's sensuality.

During a particularly erotic Salsa number with Steph riding my thigh (her eyes were beginning to glaze as she gave herself over to the music and stimulating sensations), my cell phone vibrated. I ignored it, but it wouldn't let up. Angrily, I looked at the identity of the caller…_Tank!_ Irritated that he breached my offline status, I apologized to Stephanie and stepped outside.

"This'd better be a life and death matter, Tank," I snapped.

"I'm just following your orders, boss," Tank retorted.

"My orders were to 'leave me alone' until I returned," I growled.

"You also have standing orders to _'do anything'_ to secure a contract with our 'favorite' intelligence agency," Tank countered.

"Report," I snarled, irked at Tank's lousy timing.

Tank explained, "Rodriquez called in with a sighting of Matteo Falcone at the old Bally's Casino in Atlantic City. As you know, Falcone is at the top of Interpol's 'most wanted' list. It'll take us _at least_ two hours to get there, and your cell tracker indicated you're in AC right now. Handing Falcone over would ensure us a firm contract not only with Interpol, but probably with the CIA and FBI as well."

I nearly rolled my eyes at the irony that my own orders were going to ruin my evening with Steph. "Bally's, eh? I'll have to retrieve my gear from the car, but tell Rodriquez I'll be there in ten minutes. It had to be Rodriquez, didn't it?" I shook my head.

Frederick Rodriquez was one of Tank's 'lost puppies,' a scrawny accountant who'd found himself in over his head with some shady businessmen who'd forced him to 'cook' their books and then decided to get rid of him (permanently) when the feds caught on to their illegal dealings.

Tank had saved Rodriquez's life during a gun battle on a federal raid of the business and then hadn't been able to shake him. Tank had insisted we hire him at RangeMan as our CPA.

My problem with him was he didn't fit our image or our policy that our men be able function in a multitude of positions. Rodriquez had no other skills or capabilities than as an accountant. He was ninety pounds soaking wet and was afraid of his own shadow.

"Don't sell him short, Ranger. He's tougher than he looks. Give him a chance," Tank advised.

I disconnected and returned to Steph.

"Babe, looks like our night's gonna be cut short. A VIP fugitive was just sighted at Bally's Casino down the street. Turning him in would guarantee RangeMan a lucrative contract with at least one major intelligence agency. I'm going in without backup and could use your help," I explained.

"Sounds like fun. What can I do?" Steph volunteered. Dios, I loved her sense of adventure.

"If you're up for it, it would help if you'd distract the skip long enough for me to grab him from the back. He is undoubtedly armed and should be considered extremely dangerous. I want you do an 'informal' distraction, meaning _you do not_ _make contact with him_. Steph, I just want you to redirect his attention, distract him from afar. Try something like…pretending you're drunk, drop your handbag and bend from the waist to pick it up. I hate to ask, Babe, but give him an eyeful," I grimaced.

"Carlos, I'm only wearing a thong tonight!" she cried, looking distressed.

"That's OK, Babe. I'll come up with something else." This was going to be harder than I thought. I didn't know if I could stomach her doing this kind of work anymore. "Stay in the car until the arrest is accomplished."

Steph immediately protested. "No, Carlos. I want to help. I can do this. Don't push me aside. This is no different than any other bounty hunting case. I can handle myself."

I should have known better. Stephanie couldn't stand to be left out. I knew my need to protect her had to be tempered with her need to challenge herself. "Alright, Babe. But please, do exactly what I ask you and do not make direct contact with this man. Just perform the informal distraction. I'll be right behind the guy and you know I'll enjoy the view, Babe." I pulled Steph in close and stroked her back. I didn't want her involved, but since I was alone I needed every advantage. If the takedown took too long or got messy, casino security would intervene and I hoped to get in and out unchecked.

We raced for the car and made our way to Bally's, parking in the underground lot. After strapping on my fully loaded utility belt carefully hidden under my dress jacket, I showed Steph the photo of Matteo Falcone that Tank had sent to my phone. Trying to answer her questions, but not wanting to frighten her I edited the truth from 'the most dangerous Cosa Nostra boss alive today' to 'he's part of the mafia scene.'

I trailed behind Steph as she worked her way around the casino floor. Rodriquez 'bumped' into me and nodded toward a man sitting at the end of the bar. Steph had already spotted our target. I circled around and started my approach behind him.

Steph played her part perfectly. She'd pasted a silly grin on her face and sexily stumbled into several men as she wobbled on her spiked heels toward the bar. Her high-pitched giggles and slurred apologies caught the attention of our man and that was when she spilled the contents of her clutch purse.

Before she could bend over, Falcone rushed over to help her. He was 'old school' and a gentleman, but still looking to score. He scooped up the contents and held them out to her, and then escorted her to the bar. The man was old enough to be her father, but he was putting on the 'Old World' charm trying to convince her to 'help him find his room.' Steph agreed and linked her arm through his as they left the casino floor and made their way to the bank of elevators in the lobby.

Unease shot through me as I watched them walk away. This could go wrong so fast and I had no backup. There were too many unknowns, such as did he have any bodyguards in the casino? As much as I'd wanted Steph to keep her distance from this mob boss, I knew it'd be better to do the takedown away from the casino floor, but…

Rodriquez and I followed them toward the lobby. Rodriquez was a pathetically thin man with no enforcement or military experience. He was an excellent accountant, but I didn't expect any help from him on this job.

As I entered the lobby, I saw Falcone and Steph at the far end. Falcone had his hand at the small of her back guiding her into the elevator, then he let his hand slide down and cup her ass. Before I could react, Steph whirled around and decked Falcone with a roundhouse right. He tripped backward out of the elevator falling on his ass with Stephanie right on his heels, crouching beside him and exclaiming how sorry she was. Leave it to Steph to punch a guy and then apologize to him.

I rushed in to cuff Falcone, trying to reach around Stephanie, but several things happened simultaneously. In a flash, Falcone had a gun trained on me, pulling Steph behind him, obviously protecting her from me. Two of Falcone's men charged out of the casino room drawing their guns when they saw their boss with his gun out.

I was trapped between the three of them and couldn't get to Stephanie, though it was clear she was in no immediate danger.

I raised my hands in submission, and pretended to act dizzy and stumbled toward the two burly men. Bending over as if I was going to vomit, I swung my leg in a rapid arc and cut the legs out from under one of the henchmen, snatching his gun as he went down.

Coming up swiftly under the second man, I disarmed him too and held him in front of me to face Falcone, but both he and Steph were gone.

¡A la chingada! _Fuck!_ My mind was racing…Babe!

Rodriquez had been keeping out of the way at the far end of the lobby. I impatiently motioned him over and handed him one of the guns to hold on the two men. Using flexi-cuffs, I quickly laced their bindings through the pipes running up the lobby wall and instructed Rodriquez to keep them there.

My voice harsh with strain, I spit out, "Where'd they go?" Rodriquez indicated the door at the opposite end of the lobby.

Willing myself to calm down and focus, I flung the door open. There were stairs going up and down. Straining to hear footsteps or a door closing…anything, I heard moans below me.


	45. Chapter 45 First Fight

**Chapter 45—First Fight**

**Saturday, May 15 (still)**

Ranger's POV

Fighting back unfamiliar emotions, I raced down the steps and leapt over the railing as I neared the last floor. I almost dropped on top of Stephanie standing over a writhing, prone Falcone. She had his gun in her hand and she grinned up at me, looking pleased with herself.

Relief flooded through me. I wanted to hold her, I wanted to shake her, but we weren't out of the woods yet. I briefly reached out and put my hand on the back of her neck needing to touch her without either of us losing focus.

Kneeling, I whipped out a pair of cuffs and started to pull Falcone's wrists together when Steph cried out for me to stop. "Please be careful with him. He's injured." She knelt down at the man's feet and ran her hands lightly over his ankle. "He fell down the stairs and probably has a sprained ankle. He can't stand on it."

Falcone's eye widened. "You're _with him_, bella?" He laid back, groaning and bending his leg up against his chest. "I can't catch a break." His ankle was already swelling, but it didn't look broken.

She looked over at a muttering Falcone, and with concern in her voice asked, "Would you like some ibuprofen? I have some in my purse." Falcone's mouth dropped open as he stared at her.

I pulled his wrists together and cuffed him, and noticed he still couldn't take his eyes off Steph. "Is she for real?" he asked. I couldn't help grinning at his surprise over Steph's hot and cold behavior as I patted him down, but my grin quickly changed to cold anger. He was a walking arsenal. If he'd thought Steph was a threat to him, he could've killed her at anytime. My stomach clenched.

I told Steph we needed to get him into the car and out of town ASAP. I pulled Falcone up and supported his weight while dragging him into the lower level parking lot where we'd left the BMW less than a half hour ago.

As I hauled him across the underground garage, he kept yelling for his men and complaining loudly about his ankle, his voice reverberating around the enclosed space. I would have decked him, but Steph was being so solicitous of him, I figured she'd be furious with me if I injured him more.

But even Steph was losing patience with him and his loud whining. As soon as I dumped him into the back seat of the BMW, she snatched the stun gun from my utility belt and zapped him.

"Babe, you sure know how to make my day," I grinned.

I secured the unconscious Falcone and at Steph's insistence, I wrapped an ice pack from the emergency med kit around his ankle. As Steph and I got in the car, she kissed me, "You're a good man, Carlos. Thank you."

I pulled her to me for a brief hug, touching my forehead to hers. I wasn't used to worrying about another person and the thought of losing Stephanie now that I'd found her, scared me. Not an emotion I was familiar with; not one I liked.

Roaring out of the parking lot, I headed the BMW for the expressway, glad to get away before anyone found us.

"Boy, that was close. Are they following us?" Steph asked, turning in her seat trying to see if anyone was coming after us.

"No, Babe. I left Rodriquez guarding Falcone's two henchmen. I need to call him with instructions and then talk to Tank."

"Who's Rodriquez?" Steph asked.

"Frederick Rodriquez is RangeMan's accountant who happened to be enjoying a night in Atlantic City, much like we were trying to do. He's the man who spotted Falcone and called it into the office. Unfortunately, he has no training in weapons, combat or anything physical and he can't weigh more than 90 pounds soaking wet."

I knew Rodriquez was nervous being left alone to deal with two cuffed mob men, casino security and then the Atlantic City police. I called and gave him a game plan and was surprised at the military precision with which he answered my questions and requests. Guess he'd learned something being around all my men the past few months. He assured me he could handle casino security and the police when they arrived.

Then I called Tank and explained the situation, asking him to walk Rodriquez through what would be happening and how to steer events so the police understood why a man without a weapons license was holding a gun on two men. It was going to be messy for RangeMan no matter how we spun it. Tank said he'd meet us at the U.S. Marshal's office in Trenton. We had a long drive ahead of us and I knew I had to address what just happened.

"Babe, this takedown obviously didn't go well. Normally, I'd never try such a maneuver without several other trained men, but we were lucky." I blew out a long breath of air, trying to release some of the tension that had built up in me worrying about Steph, especially after the arsenal I took off of Falcone.

"I can't count on luck to keep you safe, Babe. Do you see why I didn't want you to engage Falcone directly? He's a dangerous man and if he hadn't taken a fancy to you, he probably would have tried to injure or kill you, even if just to slow me down. For all future jobs, please, Babe, follow my instructions to the letter." My fear of losing Steph was slowly easing, but that had been too close for comfort.

Steph stiffened and looked out the window, anger radiating from her. I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself enough not to escalate the situation. I wasn't used to dealing with women and knew proceeding with my usual brusque style wouldn't be wise.

"Stephanie, you did very well given the difficult circumstances. I know Falcone approached you, and with a normal distraction when I'd have more men posted, your getting him out of the casino would have been a good move. This takedown was just too unpredictable. It was my fault, Babe. I should've pulled you out of there before you left the floor."

Steph turned to stare at me with her eyes narrowed and a frown on her face. Her voice started out low and even, but rapidly rose in volume.

"You're saying I messed up? You're saying I almost cost you this arrest?" Her breaths started coming quicker. "You _told me_ this was an important arrest, one you couldn't afford to lose. When he suggested we leave the casino floor, I _thought_ getting him out of there would be _safer_ for everybody. And now you're angry with me and _I don't understand why_."

I tried to explain, "I'm not angry with you…"

"Like hell you're not! And don't interrupt me." Her arms were flying around the small space, bumping into the door and roof of the car as she defended her actions. "I know I shouldn't have hit him, but he surprised me with his grabby hands. During Lester's self-defense classes, Les kept harping on the need to strike first. When I felt his hand pinching my butt, I overreacted. He seemed like such a gentleman, I wasn't expecting to be groped. Then, when you rushed us near the elevators, he tried to protect me from you, even though I'd just belted him across the jaw." She gave me a weak smile.

Steph continued, a softer, pleading entreaty in her voice, "I was so scared for you. You had three guns pointed at you and I was afraid you'd do something rash to protect me." She brought her hands together, clutching and reclutching them. "When Matteo dragged me to the stairs, I couldn't yell for you because I was afraid it would distract you and those two mob guys would shoot you. I did the only thing I could. I removed one of the threats to you by going with Matteo. I thought I was doing the right thing."

Damn, she felt the need to protect me? I must have let my badass image slip too much the last few days. Too much Carlos, not enough Ranger. I reached for her hand, bringing it to my lips and kissed her palm. "Babe."

I suddenly realized,_ "Matteo?'_" Was Steph already on a first name basis with the mobster? She'd make friends with a rattlesnake if given the opportunity.

Glaring at me, she explained, "What? He asked me to call him by his first name. Are you telling me I can't do my job and still be polite to people?" She huffed a little. "We were going down the stairs and I knew he was heading for his car, with me in tow, so I yanked the gun out of his hand. Matteo lost his footing and tumbled to the landing below. He yelled in pain when he tried to get up and then pleaded with me to help him get to his car. He still believed I was just a bar floozy or some silly female. And then you came bounding down the stairs. I'm sorry I blew it."

She pulled her hand from mine and shrunk into her seat. She no longer looked angry; she looked miserable. Steph normally denied any of the crazy things that happened around her were her fault. This was the first time I'd heard her accept responsibility, but she was definitely not to blame. This one sat squarely in my hands. Seemed like we were both trying to appease the other.

"Steph, you didn't blow it. You kept your head. You kept the situation from getting worse. I'm proud of you, Babe." I wanted to pull over, lift her into my lap and hold her tight, but we still weren't out of danger, not until Falcone was in federal custody. I settled for rubbing her neck.

"We're going to have to cut our vacation short and head straight for Trenton. The sooner we turn Falcone over, the better I'll feel."

"OK," Steph agreed. "What about our stuff, and my car?" she asked in a quiet voice. I think I'd prefer her yelling at me than this quiet, subdued Stephanie.

"We'll come back for them later or I'll send my men. I need to get Falcone into the feds before his people realize where he is."

"His people? You mean the Mob?"

"Yeah, Babe, 'nuff said, OK?" looking over my shoulder to a twitching Falcone.

To her credit, Steph kept quiet all the way into Trenton, which I know was hard on her, but Falcone would wake up from being stunned soon and I didn't want him to know anything else about us, especially about Stephanie.

With luck, his people would have enough troubles dealing with the feds to worry about who actually turned him in. I know, wishful thinking. That's Steph's influence on me, I guess.

When Falcone woke up, he wasn't happy. His ankle still hurt, so Steph gave him some painkillers. Then he tried to negotiate his release. From his questions and responses, I gathered he thought I was from another 'organization' and had kidnapped him.

I explained I was a bond enforcement agent and had the legal right to arrest him and turn him over to the authorities.

He looked relieved and offered me a huge sum of money to forget the whole thing. I didn't answer him. He doubled his offer, saying since I was a mercenary I had a price, I just had to name it. When I still didn't respond, he threatened me.

My only response to him then was as a businessman. I told him this was my profession and I did it with honor and within my code of ethics, just like he ran his business, knowing most Cosa Nostra prided themselves on honor as they saw it.

Falcone was quiet for a while and then he looked down at the ice pack on his ankle. Speaking to Steph, he said, "You're quite beautiful…I don't even know your name…"

Immediately, I barked, "Names aren't important. I'm the one taking you in. She's just along for the ride." I hoped he'd drop the subject.

Falcone hesitated and then continued, "I'll just keep calling you Bella, then. Thanks for taking care of my ankle. Why don't you come back here and sit with me, Bella. If I'm going to prison, I could sure use some of your TLC on the rest of me."

Steph grinned back at him, "I'm not the one who treated your ankle. But I can drive if you want _him_ to sit next to you and give you some more TLC, Matteo." She tilted her head my way as she mentioned me. Thankfully, Falcone shut up for the rest of the way.

Tank met us at the U.S. Marshal's office. The feds took over responsibility for Falcone until he could be transferred to Interpol. I needed to stay and fill out the necessary paperwork and answer their questions to make sure all T's were crossed.

Leaving Rodriquez in Atlantic City holding a gun on those two henchmen would be sure to cause problems. Good thing I had a solid reputation with the guys in the Trenton PD and U.S. Marshal's office. They'd help smooth things over with the Atlantic City PD. This arrest was too important to my company's future to let some small oversight ruin it.

I pulled Tank aside and asked him to take Steph home in my car and then make the BMW and all records of it disappear, just in case Falcone's men tried to track it down.

I also asked him to retrieve Steph's car and our luggage from the Bentley Inn in Bay Head (and to leave a large tip for the maid). I remembered our 'fishing date' Monday with Jake and Bunnie and asked Tank for one more favor—'apologize to the Fiskers and tell them the yacht and crew were on me and to enjoy themselves.'

Finally, I promised Steph I'd join her as soon as I could.

It was eight in the morning before I finally crawled into bed with my Babe. She woke for a minute and snuggled into my arms and then we both slept until mid-afternoon. I awoke with a hard-on courtesy of Steph's warm hands and skillful mouth and we indulged in a little more _afternoon delight_. We'd survived our first fight as a couple.


	46. Chapter 46 My Butt Isn't Hairy

**Chapter 46—My Butt Isn't Hairy**

**Sunday, May 16**

Stephanie's POV

My dining room table was covered in little white boxes filled with Chinese takeout. Chinese was a compromise. I wanted pizza for dinner. Carlos wanted grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. I think we were going to have to agree to disagree when it came to food.

If you'd told me five days ago that I'd be dating Ranger…no, having _wild gorilla sex_ with Ranger, I'd have said you were crazy. I still think I'll wake up and it'll have been a dream. And then he looks at me with those dreamy bedroom eyes and I melt, but now instead of running away, I drag him into my bedroom and have my wicked way with him.

I hadn't been able to wipe off this goofy grin I had plastered across my face. I knew I wouldn't be able to look my dad in the face yet without blushing furiously, so I called him on the phone to tell him I was home and that I was fine. I did the same with Sunny. She was going to read me like an open book tomorrow morning and I knew I'd turn beet red. After five days of nearly non-stop sex, I felt like I had _'horny sex maniac'_ written all over me.

The thing was, I didn't want it to stop. I enjoyed having sex with Carlos. Damn, I _was_ addicted to the man! But Carlos was a sex god and I was coming off a multi-year dry spell. I had a lot of missed orgasms to make up for, Ranger/Carlos-induced orgasms to be exact.

I looked over the sea of leftover containers of Chinese food at Carlos, hoping he could read my naughty thoughts.

"Estefania, quiero follarle toda la noche," he whispered in my ear. _[Stephanie, I want to fuck you all night long.]_

"Tócame, bésame, singame," I whispered back_, _"I'm all yours, Carlos."_ [Touch me, kiss me, fuck me.] _

My Spanish was definitely improving and I was beginning to like Ranger's ESP abilities.

**Monday, May 17**

Ranger's POV

It'd been hard to leave Stephanie this morning. I kept pulling her back into bed for one last kiss, one last fondle, one last…

When I finally showed up at the office, none of the men would look at me except Tank, and he just glared at me.

Tank stomped in behind me when I went into my office and he slammed the door shut. "Ranger, what the fuck were you thinking? You could have gotten Steph killed. Now you've got a crew full of angry men ready to whup your sorry ass."

I hated anyone butting into my private life, but I knew Tank was right. "Things didn't go like clockwork this time, but Stephanie didn't get hurt. I should have said no to the job. I should have insisted we wait until you could get a team down there. But fuck you and them for being angry at me."

"What did you expect? They just found out you're banging their friend. That's hard enough to get used to, but you don't exactly have a stellar reputation with women. When you hurt her, and you will…given your past performance, there'll be at least ten angry men ready to kick your hairy butt to Timbuktu."

I was used to good-natured teasing about my sexual exploits, but never censure or anger.

"Number one, my butt isn't hairy. Number two, women love me. I can't help it if they refuse to accept the fact I didn't call them for a second 'date'. I've always been upfront that I don't do relationships. And number three, who I choose to see is none of your business, Stephanie included. But because we're friends, I'll tell you…my intentions toward Stephanie are honorable and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Are you saying you DO relationships now?" Tank asked skeptically, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I do Steph…I mean…I'm seeing Steph now, and yes, we're in a relationship," I conceded.

"Do you love her?" Tank pressed.

"C'mon, man. Give me a break. It's private...between Steph and me," I grumbled.

Tank just wouldn't let up, "There's a roomful of men out there who think of Stephanie as their little sister, their best friend, and consider it their personal responsibility to protect her. They won't let up unless they know you're serious about her."

One more reason I didn't do relationships. I thought about my reaction when one of my sisters showed an interest in Tank when we were still in the Rangers. He was my best friend and I'd still wanted to kill him. I blew out a deep breath. "Yes. I love her. You happy?"

Tank smiled broadly, "Yeah, that makes me happy. For both of you." Tank punched me hard on the arm and left, grinning like the fool I felt. But I couldn't help smiling a shit-eating grin when I thought of going 'home' to Stephanie tonight.

However, the more I thought about what Tank had said about Steph possibly getting hurt during the takedown and then what she'd said about wanting to protect me as the reason for her going with Falcone in the first place made me rethink some things. Steph and I were going to have to talk.

But in the meantime, I'd clocked the trip into work this morning from the Center…7.8 miles exactly from Steph's cottage to my parking space at Haywood. If I modified my morning workout a bit, I could run out to the Center each morning (or at least the mornings I didn't sleep over) in time to give Steph my special 'wake up call' and jog back to the office in plenty of time for the morning business meeting. Maybe relationships weren't so bad after all.

Stephanie's POV

I was a little late (and a little sore) to work this morning. Nobody said anything on my tardiness or commented on my ear-to-ear grin. Sunny checked in with me mid-morning and was purposely keeping it all business, not prying. She obviously didn't grow up in the Burg.

By lunch I couldn't stand it any longer and ran into Sunny's office. She stopped what she was doing and smiled at me. I sat across from her and then jumped up and started pacing around the room. Taking a deep breath, I sat down again.

"I'm in love. Sunny, I'm in love with Ranger," I exhaled. "It's incredible. I thought I knew what love was, but this is all new. I feel like a schoolgirl. I'm giddy. I can't concentrate. I keep thinking about him and I can't wait until I see him again. I don't know if I'm coming or going."

Sunny laughed, "Well, if you don't know if you're coming…" which started me laughing. And then Dad walked in, "What's so funny?" We laughed even harder. It was one of those times you just had to be there.

Sunny caught her breath and motioned Dad to join us. "Stephanie was telling me some good news and her high spirits made me laugh. Please join us, Frank." Dad sat in the chair next to mine and looked at me expectantly.

I settled myself into a more dignified calm. This was my father after all. "Dad, Ranger and I have started dating." I swallowed everything else that was threatening to tumble out.

My dad glanced at Sunny and then back at me, "I see," he said softly, leaning forward and fingering the heart pendant around my neck. He looked into my eyes, trying to read me, which shouldn't be too hard. I still couldn't stop smiling. "Well, I've had the opportunity to get to know him a little when he's been out to the Center and of course, the incident at the dance." We all looked down for a moment of silence.

Dad continued, "I like him, Pumpkin. He's a good man and he's got staying power. I like how he refused to give up on you when you were down in the dumps. If he makes you happy, then I'm all for it."

I jumped up and hugged him, and then hugged Sunny. "I'd like to take the rest of the day off, Sunny, if it's OK?" She nodded.

I needed to gush some more so I called Mary Lou and asked if I could stop by later. I teased, "I have big news." I hung up and ran down to my cottage. One of the Merry Men had dropped my car and luggage off sometime yesterday. I grabbed one of the bags of saltwater taffy I'd purchased on the boardwalk and headed into town.

When I got to Mary Lou's house, she could see my excitement. I handed her the candy and she sat her two boys down in front of the TV to watch 'Dora the Explorer' with several of the chewy candies apiece and turned to me. "Now dish. What's this 'big news' you've got?"

My jaws were beginning to ache with the shit-eating grin plastered across my face. "You remember me telling you about Ranger Mañoso and how he's been helping me learn the ropes about being a bounty hunter?"

Mare nodded, "He's that sexy Cuban badass with the Rambo body and Batman dark good looks?"

I blurted out, "I'm in love with him." Mare screamed. "And he's in love with me." Mare jumped up and screamed. Her two boys came running into the kitchen, screaming as loud as their mother. She quickly got them settled down in front of the TV with more candy.

"More. I need more," she whispered. My grin nearly split my lips and I felt my cheeks burning bright red. Mare shouted, more a statement than a question, "You're doing it with Batman?" I nodded and waved at her to keep it down.

I told her, "_For the last five days_. We're on our fourth box of condoms, and I mean the large box _and the large condoms_." Mare screamed, but at least remembered to cover her mouth.

"Mare, he's wonderful. He's gentle and loving. He's generous and kind and funny and smart. And he's incredible in bed, and in the shower, and on the floor, and in a chair…" I giggled and couldn't stop. Mare finally shook me. She saw my necklace and zeroed in on it. "This is absolutely beautiful, Steph. It's an original piece of work, isn't it? And I bet he gave it to you in a really romantic way, didn't he?"

I told her all about the day on the beach and our memories of that day when we were five years old. She cried and I followed suit, but not for long.

"I'm so happy, Mare. I've got this shit-eating grin on my face that won't go away. It was never like this with Dickie. Yuck, I don't even want to say his name in the same discussion with Carlos. Oh, his given name is Carlos and he calls me Estefania. Isn't that romantic?"

"Steph, you live such an exciting life. I get all my thrills listening to your exploits. I saw you dancing that sexy salsa with him at the benefit dance." Mare watched my face to see if I'd crumble, but I think I'd finally accepted what had happened that terrible night.

She continued, "He is so hot. You lucky dog. Can we go on a double date sometime?"

I knew this wasn't something _Ranger_ would look forward to, but maybe I could talk _Carlos_ into going out to dinner with Mary Lou and Lenny. I stayed for another hour, telling her what had happened with Michael, the trip to Point Pleasant, and Ranger finding me. I glossed over the hours of hot steamy sex, but told her about our dance night in Atlantic City and the excitement with Matteo Falcone.

She couldn't take her eyes off my necklace and asked me again to tell her everything about that special moment. I told her about me getting up early in the morning and building the sand castle and then both our memories being jogged and Carlos saying it was love at first sight for him and how he defended my honor from a bully.

As I replayed for Mary Lou that day long ago, I realized the mean boy who'd destroyed my sand castle was none other than Joe Morelli. That was quite a shock all by itself. Then I remembered a year later, I let him destroy my innocence when he felt me up in his dad's garage. Shock turned into anger. When I was sixteen, I let him take my virginity and was humiliated when he wrote about it in a public restroom. And then I nearly begged him to sleep with me a few months ago. Damn. What a messed up fool I'd been. Why couldn't I see it? How could it have taken me so long to realize what a selfish bastard Joe was?

Then I heard my mother's voice, telling me it was my fault. My fault Joe had cornered me in his garage when I was six. My fault Joe had molested me at the Tasty Pastry when I was sixteen. My fault I was such a screw up. Over and over. It was always my fault. Why wasn't I a good girl, like Valerie? Why was I such an embarrassment? Why was I always getting into trouble? Other people's daughters didn't get into trouble. Don't make waves, don't rock the boat, be a good girl.

She'd never supported me. Never praised me. Nothing I did was ever good enough. And nothing ever would be. She kept harping on me to find a man. Well, I guarantee you, she wouldn't be pleased I was seeing Ranger. She wouldn't see his wonderful qualities; she would only see his badass image and his dark skin. What would the precious Burg say?

The most wonderful thing in the world had happened to me and I realized I didn't want to share it with my own mother. I felt sad, but more for her than for me, for what she was missing and would miss in the future. I think I finally realized I was not to blame and it was not my responsibility to try to fix it or even to feel bad about it.

These last two months not having to listen to my mother criticize me and go on and on about my failures had been an eye opener. I was finally feeling good about myself, without my mother to constantly tear me down. My boss, Sunny, praised my work and my abilities. My dad was really happy I'd found a job I liked and was good at and he didn't even mind I was still a bounty hunter. I had an entire crew of Merry Men who thought I was great and enjoyed my company, asking for nothing in return. Ranger was proud of me and Carlos loved me. He loved me just the way I was.

What would have happened if I hadn't taken Dad up on his offer to introduce me to Sunny? That's when everything changed. Would I have continued to wait for something to happen with Joe, God forbid? I can't imagine the hell my life would be if I started a relationship with Joe. It would have been nonstop fighting and constant worrying about who he was with when he didn't come home on time. If I hadn't started working at the Center, would Ranger and I have ever really gotten together?

Was it all a phenomenal coincidence? Was it fate? Kismet? The revelation that Carlos and I had met and intertwined our hearts so many years ago on the beach at Point Pleasant and that it had obviously impacted both our lives had to be destiny, didn't it? I'd like to think so.


	47. Chapter 47 Batman Does Wonder Woman

**Chapter 47—Batman Does Wonder Woman**

**Monday, May 17 (still)**

Stephanie's POV

When I got back to the Center from visiting Mary Lou, I found Dad asleep in his favorite recliner. I let him be and packed up Rex from the kitchen and went 'home' to my little cottage. Carlos was coming over this evening and I wanted to be all dolled up for him. I showered, shaved and exfoliated every inch of skin on me. Mare had given me a bottle of perfume called _"Falling in Love"_—she said it was appropriate given my current situation. I liked its understated softness and hoped Carlos would too.

I debated whether to put on jeans and t-shirt, a skimpy camisole or go 'au naturel.' There was something to be said for keeping some things hidden so you could have the fun of unwrapping it. I decided to split the difference and go with a sexy blue camisole and matching boy panties. After putting on fresh bed sheets and adding a few more candles in the bedroom, I was ready. Boy, was I ready!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ranger walked into my cottage about eight o'clock. I say Ranger, because he had on his blank expression and didn't immediately grab me and carry me into the bedroom. Carlos would have been grinning and would have taken one look at me in my sexy camisole and swept me up caveman style and thrown me on the bed. Instead, I was still fully clothed and we were sitting on my couch about to have a serious talk about something. I didn't want to do serious; I wanted to do Carlos.

"OK, Ranger. What's so important that we're here on the couch instead of in bed?" I asked, pouting a little.

"You're back to calling me _Ranger?"_ he said, a little annoyed.

"Ranger…Carlos…_Geez_…I don't even know what to call you anymore," I complained.

"That's the problem, Babe. You've been seeing me as two different men. I even started seeing myself through your eyes, but I'm one man, the same man I've always been. That's why we need to talk. It's about what happened in Atlantic City. Not so much about what you did as why you did it. You said you felt the need _to protect me_. And I love you for worrying about me and trying to save me from harm. But…"

I scooted to the edge of the couch, not liking the direction of this conversation. Ranger put his hand on my shoulder, detaining me. "Please, Babe, I need to say this and I need you to listen. I don't say any of this to make you feel bad, but if we're going to continue our relationship, there are some things you need to understand about me."

OK, Ranger sharing details about himself was worth me listening. I got comfy and snuggled into the corner of the couch, hugging a pillow to my chest. My way of protecting my heart from any hurt coming my way.

Ranger shifted his weight and pulled one leg up on the couch facing me. He began, "Babe, when you first met me over ten months ago, would you have ever thought I _needed help from anyone_?"

I thought about Ranger shooting one of his scary soul-penetrating looks at nearly anyone and watching them crumble, or pee their pants, at the very least. One time I followed him into a bar to go after a skip and four huge men jumped him. The next minute and a half were a blur, but when we walked out of the bar with a subdued skip in cuffs, we left four staggering or unconscious men behind. Ranger didn't have a mark on him and his hair and clothes weren't even mussed. _No, Ranger didn't need anyone's help. So, what's his point?_

"My point? My point is that…in less than a week I've gone from being a badass no one would mess with to someone you think _you_ need to protect. Something's got to change, Babe." _Oh my god! I said that out loud. Change? That doesn't sound good._

"I need you to see me for who I really am…all of me, and I need you to accept that man in his entirety. To do that, you should know a little more about my past."

"I'd love to know more about you and your past, whoever you are, mystery man." I quipped, with a lopsided grin.

He actually rolled his eyes at me and then got down to business. "I grew up in a hard neighborhood in Newark. Early in life, I learned some emotions got in the way of survival, so I hid them away…so deep I'd thought I'd lost them. Then you came into my life and they rose to the surface. This past week has been wonderful, but a bit…confusing."

"You're talking about love, aren't you? You DO still love me?" I cried.

"Yes, Babe. I still love you and yes, I'm talking about love, tenderness, caring…the whole nine yards. Emotions that get in the way of being a badass and sometimes, an Army Ranger."

"To get back to my past…growing up, I was small for my age and got bullied a lot. I learned early on how to defend myself and soon had a reputation as a tough kid. I was in a lot of fights, but after I sent several kids to the hospital, the challenges came less and less. I ran with a really bad crowd and when I was fourteen, I got arrested for stealing a car and served time in an institution for juvenile delinquents. I know I disappointed my parents; they taught me a different set of values that I chose to turn my back on for many, many years."

"When I was released from juvie, my parents sent me to my grandmother in Miami, where I went to high school. I don't know if it was to get me away from the bad element in Newark or if I was the bad element they wanted removed. Either way, I continued building my badass reputation and I liked it. I liked people looking up to me, fearing me, and doing whatever I told them to do without question."

"Babe, I don't tell you this with any pride or embarrassment. It's just part of my background, and helped shape the man I became. I do regret the pain I caused my family, especially my mother and grandmother. I tell you these things about my childhood because they're part of my character. That hard, controlling, selfish, arrogant bastard is still very much a part of me."

I'd never given much thought about Ranger as a child or as a teenager. My only memory of him was as a sweet five-year old boy at the beach. To think he'd started his bad boy ways so early in life helped explain a lot. I wanted to know more. I nodded for him to continue.

"When I went into the Army, I had a rude awakening. All of a sudden, I was the one taking orders without question. It humbled me. But I also learned to respect those around me. I learned order and discipline. I learned to control my emotions, especially my fear and anger. Don't let any man tell you he doesn't fear. We all do. It's how we react to fear that defines us."

"I had a lot to prove. The Army gave me the opportunity to make something of myself. Someone I could be proud of, someone my parents could be proud of. I threw myself into every training, every mission, soaking up every bit of knowledge and skill I could. Throughout my military career and even afterward, I've been well trained to protect myself in any situation, some may say over-trained. My training and experience go far beyond what most soldiers, policemen and other enforcement personnel have. I can't go into specifics, but most of the missions I've been on have involved considerable risk and extreme forms of combat. I'm frequently outnumbered, but rarely outmatched."

"I've never lost that badass image I pretended at as a young teen; the difference now is _that I am a badass_. It's not pretend, not just for show. I can back up all my swank, SWAT and swagger." Ranger let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth at his clever play with words.

"I'm used to operating in one of two ways. Usually, all the people with me are trained equally well, and while we have each other's backs, we know our team members can handle themselves. Occasionally, I'm required to extricate a civilian from a dangerous situation and, in that instance it's up to me to protect that individual as well as myself. It only becomes dangerous when the party I'm rescuing tries to help me and acts in an unexpected way."

I knew he was referring to me and my 'unpredictable' actions from Saturday night with Matteo, though I still didn't know what else I should have done. I couldn't just do nothing.

Ranger must have read my mind, again. He pulled me into his lap and held me in his arms, kissing the top of my head. This was my Carlos. No, he was trying to tell me they're both him, the badass and the gentle lover. I have to admit I fell in lust with badass Ranger, but would I have fallen in love without seeing the gentler, loving side of Carlos? The thing is, I think I've always known there was much more to Ranger than he let anyone see; there had to be.

"With you, Babe, there's a third element I never expected. I'm in love with you and you've become more important to me than my own life. Because of you I've allowed myself to feel emotions I've kept long buried."

His arms tightened around me and I felt his warm breath on my neck as he snuggled me closer, murmuring under his breath, "Dios, you smell wonderful, all sexy and…_what is that_?" He continued to sniff and nuzzle my neck and started fondling me, before he blew out an exasperated breath and put a little distance between us. "It's a wonder I have any control at all when you're near me," he exclaimed.

After a couple of deep breaths, he continued, "But I really find myself losing _all control_ when I think you're in danger. And when you do something unexpected, Stephanie, I tend to throw all my years of training and planning out the window in my rush to keep you safe and that makes it doubly dangerous for both of us. This is a new dilemma for me. I need to find some way to get control of my fear of losing you, Babe, and I need your help to do it. As corny as it sounds, I need you to merge Carlos and Ranger back into one. I don't want to lose what I have with you, but I need to have firm control of all my senses when things get dangerous."

"What I'm trying to say is I need you to trust me, Babe, and respect me and my abilities to keep myself safe and to protect you if we ever find ourselves in a situation like we did in Atlantic City. If I know what to expect from you, then I can plan accordingly. Can you do that, Babe?"

I was blown away…with his trust in me, sharing so much of himself. And he was asking me to trust him. The thing is, he's always had my trust, even when he was dark scary Batman, I trusted him completely. However…

"Carlos, I do trust you, completely. I always have. And I know you're capable of handling any situation, but I can't just sit back and be the damsel in distress you constantly rescue. That isn't being true to my nature."

He leaned back and looked at me, his eyes smiling, but his voice still serious. "Well, Babe, I can understand and respect that. But if you're going to continue working as a bounty hunter, especially under my tutelage, I need you to step up and get better trained. Knowing you had certain skills would go a long way to ease my mind. I'd offer to train you myself, but I think I'm too close to you. I could suggest several of my men to teach you various skills or we could bring in an impartial third party. Steph, you have amazing intuition when it comes to people and in spite of your lack of physical skills, you're incredibly successful. Imagine what you could do with a little training." He pulled me close again, and I could hear him taking in deep breaths through his nose as he burrowed his face into my hair. A naughty thought flew through my head..._who's in control now!_

I knew what he was saying was true. The few self-defense classes I'd had from Lester had really boosted my self-confidence. Maybe a little more familiarity with guns and takedown techniques would be a good thing too. _But I'll be damned if I'm going to run every morning or give up doughnuts._

He lifted his head, "Babe, I'm not asking you to become a super ninja or give up sugar, just start with baby steps, OK?"

_Did I say that out loud or is he reading my mind again? _

"Neither, Babe. But I know you and how your mind works. Now, are we back on track?"

"I think so. I think I can accept you as _'Ranger Carlos.'_ But if you don't mind, what I'd really like to see right now is _'dark scary Batman'_ threatening to have his way with _'brave but virginal Wonder Woman.'_

With a wicked grin and brown eyes rapidly turning black, Batman pulled my legs out from underneath me, tossed me over his shoulder, slapped my lace-covered ass and strode into the bedroom.

_Finally!_


	48. Chapter 48 Marry Me

**Chapter 48—Marry Me**

**Monday, May 17 (still)**

Today had been an emotion-filled one for Frank. After dropping a fare off at the airport, he'd went up to the observation deck and spent several hours quietly watching the planes take off and land. To anyone who noticed, he was obviously a man with a lot on his mind. By the time he arrived at the Rosetti Veteran's Center that evening, he was in better spirits. Tonight's dinner with Sunny was a celebration of sorts. Not a high-spirited party, but a quiet thoughtful evening with a hint of anticipation.

This morning, Frank had signed his final divorce papers ending his marriage to Helen. It had been in the works for months and today's signing was anticlimactic. He and Helen had worked out a financial settlement that provided her with the house, a car and enough income for her to live comfortably. When Frank told Sunny the divorce was official, she asked him how he felt about it, but she offered no comment. Even though she'd never met Helen face to face, Frank's wife had been a part of Sunny's world from the day she moved to Trenton, and she sympathized with the difficult emotions the woman must be feeling.

Dinner was a quiet meal with just the two of them. After supper with Sunny, Frank found himself at loose ends while Sunny cleaned up the kitchen. He offered to help, but she refused saying she could do it faster herself. He knew better than to argue.

There wasn't a local game on television, so he decided on a nap in the solarium. He loved the old charm of the Rosetti house, its rambling rooms and classic architecture. As he lowered himself into a recliner, he thought of his building relationship with Sunny…

_The man and woman were facing each other, hands clasped together. The man, decked out in a tuxedo, was tall, handsome, and dark-haired though graying at the temples. The woman was also tall, beautiful and dark-haired, middle age just starting to form creases around her eyes and mouth. She was in a simple, flowing white gown. _

_They spoke solemn vows of love, fidelity and acceptance, of smiles, kindness and laughter. They exchanged silver rings, each unique and hand crafted. The kiss was sweet and poignant and had thirty-five years of love and friendship behind it. Together they turned, joined in love, but still two distinct individuals, and faced the throng of family and friends before them. _

_People rushed up to the radiant couple, hugging, crying and patting them on the back. Skin color of those present ranged from porcelain white to deepest brown and all shades in between. The many languages spoken by the happy crowd were a symphony of sounds blending together into one song as they congratulated the couple in their joining. Tears of joy turned to laughter as everyone walked out of the little adobe church, arms linked, into the brilliant sunshine of the afternoon sun. _

_The plaza was decorated with multi-colored ribbons and colorful paper lanterns. Tables and benches inlaid with brilliant Mexican tile rimmed the plaza. The smell of freshly grilled tortillas and carne asada wafted through the air. A mariachi band started up with its distinctive lively music and the festivities began._

Frank awoke to a smiling Sunny sliding onto his lap and folding her arms around his neck. He gazed into her deep brown eyes before he spoke. "Marry me, Sunny. You know how much and how long I've loved you. Let's fly to Taos and get married in the adobe church where we met. I want our family and friends there and I want bright colors, spicy food, loud music, dancing and laughter. Lots of laughter! And I want it soon. I've loved you forever, Sunny, and I don't want to wait any more." Still looking into her eyes, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm and then folded it next to his heart.

Sunny looked thoughtfully at this quiet, loving man she'd known for over three decades. The last few months had seen great changes in their friendship. He was still her best friend, but their relationship had grown into so much more and for that she was incredibly grateful.

"I've never known you to be an impatient man, Frank, but you've always been one who knows what he wants," she said. "I love your imagery, it sounds like the perfect wedding."

"But will you marry me?" Frank asked, an earnest manner tensing his entire body.

A smile played at the corners of Sunny's mouth. "Si, mi amor. I will happily marry you. You've been in my heart as long as I've been in yours. Our love has taken a long time to blossom, but now that it has, I want to enjoy its beauty, its fragrance, its softness…and most definitely its passion," Sunny said caressing his weathered face and running her finger across his top lip, mussing his full moustache.

He kissed her in such a way that his moustache really got 'mussed' up. "You've made me happier than I can ever remember being, with the exception of the birth of my daughters." As he kissed her again, thirty-five years of buried emotions and love rose to the surface and passion overtook both of them. When they finally broke apart, they were breathless. Hugging her tightly to him, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Sunny. I've wanted to kiss you like that from the first day I met you. Forgive me, but I've had so many fantasies about this moment." He nuzzled and kissed her neck, running his hands over her back, slowly rubbing soft circles down to the small of her back.

Sunny had known there'd always been deep affection between them, but she hadn't realized how much Frank had kept hidden from her and probably himself all these years. She felt doubly loved and couldn't wait to help him realize his fantasies and build some of her own. She started by nibbling the closest part of him, his earlobe. His response was immediate. She felt a shudder run through his body and a low moan growl in this throat. Encouraged, she started kissing her way down his neck. It had been a long time since she'd been in a man's arms, but she hadn't forgotten the feeling it produced in the pit of her stomach. _Something akin to butterflies and heat_.

Frank spoke in excited tones and brought her out of her reverie. "What about spending our honeymoon in the line cabin your family has up in the mountains? We can borrow one of the ranch trucks and haul up water and supplies. It's a bit rustic, but it has everything we'd need to be comfortable. We had some really good days up there, Sunny. It's time we made some new memories."

"That sounds perfect, Frank. Papa will have moved a string of horses up by mid-June, so we'll be able to go for long rides through the forest, maybe even over to Blue Lake for some skinny dipping," Sunny smiled suggestively.

Each leaning toward the other, they kissed again. The kiss developed in intensity as they both let go of the restraint they'd held themselves under for so long. As one, they rose from the recliner and unwilling to break physical contact, they ran with arms around each other for the stairs.

**Saturday, May 22**

Stephanie's POV

What a difference a week makes! Every morning this week I woke up in Carlos' arms. We each went to work for the day and then met again for dinner every evening and spent a relaxed night in. Neither of us was ready to share our time together with anyone yet.

But today, my Merry Men were coming out to see me. I was a little worried about their reaction. They were very protective of me; I just wasn't sure if that would include protecting me from Carlos. I didn't know how to get across to them I was in an incredible relationship with _'Ranger Carlos'_ and that he was so much more than the badass and boss they knew. I imagined Carlos wasn't letting anyone else see the gentle loving man he was with me.

Carlos, on the other hand, wasn't thrilled I wanted to spend the day alone with his men. I told him how important my relationship with the guys was to me and I wouldn't stop being friends with them just because he and I were together. Sorta like 'love me, love my dog,' but in this case it was 'love me, love my Merry Men.'

That was another sore spot. Ranger didn't like my nickname for 'his' men, not one bit. Said it was 'too cute' and didn't fit the RangeMan image. I countered with the argument that when the guys were with me, they were on their off time and I could call them anything I wanted. _That went over real big._

I was determined to have my cake and eat it too. You know me and cake, but don't ask me which was which. I just knew I loved Carlos and wanted to stay good friends with the guys. And that's what I was going to tell them today. Being strong, dominant, action-oriented men (nice words for chest-beating cavemen with quick tempers and quicker fists), I knew they'd have to figure it out between themselves. I just hoped I came out the winner.

The weather was beautiful, so I'd decided to grill hamburgers and hot dogs for the guys. I wanted to get them in a good mood so they'd agree to help out at my next special event for the Veteran's Center. I'd found the way to my Merry Men's hearts was through charred meat, and lots of it.

Through my Center job, I'd learned there were a lot of kids in Trenton who'd lost a parent to war. My idea was to have a series of Junior League baseball/softball games, complete with family picnics, this summer and have veterans be the coaches. With my Merry Men as coaches it would be like "Big Brother on Steroids.'

I spent the morning grocery shopping and got the meat, condiments, potato salad, baked beans, chips and beer. My kind of cooking…pre-made, just dump it in a bowl. I planned on getting the guys to do the grilling.

I was driving east on Hamilton back to the Center when a truck bumped my back fender. I looked in my rearview mirror, but couldn't see the driver because the truck's windows were heavily tinted. The truck sped up and hit me again, much harder, and I nearly lost control of the car. The next thing I knew, my little CRX was slammed from behind and we went fishtailing through the intersection narrowly missing two other vehicles.

When I finally screeched to a stop, the truck was nowhere to be seen, but a police car was pulling up. I didn't know the officer, but he helped push my car out of the intersection and off onto a side street. He asked for my driver's license and vehicle registration. I searched everywhere, but couldn't find my license.

The cop ran my name through his onboard computer and came back smiling. "So, you're the famous Stephanie Plum? You have quite the reputation at the station. I'll give you a warning about your license, but you need to carry it with you whenever you're driving. I put out a notice on the truck you said hit you and we'll keep a lookout for it. Meantime, you drive carefully and find your driver's license, OK?"

I thanked him and went straight back to the Center. The car's back fender was severely dented, but there didn't seem to be any other damage. I tore up my cottage trying to find my license, but it was not in the cottage or in any of my purses. I'd have to get a replacement. The last time I remembered seeing it was when I was at Point Pleasant more than a week ago. I knew I had it the evening of the Falcone distraction. I couldn't give it too much thought though, I had a party to put on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Beautiful, what do you see in Mr. Grumpy Pants?" Lester questioned, shaking his head at me. All the other guys' heads popped up, waiting for my answer. We were all sitting on my patio after stuffing ourselves with seconds and thirds of food and beer. Les went on, "He never smiles, and he's no fun at all. Can't take a joke and can't tell a joke to save his life. I'm a lot more fun than him and I'm better looking too." Lester waggled his eyebrows at me and then tried to look sexy. I couldn't help laughing out loud.

The guys had come over mid-afternoon and set the grill up. Several beers later, the coals were ready and the guys took turns grilling the hot dogs and hamburgers. The sheer amount of food we packed away was staggering and that didn't count the beer. By evening, everyone was stuffed and feeling no pain.

The subject of Ranger and me as a couple had been artfully skirted around for hours, but now, Lester had drawn a bull's eye on it and the guys were taking aim.

Leave it to Bobby to get to the nitty gritty, "Ranger's a great squad leader and he's got a good head for business. I'd even admit he turns women's heads, but Steph, he's always avoided relationships like the plague. We just don't want to see you get hurt."

Hector took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. As he spoke to me, I knew he was saying something profound, but I could only smile and listen. "Estefania, una mujer sabia camina de la mano con su corazón y su cabeza." _[Stephanie, a wise woman walks hand in hand with her heart and her head.]_ He asked Tank to translate and then kissed the back of my hand. I was touched by his words and actions and kissed his cheek, whispering, "Muchos gracias, mi amigo."

I was surprised Hal would say anything against Ranger. "Stephanie, Ranger taught me a lot over the years. He told me a smart man always treats a woman with respect, he never lies to her, but he never promises her anything more than a night of fun. He was the one who gave me advice about how to have a relationship with a woman. His advice was a firm _'Don't.' _After meeting you, I don't think that was such good advice. If he hurts you, Steph, he'll have to answer to me_."_

I reached up and cupped Hal's cheek with my hand. "You're sweet to worry so much, but it's not necessary."

Even Cal put in his two cents. "Ranger's a great leader and I love him like a brother, but I'd never let him near my sister, and Steph, I think of you like my sister. Be careful, ya hear?"

I rolled my eyes at all this dire talk. "Guys, I really appreciate your concern and words of warning, but I'm fine. Ranger loves me and I love him. Be happy for us. Be happy for me," I pleaded.

Tank came to my rescue. "Steph, I believe you, and Ranger, when you say you're in love. As long as I've known him, he's tried to convince himself he's a lone wolf, but we all need love and I'm not talking about sex. I've never seen Ranger so distracted before. He's been letting me make decisions regarding RangeMan, which is totally out of character for him. And he wears this goofy grin when he thinks nobody's looking. The man's got it bad for you. I say _'go for it'_ girl."

"Thanks, Tank. I've never been happier. But my friendship with all of you is very important to me, too. My relationship with Ranger will not affect that, OK, guys?" I said, casting my hopeful eyes at each of the huge men looking my way. It took a few minutes, but most of them came around and wished me well.

Les hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I wish you the best, but remember, I'll always be here for you, Beautiful. If Ranger hurts you, I'll make him wish he'd never been born." There were shouts of "and me," "me too" and "y mi tambien" from Hector and the rest of my Merry Men. _What did I do to deserve such love and loyalty from so many wonderful guys?_

Ranger was thoughtful enough to stay away until the guys had left later in the evening. He earned Les' nickname _'Mr. Grumpy Pants'_ as he growled and grouched about being replaced by a bunch of second-bests. I disavowed him of that notion.

My Merry Men were topnotch in my book, but no one could replace Carlos in my heart. I made sure he knew that many times that night. I decided not to tell him about the little incident I'd had earlier in the day with the truck; I didn't want to ruin the loving moment.


	49. Chapter 49 Repeat Offender

**Chapter 49—Repeat Offender (or Third Time's A Charm)**

**Sunday, May 23**

After keeping it secret for a week, Sunny and Frank decided to announce their engagement to their respective daughters. They invited Grace and Stephanie to join them for Sunday dinner. The girls had been informed last Monday of the finality of Frank and Helen's divorce, so even though this announcement came on the heels of a sad ending of one relationship, it was received as a happy joyful beginning of another one. The announcement came amidst cheers and hugs and immediately, the two girls started throwing out ideas for the wedding.

Frank put up both hands, "Whoa, slow down girls. Sunny and I already know what we want, but we could really use your help in bringing it all together. We've decided to get married in Taos on July 3rd." The girls started protesting that wasn't enough time to plan a wedding, especially one in another state, but Frank continued undaunted. "We know there's not much time to do the planning and get invitations out, but no matter what, we're getting married July 3rd. Are you willing to make phone calls and help with the arrangements?" Both girls were too excited to say anything but yes.

Grace knew how lonely her mother had been since her father had died and she adored Frank, knowing him all her life as a kind and gentle man who'd always treated her like a daughter. Stephanie had come to love Sunny over the last four months because of the older woman's loving acceptance and support, and the happiness she'd brought to her father's life.

Frank and Sunny explained their vision of what they wanted for the wedding. Sunny asked Grace to be her maid of honor, which brought tears to both mother and daughter's eyes. Frank said he was going to ask Mary Lou's father, Kevin Molnar, to be his best man. Frank, Hank and Kevin had all grown up together and stayed best friends all through their lives. Steph had grown up with Mary Lou and considered Mr. Molnar her second dad. Steph suggested that Valerie's two daughters could be flower girls.

Grace recommended they ask her cousin Gabriela and Michael Hunter to help, since they both were in Albuquerque and could do the on-site tasks.

Steph cautioned Michael might prefer not to work directly with her. She hadn't spoken to him since he'd left Trenton many weeks ago and she knew she'd hurt him terribly. Grace assured her Michael would be fine with it, but she'd ask before she committed him to help.

Later that evening, when Steph was getting ready for bed, Michael called.

"Howdy, Sugar. Grace called and told me the good news about Sunny and Frank. They deserve some happiness. I'm glad they're going for it." He sounded the same, smiling and in good spirits.

"Michael, if this will be too awkward for you, I'll understand," Steph offered.

"No way am I going to miss out on a Baca wedding celebration. They know how to throw one hell of a fiesta in New Mexico. And Steph, I told you I'd always be there for you. Always and forever. I love you, Sugar, anyway I can have you. Grace also told me about you and Ranger. I'm glad that _cabrón_ finally came to his senses. Are you happy? 'Cause if he hurts you, Sugar, he'll have to answer to me," Michael warned.

_[cabrón is Cuban slang for prick or MF or badass, depending if said by friend or foe; literal translation is big goat]_

Steph smiled while tears threatened to blur her vision. "Yes, I'm happy, Michael. And so thankful we can still be friends. I don't want to know what 'cabrón' means, but I'm sure it isn't nice. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call him that when we come out for the wedding. I couldn't bear it if the two of you fought.

"Been there, done that, Sugar. Don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior," Michael promised.

Steph picked up on Michael's inference. "Did you two fight? When? Where? Why?"

"You sound like a reporter on a deadline, Steph. Like I said, don't worry about it. It all worked out the way it was supposed to. As long as you're happy with that muscle-bound Cuban, I'm happy for you. Let's talk about weddings, OK?" Michael began whistling Mendelssohn's Wedding March.

"Michael…" she started.

"Steph, it's water under the bridge. _Closed subject," _he said with finality. "Now, you tell me what you want Gabriela and me to do on this end, and we'll take care of it. Church arrangements, priest, flowers, food, music, you name it. It's only six weeks away, so we have to get crackin', Sugar. Grace said she'd call again after you and she talked some more, so call me in a few days with your 'honey-do' list and command me. I'm yours, always and forever, Stephanie," and he hung up.

**Monday, May 24**

Stephanie's POV

Carlos showed up in my bed before dawn had even cracked. Last night was the first night we hadn't spent together since Point Pleasant. He'd run all the way from his apartment and intended to jog back into his office. I realized I'd never seen either place. He said the office was still under construction and he'd take me on a tour as soon as it was ready. When I pressed him about his apartment, he proceeded to kiss me from head to toe and I forgot all thought, let alone question him. By the time he left, I was a lump of contented mush and promptly fell back to sleep.

I was awakened by a mid-morning call from Connie who had a job for me. "If you can bring yourself to leave your little love shack long enough, I have a high bond skip for you, Steph. It's one of your repeat FTAs, Lonnie Dodd."

My ability to think had returned after my morning nap. I decided to ignore her love shack reference. "Auto theft, right? Dodd was one of my first skips. That had to be last August. He's the guy who stole my gun from me and then shot Ranger in the leg with it. Don't tell me he's out of jail so soon? What's the new charge?" I asked.

Connie snorted, "Lonnie's got no imagination. He stole another car and got a pretty high bond. He was a no-show for his court appearance. According to his records, he's living with his brother in Hamilton Township and doesn't have a job. Stop by today and pick up his file."

After showering and messing with my hair for a few minutes, I loaded up with my gun, cuffs and stun gun and took off for the office. Connie and Lula were waiting for me, eager to hear all the juicy details of my 'torrid affair with Batman.' I gave them the CliffsNotes version, which still had them fanning themselves.

Lula seemed a little disappointed though. "You look really happy and all, but I thought after you and Batman did it, you'd be glowing, you know, radioactive-like."

Connie nixed that, "Batman doesn't have super powers from any radioactive gunk. It was Spiderman who was bitten by a radioactive spider. Batman makes use of his intellect, detective skills, science and technology, physical prowess, an indomitable will and intimidation. Get your superheroes right, Lula."

Laughing at both of them, I picked up Dodd's file. Lula insisted on going with me and I knew I could use all the help I could get. I wanted to get this guy if only to repay Ranger for taking a bullet that should have been mine.

We found the apartment complex Dodd was living in. It was a nice neighborhood with well-maintained homes and yards. A work crew was trimming shrubs and mowing the huge lawn area around the complex. It was definitely a huge step up from the last place Dodd was in.

Lula sniffed the air, "Smells like summer. I mean the good kind with fresh mown grass. Let's get this done in a hurry. I see a bunch a white bags that say _manure_ stacked up against the fence. As soon as they get done cutting the grass, I bet they're gonna spread that smelly stuff on top. I wanna be far away before they do that." She got out of the car, adjusting her neon green spandex pants that had embedded themselves in her butt crack. "I've got a date with my Tankie tonight and I don't want to smell like cow crap. That smell seeps into your skin and hangs on for days."

I couldn't resist, "Sounds like you've had some experience dealing with bullshit."

"Fucking A. I'm an expert in dealing with crap. I should be working the tables in Atlantic City, " Lula grinned back.

The sidewalk was blocked by dozens of large black trash bags filled with grass clippings and bush trimmings, forcing Lula into the street. "There oughta be a law. Sidewalks are for people, not trash bags," she huffed.

We walked across the street to the apartment building. I had cuffs in my back pocket and my stun gun in my front pocket. "We're looking for Number 106. Must be the one on the end. Lula, why don't you see if there's a back door before I try the front." Lula narrowed her eyes at me, but she trooped around the side of the building, muttering under her breath and soon was back shaking her head.

I knocked on the front door and waited, listening for any sound from within. Nothing. I knocked again. Still nothing. "I don't think anyone's home and there's no work address listed. We'll have to try back later," I said.

"Well, you'll have to count me out. Like I said, I got a hot date with my big boy tonight and I mean _big_ in every sense of the word, though Tank ain't no boy. He's a man through and through. Even his 'boys' are men, Tank-sized men," replied Lula as she started back across the street to the car.

I groaned, "TMI, Lula. Tank and I are friends. I don't want to hear _anything_ about Tank's 'boys' or 'men' or whatever," trying to get that image out of my head.

I started to cross the street with Lula, but my 'spidey sense' was tingling. I walked back to Dodd's apartment, checked his file and dialed his cell phone number. Placing my ear against the door, I strained to hear his phone ringing or sounds of any movement, but I heard nothing.

I was sure he was hiding from me. Frustrated, I walked out to the front to drive Lula back to the office.

As I crossed the street, Lula started waving frantically at me. I turned and looked over my shoulder. A car was picking up speed barreling down the street straight for me. Terror shot through me paralyzing me for a split second. I watched in seemingly slow motion as the car got nearer, staring as Lonnie Dodd grinned malevolently hunched over the steering wheel, gunning the engine even faster.

Then reality sunk in and I leapt to the side, hoping to throw my body far enough to be out of the speeding car's reach. No such luck. Leaping kept my body from being struck by the car's grill, but landed me on the hood. I rolled across the car's expanse, bounced off the windshield and went up and over the roof of the car.

The next thing I knew I was flying through the air, landing on a bunch of grass-filled trash bags. As my butt hit the top of the pile, the bags burst in an explosion of grass clippings and leaf fragments. The cloud of debris was just starting to settle when I heard Lula screaming.

I looked up in time to see the same car, a white Ford Taurus, speeding toward me from the opposite direction. My butt had sunk down into the soft bags so I was 'jack-knifed', covered in piles of loose wet grass clippings.

Try as I might, I couldn't raise myself up out of the mess; I was wedged tight. I tried rolling, but couldn't get enough leverage to move.

The car accelerated and slammed into the huge pile of bags. I felt a crushing weight on top of me as my legs bent over my head, black trash bags cushioning and compressing me.

I couldn't see anything and was having a hard time breathing. The crushing weight of the car on top of me and the dust and debris filling the air were suffocating me. The briefest of thoughts flashed across my brain…at least I didn't land in the manure.

My body was folded in half, like you would fold a piece of paper and the pressure was excruciating. I panicked, but it was all internal. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream and I couldn't see. Mercifully, I blacked out.


	50. Chapter 50 Only Thing Left To Do

**Chapter 50—Only Thing Left To Do**

**Monday, May 24 (still)**

Ranger's POV

I knew my well-ordered life would change with Stephanie in it, but I had no idea how fast or how much. We'd only been back in town for a week and today my life turned upside down.

The day started out fine. I tested out my new morning run schedule. I ran out to the Center and surprised Steph with a very special wake-up call, though I was the only one 'up.' She was warm and soft and still asleep when I crawled into bed with her. I made short work of our clothes and proceeded to stroke and fondle all of Steph's parts that helped set off her very loud alarm. It didn't take long before she was wide awake and responding to my attempts to wind her up. She joined in enthusiastically and soon had my bell ringing too. Her 'alarm' came on several times before I regretfully left her, still in bed and sighing contentedly, and I jogged in to the office. I figured this was a workout schedule both Steph and I could benefit from.

When I reached the office, I tried out the new locker room and showers. The gym equipment hadn't arrived yet, but the plumbing was finished. Our new RangeMan offices on Haywood were nearly up and running complete with state of the art electronic monitoring, computer and communication systems.

With our added staff, we were now able to keep abreast of not only the security of our clients' properties, but also track emergency calls throughout the city. When the police scanner picked up the call about a hit and run in Hamilton Township, it hadn't raised a blip on our radar.

Ten minutes later, when more info came across the scanners, Tank logged it in for monitoring. One never knew when one of our FTAs or federal fugitives would pop up. This second call clarified a car had plowed into a pile of trash trapping a person underneath and the driver of the car had left on foot. A third call put out an emergency request for a small crane to lift the car. Fifteen minutes later, a fourth call identified the trapped person as _Stephanie Plum_. That's when the entire RangeMan office mobilized.

Tank immediately pulled me out of a conference call with clients and reported. My heart lurched when Tank told me Stephanie had been involved in a hit and run. That was twice in two weeks fear had shot through me; fear I might lose Stephanie. I clamped down all emotions and let my training kick in.

All my men, including me, wanted to rush to the scene, but I gave out orders regarding who would stay to monitor the situation (Tank and Cal) and who would proceed to the accident scene (the rest of RangeMan). I left orders for Frank Plum to be notified.

It'd been over a half hour since the first call had come in. I couldn't allow myself to think of what Steph was going through or I'd totally lose it. My famous control went out the window when my Babe was involved; I hated being out of control.

When we arrived on site, a big truck with a crane attached was slowly lifting a white Ford Taurus that had been perched on top of several dozen bulging trash bags. The bags obviously contained lawn clippings, as several bags were torn open spilling their contents onto the sidewalk and street.

There were police, firemen and paramedics clustered around the scene waiting for the crane to finish moving the car off the bags. I raced over and immediately my neck started itching. I wanted desperately to believe I wouldn't have that strong reaction if Steph wasn't alive. As soon as the car cleared the bags, paramedics moved in to extricate Stephanie. I rushed in to help, but was restrained by several policemen, one being Eddie Gazarra. He looked as worried as I felt.

"Ranger, I know you want to help, but let the professionals do their job. Steph is in the best possible hands with this crew and if it's not done right, she could be injured worse than she already is," Eddie said. Bobby was right beside me, reiterating Eddie's words. When he saw me gain control, he started toward one of the paramedics he knew. My men and I hovered on the edge of the emergency personnel as they efficiently and professionally did their job.

As the men started throwing bag after bag to the side, my men and I joined in the line. I glimpsed a body covered in dirt and grass and bent in two, legs pressed flat over the upper torso. There was no movement; the body didn't look real. No normal person could be contorted like that and not be in excruciating pain.

My mind was screaming it couldn't be Stephanie; she was never this silent or still. Fists clenching and unclenching, I had to breathe deep and hard to maintain control. I dropped to my knees beside her, looking for any signs of movement, of life. I tried to stay out of the paramedics' way, knowing I had to let them treat her, but it took everything in me not to push through them and take her in my arms.

The paramedics took over, checking her vitals. I could only watch as they worked on her, clearing her air passages of incredible amounts of grass-littered dirt. I found I had to consciously remind myself to breathe, as I willed Steph to breathe. Bobby was hovering over the paramedics' shoulders listening and observing. He turned to me and nodded and then gave a thumbs up. She was alive. A millimeter of tension left me.

One of the paramedics fastened a neck brace to her and the men carefully slid a backboard under her. They were careful not to jostle her, but as they removed her from the remaining pile of bags and laid her on the ground, her legs unfolded on their own. It took everything in me not to push the paramedics aside and rush to her. She was nearly unrecognizable, covered in dirt, grass and leaves.

Soon she had an IV drip going and they were moving her into the ambulance. For just a moment, I was able to hold her hand and whisper in her ear. She still hadn't moved a muscle.

I tried to get in the ambulance with her, but the EMTs' firmly negated that. I started to argue, but Bobby pulled me aside pleading with me to let him go instead. I felt like I was dying inside, but I knew Bobby could do more for her than I could. He quickly talked the crew into letting him ride with her. He'd been building solid relationships with the various ambulance and paramedic teams in Trenton the last couple of months. We'd all been cultivating relationships with the various enforcement agencies and emergency services. You never knew when it would come in handy.

As the ambulance drove off, I raced for my car. And ran into a wall of my men. They wanted to rush to the hospital too, but knew they could do more good finding the guy who did this to Stephanie. Hector grabbed my arm and pleaded, "Ranger, por favor, necesitamos encontrar ese jueputa ahora!" _[Ranger, please, we need to find this bastard now!; jueputa is slang for 'hijo de puta' or son of a whore]_ I looked into Hector's eyes and saw my own anger reflected back at me.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed aside my urge to race to the hospital. I knew Bobby would do whatever he could for Steph and would call with any news. I focused on the goal and found Eddie and started asking the necessary questions. He told me the Taurus was reported stolen yesterday.

Eddie continued relaying what little he knew. According to Lula, she and Stephanie had been checking the apartment building across the street for an FTA named Lonnie Dodd, wanted for auto theft. I remembered Dodd. He was one of Steph's first skips. He'd got a hold of her gun and in his panic, had shot me in the leg. A real loser.

I listened as Lula told the police again that the suspect had hit Steph with the Taurus as she crossed the street, knocking her into the pile of trash bags. Then he returned and plowed his car up and onto the pile, pinning Steph underneath. Lula saw the driver run from the scene and disappear into the cluster of nearby apartment buildings.

Chances were good the hit and run suspect was Dodd. If he was responsible for hurting Steph, he'd face my wrath times ten, and Steph's 'Merry Men' wouldn't be so merry when they got a hold of him, if there was anything left after I finished with him.

I talked to Lula, but didn't get anything new. She was too emotional to think straight. I'd ask Tank to talk to her after she settled down a bit. Vince volunteered to drive her back to the bail bonds office, not a hardship, as he would get to spend a little time with Connie. Romance seemed to be blooming at RangeMan. I asked Hector and Caesar to take Steph's car back out to the Center and then run down all Dodd's known contacts. Ram and Hal set out to patrol the neighborhood for any signs of Dodd and to stake out his apartment. I called Tank and filled him in. He'd ensure all possible leads to find Dodd would be followed.

Before I left, Eddie cornered me against my car. "Ranger, I know you want to find this guy and mete out your own brand of punishment, but leave this to the police. I want to get this guy as much as you do, but I don't want him walking due to a technicality because police procedures weren't followed. Back off, please Ranger." I clasped Eddie's shoulder, appreciative of his loyalty to Steph, but I knew if I found him first, Dodd would not be walking anywhere.

Lester and I went ahead to the hospital. Les was still on light-duty, recovering from his gunshot wounds. Frank was already at the hospital with Sunny. Grace came out and told us Steph was still unconscious, but they were running tests and taking x-rays to determine the extent of the damage to her body. The only thing left to do was wait. I didn't do 'wait' very well, but I couldn't bear to leave. I had to trust to my men, and to the police, to hunt down the _singao_ who did this to my Babe, at least for now. _[singao is Cuban slang for mother f*cker]_


	51. Chapter 51 Nine Lives and Counting

**Chapter 51—Nine Lives and Counting**

**Monday, May 24 (still, but much later that evening)**

Stephanie's POV

I woke up in a panicked state, screaming and flailing my arms and legs, until a crushing weight flattened me into the soft mass underneath me. I thought I was still trapped under the car and I started to sob through the screams. Every part of my body hurt and I had a raging headache.

I couldn't see anything, but realized I could breathe and move my arms and legs. When I stopped screaming long enough to take a breath, I heard soothing words of Spanish in a familiar voice.

It finally sunk into my panicked brain that Carlos was laying across my body trying to calm me and keep me in bed. I clung to him like a drowning rat, gulping down boatloads of air trying to control my panic. Lights came on in the darkened room and Grace's face hovered above Carlos' shoulder.

Relief flooded through me as I realized I was in the hospital. As much as I hated hospitals, it was better than being wedged under a car. Sanity quickly returned. It took me a bit, but I finally got control of my breathing. When I stopped struggling, I felt Carlos relax and lift his body slightly. He must have been so worried about me. I needed to reassure him I was alright.

"I know you're hot for my body, Carlos, but please, not in front of my soon-to-be sister," I quipped. "However, having a mocha latte Cuban on top of me is much sexier than a white Ford Taurus."

I could feel his chest rumbling with suppressed laughter as he lifted himself off me, but kept hold of my hand as Grace flicked a light across my eyes. Irritated, I waved her off.

"Good to have you back among the living, Steph. You obviously know where you are and what happened to you. How do you feel?" Grace asked.

Grimacing, I replied, "How do you think I feel after being folded and squashed by a Taurus? I hurt all over and it feels like there are dozens of jackhammers excavating my skull from the inside out. I could really use some extra strength ibuprofen."

Grace bargained, "If you let me do a quick exam, I'll give you something for the pain and bring you some lime jello."

"Make it cherry and throw in some chocolate pudding and you've got a deal," I grinned. "But first, can I have some water?" Getting the nod from Grace, Carlos filled a cup for me and held it to my lips. Boy, that felt good going down. My throat felt like someone had swiped it with coarse sandpaper. I squeezed his hand in thanks.

I let Grace poke me with sharp objects, press on my stomach, bend my arms and legs into pretzels and ask me a million questions before I started complaining again. My entire body hurt, I could barely lift my arms and I was covered in bruises, but everything was still attached in the right places and seemed to work.

When I tried to sit up though, shooting pains in my back stopped me cold. "Owwwww!" I screamed. Carlos hovered over me, squeezing my hand until I cried again.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"You're crushing my hand, Carlos," I wailed. He immediately dropped my hand and then picked it up again. He held his lips softly against my fingers with such an apologetic look on his face, I forgave him.

Grace shot Carlos a stern look, and while he looked temporarily chastened, he refused to leave my side or release my hand. Grace turned her attention back to me.

"What's the verdict, Doc? Think I can get a job as an accordion or as a folding chair? Maybe as a human cannonball, flying through the air?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Grace rolled her eyes, "Are you done with the comedy routine, Snooky?" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"The good news is that nothing seems to be broken or torn, Steph. You do have considerable edema or swelling and inflammation of your spinal cord. The swelling is causing some weakness in your arms. We have the results of your spinal x-rays and CT scan we took earlier and we started you immediately on corticosteroids. Tomorrow morning, the neurologist, Dr. Grajeda, will go over the results of your tests with you and your treatment plan. It'll take several days for the swelling to reduce and you'll need to stay here so we can monitor everything." I screwed up my face about to protest, but Grace cut me off.

"Steph, you were lucky. _Really lucky!_ When you passed out, that was the best thing you could do. It allowed your muscles to relax until the firemen could get the car off you. If you'd kept struggling, you probably would've seriously injured your back. As it is, you may have on and off back problems for quite a while. A lot depends on what happens the next few days and how well you respond to treatment."

As if on cue, my back muscles suddenly tightened and it felt like my body was being twisted like one would wring out a wet towel. I screamed in agony. It kept up for what seemed like hours, but was probably less than a minute. Still, the pain was so intense I was in tears. Carlos was beside himself with worry, barking out questions and demanding Grace do something. Grace took it all in stride and calmly injected something in my IV. Within seconds my muscles relaxed. "Thank you, thank you. What was that heavenly stuff?"

Grace explained, "Muscle relaxant. Injecting it works much faster than pill form, which is one reason you need to be in the hospital for a few days. We can provide immediate relief when the spasms start."

"Well, I'm sold. Can you put it on automatic drip so I don't go through that again?"

Grace smiled and shook her head, "No, but I'll fix you up with your own little control so you can give yourself a measured dose when a spasm starts. Only press it once though, or you'll get really loopy. Also, Steph, while you were 'out' we've been applying ice packs to your back at regular intervals and we'll keep that routine going for the next day or two. Eventually, you'll benefit by switching to heat treatments, but we can go over that later."

She squeezed my arm, "I'm going to leave you for awhile and reassure a waiting room full of anxious friends and family that you'll live. With all those huge men in black, it looks like the hospital is being raided by multiple SWAT teams. We had to move your 'support group' to their own waiting room to avoid scaring the other visitors."

Before she left, Grace gave us both commanding looks, "You need complete bed rest for the next 24 hours, Steph, so I've given you a mild sedative and left instructions that you're to have only one visitor at a time right now, OK?"

I nodded and reached for Carlos' hand. He looked so worried. So much for his badass image. "I'm OK, Carlos. You heard Grace. A few days bed rest and I'll be as good as new."

"That isn't quite what she said, Babe, but I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're going to be alright." Carlos still looked worried, but was trying to hide it. "Bed rest, eh? Bed hasn't been the most _restful_ place for either of us lately," Carlos gave me a small grin. "Enjoy the peace and quiet while you can, Babe, because as soon as the doc gives you an all-clear, you're mine." He leaned down and kissed me, then laid his cheek against mine. "Te amo, Estefania, Te quiero siempre y para siempre. Nunca me dejes. No podía soportarlo." _[I love you, Stephanie. I will love you always and forever. Never leave me. I couldn't bear it.]_

"I love you, too, Carlos." _And I'm scared to death. Lonnie Dodd has tried to kill me twice. You know what they say, 'Third time's a charm.'_

I knew I needed to come clean with him. "Carlos, it was Lonnie Dodd, my skip. He was driving the Taurus. I think it was him at the Speedway, too."

"What do you mean, at the speedway?" Carlos barked.

I cringed. Carlos' voice immediately softened and he laid his forehead against mine. "Sorry, Babe. I didn't mean to yell at you. What speedway, what happened and when did it happen?" he asked.

I thought back to that day that started out with so much fun. "It was early April. The guys took me to the Oak Creek Speedway and we all got to be race car drivers for a day. When we were leaving, a fast moving car gave me a glancing blow when I was crossing the parking lot. I wasn't badly hurt and the guy got away, but I'm pretty sure now it was Dodd."

Then I remembered another car 'mishap.' "There was also one other incident a few days ago." Carlos' face took on a stormy look and I hesitated to continue. It was obvious he was trying to soften his expression, but he wasn't too successful. His eyes closed for a few seconds. "Dígame. Tell me, please."

"A truck rear-ended me in town and then hit me a couple more times so hard it knocked my car sideways into the intersection at Hamilton and Olden. A cop stopped and I gave him what little information I could. I also discovered I lost my driver's license sometime between the night we arrested Matteo Falcone and last Saturday." I waited for the lecture.

His face went blank, which wasn't a good sign. "Don't worry about it, Babe. The guys and I've got it covered," he tried to reassure me. "You just need to rest and get better, mi querida." Yippee, no lecture.

"I'd get better faster if you'd get in here with me," I smiled, holding the covers up. He didn't smile or take me up on my offer, but he laid his head on my belly, his arm across my hips. I felt safe and loved and eventually dozed off.

Ranger's POV

I watched Stephanie sleep for several hours, holding her hand almost constantly. I was afraid to leave her, concerned she'd panic again and hurt herself. This day had been hell, from the time Tank pulled me out of my meeting to the moment Steph woke up screaming in pain. All the waiting, not knowing how badly injured she was, nearly unhinged me. At first I was afraid I was going to lose her, then the fear was her back had been broken and she'd be paralyzed. But like a cat with nine lives, she'd escaped serious injury. My relief was palpable and now I couldn't take my eyes off her, stroking her cheek and smoothing her hair back from her face.

When the nurse came in to apply an ice pack, Steph had another spasm. The nurse reminded her of the remote control and the look on Steph's face when she pressed the button was priceless. She settled into a fetal position cradling my hand to her breast and went back to sleep almost immediately. I stayed awhile longer until I was sure she was comfortable and wouldn't wake up. But my mind was racing, and I needed an update from Tank.

I stepped out and found Lester sitting in a chair he'd pulled up just outside Steph's door. He'd heard our discussion with Grace so knew Steph's prognosis. I asked him to guard Steph's room while I talked to Tank. I also asked him about the incident at the speedway. Lester groaned and told me when he heard Steph had been involved in a second hit and run, he wondered if the two were related. Then I told him about the incident on Saturday. He hadn't known about that. This upped the ante against Dodd.

Steph had said the first incident was in early April. I'd just come back from that last mission. I didn't know any of the guys knew Steph and they didn't know she and I worked together back then.

It seemed Dodd was intent on injuring or killing her. I was going to do everything in my power to stop him and make sure he couldn't hurt her…ever again. I slipped into the hospital chapel and sank down on a pew. It seemed the Church was becoming a regular habit for me since Steph came into my life. Couldn't hurt to cover all bases.

I couldn't keep going through this. The fear of losing Stephanie was unnerving. First with Falcone and now with Dodd. I'd faced death myself many times, survived terrible battles and blitz attacks, secret missions gone FUBAR, torture and death of men under my charge, and I'd never come this close to losing it. How had this one little girl from the Burg become so crucial to my life in so short a time? I knew she'd won the hearts of my men as well.

My life was always going to have a certain element of danger to it. It looked like Stephanie's would too. I'd never ask her to stop doing what she loved, but I needed to take some action that would help me deal with this growing worry I felt.

I had some ideas, but would need the support and secrecy of my men. I decided to put tracking units on Steph's car and somewhere on her person. I also needed to finish the security measures at the Veteran's Center and beef up the cameras and sensors around Steph's cottage. And as soon as she was able to exercise again, I'd start her training regimen. I was determined to do everything in my power to keep her safe. At least it was a start.

I knew Steph wouldn't like being monitored, but it would ease my fears a bit and would give us a leg up on knowing where Steph was if something like this ever happened again. I'd talk to my team at our next business meeting, but our first job was to find Dodd.

I walked outside the hospital and called Tank. He reported on the leads the team had pursued and what the police had been able to dig up, but the bottom line was Dodd was still a free man. I told him what Steph had said about Dodd and the two, no three, hit and runs. I suspected this last hit and run wasn't a coincidence or a crime of opportunity, but a staged act, meaning Dodd had counted on Steph coming for him. It gave us additional avenues to follow up on. I ordered Tank to work up a schedule to ensure there was a RangeMan guard on Steph at all times until Dodd was caught.

Then I went back in and sat beside her bed, holding her hand and giving thanks she wasn't seriously injured. I also wanted to make sure she wasn't alone if she woke up in the middle of the night.


	52. Chapter 52 Payback

**Chapter 52—Payback**

**Tuesday, May 25**

Stephanie's POV

It was my second day stuck in a hospital bed. Carlos was here when I woke up this morning and I think he'd been here all night. I ordered him to go home and get some sleep. He returned at lunchtime with Pino's takeout. I didn't even have to ask. Did he love me or what? He told me they had some leads on Dodd, but so far the man had eluded all efforts to find him.

There'd been a steady flow of visitors all day. There was always one of my Merry Men parked outside my door, but one by one they all stopped by on their own for a few minutes to visit and wish me well. The room was filling up with balloons, flowers and stuffed animals. Mary Lou was in first thing this morning and didn't leave until I had to go in for an MRI. When I was done with that, Connie and Lula were waiting for me. After lunch Dad and Sunny came by and an hour later, Dad came by with Grandma. My mother was still pretending I didn't exist. If I'd have died, she'd be right. I guess I just kept on disappointing her.

I met with Dr. Grajeda and she reported on the MRI I'd had earlier in the day and said the swelling had reduced considerably. All my tests indicated severe muscle strain, but no actual ruptures or tears of my spinal cord. She was so encouraged with my rapid improvement she released me from complete bed rest, but limited my movements to sitting in a chair and slow shuffling around the hospital hallways for the next few days. She informed me a physical therapist would be by Wednesday afternoon to start me on my back strengthening exercises. Dr. Grajeda also said I could get out of bed now to use the bathroom. Yippee! No more bedpans.

Carlos returned in time to bring me Chinese for dinner. He listened to me describe my day and asked me lots of questions about my discussion with the neurologist, but he looked tired and distracted. The only answers I got when asking him questions were vague and terse replies. I took that to mean there were no new leads on Dodd. Despite Carlos' plans to spend a second night at the hospital with me, I insisted he go home and sleep. He finally relented and after telling my RangeMan guard, it was Hector tonight, to stick to me like glue, he let me shuffle him down the hall, his hand at my back, ever ready to catch me if I stumbled.

Hector repeated the same tender loving care as I shuffled my slippered feet back to my room. I thanked him and kissed his cheek as he helped me climb back in bed and couldn't help smiling as he blushed. It never ceased to amaze me how shy some of these hardened men could be.

By late evening it was just Grace and I, and Cal standing guard. The guard seemed to change every six hours. Grace had come to check the progress of my healing back muscles and spinal column. I'd had several bouts of severe muscle spasms during the night and throughout the day and the push-button control that dispensed the powerful muscle relaxant had been a lifesaver. I didn't do pain very well. Stephanie Plum, primo wuss.

Grace gave her own prognosis. "The number and severity of your muscle spasms should decrease over the next few days and we'll replace the injections with pills. If you keep this up, by the end of the week you should be able to go home, Steph. It looks like you'll have plenty of strong men to carry you around and take care of you. There's been a different black-clad hunk standing outside your door every time I've been by."

"Yep. That'd be my Merry Men. Carlos is a bit overprotective and until the guy who ran me down is caught, one of his men will be my shadow. However, I noticed one guy in particular would rather be shadowing you, Grace."

Grace grimaced, "Lester Santos is impossible. Ever since I treated him in the emergency room last month, he's been trying to get me to go out with him. He won't take no for an answer."

"So, you aren't interested in him, not even a little?" I asked.

"Steph, I'm just so busy. I work the night shift in the ER and do double shifts whenever I'm asked, and Bobby talked me into volunteering at his monthly veteran clinics. I don't have time to date."

"But do you like Lester?" I pushed.

Grace smiled sheepishly. "He can be enormously annoying and persistent, but he is also charming and…OK, he can be adorable at times. But he keeps pulling practical jokes on me, even here at work. Sometimes I want to strangle him, other times…" Grace glanced at me and blushed.

"So, you _do_ like him?" I asked.

She nodded.

Her ambivalence was cute, and I thought I could use it to my advantage. I had an axe to grind with Mr. 'Practical Joker' Santos.

"Les is a wonderful man. He's kind and funny, but you're right. He can be annoying when he plays his jokes. I vowed I'd get back at him for the last prank he played on me." I told Grace about Les' April Fools Day prank that took ten years off my life, then I asked, "Would you like to help me put one over on him?"

She grinned, "With pleasure. What did you have in mind?"

I told Grace my idea. She was shocked at first, then giggled and said she was in. We bounced around some details and set it up for Wednesday morning when Lester was next scheduled to guard me. Grace wanted time to ensure it could be kept quiet. After all, she had to work here.

Grace and I went into wedding planning mode for an hour, discussing color schemes, cake choices and music. When she left, I realized how lonely I was without Carlos. We both hated being apart, especially at night. I'd been getting used to falling asleep and waking up in his arms and really missed him. I phoned him just before I turned out my light, so his voice would the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

The police had better find Dodd soon, before either Ranger or I got a hold of him. I didn't dare think about what Ranger would do if he caught him. I knew I wouldn't be stingy with the stun gun on that SOB. Stephanie Plum, woman out for vengeance.

**Wednesday, May 26**

Lester showed up promptly at 10:00 Wednesday morning and relieved Ram from his position outside Steph's hospital room. Les stuck his head in and chatted awhile with Steph until Grace came, loaded down with towels, big soft sponges, liquid soap and a basin.

Grace shooed Les out, saying it was time for Stephanie's sponge bath. Grace admonished Les to keep close watch on the door and _under no circumstances_ was he to let anyone in. With a stern look of warning, she said that especially included him. If Lester had given it any thought, he'd have realized a doctor wouldn't be the one bathing a patient, but Les had only one thing on his mind.

Les stood guard, smiling to himself and conjuring up sexy pictures of what he imagined was going on behind those closed doors…_his Angel sexily soaping up a naked Beautiful_. Soon, he could hear low whispers followed by throaty moans and sighs. He wished he were the one Grace was giving a sponge bath to. His obsession with the angel of his dreams had only gotten stronger the past few weeks, but she was proving to be resistant to his charms.

Leaning closer to the door, he was shocked to hear Grace say in a low sexy voice, "Does that feel good, Stephanie? Am I sponging all your _dirty_ places?" Even more shocking was Stephanie's response, "That feels _so good_, Grace. You have such soft hands. Please, scrub me hard in my dirty place."

The moans started to get louder and more frequent. He couldn't help but feel aroused. His vivid imagination kicked into high gear visualizing two beautiful young women touching each other just a few feet beyond the door he was leaning against. The pictures in his mind and the sexy sounds were driving him crazy.

When the feminine moans turned to high-pitched whimpers, he noticed his cargo pants were getting tight. _Geez, that had to be SOME bath. What the hell were they doing in there?_ he thought to himself.

With his ear pressed to the door, he heard Steph call out in a hushed but urgent tone, her voice getting breathier with each gasp, _"There, yes, right there, don't stop, god, don't stop. Oh, oh, ooooohhhhh, yes, yes, yes…"_ followed by a shrill crescendo of whimpers.

Unable to stand it any longer, Les eased the door open and slipped inside. The privacy curtains were pulled around the bed. With trembling hand, Les moved the curtain aside just enough to see the bed, the _empty_ bed. A feeling of dread shot through him.

Before he could turn around, he was doused from the back with cascade after cascade of cold soapy water amidst a room full of laughing nurses and, of course, Steph and Grace. They'd piled out from the bathroom and proceeded to roughly scrub a sputtering drenched Lester, as he lay sprawled across the bed.

One of the nurses in particular, a tall attractive brunette with auburn highlights and large green eyes, was extremely rough in her 'scrubbing.' When Les protested, she held her sponge over his head and squeezed out all the soapy suds over him, saying, "That's for not calling after what you said was 'the best night of your life,' you…you Casanova."

Lester looked a little repentant, a new look for him, as he shouted after her retreating back, "Cheryl, I'm sorry, I was shipped out of country the very next day and couldn't call. You were great, really great."

Grace glared at him, "With your injury rate, can you really afford to alienate more hospital staff, Santos? That was my best ER nurse who just stomped out of here."

Stephanie stood at the bed looking down on a soaking wet Lester, shaking her head, "Lester, Lester, Lester. I wanna say _'Gotcha,'_ but that just doesn't seem enough. You can't even follow the simplest instructions. What were you thinking? Or rather, what were you thinking with? It certainly wasn't your brain. Hoping to spy on a little girl on girl action, you Peeping Tom, you? Or maybe, hoping to join in and make it a threesome?"

Lester's eyes got big, and he started to protest, "Steph, NO! I wasn't…I wouldn't…"

"You mean, if you'd found Grace and I all wet and soapy, lying on this bed, and we asked you to join us, you'd refuse?"

"Well, if you put it that way…"

"LESTER!"

"Ah, Beautiful, I'm only human. You aren't going to tell Ranger, are you?" For the first time, he looked worried.

"I don't know. What's it worth to you?" she asked, wondering how far she could milk it.

"I'll treat you to pizza at Pino's every Friday for a month," he bribed.

"Make it three months, with beer and dessert, and you've got yourself a deal," Steph countered.

Les searched her face, "You promise you won't tell Ranger?" She nodded and stuck out her hand.

Lester shook hands and then looking extremely embarrassed, but trying hard not to grin, flung himself off the bed and weaved his way through a throng of smirking nurses. Halfway down the hall, he realized he couldn't leave. His wet clothes were plastered to his body, he was dripping with suds, but he was still on guard duty. Ranger would kill him if he left Stephanie unprotected and he would never forgive himself if something happened to her on his watch.

Sloshing back into Steph's room, he grabbed a dry towel and parked himself outside her door. One by one, the participating nurses trooped out, razzing him unmercifully as they left.

When Grace walked by him, she flung back, "7:00 tonight. Meet me in my office. Since you like to watch, come early and I'll make it worth the wait."

A stunned Lester wiped the suds from his face, but his grin was firmly fixed in place.


	53. Chapter 53 This Round's On Me 1

**Chapter 53—This Round's On Me #1**

**Wednesday, May 26 (still)**

Lester's POV

Today was a whirlwind of a day. I had the midday shift with Beautiful, which was always great, because you got to talk with her and escort her to her tests and she seemed to have the least pain, so she was smiling and laughing. Today's shift started out a little different though.

Right after I got there, my angel showed up to give Steph a sponge bath. I can't tell you all the naughty thoughts that went through my mind upon hearing that sexy piece of news. I would have been just fine left to my own imagination, but then the sounds started and my usual good sense flew out the window. Between those feminine gasps and moans my head was spinning and they then started talking to each other in those throaty, breathy whispers that sent shivers up and down my spine. What I would have given to hear those sexy voices ask me to do those things to Grace. But the thing that sent me over the edge was the whimpers and cries of ecstasy. Even thinking about it now makes me hard as a rock.

If only women knew what their voices and sounds did to a man…what am I saying? Of course, they know. That's how they got me. _Damn_. Every Friday for three months, pizza and dessert, and the way Beautiful can pack it away, I'll go broke. But I'll have a firm date with Steph every Friday night. How's she going to explain that to Ranger? Hmmm? Maybe I can talk Grace into chaperoning us.

Like I said, normally the midday shift to guard Steph was fun, but today all I could think about was my date tonight with Grace. _Grace…my angel, my perfect angel._ After she and Steph tried to one up the master _(impossible)_, Grace finally agreed to go out with me. And she made the date so tantalizingly sexy, even commanding. She was so freaking hot! What did she mean…if I like to watch? She'd make it worth the wait? My mind was racing all day.

I couldn't wait to finish my shift and get cleaned up for my date with Grace. I had a feeling my life was about to change. I was ready to leave my player days behind me if Grace would consent to be mine.

0o0o0o0o0o

I arrived back at the hospital a few minutes before seven, trying not to look too eager, but not taking the risk of being tardy. Grace's office was at the end of a long hallway of offices. By 7:00, there was very little traffic in that part of the hospital. I found her office, but the door was locked. There was one of those long, narrow rectangular windows set in the wall next to the door and I saw her office lights were on.

Taking the chance she would accuse me of 'peeping' again, I looked into her office. Grace was sitting at her desk, still in her white doctor's coat, working on her computer. She looked up and waved at me. I rattled the doorknob and lifted my eyebrows in question. She smiled back, but shook her head. Puzzled, I stepped back until I heard the haunting strains of Carlos Santana's instrumental, '_Bella_,' coming from her office.

I approached the narrow window slit again and there was Grace, swaying to the music, in the middle of her office. She locked her eyes to mine and slowly began removing her white coat. Everything stopped for me, everything except for Grace. I placed both hands on either side of the glass and stood transfixed as the woman of my dreams danced for me.

She had on green scrubs, which she slowly removed, shimmying the top down her body until it fell away and she stepped out of it. She was wearing a lacy lavender bra that barely contained her breasts. I groaned at the mere sight of them. As she continued to dance and move her luscious body to the sensual music, her nipples slowly rose, pushing against the smooth fabric of her bra. I knew I'd hardened too and was pushing against the fabric of my pants. Releasing the drawstring, Grace let the bottom half of her scrubs fall away from her soft flaring hips and firm round buttocks left bare except for the tiniest of lavender thongs. _Sweet heaven, my angel was perfection!_ Those few remaining wisps of cloth did nothing to hide her perfect body. She gracefully swiveled her hips into a figure eight as she bent over to pick up the scrubs. My mouth went dry.

My hand moved to the doorknob on the off chance it was open, but I didn't think I could move no matter what. I certainly didn't have the steadiness of hand to pick the lock and, besides, my eyes were riveted to the nearly naked vision just beyond my reach.

The music transitioned to Santana's incredibly seductive Latin cha cha, '_Smooth_,' and Grace turned back to the window, wearing little else but a devilish grin as her dance moves picked up the quicker rhythm of the sensual beat. She gyrated and thrust her hips driving me wild with desire as her hands caressed the voluptuous curves I longed to touch.

She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and watching her dance like that without being able to go to her, touch her, kiss her was the most agonizing and thrilling experience of my life. I could hear her singing the lyrics, so sensual and beckoning, _"You've got the kind of loving that could be so smooth…__So give me your heart …Make it real …Or else forget about it_." I was transfixed, I was bewitched, I was in love.

As the song wound down, Grace blew me a kiss and then to my utter disappointment, slipped on a slinky, but fully covering black dress and slid on a pair of sexy heels before she unlocked the door and stepped outside.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, in a matter of fact voice.

I could only stare at her, unable to speak or move.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Lester," Grace crooned, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth, "because you won't be seeing it again for quite some time."

My heart stopped, while she listed her expectations, "I expect you to be the consummate gentleman. I expect to be wined and dined in royal fashion and treated like a lady at all times. But most of all, I expect you to show me who Lester Santos really is beneath all that charm, bravado and arrogance. When you convince me your player days are over, you can unwrap _'this'_ yourself." She ran her hands over her curvaceous body and then caressed my cheeks with those same warm hands.

"So, where are we going?" she asked brightly, as she linked her arm through mine.

All I could hear was her singing the lyrics to '_Smooth_' to me, with the seductive guitar playing in the background and me unwrapping…

_Man, it's a hot one_

_ Like seven inches from the midday sun _

_I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone _

_But you stay so cool _

_My Muñequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa _

_You're my reason for reason, the step in my groove _

_And if you said this life ain't good enough _

_I would give my world to lift you up _

_ I could change my life to better suit your mood _

_'Cause you're so smooth _

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon _

_Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you _

_You got the kind of loving that could be so smooth _

_So give me your heart_

_Make it real_

_ Or else forget about it_

**Friday, May 28**

Stephanie was finally released from the hospital Friday afternoon into the capable hands of Bobby Brown, with Ranger hovering just behind him. Half the Merry Men escorted Steph from the hospital out to the Center and the other half were waiting for her at her cottage.

New security measures were in place throughout the Center, including her cottage. While she'd been recovering in the hospital, Ranger had GPS trackers placed in Steph's car and cell phone. Ranger didn't feel too guilty about it. All RangeMan vehicles and company-issued cell phones had trackers, so he justified it, telling himself she was just another contract employee.

Steph always carried a personalized White Cross pen her father had given her when she'd graduated from college and it now harbored its own tracker. Ranger even had her heart pendant altered with a new clasp that hid its own miniature tracker. When they were alone later this weekend, he planned to tell her about the trackers in her car and phone. Telling her about the others would depend on her reaction to the first two.

As the convoy of black vehicles escorting Steph from the hospital to her home pulled up outside her cottage, there were five big RangeMan employees waiting to greet Steph. Ranger had been prepared for his men to provide heightened security and personal attention to Steph, so this didn't surprise him. But before Ranger could get out of the car he was driving, Lester opened the passenger door and scooped Steph up in his arms, carrying her into the house. While Ranger didn't like anyone showing such familiarity with his woman, he tolerated it, barely, from his cousin.

What Ranger hadn't been prepared for was being waylaid by his men just outside Steph's cottage, while Bobby lectured him on the need to protect Steph from any undue back strain. Ranger was incensed Bobby was lecturing him on being careful with Steph and started to push through the wall of black. Bobby, backed by all the men, held him place and set him straight. As RangeMan's medic, Bobby insisted he was in charge of Steph's care including monitoring any activity that may impair or injure her. He demanded Ranger agree to certain terms and conditions before Bobby would allow him into Steph's cottage.

About to explode, Ranger saw Steph smiling at him from the plate glass window as Lester settled her on the couch. As much as he wanted to flatten the lot of them, he didn't want to upset Stephanie. If she got angry with him, she'd start waving her arms around and might hurt herself. He listened to Bobby's terms, as humiliating as it was to do so in front of his men. Basically, Bobby's conditions were ones he'd already considered, mainly no sex (however inventive). The difficult part would be getting Steph to agree to that. Ranger gave a tight nod and pushed through his men. Under a cloud of tension, they all joined Les and Steph in the crowded abode. Payback would come later, Ranger thought to himself.

True to his blackmailed promise, Lester had brought out several Pino's pizzas, a case of beer and a double strawberry cheesecake that evening, ostensibly to celebrate Steph's homecoming, telling everyone, "This round's on me." There was good-natured teasing at Les' unexpected generosity, but most chalked it up to relief at Steph's quick recovery.

Steph was grinning as he laid the box with the cheesecake on the table in front of her. "You don't mind me _peeping_ at what you brought, _Tom…I mean Lester_. Ooooh, cheesecake, such a sensual dessert, don't you think? This was so _grace-cious_ of you." She leaned over and laid a wet one on Les' cheek. "And thank you for washing me…I mean, watching me so thoroughly while I was in the hospital, refusing to let me out of your sight for even one slippery minute." Les cut his eyes to Steph. He knew she was going to tease him about this for a long time to come, but he trusted her to keep her word. Being Les, he was already plotting his next practical joke.

With a few beers in them, everyone mellowed out and the evening went smoothly. Ranger spent most of the time by Steph's side, his hands touching her constantly. He was afraid to pull her into his lap for fear of jostling her too much, but he needed to be near her. He watched her interactions with his men and was amazed how close they all were and how much she knew about their personal lives and they about hers. He could see and feel the love they shared and oddly enough, it reassured him. It felt like his own family, his own interactions and good-natured teasing with his brother and sisters. It felt like his team took on an entirely new dimension when Stephanie was around…more balanced and calmer.

After the guys left, Bobby made himself at home on Steph's couch so he could continue to monitor her progress and be there if a muscle spasm started. He also would be training her to do special exercises to strengthen her back and abdominal muscles. Ranger fought back his feelings of jealousy toward Bobby, knowing his friend would be seeing Steph in her skimpy sleepwear and touching her in too familiar a way for his liking.

At Bobby's insistence, he prepared a bed for himself on the floor between Steph's bed and the bedroom door. Even without the 'talk' from his men, he knew better than to try to sleep in the same bed with Stephanie until her doctors gave them the all clear.

As clinical as it sounded, Ranger knew the movements and tension of a woman's body during an orgasm, even one from manual stimulation, and he feared that might set off a muscle spasm. He'd never forgive himself if he caused her any pain or _Dios,_ if she had a muscle spasm because of his inability to control himself or refuse her pleas to make love to her.

As they all snuggled into their respective 'beds,' Steph kept pleading with Carlos to join her saying she felt so much better now that she was home, but he steadfastly refused, imploring her to think of her long-term recovery. Steph wouldn't let up and even crawled into his blanket with him, running her hands over his naked torso and kissing whatever bare flesh she could reach. Ranger grabbed both her wrists and pleaded with her to just go to sleep, finally lifting her back on her bed.

When Bobby couldn't stand their non-stop whispering any longer, he stormed into the bedroom and ordered Ranger out to the couch while he took the bed on the floor. Steph started to protest until Bobby shot her an authoritative glare and she crawled back under her covers. He looked over at Ranger who had jumped to his feet (wearing only a pair of black silk boxers) and gave him the same commanding look. Ranger's jaw clenched and his body gave an involuntary shudder as he mastered his anger and stalked into the living room.

Bobby settled down on the blankets next to Steph's bed. Breathing out a huge sigh of relief, he said a prayer of thanks for Ranger's reasonableness. He also said a prayer _for Ranger_ realizing how difficult it had to be to say no to such a sexy, demanding woman. He'd had no idea.

Ranger spent the night sitting on the couch looking into Steph's bedroom, watching her and making sure she slept comfortably and without pain. He also contemplated hundreds of possible punishments for his soon-to-be hurting friend and medic.


	54. Chapter 54 This Round's On Me 2

**Chapter 54—This Round's On Me #2**

**Saturday, May 29**

All the guys had been spending most of their days and nights searching for Lonnie Dodd. Any and all leads were checked out, but so far there'd been no sign of him. The police had no new leads and everyone was thinking the guy had left Trenton. One of the RangeMan team thought it was time to play his final card.

Hector had grown up in the seamier side of Trenton and still had many contacts from his early days in a gang. His lifestyle didn't lend itself to belonging to a macho street gang, but he kept up with his friends from the old neighborhood, 'hood' being the operative word. He would prefer his RangeMan employers not know just how friendly he still was with a few of his 'brothers.' He had a long history with Carlos Mañoso that went back to their childhood days and when he decided to quit the gang, Carlos had helped him survive the inevitable reverse hazing.

The fact that he was gay didn't stop him from being a little in love with his boss' woman, but he considered it a chaste love like a 'knight in days of old, loving the fair princess from afar and championing her honor.' When she'd called him one of her Merry Men, Hector had taken the title to heart and thought of himself as her Sir Lancelot. OK, he'd mixed his literature a bit, but the sentiment was pure and honest. He would do anything to repay Carlos for giving him a chance at a new life and career at RangeMan and he would lay down his life to protect his 'Lady.'

Saturday afternoon was a busy one on Stark Street and Hector moved freely through the slum tenements lining the area. Amidst friendly shoulder bumps and gang signals, Hector found the information he was seeking. He called Tank and asked for the rest of the weekend off. After a quick stop at his apartment to gather a few essentials, he mounted his Triumph Speedmaster and headed for Newark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Since Bobby insisted on shadowing Steph night and day for the next few days, Ranger was able to reassign several of his men to look full-time for Dodd and also let him run into the office for a few hours. It helped take his mind off worrying about Stephanie when he could focus exclusively on business matters only he could handle. He required these brief breaks to refresh his mind and then be able to approach his priority problem from a different perspective. The priority problem being how to keep Steph safe in spite of herself.

If she just wasn't so impulsive and independent…he grinned to himself…at himself. These were the very traits he loved about her; the ones he couldn't control. This was what was consuming his time. How to protect her without betraying her trust or trying to control or change her. Usually he'd just issue a command and expect it to be followed without question. That wasn't an option with Steph. He'd found logical argument wasn't always the most successful choice either. So if he couldn't order or argue with Steph, what else was there? It was time to get back out to the Center.

Not wanting to chance exposing Steph to a possible encounter with Dodd by going out for dinner, Ranger brought in takeout. He handed Bobby one of the bags and asked, as nicely as he could, if he'd mind eating on the porch this evening to give him a little time alone with Steph. Bobby clasped Ranger's shoulder and walked out to one of the picnic tables quite a ways from the cottage. Ranger had chosen Italian knowing that would satisfy Steph's taste palate and he included two extra servings of tiramisu to keep her in a good mood. He had to find the right time to tell her about the GPS trackers in her car and cell phone.

Steph had just finished scraping her plate with a slab of Italian bread to get up the last of the marinara sauce. She reached for her first dessert. Ranger loved to watch and listen to her eat. He enjoyed a good meal as much as the next man, but for Stephanie food was something that plucked the strings of her pleasure centers. It was akin to sexual foreplay, not quite an orgasm, but still highly pleasurable. He watched her savor each bite of her dessert, knowing that for a few days more, it was as close as he would come to seeing that look of sexual satisfaction on her face.

And then the anger started to creep in. Anger at Dodd for causing her pain, for nearly killing her. Anger at the memory of his Babe screaming in agony as muscle spasms contorted her sweet face and body. Anger that he was being denied access to Steph's body, of being able to touch her, pleasure her, pleasure himself, all because of Dodd. He wanted him dead, but he wanted to make him suffer before the end came. He wanted Dodd to feel the same agony his Babe felt. He visualized his hands around the man's throat…and then stopped himself.

Ugly thoughts, stirring up too many ugly memories from too many ugly missions. He'd worked long and hard to bury those memories and retrain his mind and impulses to a more 'civilized' response now that he was back 'in the world.' For scum like Dodd to be able to throw him back among all that ugliness so easily gave Ranger pause. While Stephanie may be 'understanding' about the atrocities he'd committed during a sanctioned war, he didn't think she'd be as understanding if those same actions were done today against a different 'war' he and his men seemed to be fighting on American soil.

Unable to shake his foul mood, he told Steph he was going for a perimeter check around the Center's property, but he really needed to release the pent up anger he was feeling before he tried to have a rational discussion with her about her safety. He found Bobby and told him he was going for a run, knowing Bobby would guard Steph with his life if necessary.

Ranger lost count of how many times he ran the property perimeter, he just knew an hour had elapsed, enough time to numb the pain caused by the horrors of war running through his mind. He returned to the cottage to find Steph making up a bed on the couch for Bobby.

Before he could even open his mouth, she told him in no uncertain terms they'd be sleeping together tonight. She apologized for her behavior last night and promised not to 'fondle' him if they could just cuddle and sleep together. She said she'd already explained things to Bobby and he promised he wouldn't interfere. All Ranger could think about was holding Steph all night, safe and secure in his arms. He yelled out to Bobby they were turning in early and Ranger swept Steph up and carried her into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. After a quick shower, he joined Steph in her bed. He was glad she was wearing her cotton mice pajamas that covered most of her hot sexy body. It would make it easier on him to relax and maybe even get some sleep. She scooted over to him and snuggled against his chest spoon fashion.

Ranger put his arm around her, his hand resting against her belly. It felt so good just laying there with his Babe tucked against him, he considered putting off talking to her until tomorrow, but decided he had to bite the bullet. "There's something I need to discuss with you," Ranger began.

Steph blew out a puff of air through pursed lips. "This doesn't sound like a bedtime story, Carlos."

"Babe, you know how worried I've been about you, between your injury and Dodd still on the loose…"

She interrupted, "Yeah, but I've got you and the Merry Men guarding me 24/7…and Dodd will be caught soon, won't he?"

"Yes, but you know I like to plan for all contingencies and be prepared. One of the policies at RangeMan is that all employees are issued cell phones with GPS trackers in them and all company vehicles also have trackers, similar to the LoJack stolen vehicle recovery system used by police departments nationwide. So, while you were in the hospital I asked Hector to install trackers in your car and cell phone, just to be on the safe side."

He felt her body stiffen. "You did this without my permission?" Steph asked, her voice quiet but incredulous.

He spoke rapidly, trying to defend his actions. "I should have asked you first, but you had so much on your mind just trying to get better, Babe, and I needed to do everything in my power to keep you safe. This was something I could do that would ease my mind a bit and it's something I already do with all my employees. And you're a contract employee who has worked for RangeMan at times." He could see his logic wasn't working for her.

Her voice was no longer quiet, "My cell phone is NOT RangeMan property. My car is NOT one of your company cars. And I have only worked _a few hours_ for your company. That does NOT give you the right to violate my privacy." She tossed back the covers and got out of bed. Turning to glare at him, she threw up her hands and started yelling, "You should have discussed this with me and _at the very least_ asked my permission." There was enough light from the bedside lamp to see her angry expression and the disappointment in her eyes. "Ranger, how could you?"

She knew calling him Ranger would upset him. She was the one person he wanted to call him by his given name. Coming from her lips, it felt intimate. When she called him Ranger now, it felt angry. He backpedaled.

Sitting up in bed, arms around his knees. "If I had discussed this with you first and asked your permission, would you have allowed it?" he asked, no longer doubting her negative answer.

She was silent for a full minute. "Given the lengths to which Lonnie Dodd seems willing to go to snuff out my lights, my answer would probably have been _yes_, as long as they were removed when Dodd was captured. But that doesn't excuse what you did."

_Damn!_ She was being unexpectedly logical. That was not the answer he was expecting and he knew he'd blown it with her. Ranger hopped out of bed and went to her, but she backed away holding her hand, palm outward. A glimmer of hope showed in his eyes. He'd finally figured out an alternative to ordering or arguing to reach Stephanie. He just needed to get her in his arms.

She was about two feet from him. He gazed directly into her eyes, "Babe, the only excuse I have is that I love you and nearly lost you. I would do anything within my power to protect you. You're more important to me than my own life." Ranger spread his arms and could see her anger drop away. She stepped into his arms, leaning her body against his. He gently closed his arms around her and slowly rubbed her back, whispering in Spanish how much he loved her and how sorry he was for putting in the trackers without her permission. Ranger found it much easier to apologize in Spanish, especially since Steph didn't know what he was saying. He knew he had to work on his control issues where Steph was concerned, but..._baby steps_, he told himself.

**Monday, May 31**

Memorial Day was a somber day for most RangeMan employees as they reflected on the lives and deaths of so many of their comrades in arms. They'd attended the Trenton Memorial Day parade earlier and were sitting in Shorty's drinking a beer in toast to those who'd fallen, when a _'breaking news'_ bulletin flashed across the large flat screen TV in the bar.

The television showed a picture of emergency personnel pulling a dead body out of a submerged van that had crashed off the Clay Street Bridge into the Passaic River in Newark. The announcer gave the dead man's name as Lonnell Dodd and said the man had been spotted drinking heavily earlier Saturday evening and had veered off the bridge into the river late Saturday night, but hadn't been discovered until Monday morning. The screen panned to an interview with the dead man's brother who lived in Trenton. The brother was quoted as saying, "Lonnie had a lot of problems and had been drinking a lot the past few weeks. I'm not surprised he died this way."

All the men at the RangeMan table cheered and fist bumped each other and then lifted their beers in a toast to Dodd and his demise. After numerous complaints that now none of them would have the pleasure of beating Dodd to a pulp, Tank ended it by saying, "He got what he deserved, the bastard."

Smiling to himself, Hector announced, "Esta ronda es en mí." _[This round's on me.]_

Several of the guys saluted Hector and Tank clapped him on the back, thanking him for the beers. As he leaned back in his chair, Tank glanced back over at Hector, "Is that a new tattoo? I thought you only had _one_ teardrop under your eye?"


	55. Chapter 55 Payback Tenfold

**Chapter 55—Payback Tenfold**

**Wednesday, June 2**

Ranger had the death of Dodd verified through both the coroner's office and police department before he relaxed the RangeMan guard on Stephanie. The reports didn't indicate any suspicion of foul play, but Ranger still questioned the death. It was too 'neat' and 'timely.' While relieved the man was dead, he personally regretted not having the satisfaction of 'taking care' of Dodd himself.

He knew any one of his men were capable of staging an accident, but he thought he would have been able to detect a slight change in attitude if one of them had accomplished the feat. He didn't observe any behavioral changes in any of his men, but he noticed one of them had a new tattoo, small but significant. Ranger was expecting a new shipment of vehicles in any day now. He'd see to it that Hector would get his pick of the lot, as well as a sizable end-of year bonus for work above and beyond the call of duty.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Frank and Sunny had driven Steph in to the hospital for her checkup. Ranger and Bobby had met them there and quite a few of his team had joined them as well. Steph was feeling a lot better and her muscle spasms had all but subsided. After her MRI came back showing no swelling, Grace released her from 'limited activities,' but insisted she remain on light duty for a few months…no bounty hunting, no heavy lifting or strenuous exercise. She cautioned Steph about not putting undue stress on her back, especially any unexpected torque, which could reinjure her spinal cord. Upon hearing that, the Merry Men, led by Tank, pulled Ranger out to the hospital parking lot while Frank and Sunny went to the front desk to get her checked out.

When they were alone, Grace went on to explain to Steph she could do most normal day to day activities including exercises like long-distance walking, stationary cycling and swimming, but no martial arts training yet. She also recommended Steph limit her jogging or running to short periods, building distance gradually as long her back wasn't giving her problems. Steph snorted at the idea of jogging and then asked about sex. Smiling, Grace said it was on the 'to do' list as long it wasn't especially acrobatic. Again, Steph snorted. Grace advised her to use common sense and she should be fine as long as she kept up her physical therapy sessions and paid attention to her pain symptoms.

Frank glanced out one of the hospital windows and saw the crowd of black-clad men surrounding Ranger. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obvious the men were arguing. Frank observed the typical alpha male posturing, chest to chest yelling, fingers and fists shaking in front of faces, even a little mild shoving. At one point, three men jumped in to hold Ranger back from hitting one of the other men.

Frank couldn't help but smile to himself. He'd seen firsthand the devotion and caring Ranger and the rest of these big macho men showed toward his daughter. He imagined they were 'advising' Ranger to go slow with Steph and not push her into 'strenuous activities' too soon. He actually felt a little sorry for Ranger, feeling the men's cautionary actions toward their boss were misplaced. Frank knew not even this strong-willed man could control or stop his willful, impulsive daughter from doing what she wanted to do. However, he was reassured Stephanie was in good hands with any one of the formidable men who seemed to dote on his youngest child.

**Thursday, June 3**

The business meeting was to start in just a few minutes. Ranger sat at the head of the conference table watching as his men filtered in, casually chatting with each other, filling their coffee mugs and taking seats around the table. Ranger was in a very good mood. Dodd was no longer a concern, Steph and he had enjoyed a wonderful night of making love last night (and this morning) and now it was payback time for his men challenging him. He would have approached today differently, but his men's continued interference yesterday with his personal life required punitive action.

Tank took the team through the project updates, new FTAs and federal fugitives, and several new equipment modifications. They sat through progress reports from various team members regarding their special assignments. Tank discussed work schedule changes and advised the men to check the postings regularly for updates. Before Tank closed the meeting, Ranger stood up and cleared his throat capturing the attention of the entire team. With all eyes focused on him, Ranger announced he'd signed a new client. Tank, Bobby and Lester shot Ranger looks of concern since, as partners, this was the first they'd heard about a new client.

Ranger passed out the prospectus of the company he'd signed with yesterday. Each man had the exact same reaction as they leafed through the visually graphic business document. Eyes popped open, open-mouthed grins appeared and then the exclamations started, "Sweet Jesus," "You've gotta be f***ing kidding me," "I've died and gone to heaven," "Are those real?" "Man, oh, man," "¡Que chingón!"

Ranger proceeded to describe the contract specifications and RangeMan responsibilities, refusing to field any questions until he was through. The men were at the edge of their seats, hanging on every word. He wrapped up, "In summary, PlayMate Magazine is moving its photographic division to Trenton and it's also where they'll be conducting their monthly centerfold shoots, as well as their celebrity and super model pictorials, and they've hired RangeMan for their security needs." The room erupted in cheers, catcalls, wolf whistles and robust high fives. Ranger lifted one eyebrow and cocked his head a millimeter and the men quieted down.

"RangeMan will be installing and monitoring security cameras for the premises, installing state of the art secure storage and vault systems, and providing bodyguard services for celebrity photo shoots. Because of the highly confidential nature of the business and the fact we come highly recommended as a provider of discreet security, I was able to negotiate an extremely profitable long-term deal for us. Men, it looks like we're in the soft porn security business."

Amidst the feet stomping and cheers, hands and voices shot up, all offering themselves in any capacity, but especially for the photo shoots. Ranger smiled inwardly at their unbridled enthusiasm (or as he read it, salivating, drooling horniness). He had them just where he wanted them.

"Well, men, the problem with having so many of the team wanting this assignment is that PlayMate has requested we assign only three individuals permanently to their case. They don't want a revolving door of leering, ogling men to deal with. They requested I be the main contact and we'll need two other men to cover the camera monitoring and celebrity shoots."

"I've come up with what I think is a fair selection method for those who wish to throw their hat in the ring for this assignment. Selection will start at six sharp tomorrow morning in the gym. The test will be a one-on-one no holds barred competition with me. I'll _'interview'_ three men a day until we have our two finalists. Sign up for your time and day in my office. Dismissed."

It was payback time for all the grief his men had been giving him demanding he keep his f***ing hands off Stephanie, implying if he touched her she couldn't fully recover and he'd somehow harm her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Note: I want to thank all of you who are reading these words I've randomly strung together, and especially those of you who have shared their opinions about this story with me. If you've ever wondered if your comments do more than just warm (or chill) the cockles of the author's heart, let me assure you they do.

While I've never altered the plot or outcome of a story due to a review, I have added many paragraphs because of your comments. This has caused me considerable frustration and pleasure. For example, a simple comment saying, _"Nicely done, but will Ranger tell her she's gonna have trackers all over the place or will we get WW3?" _made me frantically write out the 'tracker confrontation scene' between Ranger and Steph. Without that comment, I would have 'ignored' the subject. Also, I wasn't planning on including anything about Lester's date with Grace until I received these comments: "_Poor Lester, not! lol Can't wait to see what Grace has in store for him!" "And is Grace gonna 'get' him again?" "Can't wait for that date!" _I was up for hours researching music and strip scenes so I could add the bit where Grace dances for Lester. I was intending to leave Ranger's plans for the Merry Men's payback up to the reader's imagination, but after getting the following comment, I added last minute paragraphs detailing his devious plan. "_Poor Ranger...I can't wait to see what he dishes out to the MM." _I like to think these last-minute additions contributed to your enjoyment of the story. I certainly enjoyed being able to respond in an interactive way to your comments.

Thank you sincerely for all your comments and feedback. I read and treasure every one. There are just a few chapters left in this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing (and rewriting) it. _Jago-ji_


	56. Chapter 56 Something I Can't Quantify

**Chapter 56—Something I Can't Quantify**

**Saturday, June 12**

Stephanie's POV

The past week and a half had crawled along at an agonizingly slow pace. Grace and I spent a lot of time together planning Dad and Sunny's wedding and I worked half days at the Center, but wasn't allowed to work any bounty hunter cases yet, as dictated by my new 'parole officer,' Bobby. He finally moved out of my cottage the Wednesday before last after I'd gotten the 'all-clear' from Grace, much to Carlos' and my relief.

That night was the first time we'd made love since the accident. Carlos was so careful with me, I almost got angry with him, but I realized how worried he'd been and knew the guys had been giving him a lot of grief about 'pressuring' me.

If they only knew it was the other way around. I was the one desperate for sex, desperate for Carlos' touch, his kisses, the feel of him filling me. I was the one pressuring Carlos to make mad passionate love to me.

The first time wasn't exactly mad, but it was definitely passionate in a tender loving way. Carlos not only touched and kissed my entire body, he spoke softly to me the entire time, telling me how much he loved me, loved making love to me, loved just being with me. He praised specific parts of my body and paid special attention to them, all with gentle caresses and open-mouthed kisses. He had my head spinning.

After an hour of his tender endearments and soft kisses that were heavenly, but agonizingly avoiding certain key spots, I'd reached a fever pitch. I finally voiced my need for _more_, and felt rather than heard Carlos chuckle as he added little nips and bites to his kisses, and then his caresses became massages. Soon his movements became more demanding as he stroked and kneaded my flesh, arousing every nerve in my body. He finally concentrated on those certain key spots again and again and again. _Oh, yes!_ Through moans and gasps I let him know how much I appreciated those slight shifts in position of his questing fingers and talented lips and tongue.

Carlos wouldn't let me do any of the 'work' and took care of all my needs, as many times as I could handle (and I could handle a lot). When he finally entered me, so slowly and carefully, he treated me as if I was a porcelain doll and might break. I loved the way he completely filled me and quickly disavowed him of the notion I was fragile by wrapping my legs around his waist and arching up into him.

Poor Carlos…his sudden look of worry, even fear, was so sweet and so unnecessary. It took some encouragement on my part (loud cries of _harder, faster, more_) and my hands and nails digging into his finely sculpted ass and back, but he finally picked up the pace and I think a good time was had by all, judging from the contented smile on both our faces as we fell asleep. I don't mind slow sometimes, but I was too impatient after abstaining for so long. My strengthening exercises paid off and my back didn't hurt during or after.

It didn't take much convincing on my part for a repeat performance the next morning, though Carlos was still overly gentle with me. The embarrassing part was his fascination with watching me come. He kept telling me he just couldn't get enough of seeing my face and hearing me when I went over the edge, knowing my obvious pleasure was because of his actions, his making love to me.

Carlos was so open about sex and nudity. I loved the sex part, but the nudity would take some getting used to. While I enjoyed watching Carlos walking around my cottage naked, I was embarrassed when I felt his eyes following me as I ran from the bed to the bathroom.

Since my accident, Carlos had cleared his schedule so he could spend quality time with me and make sure I followed doctor's orders. He made me do my strengthening exercises daily, and kept correcting my posture. I'd tried calling him 'dictator' and 'tyrant,' but I think he liked those nicknames. He finally lightened up when I called him 'Mom' with an occasional 'Helen' thrown in.

I was relieved when the report about Lonnie Dodd's death came in, and doubly relieved that neither Carlos nor any of my Merry Men had anything to do with it. I was worried they'd go overboard in their efforts to protect me and then be in trouble with the law. That would have killed me.

With Dodd dead, I asked Carlos to remove the trackers in my car and phone. He argued and gave me all sorts of reasons why I should just let them remain, but it felt too 'Big Brotherish.' I told him if I ever had another psycho after me, he had my permission to bug my car and phone, but until then, no hovering and no tracking please. Come to think of it, he never actually agreed to take them out. I'll have to have a talk with that obstinate man of mine.

Now that the constant danger was over, Carlos finally allowed me to leave the Center, but only if he chauffeured me around for the first week or two. Did I say no hovering? He was with me day and night. I knew he'd been extremely concerned about me and this was his way of reassuring himself that I was alright and the threat was truly gone. I didn't mind too much because he was so easy to be around and spending days together gave me new insights into who Carlos really was.

Carlos encouraged me to join him on several business meetings, giving me the opportunity to see him in a whole different light as he transformed into a charming, polite, though somewhat aloof businessman. In one of the meetings with a potential client, I could see he was losing them so I spoke up and told them about the peace of mind having the RangeMan team's constant surveillance and protection brought me. The more we talked, the more relaxed they became. When they agreed to hire RangeMan, I felt a thrill, almost a sense of conquest, but it was tempered with the knowledge they were getting the best company, the best men for the job.

As we walked out to the car, Carlos pulled me to him, brushing his lips across mine. In an almost awed voice, he said, "Proud of you, Babe."

The tone in his voice and his loving expression brought tears to my eyes. "What was that for?" I asked.

"You're amazing, Stephanie. I could see I was losing their interest or confidence, but nothing I said seemed to help. You salvaged that contract for us. You knew just what to say to put them at ease. You have a natural empathic feel for others and people respond to your sincerity and genuineness." Carlos leaned his butt against his car and pulled me into him so I was standing between his legs.

He tilted his head back and gave me a serious look. "What would you say to coming to work for RangeMan as our customer service manager? You would head up our sales team and handle the day to day calls from our clients." My eyes got big and my throat got dry.

"You don't have to answer right now, Babe, but give it some serious thought, please. I've been watching you interact with my men and there's something new, _something I can't quantify_, that you add to the team. The men, me included, are more balanced and calmer when you're around. You're a good fit with our team. _You make us better, Babe._"

I nearly fell over backward and would have if Carlos hadn't been holding on to me. This was high praise. I was overwhelmed. And the position he was offering wasn't some piddling job.

From what I'd learned, RangeMan was a rapidly growing business with plans to expand into other states. This was a _huge_ opportunity. I began to doubt myself and think he was only offering this because we were sleeping together, but then I realized Carlos wouldn't jeopardize his business for a piece of ass, even if he was in love with that ass.

Trying to contain my excitement, I thanked him for the offer and told him I'd think about it. Then I leapt into his arms and did my best to kiss him senseless like he could so easily do to me. We drove home in a quiet cloud of deep thought, trying to ignore the sexual electricity humming through our bodies. _Damn!_ Why did the Center (and my bed) have to be so far from downtown Trenton?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the Thursday after we'd finally made love, Carlos went in to RangeMan for an early morning business meeting and returned in a really good mood. For the next several days, he was gone before I woke up, not returning until noon. He said he'd instituted a new interviewing technique for team assignments and was testing it out.

Each day he returned with lots of new bruises and had his hands bandaged. One day he even had a cut lip and black eye. He explained it saying he'd increased his sparring workouts with his men.

But even with his minor injuries, he was in an uncommonly good mood and still helped me with my strengthening exercises and was eager to resume our nightly 'exercise program' as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I got a lot of phone calls from my Merry Men, but they said Ranger had them on double duty and they couldn't make it out to see me for awhile. Lester had had to cancel our Friday night 'date' because he was on an all-night stakeout.

I figured all those long work hours were Carlos' way of getting back at the guys for their insisting he keep his hands to himself while I was recovering. I should have stepped in and set the guys straight like I did with Bobby. The only Merry Man who'd been out to see me was Hector and half the time he was at the Center, he and Ranger were together checking the wiring for the alarm system.

When Lester called a few days ago to cancel our Friday night 'date' again, claiming he had to work, I took matters into my own hands. I called Tank, pretending just to shoot the breeze, and he confirmed Lester was on monitor duty until ten Friday night.

OK, so Les wasn't just trying to get out of our deal, but I wasn't giving up. I called him back and said Ranger and I would still be up and we could wait to eat dinner until he got here. When I mentioned Ranger, his voice took on a cold tone and he said he'd be happy to meet _just me_ at Pino's for lunch on Friday, but he wasn't buying dinner for his 'boss.' I tried to get him to explain, but he said he had to go and hung up.

Something was up.


	57. Chapter 57 Little Ms Fixit

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

I got a lot of phone calls from my Merry Men, but they said Ranger had them on double duty and they couldn't make it out to see me for awhile. Lester had had to cancel our Friday night 'date' because he was on an all-night stakeout.

I figured all those long work hours were Carlos' way of getting back at the guys for their insisting he keep his hands to himself while I was recovering. I should have stepped in and set the guys straight like I did with Bobby. The only Merry Man who'd been out to see me was Hector and half the time he was at the Center, he and Ranger were together checking the wiring for the alarm system.

When Lester called a few days ago to cancel our Friday night 'date' again, claiming he had to work, I took matters into my own hands. I called Tank, pretending just to shoot the breeze, and he confirmed Lester was on monitor duty until ten Friday night.

OK, so Les wasn't just trying to get out of our deal, but I wasn't giving up. I called him back and said Ranger and I would still be up and we could wait to eat dinner until he got here. When I mentioned Ranger, his voice took on a cold tone and he said he'd be happy to meet _just me_ at Pino's for lunch on Friday, but he wasn't buying dinner for his 'boss.' I tried to get him to explain, but he said he had to go and hung up.

Something was up.

* * *

**Chapter 57—Little Ms. Fix-it**

**Saturday, June 12 (still)**

Stephanie's POV

The guys knew Ranger was spending most of every day and night with me right now and they were avoiding me like the plague. When I mentioned it to Carlos, he said the guys were just really busy with work. Somewhere along the line, a rift had developed between Ranger and his men and I deduced I was the common denominator. I figured Ranger was mad at them for trying to protect me and he did something to get even and they were mad at Ranger when he took his anger/frustration out on them. Since I was the cause, I had to fix this and fast.

I jogged up to the main house (yes, I know, I don't 'do' jogging, but Grace did say it was on my list of permissible activities). After discussing my 'party' plan with Sunny and getting her OK, I made a bunch of phone calls. First on my list was Grace. I asked her if she could talk Les into a late Friday night date with her and make some excuse to come out to the Center. I called Lula and Connie and asked them to do the same thing with Tank and Vince. I also asked all of them if they would invite several of their single girlfriends to an impromptu party at the Center where they could meet some really great guys and get a free meal too.

Then I called Pino's and put in a large takeout order for Friday night. My credit card hadn't seen much action lately, so I could afford the hit.

Now, I had to figure out a way to get the rest of the guys here. I called my good buddy Hector and confided my concern about the standoff between the guys and Ranger. He confirmed the guys were a little pissed at Ranger, but refused to go into detail. I told him my plan. He asked a few questions in halting English and told me he'd call me back. I was glad Hector understood English better than I understood Spanish. I was learning some Spanish, but it wasn't the everyday conversational kind, more the 'I want your body' kind.

He called back a few hours later with great news. He assured me the guys would be there shortly after ten Friday night. He also said some friends of his had agreed to come out and play for the party. I was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say, but Hector said his friends had just formed a new group called The Lovelies and they needed the exposure and practice playing in front of an audience. He did warn me the band was a bit on the odd side. What band isn't nowadays?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Friday arrived and I heard Sunny ask the volunteer cooks if they'd prepare some appetizers for a little get-together I was having later that evening. She was gonna be the best step-mom ever.

Now, I had only one problem…Carlos. I'd hinted that some friends of mine might drop by late Friday night and he seemed OK with that. I didn't tell him who was going to be there, though. I brought us a couple of chef's salads from the main kitchen. Carlos had his with a sprinkle of lemon juice and I covered mine with ranch-style dressing, croutons and bacon bits. We snuggled on the couch to watch a movie, but quickly ended up in bed for a not so quickie.

A little before ten, Sunny called and let me know the band had arrived and she said they were lovely. I informed her that was the name of the band, but she said they were lovely just the same. When Ranger asked why a band was at the Center this late on a Friday night, I fibbed a little and said it was the only time they had to try out for me for a possible event for the future. Just a little white lie.

We walked up to the main house and Sunny was right. The band members were all in drag and four of them looked pretty convincing, but the lead guitarist was the tallest, homeliest looking 'girl' I'd ever seen. He introduced himself as Sally Sweet and then introduced the rest of the band. Three of the guys were fairly attractive dressed as women and were wearing various black leather outfits. The lead singer, Sugar, was a stunning blond in a tight, and I mean tight, red dress. I couldn't imagine where 'she' put the rest of her package.

Sally was dressed in tight black leather pants laced on the sides showing about four inches of skin from his waist to his ankles. He hadn't shaved his very hairy legs. He had on a black leather vest that protruded out six inches or so with cone-shaped, Madonna breasts. He was nearly seven feet tall with black platform pumps. He was wearing a blond Farrah Fawcett wig, fake eyelashes and glossy maroon lipstick that did nothing to hide his large hook nose and five o'clock shadow.

As the guys set up in the dining room, Ranger fled into the kitchen with Sunny and my dad. When I walked into the kitchen, Ranger was bent over in silent laughter. Sunny had all the appetizers and the Pino's sandwiches, pizzas and wings in warming trays. My dad had tapped the beer keg and put the soft drinks on ice.

I slugged Carlos on his arm and bruised my knuckles. "Stop laughing, Carlos. I hear _The Lovelies_ are great. Pull yourself together and stay by my side. Tonight's important to me."

Ranger gave me an odd look, but he wiped the smirk off his face and joined me as I talked to the band members about the type of music they played. Just then Grace and Lester showed up along with two women friends of Grace's. Les saw Ranger and tried to talk Grace into leaving, but she convinced him to stay until the band got going.

Lula and Connie came in with Tank, Vince and Bobby followed by three single women who obviously knew either Connie or Lula. I quickly looked over the single girls and thought they'd be good diversions for my Merry Men when they got here, which they'd better do soon because these women had their hungry eyes on Carlos. Sunny and Dad put out the food and drinks and the band started its first set.

Ranger's phone rang and he went into the kitchen to answer it. Then the doorbell rang and I opened the door to Hal, Cal, Ram and Caesar standing on the front porch looking confused.

As they followed me in, Cal spoke up, "We had orders to be here tonight and provide security for an event. Sounds like you have a party going on. Are you expecting trouble or do you have some VIPs who require bodyguards? We weren't given any details. Where do you want us, Steph?"

Smiling, I waved them on into the dining room. Tank was dancing with Lula to a heavy metal number and Grace and Les were doing a slower bump and grind. Vince was trying to drag Connie away from her friends. I motioned to Sugar to stop for a minute and asked if I could borrow 'her' mic and make a short announcement. The band stopped playing and all eyes were on me, including Ranger's.

It was now or never. I began, "Thank you for coming tonight. In case you're wondering, this is a _thank you party_ and you're all my guests of honor." I got a lot of puzzled expressions, so I continued, "You're my best friends and you were there for me when I was in trouble and in pain, when I needed you most. I don't think I'd be standing here right now without your friendship and support. It means a lot to me to have you _all here together and enjoying yourselves_."

"We also have some new friends to welcome…" I gestured to the five single women milling around the beer keg. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

I handed the mic to Lester and he sidled over to the first girl holding the mic out to her. The drummer gave a low rolling beat, breaking it off when she finally spoke. Lester coaxed each girl into telling us her name, occupation, favorite band, if she'd ever fired a gun, whether she preferred men who wear boxers or briefs, and several other inane Lester-driven questions. Lester had a lot of fun playing MC and got everyone laughing. Sunny made sure everyone had something to drink or eat. The guys didn't waste any time pairing up with a girl and when the band started back up they all found their way to the 'dance' floor.

Ranger pulled me into his arms and spun me out onto the floor. He had an amused look on his face. "Think you're clever, doncha, Babe? That was Hector on the phone. He said he was helping you with a special project and sent Cal, Hal, Caesar and Ram to you at your request and called in two of RangeMan's new men to work the office monitors tonight." We continued dancing, but he held me slightly away so he could look at my face. I felt heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Well?" he prompted.

I scrunched up my face and if he hadn't been holding my hands, I would have scratched my head because, darn it all, I didn't have a good fib to tell him. So I told him the truth.

"_I had to do something, Carlos_. There's something bad going on between you and the guys and _I know_ it's because of me. _I can't stand it._ The guys won't come out and see me because they don't want to run into you, but I love that you and I are spending so much time together. I won't choose between you and my Merry Men, especially when it's over something silly." I know I sounded a little whiny and by the end of my speech my voice was quivering.

He pulled me in close and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry you're unhappy, but Babe, you can't interfere with my men and me. That's it…end of discussion."

He leaned back a bit and kept on. "However, I hadn't realized they were shunning you because of me. Since you're getting so much better, I won't be shadowing you every day like I've been doing. There should be plenty of time for you and my men to get together. I know they're your friends too." He kept dancing, but I stumbled into him.

I couldn't help it. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. I tried to hide my head, but Carlos lifted my chin. When he saw how upset I was, he cursed to himself and hugged me tight to him, but not before Tank saw me crying.

Then things really got bad. Tank accosted Ranger and asked what he did to make me cry. The rest of the guys came over and either started asking me what was wrong or yelling at Ranger. Then Lula started in on Ranger too. Bedlam ensued!

Before fists started flying and furniture started breaking, my knight in shining armor came to the rescue. No, not Ranger…_my Dad_! _My very first white knight…my protector_.

He stood in the middle of the room, an imposing figure totally in control and commanded everyone to stop talking. I'd never seen my dad so forceful. He asked Sunny to take Ranger and me into the kitchen, he told the guys he'd be back in a little while and to hang loose, and he apologized to the women for the temporary disruption. Before he left, he graciously asked if the women would keep the men fed and entertained until he returned and he asked the band to start playing again.

He strode into the kitchen and motioned for Ranger to follow him outside, nodding to Sunny with a tilt of his head toward me. Sunny gave an affirmative nod and gathered me up and led me out to the enclosed breakfast porch.

_Author's Note: I want to give an appreciative 'shout-out' to Mik N'jirnav for this chapter and the next. I wrote myself into a black hole and, on extremely short notice, she critiqued my draft and gave me wonderful ideas to make the chapters better and provided some great insights into our favorite mystery man and his lady. Thank you Mik for assistance above and beyond the call of duty. _


	58. Chapter 58 What The F Just Happened?

_**End of Previous Chapter**_

Then things really got bad. Tank accosted Ranger and asked what he did to make me cry. The rest of the guys came over and either started asking me what was wrong or yelling at Ranger. Then Lula started in on Ranger too. Bedlam ensued!

Before fists started flying and furniture started breaking, my knight in shining armor came to the rescue. No, not Ranger…_my Dad_! _My very first white knight…my protector_.

He stood in the middle of the room, an imposing figure totally in control and commanded everyone to stop talking. I'd never seen my dad so forceful. He asked Sunny to take Ranger and me into the kitchen, he told the guys he'd be back in a little while and to hang loose, and he apologized to the women for the temporary disruption. Before he left, he graciously asked if the women would keep the men fed and entertained until he returned and he asked the band to start playing again.

He strode into the kitchen and motioned for Ranger to follow him outside, nodding to Sunny with a tilt of his head toward me. Sunny gave an affirmative nod and gathered me up and led me out to the enclosed breakfast porch.

* * *

**Chapter 58—What The F*** Just Happened?**

**Saturday, June 12 (still)**

Frank's POV

I was not expecting anything like the chaos that ensued tonight when Sunny first asked if I'd come over to help with Stephanie's 'thank you' party. Having nine big ex-Special Ops men on the edge like that was a little nerve-racking, especially with all those women in the mix. I'd rather go up against Tank than his girlfriend, Lula, though. She went from fun loving to downright scary in less than three seconds flat.

I knew all these guys had become good friends with my daughter and I was actually pleased she was seeing Ranger. He was good for her and it was obvious they were in love. Between the deadly incident a couple of months ago at the benefit dance, Steph's subsequent breakdown and then Steph's hit and run and her recovery, I'd spent quite a bit of time with each of the guys. I liked them all. I think they were all a little in love with Stephanie. Maybe tonight shouldn't have been so unexpected after all.

And now, I was going to have a 'talk' with their leader, their boss, and the man my daughter's in love with. I'm a big man and I had my share of fistfights in my younger days, but Ranger would give me pause if I ever had to tangle with him. He's got a lot of muscle on him and I know he knows how to use it and besides, he's half my age. I've been a couch potato for the past five years…OK, ten years. And Ranger may not want to hear what I'm planning on saying. _Hell, what am I planning on saying to him?_

As Ranger and I walked down the dark graveled lane, it just came to me. "Report," I barked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ranger grin, but he responded automatically to the tone in my voice and the familiar 'military' command.

"Sir, I take full blame for tonight's disruption. I didn't control my men and things got out of hand."

"Why?"

"I let my personal feelings get in the way of my responsibilities."

"No, I meant why did your men verbally attack you in the first place? What started all this?"

"To begin with, my men became good friends with Steph when I was…on an extended business trip. They didn't know she and I were acquainted and Stephanie had no idea they all worked for me. They became quite fond of your daughter and were very protective of her when they realized she and I had started seeing each other." Ranger rubbed his chin and then his jaw, obviously debating how much to confide in me.

"To be honest, sir, I have a bad reputation with women and the men know it. The men know I've never had anything besides a short-term physical relationship with a woman. I've always been a 'love 'em and leave 'em' jerk so it's understandable they're worried, I suppose."

"Stephanie is the only woman I've ever pursued a relationship with. But to put your mind at ease, sir, my intentions toward your daughter are honorable. I love her and want to build a future with her."

"Ranger, please call me Frank."

"Yes sir, if you'll call me Carlos."

"Alright, Carlos. I'm glad to hear you have only the best intentions toward my daughter. I would expect nothing less." I breathed a sigh of relief. That could have gone very differently and I hadn't been looking forward to a physical confrontation with this imposing man. "So, your men were acting as protective 'big brothers' and warned you away from a relationship with Steph?"

"Correct, sir…Frank. Based on my past actions, they had no reason to think I'd treat your daughter any differently than my past brief encounters with women. I knew only time would prove to them my relationship with Stephanie was different."

"But their over-protectiveness didn't stop, even after it was obvious Stephanie and I were in a committed relationship. They continued to interfere, even challenge my intentions toward your daughter. They implied I would act in a way that would be harmful to her. Sir, Frank, I'd never do anything to hurt or harm Stephanie. She's become the most important thing in my life."

"I believe you, Carlos. I know my daughter feels the same way about you. While Steph is a naturally trusting person, her heart has taken a beating at the hands of men she once gave her trust to. I watched sadly as she slowly closed off that part of her. I knew you were different when I saw the trust she placed in you."

"Thank you, Frank."

"So, you feel your men stepped over the line when they confronted you in their efforts to protect my little girl. It seems your men have gone from challenging you to being outright angry with you. What caused that?"

Ranger gave a few barely perceptible back and forth shakes of his head followed by a slight exhalation of air. "I learned tonight just how upset my men were with me for some recent actions I took against them. Actions that were retaliatory and ill-considered on my part."

I was a little surprised to hear this. "You were angry and struck back. I'm sure you realize now, while your feelings may have been normal, your actions were not worthy of you."

Ranger's entire upper torso quickly pivoted toward me. I braced myself, but he slowly relaxed and concurred. "I used a work assignment to give me an excuse to physically punish them. I let my personal feelings spill over into my professional life and I abused my men's trust in me."

I chanced offering another observation. "You let pride…ego take over your better judgment. I think you know how to rectify that mistake." I stopped walking and turned to Ranger. He gave one short nod in response and we continued walking down the moonlit lane.

I'd listened intently to Ranger, fascinated at hearing him speak so candidly with me. It was obvious he'd been giving this a lot of thought and felt, as Stephanie's father, I deserved an explanation for his actions. I didn't want to be perceived as interfering, but I felt the situation was adversely affecting Steph and had reached a point requiring a calmer, more detached perspective. I finally spoke up.

"We still have a problem. My daughter is in emotional pain right now. What are you going to do about it?"

Ranger looked down and then away, obviously upset by the fact his actions had hurt my daughter. "My men let their anger at me spill over to Steph and they've been shunning her to avoid me, which of course, hurt her terribly. I hadn't realized how far this had gone until tonight. I also wasn't aware of Steph's ulterior motive for this 'party' until it was well underway."

Ranger let out a big sigh. I chuckled. "I guess you're discovering that, as endearing and sweet as my little girl is, she's a handful. Between her curiosity and her impulsiveness, she can get into a lot of trouble. Or cause a lot of trouble for someone else."

The corners of Ranger's mouth tipped up slightly. "Ain't that the truth."

"While I appreciate you wanting to protect her and even save her from herself, you're going to have to learn to let her work through her own mistakes. As her father, that was one of my hardest lessons. Don't get me wrong, I hope you'll always be there to protect her from physical harm, but she needs to learn from her mistakes like tonight and face the consequences."

"But, Frank, she's miserable and I can't bear to see her cry. There must be something I can do."

I shook my head. "You need to concentrate first on resolving the situation between you and your men." I could see Ranger already formulating his 'plan of attack.'

"I'd also suggest you talk openly with Steph about what you need from her in regards to her interactions with your men and you. And then you need to step back and let her figure the rest out for herself." This would be the hardest part for a man of action like Ranger determined to 'fix' things, but it was crucial if my daughter was to flourish within their relationship.

"I speak from experience; this won't be the only time something like this will happen. _Stephanie is the most obstinate female I've ever met_ and I'm afraid I'm partly to blame. I've always encouraged her to follow her heart, her dreams, and she has a huge heart with enormous dreams to match. She won't back away, _ever_, from something she feels strongly about."

Ranger asked, in an amused but earnest voice, "How did you maintain your sanity all these years?"

"Stephanie has a way of making it all worth the trouble. I wouldn't change a thing about her. You're the first man in her life that holds that same attitude about her. It's the reason I gave her my blessing when she told me you two were seeing each other." Ranger glanced over at me, maybe surprised at my confidence in him?

I continued, "Between Sunny and I, we'll try to explain to Steph, as an interested third party, some of the realities of the military or in your current case, a quasi-military organization. If Steph is going to be a part of that framework, she'll need to learn when she needs to back off and not get in the middle of things. Because I guarantee you, my daughter will never fit into your military model and you'd be making a big mistake if you expect her to fall in line with the rest of your men."

"Just talk to her openly and honestly, don't keep things from her, even to protect her. If you want her to continue to love you unconditionally, _don't ever betray her trust_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

Ranger turned to me and held out his hand. I shook hands with this impressive young man, a man I was beginning to realize might one day become my son-in-law. He looked me directly in the eyes, "Appreciate hearing your perspective, Frank."

I ended with, "Anytime, Carlos."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sunny's POV

I loved being around all these younger people and even though tonight's party started so late (I'm not a night owl and am usually in bed shortly after ten), I was looking forward to it. I knew most of the guys who were there and now that Grace was dating Lester and Stephanie and Carlos had become so close, it was a good opportunity for both Frank and I to spend some fun time with our children and their friends.

I was not expecting chaos. These normally quiet, self-effacing men went from dancing and laughing to raging bulls in a matter of seconds. I knew it had something to do with Stephanie bursting into tears.

Frank was wonderful and I had to admit, I got a little turned on by his commanding presence and forcefulness. He was magnificent. I remember when he returned from Vietnam, his entire demeanor had changed, grown into this confident, dominant, yet still gentle man. And now, we had a small crisis to handle; my first mother-daughter talk with my soon to be stepdaughter.

I closed the porch door as we left the kitchen and sat down at the small table. I watched Frank and Ranger walk away from the house while Steph composed herself. When she finally took a seat I pushed across a box of tissues.

I wasn't sure how to begin, so I just jumped in. "There are some angry, confused men in the dining room, Steph."

Steph gave a deep sigh, "I know. And it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" I prompted, attempting to get Steph to focus on words, not emotions.

"The guys were just trying to protect me and they got up in Ranger's face about…pressuring me to do things before I was ready. They've been afraid from day one Ranger would hurt me in some way." Steph looked at me obviously conflicted over her love for Ranger and her friendship with his men.

"Ranger didn't like them interfering all the time and finally did something to get back at them. The guys got mad at Ranger for punishing them and I got upset because the guys were avoiding me so they could avoid Ranger. Tonight's party was supposed to get them all together and be friends again."

I could hear the wishful, plaintive tone in her voice. Stephanie had the most positive, ever-hopeful personality I've ever been around, but right now she was miserable.

I asked the obvious, "I thought tonight was a 'thank you' party, not a 'forgive and forget' party?"

Steph pursed her lips and blew out a burst of air, "Well, the thank you part I thought of later, but mainly I was trying to get them to see they were still friends and should bury the hatchet. But I meant bury the hatchet in the ground, not in each other's heads. I messed up, again." She looked like she was going to start crying again.

I reached over and squeezed her forearm, "Steph, from where I sit, the only thing you did wrong was trying to come between Ranger and his interactions with his men. The rest of the mess lies squarely in the big, capable hands of Ranger and his men. They need to resolve their differences by themselves."

I wasn't sure if my touching her made her uncomfortable or if the Italian in her was just coming out, but she started waving her arms and her voice got higher and louder. "But if I leave it up to them, they'll never talk and the rift will get worse. I just want everyone to be friends again."

"Steph, they're still friends, albeit immature ones right now. Would you like a little advice from an older woman who's dealt with military men most of her life?"

Steph sniffled, but nodded 'yes.'

"The way I see it, the military has its own established protocols, chains of command and lines of authority that have been developed over the centuries and are proven to get troops through the worst battles and most dangerous situations. There must be complete trust and respect between a commander and his troops. If a commander's authority has been undermined…if his men no longer trust him to do the right thing or they know they can go around him…say, to you…then their respect for him breaks down. They stop following him and his commands."

I took hold of her right hand in both of mine and rubbed the back of it with my thumbs. "This breakdown in respect could get someone killed, Steph." She was silent, but I noticed she sucked in a big breath of air so I knew I was making headway.

I asked, "Ranger and most of his employees began their relationship in the Army when Ranger was their squad leader, isn't that right?" Steph nodded.

"So those lines of authority are already firmly in place. But the men developed a close, protective friendship with you, outside of their professional relationship with Ranger. They became your friends before you started dating Ranger." A small smile played across Steph's face.

It was obvious Stephanie truly cared about her close relationship with these extremely macho men, but I didn't think she clearly understood some of the dynamics that went on between highly dominant males.

"The guys feel responsible for you, even if it means they challenge their leader. This can result in a lessening of their respect for Ranger. In their line of work, this can be dangerous for all of them and Steph, it can't be maintained. This schism between them has to be repaired."

I gently ran the tips of my fingers through her hair pushing the curls back and behind her ear. She was such an attractive girl, fresh and somewhat naïve despite all that had happened to her recently. I admired her resilient nature, her ability to bounce back from adversity, still happy, still hopeful. But, tonight she'd had a rude awakening and there were still difficult lessons to be learned.

"As I see it, two things need to happen, Steph. The guys have to let you and Ranger deal with your own relationship, and you…_you have to let Ranger deal with his men in his own way._ No interfering…from either side."

I could see she was struggling with some of this. "What's still bothering you, Steph?"

Steph opened and shut her mouth several times, trying to gather her thoughts. "Does that mean I can't be friends with the guys?"

I took both her hands in mine and gave them a little shake. "Of course it doesn't. It just means you can't play peacemaker when it comes to their professional relationship." Stroking her cheek, I tried to soften the distress my words were clearly causing her. "You must be careful not to let yourself be sucked in or used, even subtly, to intercede in a dispute between them. They're adults and they need to learn to leave their business disagreements at work.

"And Stephanie, like I said before, just as you shouldn't be interfering in the men's relationships, the guys should not be interfering in your relationship with Ranger. You could put a stop to a lot of this by speaking to the guys individually and letting them know your feelings and wishes." She'd been looking at her hands while I said this, so I lifted her chin a little and looked directly in her eyes and smiled. "You're wonderful at talking with people. Just use your instincts and you'll be fine."

"When you broke down tonight, Steph, and started crying, all the men's protectiveness toward you went into overdrive."

"Is that what you call all that shouting and shoving?" Steph asked, a wry smile finally appearing.

I smiled again. "You need to remember they're going to react in response to your actions and words. I'm not saying you need to hide your feelings, but you need to know most men can't stand to see us cry." I reached over with a tissue and dabbed at her cheek as a lone tear trickled down.

"They hate to feel helpless, so if they can turn those helpless emotions into a more understandable action…at least understandable to them, like getting angry at what they perceive caused your distress, well…that's what happened tonight."

"So, these big tough men are afraid of a few tears?" Steph said.

"Pretty much," Sunny agreed. "But we women tend to go to pieces when they go into their macho roles with each other and then refuse to talk it out. We can't stand the silence or tension."

Steph nodded in agreement. "I think I understand all you told me, Sunny. It may take me some time to sort it all out, but thank you for talking me through this."

We both stood up and I spread out my arms hoping for a hug. Stephanie didn't disappoint. I could feel her tears soaking into my blouse; my eyes weren't completely dry either. I knew I'd gained a daughter tonight.

Still holding me tight, Steph asked, "What do you think I should do now?"

"Well, I think your father just had a man to man talk with Carlos about the same things we talked about. He may even have tried to give him some insights into you." Steph pulled back and looked at me with eyes wide open.

I reassured her, "You'd be surprised just how much your father understands and appreciates you, Stephanie."

Frank and Ranger walked up the porch steps and Steph ran into Ranger's arms. Frank smiled and gave me a thankful look. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me as we went into the party that was still in full swing in the dining room.

0o0o0o0o0o

Everyone was dancing or grabbing a bite to eat and there were lots of side conversations and laughter heard amidst the loud beat from the band. Sugar, in her revealing red dress, was belting out "Like a Virgin" and Sally was really wailing on the guitar.

When Ranger and Steph stepped into the room, the band kept playing, but everyone else stopped still and turned to look at them. Realizing they'd lost their audience, Sally strummed a flat chord and exclaimed, _"What the fuck just happened?" _

He looked over and saw a blank-faced Ranger dressed all in black, his long hair slicked back in a low-slung ponytail. "Whoa, dude. You're fucking intense. Fuckin' lighten up, it's a fucking party."

Holding Steph's hand, Ranger walked over to Sally and asked, "May I borrow your fucking mic for a minute?"

"Well fuck yeah, Batman, be my fuckin' guest." Sally handed over the mic and stepped back, giving Ranger and Steph plenty of room.

Ranger spoke in his low silky voice, "I apologize for the interruption. I just wanted to let my men know there will be a short staff meeting at the office tomorrow at nine to address some outstanding issues which need to be resolved."

Lester spoke up, a little too loudly, "Is the meeting in the gym and should we lay out the mats?"

The barest of twitches pulled at Ranger's lip, as he replied, "No, this meeting will be in the conference room, no mats required."

Steph, who'd been holding Ranger's hand took the mic and her face lit up into a huge grin as she said, "From this point on, all serious stuff is forbidden. C'mon…we have lots of food, lots of beer and a great band. Let's hear it for _The Lovelies_." Steph gave a loud 'woohoo' and clapped while the rest of the crowd whistled and clapped with her. She ended with, "_This is a party…let's kick it into high gear and have some fun_." Everyone cheered in agreement.

She gave Sally the mic back and grabbed Ranger by the waist, leading him a few feet into the crowd. Sally and the band picked back up with a strong beat as Sugar got into character and gave it her all with a Debbie Harry imitation of "Heart of Glass."

Steph watched in amazement as her dad did his Saturday Night Fever disco best and Sunny followed suit prancing around Frank as if the 80s and the BeeGees were _'stayin' alive.'_

The party continued on a happy note into the wee hours of the morning.

_Author's Note: Again, a big 'thank you' to Mik N'jirnav for this chapter. She critiqued my draft and gave me wonderful ideas to make the chapter better. Because of her suggestions, you got a deeper look into Frank and Sunny, as well as Ranger and Stephanie._


	59. Chapter 59 The Other Woman

**Chapter 59—The Other Woman**

**Tuesday, June 15**

Stephanie's POV

After the little bit of chaos that happened at my party last Friday night, things had gotten back to normal with my Merry Men. I was a happy camper!

As for the Saturday morning staff meeting at RangeMan, I didn't get to hear all the details. I just got the limited Ranger-speak version, but Carlos did tell me the meeting went well.

He surprised me when he said, "I _apologized_ to my men. I told them I allowed my anger at their continued interference in our relationship to spill over into my business decisions."

When I asked what that meant, all Carlos said was, "My behavior was inappropriate. My men accepted my apology. I told them I was committed to discussing and resolving any future disagreements in an open staff meeting."

I asked if that was all they talked about and he added, "I told them I wouldn't tolerate interference from _anyone_ regarding our personal relationship." _Good thing my mother wasn't speaking to either one us, because interference was her middle name._

Carlos said he clarified that if any of his men truly felt he was behaving in a manner that was harmful to me, he advised them to talk to him individually and in private. _Geez…there could still be trouble brewing._ I knew I still had to talk to each of my Merry Men and make myself clear about my feelings for Carlos and that I expected them to butt out.

What really shocked me, though, was when he told me he finally admitted to the guys he loved me and would never do anything to hurt me. As he was telling me this, he pulled me onto his lap and told me we needed to talk. Oh, boy!

When a conversation starts with those words, you know it won't be good. Carlos tucked a curl behind my ear and started, "Babe, I know you were only trying to help, but I have to ask that you don't interfere between my men and me again. It…"

I placed my index finger on his lips and informed him, "I know what you're going to say. Sunny and I had a nice long talk and she explained all about lines of authority and a commander's need for respect from his men. Believe me, from now on out, I'm staying far away from the peacemaking business…unless it's making peace between you and me."

And with that said, I proceeded to offer him any piece of me he wanted. Carlos was a greedy man. He wanted all my pieces. To keep the peace, I let him have his way with all my bits and pieces. Stephanie Plum, peacemaker and selfless piece giver.

So, the tension between all my guys was gone, and Carlos made sure all the tension in all my pieces was blissfully at peace. _Life was good!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Summer was in full swing and for the Rosetti Veteran's Center, full swing meant baseball season. I'd instituted our new annual program of baseball leagues for children who'd lost a parent serving in the military. In a way it was sad to realize we had enough children sign up to fill six full teams. We would be playing in the local Little League games according to age class.

The Merry Men had already started coaching the kids and seemed to really be enjoying themselves and the kids. So far the only scary incident happened when Tank was demonstrating sliding into base. The eight-year old catcher that was hunkered over home plate fainted dead away as the ground shook while Tank came thundering down the line and dove straight for the little tyke. When the dust settled, there was no sign of the child. He was completely covered by Tank's immense torso, but Tank had been able to hold himself off the ground enough not to squish the poor kid. After that we adopted the 'no sliding' rule.

Enough parents experienced in coaching baseball and softball also signed up, so I paired a couple of my guys with a couple of parents for each team. We never lacked for cheering adults or participating sponsors. After each game, we would invite the opposing team to join us in a big picnic celebration (for whichever team won) complete with lots of fun games and prizes. Carlos and I attended every game cheering along with the parents.

Our first home game was yesterday. After it was over (the other team won), Carlos and I were putting the leftovers away in the main kitchen. I went outside to say goodbye to some of the kids and their parents and when I returned, I found Carlos sacked out in the black recliner in the solarium. He looked comfy and I was tired so I crawled into his lap and snuggled against his chest. Still half asleep, he wrapped his arms around me and we dozed off together…

_The big man, dressed in a skin-tight black t-shirt and black cargo pants, swept the curly-haired woman up bridal style in his bulging arms and carried her into the elevator, hitting the button marked seven. As he carried her over the threshold into the penthouse apartment, the man stumbled over a vacuum cleaner parked in the foyer, nearly dropping his precious cargo. They both started laughing uproariously as the man exclaimed, "That was a close call, Steph. I'd be a dead man if I dropped you before we got to the bed." _

_The blue-eyed woman giggled and keeping a tight hold around the red-haired man's massive neck, replied, "Damn Skippy, the mission isn't completed until I'm in bed, and naked under the covers." _

_As she said this, an equally large, but dark-skinned man appeared from the bedroom clad only in a pair of black silk boxers, his long dark hair flowing around his face. He took one look at the woman still cradled in the red-haired man's arms and his face went from startled to stormy. The three of them stared at one another for a few seconds until a feminine voice called out from the bedroom, "Come back in here, Carlos, I wasn't finished with you yet."_

Steph and Carlos bolted upright and jumped out of the recliner, startled expressions on both their faces. Neither said a word as they walked side by side, not touching, back out to the kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Since we were still spending so much time together, I noticed Carlos had been receiving unusual phone calls, or rather his responses were the unusual part. Whoever he was talking with, he was polite, friendly and even garrulous, for Ranger.

We were driving to dinner last Saturday evening when his cell phone rang. "Yo."

He listened for a moment then smiled. "That was quick. I didn't expect you to finish for another day or so." More listening, more smiling. "No. That's alright. I'm sure whatever you've picked out will be wonderful. Thank you for doing this. Adios."

I stared at the smiling man in the driver's seat. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"Work," he said with his usual one-word reply.

"You're never that polite with your men. You even said good-bye. You don't even give _me_ that courtesy." I complained.

"Don't I? I'll try to do better, Babe," he replied. I let it go.

The next morning as we were eating breakfast, his phone rang again. "Yo." Silence for a minute as he walked outside.

I followed him to the door and listened, watching him break out into a big smile. "Spend whatever you want. You have my credit card. Go wild. Gracias. We'll talk later." Who was calling him this early on a Sunday morning and why was he so nice to them? And to whom would he give his credit card?

Later that day, I couldn't get the phone call out of my mind. "Carlos, are any of your RangeMen women?" I asked.

He gave me a questioning frown, "No, Babe. I only hire men. Very few women have the skills we require. And to be truthful, it's too distracting to have a woman in the mix with the long hours and close work we have to do."

I wanted to trust him, but these phone calls were driving me crazy. I'd called into the RangeMan office many times to talk to the guys and one of them always answered, so I knew he didn't have a female receptionist or secretary.

Earlier today, Ranger picked me up and took me out to lunch. As he was driving me back to the Center, his phone rang. He answered it with a smile, "Yes. I really enjoyed dinner last night. It's as if you could read my mind. You keep doing that and you'll win a permanent place in my heart." Ranger laughed and lapsed into rapid Spanish.

After he hung up, I hissed, "Who was that?"

"Just work, Babe."

"No, no, no. That's not going to cut it. You had dinner with this person and you said he or she won a place in your heart? Who do you work with that puts that big a smile on your face every time you talk to them?" I demanded.

Ranger looked over at me with a puzzled expression and then threw back his head and laughed. "Babe, you're jealous? You've nothing to worry about. There's no one else."

"Who's the other woman, Carlos?"

"There's no 'other' woman, Babe."

"Then explain these mysterious phone calls and your strange behavior."

Ranger stared at me for a moment before turning the car around mid-street. The next thing I knew we were pulling up to a gated parking lot underneath a seven-story office building. He beeped his remote and the gates swung open. Ranger pulled into a parking space next to an elevator and adjacent stairs and got out of the car. When he realized I wasn't getting out, he came around and opened my door.

"Where are we?" I asked. Ranger reached in and lifted me out, not setting me down until we got inside the elevator. He refused to answer any of my questions and kept staring straight ahead, his expression not quite blank, but with a hint of amusement. We stopped on the fifth floor and he led me into a large room filled with big screen monitors, computers and tons of other electronic equipment.

Cal and Ram were glued to the bank of monitors, but they smiled as I entered the room. Tank came out of an adjacent office. "Welcome to RangeMan, Stephanie." He gave me a hug and then asked if I wanted a tour. I realized I was getting my first look at the new RangeMan offices, but it still didn't explain the 'other' woman.

"I would love a tour, Tank. And I want to see every office, every nook and cranny, and meet _every _employee." I stared at Ranger, daring him to deny me my request. Ranger just smiled and proceeded to follow Tank and me on my tour.

Tank explained the multiple banks of monitors and high tech equipment that filled the control room. He let me ask Cal and Ram all the questions I had about how everything worked. Tank then showed me the offices, including Ranger's, a conference room, a lunch room (filled with 'health' food), a restroom and a gym complete with lockers and showers.

We took the elevator down one floor and stepped out into a hallway of confusion. There were workmen and piles of stuff everywhere. Tank explained they were building a series of studio apartments for RangeMan employees. I made a point of peering into every room and watched all the workmen painting and pounding nails. All were men!

The guys still wouldn't let me use the stairs, so we got in the elevator and stopped at the third, second and first floors. We toured a number of offices and conference rooms in various states of construction and refurbishment. A few were operational by businesses unrelated to RangeMan. Tank proudly told me when all offices were filled, the revenue stream from the leases would make all RangeMan partners a tidy annual profit.

Again, I peeked into all the offices, open or not. There were a few women sitting behind receptionist desks in a couple of the offices. None of them looked like the type that would interest Ranger; most were over forty years of age and sported wedding bands.

Ranger insisted we tour the garage and the two subterranean floors, which included an indoor gun range and a series of empty rooms and small 'holding cells' (I didn't want to think about what was 'held' in those cells), and locked store rooms. Ranger made a point of saying I'd be seeing a lot more of the gun range in the near future. I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

I noticed most of the parking spaces in the garage were empty. I asked where the rest of the guys were and Tank informed me most were on assignments to check out security equipment at various clients' properties or they were tracking skips, and two had the day off.

I asked Tank if they'd hired any new employees recently. He said they'd hired someone just last week. A big smile crossed my face and I asked, "What's her name?"

Tank looked puzzled, "Her name? The guy's name is Bones Jones. We don't have any women on the RangeMan team, Steph. Unless you want to join us?" I sighed; I wasn't ready to give up yet.

"There are seven floors, Tank. What's on the upper two?" I asked. I was like a dog with a bone, determined to keep gnawing away until I got the last bit of gristle.

For an answer, Tank guided me back to the elevators and hit 'six' on the keypad. Tank explained both the elevator and stairs required special key cards to go above the third floor. Only RangeMan employees were issued the key cards. The elevator opened onto a small anteroom facing a closed door. Tank knocked once and the door was opened by a nice-looking middle-aged Hispanic man, the only man so far not dressed in black.

"Louis, I'd like to introduce you to Stephanie Plum. She's a good friend of ours and you'll be seeing her in the building frequently in the future. Stephanie, this is Louis Guzman. He's our building manager and takes cares of all maintenance for the complex." Tank explained. Louis and I shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. He opened his apartment to us and offered us refreshments, but Tank said we needed to finish our tour, so we said goodbye and got back in the elevator.

One more floor…the penthouse. As we stepped off the elevator, we entered the same type of small anteroom as the sixth floor. The floor was a black and white patterned marble tile and the walls were painted off-white. Ranger hit a button on his key fob and we entered into a foyer.

The smell of fresh paint was pervasive. Ranger indicated I was to lead the way. I stepped through an arch into a larger living room decorated in dark earth tones and furnished with an eclectic mix of antiques and modern furniture. The décor was rich looking, tasteful and masculine. There was a kitchen and dining area off to the right. Lots of cabinets, counter space and stainless steel appliances. I even knew what some of them were for.

I moved across the room and entered what I assumed to be the bedroom. There was a small room with nothing in it leading to a larger room, again with nothing in it. The floor was still covered with drop cloths and the room had obviously just been painted. The windows were bare and showed a view of adjacent buildings. Just as I was about to peer into the bathroom, a woman walked out of the dressing room or maybe it was a large walk-in closet.

She smiled as she saw me and then smiled even wider as she saw Tank and Ranger. She was a petite Hispanic woman in her fifties, I guess, with short dark hair and lively eyes the color of dark smoke. Ranger stepped forward and began the introductions.

"Ella, I'd like you to meet a very special woman in my life, Stephanie Plum. Babe, this is Ella Guzman. Ella and her husband, Louis, are the managers of the RangeMan offices and apartments. Ella is our housekeeper and she's working with the interior decorator to finish up my apartment. She's also an excellent cook, which I'm sure you'll come to appreciate."

"Stephanie, how nice to meet you. Carlos beams every time he talks about you." I glanced over at him and sure enough he was smiling. Ella continued, "As you can see, we're in the middle of fixing up Carlos' bedroom. Please excuse the mess. We have another week or two before everything will be finished."

Ella! The woman who was worming her way into Carlos' heart. My competition! And Carlos talks to her about me? Did I feel silly!

"I'm so pleased to meet you, Ella." I gushed. "If you and your cooking have managed to make Carlos happy, you must be a very special woman indeed. You've even managed to get him to improve his phone manners."

Ella and I shook hands, though I was inclined to hug her, I was that relieved. Mystery of the other woman solved.


	60. Chapter 60 Always and Forever

**Chapter 60—Always and Forever**

Author's Note: To refresh everyone's memory, I've included an excerpt that occurs in early July from JE's Book Four. Immediately following, I've included my version of this encounter and took the liberty of moving it up a few days to late June in my story.

"**Four to Score" pages 14-15**

_I chose two Boston cremes and pocketed some napkins. When I came out I found Joe Morelli lounging against my car. I'd known Morelli all of my life. First when he was a lecherous little kid, then as a dangerous teen. And finally as the guy who at age eighteen, sweet-talked me out of my underwear, laid me down on the floor behind the eclair case one day after work and relieved me of my virginity. Morelli was a cop now, and the only way he'd get back into my pants would be at gunpoint. He worked Vice, and he looked like he knew a lot about it firsthand. He was wearing washed-out Levi's and a navy T-shirt. His hair needed cutting, and his body was perfect. Lean and hard-muscled with the best ass in Trenton . . . maybe the world. Buns you wanted to sink your teeth into._

_Not that I intended to nibble on Morelli. He had an annoying habit of periodically popping up in my life, frustrating the hell out of me and then walking off into the sunset. I couldn't do much about the popping up or the walking off. I __could__ do something about the frustrating. From here on out, Morelli was erotica non grata. Look but Don't Touch, that was my motto. And he could keep his tongue to himself, thank you._

_Morelli grinned by way of hello. "You're not going to eat both those doughnuts all by yourself, are you?"_

_"That was the plan. What are you doing here?"_

_"Drove by. Saw your car. Thought you'd need some help with those Boston cremes."_

_"How do you know they're Boston cremes?"_

_"You always get Boston cremes."_

_Last time I saw Morelli was back in February. One minute we were in a clinch on my couch with his hand halfway up my thigh, and then next thing I knew, his pager went off and he was gone. Not to be seen for five months. And now here he was . . . sniffing at my doughnuts._

_"Long time, no see," I said._

_"I've been undercover."_

_Yeah, right._

_"Okay," he said. "I could have called."_

_"I thought maybe you were dead."_

_The smile tightened. "Wishful thinking?"_

_"You're scum, Morelli."_

_He blew out a sigh. "You're not going to share those doughnuts, are you?"_

_I got into my car, slammed the door, squealed out of the lot and headed for home. By the time I got to my apartment I'd eaten both the doughnuts, and I was feeling much better._

**Wednesday, June 30**

Stephanie's POV

I was coming out of Tasty Pastry with two bags of goodies clasped to my chest when a familiar voice called out, "Hey, Cupcake. Long time no see. Where've you been keeping yourself?"

Joe Morelli was leaning against my CRX, arms crossed. He was the same as ever… lean, hard-muscled with sexy bedroom eyes and a cute lop-sided grin, but all I could see now was an eight-year old bully who knocked over sandcastles and molested little girls.

As he bent forward to kiss me, I stepped back, my anger building rapidly.

With a cold look, I said, "Been right here in Trenton. I've had the same phone number I've always had. Why haven't you called?"

Joe stepped closer. "You know how it goes. I've been really busy with work, lots of overtime. And on my time off, I've been fixing up the house my Aunt Rose left me."

Joe leaned over and looked down my front. I couldn't tell if he was more interested in _my_ 'goodies' or the goodies I had in the bakery bags. I stepped around him and put the bags in the back seat of my car. When I turned back around, Joe was blocking my way again.

I continued my inquisition, "So, no time even for a phone call? I haven't heard from you since that night _five months ago_ when you raced out of my apartment like you were going to a fire."

"Well, Cupcake, I _was_ going to a fire. Arson call on a warehouse." I just stared at him through slitted eyelids.

"The owner asked for me specifically. I was told the guy's company, RCM Enterprises or something like that, was a big supporter of the TPD, so the department wanted to keep him happy."

He leaned forward and sniffed my hair. "Turns out it was just kids playing with matches, but the entire building burned down. The owner took quite a loss from what I heard. It's just a vacant lot now."

I continued to glare at him.

Joe grinned and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Fancy us meeting at the Tasty Pastry again. Remember the first time we met here, Cupcake?" _Oh, yeah. I remember. Wish I could forget it._

Joe started to lean into me, pinning me against the car door. I shoved him away in disgust.

No longer smiling, he sneered, "Hear you're 'dating' Ranger Mañoso," but it was more of an _ugly_ _question_ than a statement.

"Yep," was the sum total of my reply.

Joe had to get in his dig, "I hear you're _'dating'_ those thugs of his, too."

A shot of adrenaline surged through me. I had to fight to control the urge to punch him in the face, knowing that would open up a bigger can of worms than I wanted to deal with.

"I'm _dating_ Ranger. I'm _friends_ with some of his employees," I retorted icily, with deliberate emphasis on friends.

Joe stepped closer again and leered, "I don't believe men can just be friends with a woman, not unless there's the possibility of sex."

Anger rapidly boiling up inside of me, I finished with, "Well, if any of them ask me for sex, I'll send them your way, Joe. Burg gossip says you're so randy, you'll screw anyone or anything. If you keep it up, you'll soon beat out Vinnie as the biggest _cabrón_ in the Burg." _[literal: big goat; slang: prick or mother f*****]_

Joe's face contorted in anger and he shoved his palm into my shoulder, forcing me against my car. "_You bitch_."

I decided control was overrated and slammed my knee into his crotch. Watching him double over and his face turn gray gave me a small measure of pleasure.

I got in my car, slammed the door and, without a look back, peeled out of the parking lot. I was feeling _much_ better.

It only took a few minutes to drive to the Haywood office. I was on a mission. I beeped open the garage gates and pulled into a parking space near the elevators. Still fuming over my unpleasant encounter with Joe, I yanked the pastry bags out of the back seat and started for the elevator. Klutz that I am, I couldn't see around the bags I was carrying and tripped over the step up from the garage floor. I went sprawling and the doughnuts went flying.

The next thing I knew, four black-clad men burst out from the stair well. As I stood up, pain shot through my left ankle and groaning, I nearly fell again.

The first guy to reach me was the newest RangeMan hire, a big muscular redhead named Bones. He was younger than most of the other guys, and had been a Navy SEAL until he injured his knees. If he couldn't be a SEAL, he didn't want to stay in the Navy. He was a true gentleman from the Deep South and his accent was thicker and slower than molasses. It was rumored he had more than a dozen skull and crossbones tattooed on various parts of his anatomy. I'd only seen four of them and was afraid to ask where the rest of them were located (as polite as he was, he might show me).

Seeing the pained grimace on my face and my one-legged stance, Bones scooped me up in his arms and said, "Rest easy, little lady. I'll get you where you need to go."

I chuckled as I watched Hal, Cal and Hector scramble to pick up all the spilled pastries, each man with one doughnut already in his mouth. I was bringing doughnuts as treats to all the guys for their hard work as Little League coaches.

With my arm around Bones' shoulder, I pointed to the elevator, "I'm on a secret mission. To the seventh floor, Bones. And don't you dare put me down until we get to the bedroom." The other three guys goaded Bones on, telling him to watch out for the _big bad wolf_, as the elevator doors closed behind us.

I'd been asking Carlos for the last two days to show me his penthouse apartment, but he kept putting me off, saying it still needed a few finishing touches. I knew he was out this morning getting measured and fitted by a tailor for some new clothes.

I was to meet him at RangeMan so we could go out for lunch. I decided to go one better and be waiting for him in his new bed, appropriately attired (or is that non-attired?), ready to serve myself up as the main entrée or dessert, whichever he preferred. Stephanie Plum, woman on a mission.

Bones carried me across the threshold into Carlos' apartment and immediately stumbled over something, nearly dropping me. He whirled me around in a clumsy ballet before coming to a stop in the living room, me still safely tucked in his arms. We both started laughing loudly, more from nervousness than anything.

Bones exclaimed, "That was a close call, Steph. I'd be a dead man if I dropped you before we got to the bed."

I couldn't help giggling and replied, "Damn Skippy, the mission isn't completed until I'm in bed, naked under the covers."

As I said this, Carlos appeared from the bedroom clad only in a pair of black silk boxers, his long dark hair flowing around his face. _God, he was beautiful, if you could say that about a man._

His look of surprise quickly turned to displeasure as he saw me in Bones' arms, my arms thrown around his neck. We stared at each other no one saying a word until a feminine voice called out from the bedroom, "Come back in here, Carlos, I wasn't finished with you yet."

Now _my face_ was turning stormy. I struggled out of Bones' arms and limped my way to Carlos, pain shooting through my ankle.

Flinging both my arms wide, I shouted, "What the hell is this? You're in your skivvies and there's a woman waiting for you in your bedroom?"

Since I only had the one working ankle, I quickly lost my balance and Carlos caught me, pulling me against his warm bare chest and other parts of his hard body. I heard the front door close behind me and knew Bones had beaten a hasty retreat.

"Babe?"

"Don't _Babe_ me. _Who is she_?" I pointed in the direction of the bedroom. I tried to maintain my righteous anger, but the feel of his warm skin and rippling muscles under my questing hands was distracting me.

Carlos looked down at me and kissed the tip of my nose. "We've been through this, Steph. There isn't another woman. There will _never _be another woman. You're my one and only love, you're stuck with me always and forever, Babe."

I was quickly turning to mush, lost in his deep sultry voice and his chocolate brown eyes that were turning darker by the second, when I heard a rustling. Looking up, I saw Ella (fully clothed and neat as a pin) standing in the bedroom door, a tape measure draped around her neck, a small notebook in her hand and a pencil behind her ear.

She smiled when she saw us and moved toward the front door, saying, "I can finish getting your measurements later, Carlos. I'll check on the suit and shirt fabrics you wanted. It's nice to see you again, Stephanie."

And then we were alone. Within seconds I was in Carlos' new bed, naked and under the luxurious 1,000 thread count sheets. _Mission accomplished! The mission was now in Carlos' capable hands…and mouth…and...yum._

That afternoon was a turning point in our relationship. I realized my trust in Carlos had been flawed by my past experiences with men, and especially with Dickie and Joe, and my resulting insecurities. I'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Carlos to betray me. That was the day I let go…no more fears, no more doubts.

It must have been a profound change because Carlos noticed something different about me. He said I was more assertive and responsive in bed, taking control and making sure he was totally satisfied. I confided what I'd been feeling and fearing, hoping he'd understand. He told me anything that boosted my confidence and self-esteem, and made me such a tiger in bed, was A-OK with him. Our afternoon quickie turned into an all-nighter. _By the way, his apartment is very nice. I found out the finishing touches he was waiting on were a supply of my shampoo, hair gel, deodorant and other toiletries for me._

It was also the day I realized the dream I'd had when Carlos and I had napped together in the recliner had come true. I knew it had to be just a coincidence, but I got all tingly anyway. I was going to nap in that recliner as often as possible. Stephanie Plum, hopeful skeptic.

**Thursday, July 1**

_Author's Note: If the following introductory paragraphs sound familiar, they should. They make up the prologue to this story. _

Stephanie's POV

I was packing up the luggage I'd be taking to Taos when the phone rang. "Michael, I'm glad you called so early. I've got great news. My sister, Valerie, finally agreed to come to the wedding. I thought my mother had convinced her to boycott it, but when I asked Val if Angie and Mary Alice could be flower girls, she said yes."

"That's great news, Sugar. I know how much it'll mean to you to have family here," Michael responded.

I continued, "Val and I have never been close, and I hope sharing this experience together will help the sisterly bond. The three of them will be flying in from California tomorrow afternoon."

"Everybody here is so excited. I think you'll be pleased with how the arrangements are shaping up on this end," Michael boasted.

"It's been so difficult planning a wedding long distance, especially when I've never even been to Taos. But I trust you, Michael. I know everything will be beautiful. Did you pick up your tux yet?" I asked.

Michael smiled, which I could hear in his voice. "Yeah, and I look smoking hot in it. You won't be able to keep your hands off me, Sugar. We may not even make it through the entire ceremony."

"You're incorrigible, Michael." He could still make me blush.

"You knew that when you met me, Steph. And you still fell in love with me. You _do_ still love me, Sugar?"

"Always and forever, Michael. See you soon." I hung up, feeling calmer. Michael had everything under control. All I had to do was show up. Compared to the hell that planning my wedding to Dickie had been, this one was a breeze. My dad and Sunny were going to have a joyful wedding with lots of family and friends around them.

I looked up and saw Ranger, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against my bedroom door. He had a strange expression on his face.

"That was Michael. I told him to expect Valerie and the girls. Everything's ready. We just need to get there." I said. He was still staring at me. "Carlos, what's wrong?"

He moved into the room, his eyes never wavering. "Babe, I know you and Michael are friends and I'm OK with that. Michael's a good man and I owe him more than you'll ever know, but I'm not OK with how you talk to him."

Puzzled, I asked, "What do you mean, Carlos?"

Ranger gave me the most intense look, "I need you to promise me something."

My neck started itching. It was as if his presence in front of me had magnified somehow. This was serious.

He stepped in front of me and gently took hold of my upper arms. His voice was low and quiet, as he said, "I've had to compromise and share you with my men and with Michael, but I won't share your heart, your devotion."

There was a hint of something I'd never heard in his voice before. "I need to know I'm your only _'always and forever,'_ Babe."

_Whoa!_ This man who didn't compromise had done so for me time and time again. He loved me without reservation, without expecting me to change anything about me, about my crazy ways and habits. I knew he was the type of man who didn't share 'his woman,' but he'd accepted the close relationships I had with his men. He knew Michael and I had been more than friends, but he accepted my continuing friendship with him, trusting me. _And I'd been jealous of… his housekeeper…twice._

I stepped into his embrace and placed my hands on his cheeks. I could feel my throat tightening and tears welling up as I gazed into his beautiful eyes that shone with so much love in them.

"Of course, Carlos. I vow you are my only _'always and forever.'_ Never doubt it. How do you say it in Spanish…siemper and siemper?"

Carlos smiled, "Siempre y para siempre."

I repeated it, with as much emotion as I could, "Siempre y para siempre. Te amo, mi querido." I stood on my toes and kissed his full lips.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and slowly lifted me off my feet, burying his face in my hair. "Te amo, mi querida."

When he set me back down, I said, "I'll talk to Michael as soon as we arrive in Taos. I'll set boundaries. I should have done it much earlier. You are my only love, Carlos."

I kissed the love of my life again, with tongue, which led to more kisses, which led to a long delay in packing, which nearly made us late for our flight to Taos.

0o0o0o0o0o

Michael met Carlos and me at the airport late Thursday. Of course, Michael hugged me and swung me around, kissing me on the lips before he released me. I knew I'd have to have a talk with him about boundaries ASAP.

But then, he and Carlos did this weird hand/arm thing that only guys seem to know how to do. I saw a look pass between them as they stared at each other before releasing their handshake. Anyone witnessing their greeting would have said they were best of friends. It was strange, but I detected no 'macho sizing up' or animosity on either man's part. It was as if they'd accepted each other and might even one day be friends.

The guys gathered our luggage and Michael drove us out to the ranch, catching us up on all the wedding details.


	61. Chapter 61 The Day Before

**Chapter 61—The Day Before**

**Or It's a Dogie's Life**

**Friday, July 2**

Stephanie's POV

We got in late Thursday night and stayed up even later meeting the large Baca family. Sunny's parents had had six children, now all grown and married with children, even grandchildren, of their own. And they were all in attendance for the wedding.

Dad and Sunny had flown in at the beginning of the week so they could spend some quality time with Sunny's family. The Baca family was enormous and spread all over New Mexico. Most of Sunny's mother's family lived in the Pueblo de Taos, a large multi-storied adobe structure resembling a huge apartment complex, but built over 1,000 years ago.

Sunny's family welcomed Carlos and me with open arms. Everyone spoke English, but most of them also spoke Spanish and a Pueblo dialect I'd never be able to understand. At least Carlos could understand Spanish.

Before everyone turned in for the night, I asked Michael to join me in the courtyard. I got about halfway through my prepared speech about boundaries and Michael pulled me into his arms, exclaiming, "Aw, Sugar, you're gonna spoil all my fun. I love teasing that macho badass you say you love so much." He kissed my forehead. "Don't worry. I hear and obey. No more kisses, no more _I love you_, and no more _always and forever_. But I will not stop hugging you and you'll always be in my heart, Stephanie." That was as good a compromise as I was going to get from Michael.

Carlos and I were settled in one of the many guest rooms in the Baca's rambling 400+-year-old adobe ranch house. There were three other bedrooms in our wing of the house and we all shared a large refurbished bathroom. Our 'neighbors' were Grace and Lester (yes, they were sharing a room), Michael, and then Grace's cousin, Gabriela.

Grace told me Gabriela was recently divorced. Her ex was still good friends with the family and would arrive tomorrow with their three children. Gabriela could have been Grace's twin sister. She was absolutely stunning with a tall willowy figure and dark wavy hair flowing to her waist. She was a few years younger than me and had a contagious laugh like her aunt Sunny. I liked her immediately.

All Carlos got from me when we finally got to bed was a quick peck before I was out like a light, cradled in his soothing embrace. The next morning, however, was a different story. I awoke refreshed and energized; maybe it was the pure mountain air or the warm family atmosphere throughout the house.

I also woke up happy and horny and Carlos was the morning recipient of both 'upbeat' emotions. He normally got up hours before me, but this morning he was still sleeping soundly. Giggling to myself, I pulled the covers back and straddled a slumbering naked Batman and laid open-mouthed kisses from his neck to his sculpted chest down to his belly button where I was greeted by a part of Carlos that was an extremely early riser.

Knowing it would get Carlos up faster than an alarm clock, I helped myself to a very generous serving of mocha latte. I felt Carlos' strong hands running through my curls and heard rumbles of satisfied growls coming from his throat as he came in mine.

And then I was quickly flipped over onto my back and heated up by a now very awake and aroused Cuban Sex God. He left no part of me unkissed or uncaressed. He must have triggered my alarm button several times before we both agreed to hit the snooze bar. He then reversed the roles of deity and devotee and worshipped at my holy place. _Oh, screw the cute word play._ We f****** each other's brains out and then collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs for another hour of blissful sleep.

I'd tried to keep my sounds of pleasure under wraps, but must have failed judging by Lester's candid remarks at breakfast. I know I blushed at Les' jests, but it didn't slow down my appetite. I managed to pack away a sizeable amount of huevos rancheros, chorizo hash and fresh made tortillas.

Carlos and I got our first chance to look around the ranch after breakfast. Right outside the kitchen there was a huge vegetable and herb garden. I guess that stuff had to come from someplace and Carlos was fascinated by the colorful heirloom tomatoes. I kept trying to imagine a yellow tomato marinara sauce, but being Italian thought that was blasphemous.

As we walked around the property, we could see horses and cattle in all the fields around the house, barns and bunkhouses. Pens and corrals bustled with chickens and turkeys and goats, sheep and pigs, all the animals you'd expect on a large ranch. I was surprised the place didn't smell bad. There were places in south Trenton that didn't have _any livestock_ and smelled ten times worse.

The scenery around the ranch was spectacular, with wide open, valley vistas and towering mountains everywhere you looked. The summer weather was pleasantly warm and dry and the air was crystal clear, so different from New Jersey.

Turns out the Bacas never have 'company.' Once you spend the night, you're automatically embraced as family, which means not only do you become part of their loving brood, you're expected to pitch in and help with the ranch chores like cooking, cleaning, feeding the chickens and milking the cows_. Sheesh! _

Since I refused to have anything to do with chickens and my dad had warned them not to let me do any cooking, Carlos and I helped several of the kids move cattle from one pasture to the next. I was relieved with our chore choice. I didn't think I could stomach groping a cow's nipples and watch as warm milk came squirting out (Lester got that job, he had a lot of nipple groping experience). Moving cows is pretty easy because if you can get the lead cow to go in the right direction, the rest follow right in line. Since Army Rangers 'lead the way,' Carlos took 'point' and I took the 'six.' Unfortunately, following behind a bunch of cows meant I soon needed a new pair of shoes. I knew there was something I didn't like about the outdoor life.

Sunny's father joined Carlos and I as we moved the next herd to a new pasture. He was obviously very proud of his herds; he called them Corriente cattle—the original breed brought over with the first Spanish settlers. He told us the Baca Ranch sold only organic grass-fed beef processed (slaughtered) right on the ranch, reducing stress on the animals and reducing transportation costs. I'd never thought about where the beef from Cluck-in–a-Bucket burgers came from and wasn't sure I wanted to know.

When we returned to the house, Dad wanted to take me horseback riding, but said I needed the proper footwear. Sadly, I didn't think he had Manolo Blahniks in mind. So, Grace, Gabriela and I went into town to shop and tour the picturesque town of Taos. The distinctive architecture in Taos was something called 'territorial-style,' all adobe buildings with exposed wood beams, called 'vigas.' It was uniquely Southwest and quite beautiful. First, we made a quick walk-through the little church where the wedding ceremony would be held and checked on the plaza arrangements for the reception. Everything was in order for the big day!

Then Grace and Gabriela helped me select a pair of 'pre-owned' cowboy boots, a gorgeously tooled leather belt and a traditional cowboy hat. I felt like Annie Oakley. All I needed was a six shooter, which I'm sure Ranger could supply. I bought a plaid shirt like the one Sunny always wore, put on the whole ensemble and felt ready to fall off my first horse. I couldn't believe I was actually going on a trail ride…on a real horse, no less. I was going to confiscate all cameras before we started.

When we got back to the ranch, Carlos, Lester and Michael were waiting for us. I got a shit-eating grin from Ranger and a 'yippe-yi-yo-ki-yay' from Michael. Lester threw a lariat around me reeling me in, as he said, like a little 'dogie.' I was surprised by his attention. He only had eyes for Grace these days. And there was something going on between Michael and Gabriela. I don't even think they knew what it was yet.

Dad and Sunny had saddled horses for us all and after struggling a bit to get into the saddle of my horse, we struck out across the creek and the pastures. My horse was called 'Red Wing' and he was a tall sorrel quarter horse. Grace assured me he'd take good care of me; he'd been her horse before she left to attend college. She explained all about the different horse breeds and colors and geldings versus stallions (Red Wing was a gelding, poor boy). All I know is, I felt like I was a mile off the ground on a huge unpredictable four-legged beast.

As long as the horses only walked, I was fine. When they started trotting, I knew it was too much for my still tender back and Dad immediately slowed us down. Dad looked pretty comfortable on his horse, and he and Sunny spent most of the ride side by side talking quietly or just holding hands. When my parents were married, they never did anything together except fight.

Carlos moved his horse up next to mine (it was a giant black one, a stallion based on what Grace had described) and held my hand for a bit as we rode further into the hills. Carlos looked like he'd been riding a horse all his life. He was a natural and his horse did everything he wanted. I was lucky Red Wing was content to follow Dad's horse because I couldn't make him stop or turn or speed up. But holding Carlos' hand, I felt like I was in one of those western movies riding off into the sunset into my happily ever after.

We rode for a couple of hours before heading back to the barns. It was a peaceful trail ride and I finally learned to relax and trust that Red Wing wouldn't buck me off. We didn't see another person, road, house or any other sign of civilization. Just cows (well, cows, calves and steers, I was informed by Grace). I was extraordinarily pleased with myself for not falling off even once. After we'd dismounted (whoa…I couldn't close my legs for the next hour), we turned the horses over to a bunch of teenagers for their turn to ride. Carlos pulled me aside and whispered, "Proud of you, Babe." It still made me feel all warm inside, but I realized I already felt proud of myself. It was a doubly good feeling.

By midday, the ranch was filled to the rafters with people, with more arriving hourly. Many tents, large and small, were being erected in the grassy areas around the ranch house and lots of people were arriving in motor homes and campers.

Everywhere I looked, children were racing around and adults were sitting in the shade of trees or porches, sipping iced tea or lemonade, catching up on family news and gossip. I'd heard there was some 'home brew' available in one of the barns so maybe some of the drinks had a little something extra added. The men seemed a bit too happy to be drinking straight iced tea.

Not only was the large kitchen in the house packed full of cooks, but in the courtyard there were several open grills and a large outdoor adobe 'oven' being manned by a dozen or more people. Smells of grilling beef, pork and chicken filled the air. On the porch, there were several older 'tias and abuelas' making tortillas from scratch and grilling them on large flat pans over smaller portable grills. Encouraged by Gabriela, I tried my hand at the task, doing pretty good at the back and forth hand patting gestures to make them flat enough, but when I tried grilling them I kept burning the tortillas (and my fingers). Even slightly charred, they were delicious.

The evening festivities were relaxed, but with an undercurrent of excitement. Everyone was looking forward to the big day tomorrow. The food was an endless buffet of grilled meats, cowboy beans, roasted vegetables and fresh salads. When I commented on the heavenly smells emanating from the grills, Carlos vowed to get me to try some grilled vegetables at dinner. We'd have to see about that.

At dinner I noticed everyone was pouring a green sauce over the grilled meats, even Dad and Carlos. When I reached for the sauce to try it, Dad handed me a different one saying he didn't think I could handle 'picante.' Of course, that made me dump half the first bowl over my steak and I discovered what they call hot sauce in New Jersey is more like ketchup compared to the 'Hatch salsa verde' served in New Mexico.

When fire erupted in my mouth, I reached for my water glass, but Michael handed me a glass containing a thick white liquid instead. Desperate for relief, I drank it. It was sweet and soothed my burning tongue and throat. When I asked what it was (horchata), it sounded like Michael was growling at me. I watched the people around me mopping up all the succulent juices on their plates with freshly made tortillas and promptly followed suit. I guess tortillas were the new bread.

For dessert, there were kabobs of skewered fruits spiced with lime juice and dusted with a hot red spice. Some of the fruits were familiar, like pineapple, watermelon and mango, but there were also jicama, cherimoya and mamey. Sunny's mother was frying up delicious pillows of sweet airy dough, which you could sprinkle with powdered sugar or drizzle with locally harvested honey. She said they were called 'soap of pillows,' I think _[sopapilla]._ I quickly fell in love with New Mexican food, which I learned was different from the typical Mexican cuisine served throughout the U.S.

Then the music started. I think every member of the Baca family could play a musical instrument or sing. There were at least a dozen guitars, several different kinds of odd looking drums, a couple of saxophones, a trombone, an accordion, and a full size marimba.

I think what surprised me the most was the dancing. No one was shy about cutting loose and your partner could be anyone. Grandfathers danced with their little granddaughters and polite little boys asked their aunts and grandmothers to dance. There were all girl dances and when the men kicked up their heels in a line dance, it was obvious they were strutting and showing off in front of the women. Michael and Lester joined right in and to my amazement, so did Carlos. My Cuban badass was right at home with this New Mexican-Native American family.

I had a great time dancing with Sunny's father, my father, Michael, and Lester, but when a ring of young cowboys formed around me, Carlos appeared with his most intimidating expression and they rapidly found other partners.

I spent the rest of the evening dancing with Carlos and loving every sexy minute of it. That man of mine could certainly dance. With all the families present, we kept the 'dirty' dancing to a minimum, but still managed to heat ourselves to a fever pitch, promising a long sleepless but enjoyable night. Both Carlos and I enjoyed our first full day in New Mexico.


	62. Chapter 62 Horse Sense

**Chapter 62—Horse Sense**

_Author's Note: This chapter has a bit of violence concerning dogs. It is a sad fact in the West that some people abandon their pets in the desert assuming local ranchers will take care of these unwanted animals. Sadly, the animals' fates are rarely that positive. _

_**Saturday, July 3**_

The day of the wedding had its own unique challenges. Guests were still arriving, some by plane, which meant long trips down to Albuquerque to pick them up. Three of those new arrivals were Valerie and her two girls. Lester volunteered to make the early morning pick up since he wasn't part of the wedding party.

In the meantime, the multitude of guests camped out around the ranch needed to be fed, cleaned up and dressed for the late afternoon wedding. Michael and Gabriela went into Taos early to take care of last minute arrangements and put up decorations for the reception.

Lester dropped Valerie, Angie and Mary Alice off at the ranch and headed back to pick up one last party whose flight had been delayed. Frank was there to greet his eldest daughter and two granddaughters and introduce them to Sunny and her family. While Valerie accepted a quick peck on the cheek from her father, she kept her arms folded across her chest when she met Sunny and her family, ignoring their outstretched arms. Then she asked to be shown her room so she could freshen up, thereby avoiding having to make conversation with anyone.

Frank left it to Stephanie to show the girls their room. Steph let them get settled and asked them to meet her back out in the courtyard. She had Gabriela's oldest daughter show Angie and Mary Alice around the ranch so she and Val could talk. The subsequent exchange between Steph and Val wasn't the warmest of sisterly get-togethers.

Excited to have her sister here to share this happy day with, Stephanie hugged Valerie with enthusiasm, but was roundly rebuffed. The Plum family wasn't a very demonstrative family, at least before Sunny came into their lives, and Valerie felt she needed to remain loyal to her mother.

Trying to be understanding, Stephanie said, "Valerie, I know this is hard on you, but I've been watching Dad the past few months and I've never seen him happier."

Valerie rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

Steph ignored Val's dismissive response, "I don't think neither he nor Mom were very happy when they were married. Sure, they had a comfortable routine they followed, but they rarely talked or laughed and they never did anything together as a couple. Honestly, looking back, I think they were both miserable for years, but simply resigned to their unhappy lives."

Valerie gave her sister a haughty look and replied, "You've always had your head in the clouds, Stephanie. You think marriage should be this romantic, dreamy life filled with 'I love yous' and sweet kisses and long walks while holding hands."

Valerie tossed her head and waggled her finger at Steph. "Well, let me set you straight. It isn't any of that drivel. The husband is never home, he's too busy with work and when he is home, he's cranky, tired and just wants to be left alone. The wife is left to take care of the house and kids all by herself. There's no romance, no sweet kisses or whispered endearments. It's like two strangers living under the same roof, but going their separate ways. I have more intimate conversations with my gynecologist than with my husband."

Steph listened to her sister rant and had to say something, "I have no illusions about marriage. You forget I was married, sis, and it was far from romantic. If Dickie was whispering sweet nothings, it was to all the skanks he was banging on our dining room table. But I did something about it. I left Dickie. Mom kept telling me it was my fault Dickie was 'unsatisfied' in our marriage and I should just try harder. _Bullcrap_!"

Valerie narrowed her eyes, "Mom was right; it _was_ your fault your marriage fell apart. Things got rough and you ran away. Where are you now? Thirty years old, no family and just barely scraping by. As for Mom, she sacrificed everything for us. She made a home for us and she was always there. It's this other woman who ruined it. Mom told me all about her, that she was just waiting all these years to get her hooks into Dad. Now Mom is left with nothing except being fodder for all the gossip mongers in the Burg. Her reputation is ruined and it's all this Sunny's fault."

She glared at Steph. "I agree with Mom about this other woman. You betrayed Mom when you went to work for that woman. That's when Dad gave in and fell under her spell. If you'd been a good, decent daughter, you would've stuck by Mom and convinced Dad to do the right thing."

Stephanie was shocked by the vehemence in Val's voice and her blaming Sunny for breaking up Dad and Mom's marriage. Steph didn't know if Val was more hurt by Dad leaving Mom or by the obvious problems in her own marriage and fear Steve would leave her too.

As for Val's lambasting Steph, she should have expected it. Val was Mom's perfect daughter, Saint Valerie, the one who could do no wrong. Of course Val would take Mom's side. Her personal attack would have been devastating to Steph a few months ago, but now it just irritated her. This was Dad's day and she wasn't going to get into a fight with her sister. If Val got angry, she was petty enough to prevent her daughters from being flower girls at the wedding.

Steph took a deep breath and blew it out, trying to calm herself. "Well, I can see you've closed your mind to anything I might say. You and Mom can console together, though I wish you could be happy for Dad, at least for today. To be fair, give yourself a chance to get to know what a wonderful person Sunny is and how happy she makes Dad. Please don't cut family out of your life like Mom has. It isn't fair to the girls if they never get to know their grandfather."

Val was getting bored with Steph's entreaty, "Speaking of the girls, where are they?" Valerie got up and started looking around the immediate vicinity. She spotted Angie down by the creek playing with several other girls her age. Screeching at the top of her lungs, she yelled for Angie to come, muttering under her breath how dirty and dusty New Mexico was.

"Angie, where's your sister?" Valerie demanded when the eight-year old trudged up the hill to the house. Angie shrugged her shoulders. Her mother's voice got shrill, "You were supposed to be watching out for her. If anything's happened to her, it'll be your fault."

Steph put her arm around Angie's shoulders, "It's OK, Angie, we'll find her. Where did you see her last?"

Her chin quivering, Angie pointed at the largest barn where the horses were kept. Steph hated to leave Angie alone with Val with the accusatory mood she was in, but she needed to run down to the barn and look for Mary Alice.

Carlos and one of Sunny's brothers walked out of the house then and Steph asked them to help out. The guys jogged over to the barn and searched it top to bottom. There was no sign of the little girl. A few more of the men joined in and checked all the outbuildings and the encampments of the many guests, asking if anyone had seen the little six-year old. The women searched the ranch house room by room, looking under beds and in closets. There were several wells and stock tanks near the barns and they were all checked.

By this time, Dad, Sunny and her parents were told of the missing girl. She'd only been out of her mother's sight for less than an hour, so she couldn't have gone too far. But the fact she wasn't used to ranch life and wide open spaces like the other kids heightened everyone's concern to find her as soon as possible. Parents queried their children, but the last anyone remembered seeing Mary Alice was at the barn, petting the horses.

Señor Baca took charge and directed the men to fan out on foot and search the ranch property using the house as the center of the search circle and slowly spread out covering every bit of ground. He asked the women to search the house, barns, corrals and bunkhouses again, and to pay special attention to _anything_ a child could hide in. Valerie became hysterical when she saw the men loading rifles and sidearms.

Sunny's mother took charge of a distraught Valerie and brought her and Angie into the kitchen, the most comforting place she knew. Steph, Grace and Sunny watched as Sunny's mother calmed Valerie by asking her to help out with the food preparation and reassured Angie with some cookies and milk.

As they continued to search the house, Steph apologized to Sunny, "I'm sorry we ruined your wedding, Sunny. I should have kept a closer eye on her. I knew Mary Alice had a knack for doing crazy things. She's a lot like me and we get it honestly from our Grandma Mazur."

Sunny hugged Steph and pished, "My wedding isn't ruined and Mary Alice is more important than _anything else_. Don't worry, Steph. We'll find her. My father and brothers…Frank and Carlos…they won't leave a single stone unturned until they find her." She stroked Steph's cheek.

When all the buildings and immediate courtyard area had been searched and searched again, most of the women tried to continue with the wedding preparations, anything to keep their minds and hands busy.

Steph went out to the courtyard to wait for some word from the men. She tried to put herself into Mary Alice's mind, hoping for a glimmer of insight. Steph laid back on a bench in her 'thinking' position. Within a minute, she bolted upright and raced down to the barn. Looking into each horse stall, she realized one was empty. Racing back up to the house, she queried first Sunny's mother and then Sunny and Grace. She told them Red Wing's stall was the only one empty and asked if anyone would have taken him out. As far as they knew, no one had ridden any of the horses today.

Grace went back to the barn with Steph and discovered none of the saddles or bits were missing. Steph tried to reach Carlos on his cell phone, but couldn't get any reception. Not willing to let it go, she convinced Grace to drive her to a higher elevation and try to call again. It took nearly twenty minutes to reach a ridge that overlooked the entire valley. Crossing her fingers, Steph dialed Carlos.

She nearly cried with relief when he answered. He was out of breath like he'd been running hard and he barked, "What?" Wincing, she plunged ahead and told him she thought Mary Alice had left the ranch on Red Wing, so she could have gone farther than expected than if she was just on foot. She heard him yell something and then he disconnected. Grace drove back to the house and then they waited.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

To look at Frank as he walked in a horizontal line with the rest of the search party, one would assume he was calm and composed. Beneath his stoic expression was an anxious grandfather in fear for his youngest family member. He trudged up one ridge and down into a ravine and then back up the next ridge. He called his granddaughter's name while his eyes searched every bit of scrub and rock ledge. Carlos was on his right and Sunny's father was on his left, both men about two hundred yards from him.

Frank kept seeing flashbacks when Stephanie was a child. Steph was fearless and her curiosity led her into trouble time and time again. Frank had been there for several incidents, pulling Steph from imminent danger minutes before she would have suffered serious injury. Even now, Frank knew Steph would have got herself into serious trouble the past year if not for the protective watchfulness of Carlos Mañoso and his men. Mary Alice had no one to protect her from her innocent, unchecked inquisitiveness.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream pierced the air. It was followed by a series of shrill shrieks. Frank immediately started running toward the sound. Carlos was running too, a little ahead of him. As Frank topped the ridge, he could see down into the valley where at least a dozen dark shapes were darting in and around a horse. The horse was rearing and kicking its hind legs at the shapes. The closer he got, he realized the shapes were dogs attacking the horse. There was one small shape that was motionless and it was lying directly under the horse.

Running as fast as he could, Frank was finally close enough to recognize Mary Alice curled into a fetal position lying dangerously close to those kicking, stomping hooves. He pulled his gun from his waistband, planning to shoot the horse to prevent it from kicking or stepping on his granddaughter. As he took aim, he heard Carlos off to his right yelling at him not to fire at the horse.

The dogs were still circling, growling and snarling. Occasionally, one would dash in and nip at the horse's legs or hindquarters. As he got nearer, Frank could see rivulets of blood trickling down the horse's legs. He didn't know how, but the rearing, kicking horse was managing to avoid trampling Mary Alice's still form. In the several seconds Frank delayed, Carlos moved in closer and Sunny's father finally caught up with them.

Exhausted from running, the elder Baca took in the violent scene before them and gasped out, "If you're sure of your shot, take out the dogs. They're feral, starving and have already killed a lot of our livestock. Red Wing is a working cow horse and is used to gunfire. He shouldn't spook. He's the only thing protecting la niña right now."

By now, the dogs had noticed the men and a few turned toward them growling and barking. The three men got into position and in a matter of minutes, with controlled aim, had killed all but two of the feral dogs. Two dogs, a collie and a terrier mix, had run for the distant hills as soon as the gunfire started.

The men approached the horse, trying not to startle it. The horse stood still, but was breathing heavily. It lowered its head and nudged the unmoving shape at its feet, blowing gusts of air as it nuzzled the silent form of the little girl. The end of its rope halter dragged on the ground.

Señor Baca reached out and stroked the quivering horse's neck grabbing hold of the halter. He gave the command to back up and the old cutting horse slowly moved backward. Frank and Carlos immediately rushed to Mary Alice, but they were afraid to move her until they could ascertain the extent of her injuries.

Frank spoke gently to his granddaughter and stroked her cheek as Carlos placed his fingers against her carotid artery to check for a pulse. When Mary Alice heard her grandfather's voice and felt his touch, she sat up and reached out her arms. Her dusty face was streaked with tears, but her smile lit up her sweet little face. Relieved, Frank picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Frank quietly asked her, "Are you hurt?" Mary Alice shook her head no. "How did you get all the way out here, Pumpkin?"

She looked around and saw the bodies of the dogs and she started crying. Frank comforted her, telling her she was safe as he walked away from the grisly scene. Looking around wildly, she started whimpering until she saw Red Wing stomping and tossing his head. Carlos was holding the rope halter as Señor Baca examined the horse's injuries. Mary Alice demanded to be let down and go to the horse, even after her grandfather tried to talk her out of it.

He walked her over and she immediately threw her arms around as much of the horse's neck as she could reach. Red Wing instantly stopped his stomping and leaned down to nuzzle the little girl. The men could hear Mary Alice whisper her 'thank yous' and 'I love yous' to the old cow pony. She turned back to Frank and reached out her arms. He picked her up and they all started back for the ranch house. Periodically, Carlos tried to call Steph, but couldn't get any reception. As they walked, more men from the search joined them, after hearing the gunfire.

Frank continued to gently probe for answers and Mary Alice, now safe in her grandfather's arms, was all too happy to tell him about her adventure. Carlos and Sunny's dad, leading the horse, walked on either side of Frank as she relayed her story.

She had a front tooth missing so with a lisp, she started, "Red Wing wanted to take me for a ride so I opened up his gate and climbed it until I could get my leg over his back. Then we rode toward the mountains. We were having a wonderful time until the dogs came."

Mary Alice screwed up her face and nearly started crying again until Frank rubbed her back and told her it was OK. She sniffled a bit and continued, "The dogs were mean and started jumping at Red Wing and hurting him. Red Wing tried to kick them and I fell off. The dogs tried to bite me and I started screaming, but Red Wing bited and kicked at the dogs and wouldn't let them get near me."

Frank watched his granddaughter's face light up as she looked over his shoulder lovingly at the big red horse. He said, "That was very brave of Red Wing. We'll have to give him a big treat when we get back to the ranch. What happened then, Mary Alice?"

Mary Alice frowned, "I didn't know what to do so I curled up into a little ball and Red Wing stood over me, protecting me like I was his baby horse. And then you came, Grandpa, and saved me. You too, Carlos and Mister Baca. Thank you very much."

She kissed Frank and then reached out to Carlos. Carlos lifted her onto his shoulders and they continued walking in to the ranch house.

Steph saw them first and ran out to meet them, pulling Mary Alice off Carlos' shoulders, hugging her tightly, then settling her on her hip for the last few hundred yards. There was a tearful reunion with mother and child when they arrived back at the house. Valerie thanked everyone and couldn't stop hugging her father. Flares were shot into the air as the prearranged signal to bring the rest of the men in.

Sitting on her mother's lap, Mary Alice told her story again to an enthralled group and then her mother insisted she take a bath and go to bed. Mary Alice allowed herself to be bathed and dressed, but refused to take a nap. Her grandfather had promised she could give Red Wing a treat. So they all grabbed some carrots and trooped out to the barn to feed the hero of the day. Red Wing's injuries had been cleaned and wrapped and he eagerly ate all carrots offered him. He also got lots of hugs and pats from the relieved adults.

Watching Mary Alice stroke Red Wing's velvety nose, Señor Baca hugged his granddaughter Grace, and repeated an old quote, _"__All horses deserve, at least once in their lives, to be loved by a little girl. _Red Wing has been blessed many times over."

What Mary Alice didn't see was several men leave the ranch in quads loaded with shovels, going out to bury the dogs' bodies. Sunny's father told the guests that feral dogs were a huge problem for remote ranches. He explained city people who didn't want their dogs or cats anymore would drive out to a ranch and dump their pets assuming the ranchers would take care of the abandoned animals.

Most of the animals died horrible deaths, through starvation or thirst, predation by coyotes or mountain lions, or they were hit by cars. A few formed wild packs and attacked and killed domestic livestock, especially young lambs and calves. Many of these feral packs were made up of once-loving dogs such as German shepherds, Labradors, terriers, beagles, and even poodles.

Mary Alice had been extremely fortunate, thanks to the valiant efforts of an old cow pony with a lot of horse sense and devotion to a little girl.

It was now mid-afternoon and the wedding was less than two hours away.


	63. Chapter 63 Dia de la Boda

**Chapter 63—Día de la Boda**

_**[Wedding Day]**_

**Saturday, July 3**

Stephanie's POV

With the drama of Mary Alice's adventure safely behind us, the Baca household was in a whirlwind of activity to get dressed and into Taos on time for the late afternoon wedding. Everyone rushed around trying to get cleaned up and dressed in his or her wedding finery.

By the time I took my shower, the hot water was gone. I shrieked as the cold water hit my naked body and then a warmth filled me as Carlos slipped into the shower behind me. He was not only hot to look at, but he radiated enough body heat to toast bread…and my backside. His lips and hands kept me so distracted I never even noticed the cold water. Next thing I knew I was squeaky clean and very relaxed. Carlos was such a giving man, always thinking of the needs of others.

We got dressed in record time. Carlos was in a new black suit that fit his muscular frame like a glove; Ella obviously had measured him to within an inch of his…gluteus maximus. My outfit was a light summery dress that was tight in the bodice, flared from the waist, and ended a few inches above my knee. Carlos had made only one request…that it be blue…so I chose an azure silk. We joined Lester and Grace in their vehicle. Everyone was ready to leave at the same time and the dusty trip into town resembled a truck convoy.

The wedding was perfect. The little adobe church was packed to the rafters with friends and family. Most of the guests were from the enormous Baca family and Sunny's relatives from the Pueblo de Taos, but there was a respectable showing from Sunny and Dad's friends from Trenton.

I was glad to see Mary Lou and Lenny, with kids in tow. They arrived with her parents late Friday night; her father was Dad's best man. They were staying in a hotel in Taos with the rest of the Trenton contingent and met us at the church just before the wedding. We promised to catch up at the reception.

Dad was standing up at the altar and looked handsome and sophisticated in a black tux. Kevin Molnar was just off to the side lending Dad moral support. The parish priest and Sunny's grandfather, Moki, stood in back of the altar waiting for the first notes of Mendelssohn's Wedding March to start.

Valerie had picked out lovely dresses for Angie and Mary Alice to wear as flower girls. However, after Mary Alice's experience with Red Wing, she'd decided she was no longer a little girl, but a baby horse. It made for a humorous scene as she pranced and whinnied down the aisle tossing bits of hay instead of flowers.

The audience thought it was adorable and a whimsical touch to a western wedding. The story of her wild ride and rescue was the talk of the day and Mary Alice received lots of attention, which only served to deepen her new equine identity. Angie followed sedately after her younger sister carefully sprinkling her basketful of flower petals, her face a study in serene calm.

Valerie, of course, was mortified by her youngest daughter's amusing antics. Amusing wasn't an acceptable behavior in Val's eyes. When Angie and Mary Alice had finished sprinkling the center aisle with their respective offerings, I pulled Mary Alice onto the front pew next to me hoping to save her the public berating I'd received from my mother so many times. I also made it a point after the ceremony to tell Angie how pretty she looked and that her placement of the flower petals was perfect.

While Angie and Mary Alice sprinkled the aisle with 'vegetation,' Grace followed behind them. Then it was Sunny's turn. She'd chosen a simple flowing sheath dress in an ivory satin fabric that showed off her curves without being clingy or too revealing. As she walked up the aisle to join Dad, neither of them could stop smiling. I don't think Dad was aware of anyone else in the church but Sunny.

The actual ceremony was quite brief, especially for a Catholic wedding. The service was a blending of cultures with a traditional sermon from the parish priest, and Sunny's grandfather providing a Native American element that was both beautiful and spiritual. Those from Trenton were fascinated by the uniqueness of the multi-cultural ceremony.

Of course, the wedding didn't go completely smooth; it was a Plum wedding after all. We had an unexpected guest show up in the middle of the ceremony, another guest from Trenton. Her timing was impeccable. She stumbled in just as the priest asked if there was anyone who objected to these two people being joined in marriage. The entire congregation turned to see who was making all that commotion in the back of the church. When I saw who it was, an audible groan rose in my throat. Carlos slipped his hand in mine and gently stroked my palm, trying to calm me down.

When she realized she had everyone's attention, Grandma Mazur, decked out in a bright turquoise square dancing outfit, smiled and told everyone, "Howdy y'all. I'm Edna. Pardon me for being late." She smoothed down her bright white hair and straightened her dress.

"'Scuse my appearance. I took a cab from the airport and didn't have enough cash to pay the driver so we had to work out another…uh…form of payment." At that embarrassing disclosure, I tried to hide under Carlos' shoulder. I noticed Dad stumbled against the altar until his best man steadied him.

Grandma continued, "Don't stop on my account. I'm just here to support Frank and his new bride. I'm his ex-mother-in-law. If she makes him happy, then I wanted him to know he's doing the right thing. G'wan, Father, finish it up so they can kiss and we can get on with the party."

Some in the crowd chuckled, some looked shocked. Par for the course for Grandma. She waved at Mary Alice and me and then squeezed in the last pew next to a startled family, introducing herself and shaking all their hands.

After waiting a minute to see if all had really quieted down, the priest continued with the ceremony much to Dad's obvious relief.

Sunny and Dad each spoke original, personal vows to each other and exchanged silver rings they'd had made for them by one of Sunny's nephews, a well-known Native American artist.

Seeing Dad so happy and so in love was too much for me. I could feel that familiar burn and then my eyes filled with those blasted tears. _Crap, I wasn't going to cry_. Carlos put his arm around me, offering me a handkerchief I think he carried in anticipation. The ultimate Boy Scout, always prepared.

After the ritual wedding kiss, the newly joined couple turned to face the cheering, clapping throng of loved ones. I ran up and hugged both of them and then hugged my new sister Grace. Dad was beaming when he reached down to pick up Mary Alice. I guess horses can be picked up and hugged during a wedding.

I was glad Valerie allowed the girls to be part of Dad's big day. The frightening incident earlier must have shocked Valerie into seeing things a little clearer and realize Sunny and the Bacas were kind, caring people who would drop everything to help someone else in need. Val seemed happy to be in attendance and even hugged Sunny in congratulations. It was a start.

Then we had to deal with Grandma Mazur. She was tickled to see Valerie and the girls and laughed uproariously when told about Mary Alice's horse antics. "Ain't that a pip? My great grandbaby is a horse."

Speaking of four-legged creatures, Val had to bring up the elephant in the room. "Grandma, does Mom know you're here?"

Grandma pushed her dentures around a while, something she did when she didn't want to answer a question directly. "Well, we talked about it."

"So, she was OK with you coming?" Val asked.

"Not exactly. She 'forbade' me to go. So here I am." Grandma laughed and went over to congratulate Dad and Sunny.

Dad reluctantly introduced her to Sunny's parents. They graciously invited her to stay out at the ranch, despite Dad's frantic waving behind Grandma's back.

However, Grandma took an immediate shine to Sunny's widowed grandfather Moki, who was older than dirt. Since he lived in Taos, Grandma decided to stay in the hotel with the rest of the Trentonites. They spent the rest of the evening holding hands and giggling like school kids.

The reception was held in the plaza down the street from the church. With Dad and Sunny holding hands and leading the procession, we all sauntered through town, dressed in our wedding finery. The local businessmen and a few tourists clapped and cheered and shouted their congratulations. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was an ever-changing kaleidoscope of colors, as if in celebration.

As Carlos and I walked down to the plaza, behind us I heard Grandma ask Moki, "Are you really an honest to God Injun? I always wanted to meet one. Have you ever scalped anyone?" Carlos chuckled, but I couldn't bear to hear anymore and quickly walked ahead of them.

Michael and Gabriela had outdone themselves in decorating the plaza. The area was ringed in paper lanterns, colorful streamers and traditional piñatas. All the tables were covered with bright multi-colored cloths. The tableware was locally made stoneware glazed in the brilliant colors of a sunset.

To my delight, a feast of New Mexican cuisine loaded down the buffet tables. There was an endless supply of Mexican beer, Californian champagne and American soft drinks. I was starving and couldn't wait to dig in, though I vowed to go easy on the salsa verde this time. Carlos grinned when he saw my face as I stared at the huge wedding cake. I knew what I was eating tonight.

The mariachi band kept everyone clapping, singing and dancing. Many of the guests had also brought their own musical instruments and later in the evening joined in providing a different type of music to dance to. The best word to describe the evening was festive. It seemed all events in New Mexico were family affairs.

There were dozens of children laughing and playing among the adults. Fathers and grandfathers danced with their daughters and granddaughters and young boys dressed in their first suits danced with their mothers, tias and abuelas. As the evening wore on, children were put to bed in a nearby hall attended by several elderly tias, while the adults continued to dance and enjoy the libations.

Carlos and I had a great time with Grace and Lester and Michael and Gabriela and Mary Lou and Lenny. There was a lot of relaxed time to talk and get to know one another, as well as dance and mingle. Lester and Michael tried to outdo each other in the charm department and kept us laughing. Mary Lou was thrilled to be out on a date with Lenny without their kids attached to her skirt. She also made it a point to dance with Carlos, Michael and Lester, Lester twice.

I hadn't seen Carlos in too many social settings and was surprised at his ease. Of course, the never-ending supply of Bohemia might have had something to do with it. I rarely saw him standing in a large group, but one on one he was terrific, witty and smiling. Of course, all the women blushed and became tongue-tied when he focused his attention on them, but even the men were soon laughing and joking with him. _Who knew?_ Carlos with a little beer in him dropped his famous reserve and was a funny guy.

I watched as Dad danced with his new wife. Boy, that sounded funny. Intellectually, I knew Mom and Dad would never get back together again, but it was hitting my gut for the first time. It was hard to be sad, though, as I watched the newlywed couple, both radiant as they waltzed around the plaza, eyes feasting only on each other.

They weren't the only ones with eyes glued to their love. I thought it was funny Lester wouldn't let Grace dance with anyone else until she put her foot down. She shooed him over to the line of giggling young girls who'd been staring at him all evening. Grace then found Michael dancing with her cousin Gabriela and cut in, irking Gabriela to no end.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gabriela took the lull in her dance card to check on her three children sleeping across the plaza. She was glad her ex-husband had brought a date and was leaving her alone. She was enjoying renewing her 'friendship' with Michael.

She knew something was different about Michael. He was more open and attentive to her, though still quite the charmer. He'd always called all the girls he flirted with some version of 'Sweetie' like Sweet Cheeks or Sweetie Pie. Sweet Pea had been his nickname for her when she was a young teenager in 'puppy love' with Michael.

She noticed he called Stephanie 'Sugar,' which was a deviation from his normal endearment and Gabriela knew he'd been in love with this engaging woman from New Jersey. She also noticed Michael was spending a lot of time with Stephanie's very handsome boyfriend. She would have thought they'd have shown more overt jealousy to each other, both being such 'macho' men, but it was obvious they respected and were even friendly to one another.

She smiled to herself wondering if Michael's new nickname for her might signal a change in his feelings for her. He'd been calling her 'Honey' for the past few weeks; honey being his favorite food. He'd been so thoughtful and considerate and he was spending a lot of time with her children and her. She thought it was because they'd been working together to plan Tia Sunny's wedding, but now she was thinking it was something more.

All evening, she kept catching him shooting covert glances her way and he ignored the advances of the younger girls who were swooning over him. They reminded her of her schoolgirl crush on Michael so many years ago. Maybe, now they were older, something more serious could develop between them. One could hope…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Stephanie's POV

Carlos was dancing with Valerie. It was obvious she was starved for attention. She fawned and stroked his arm, looking up at him through lowered lashes. I didn't exactly feel jealous, but I wasn't too pleased that she was flirting with my man either.

I got the feeling she and Steve weren't as happy as she made them out to be. But in Valerie's perfect world, I knew I'd never hear of any trouble from her lips. Carlos finished his 'duty' dance and returned Valerie to her table with Dad and Sunny. He swiftly moved across the plaza and swept me up for the next dance, saying, "Babe," and shaking his head. I took that to mean he was glad Valerie lived on the other side of the country, in California.

We danced under the starry skies of Taos, taking comfort in each other's arms. I thought back to Val's unpleasant words earlier today about how husbands and wives became strangers. I knew Carlos would have busy times when he'd be working long hours and even be away for many weeks or months at a time, but I couldn't imagine him ever taking me for granted or ignoring me. Of course, I didn't do 'ignore' very well.

When we took a breather, Carlos said those words that always made my heart beat faster. Not 'I love you,' though my heart raced when he told me that, but he said, "Proud of you, Babe."

"Why?" I asked.

"Your phone call to me when we were out searching…when you told me about your niece taking the horse out for a ride…that call saved its life. When Frank and I first came upon the battle between the horse and all those dogs, it looked like the horse had trampled your niece and she was still in immediate danger."

I shivered at the thought and Carlos put his arm around me.

"Your father was going to shoot the horse, which would have been my first impulse too. I assumed the dogs were ranch dogs trying to protect the girl from the rampaging horse, not the other way around. But when you told me Mary Alice had left the ranch on Red Wing, I was able to stop your father in the nick of time. Good job, Babe."

A cold chill ran through me. If Dad had killed Red Wing, no matter how well intentioned, that action would have severely traumatized Mary Alice and I doubt she would have ever been able to forgive my father. What a lucky day!

Carlos sought me out frequently throughout the evening pulling me to him to dance or just to put his arm around me and nuzzle my neck. I found myself pleasantly on edge waiting for his next nuzzle. The nuzzles were soon followed by nips to my earlobes and his hot breath along the shell of my ear, and as the evening wore on he progressed to kisses and bites along my neck.

When he started lightly stroking my arms and massaging circles into the palms of my hands with his thumbs, my nipples signaled their need for attention. Carlos definitely noticed, but so did Lester, Michael and several other men. I spent a lot of time with my arms crossed over my chest. As the night wore on, our dances became closer and sexier as our need for contact increased. Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer.

I ran my hand up the back of Carlos' neck and pulled his head closer, whispering in his ear, "Carlos, if you don't make love to me in the next five minutes, I'm going to explode."

Carlos looked into my eyes, gauging how serious I was. He must have liked what he saw, because the next thing I knew, he was dragging me across the street to a hotel. I had to run to keep up. With each second that passed, Carlos' grasp on my wrist grew tighter and my panties got a little wetter. Of course, the hotel was booked full, but a room magically became available when Carlos slipped a couple of hundred dollar bills across the desk the same time he was slipping my dress zipper down my back.

As soon as the door closed behind us, Carlos pressed me up against the wall with his body, kissing me long and slow. His scent filling my head, I got dizzy. Stepping back, he commanded, "Lift your arms, Babe," I obeyed and he quickly knelt and pulled my dress from the bottom up over my head and hung it in the closet. Grinning, he turned back to me, "I don't think your father would appreciate my returning his daughter to his wedding reception in a 'just fucked' condition, Babe."

"Good thinking, Batman." I jumped him and wrapped my legs around his waist, our mouths and tongues exploring each other as he walked us to the bed. In a flash, my bra was gone and I was lying on the bed with my panties disappearing just as fast. Without ripping a single button off, he was naked in two seconds flat with his hands roaming over my body and his mouth planting wet kisses on my neck and shoulders. My loud moans and my hands kneading his exquisite ass spurred him on as he pushed my breasts together and sucked on both nipples at once, his leg pushing my thighs open. Carlos Mañoso, multi-tasker par excellence.

As his mouth laid a trail of kisses down my stomach, his hands found their way to my thighs and crept upward. Magic hands, magic mouth, and _OMG, magic tongue_. The sensations were incredible and between gasps of "Oh my god" and "Carlos," I came in a rush, my hips bucking uncontrollably until his firm hands held me still. Wave after wave of ecstasy surged through me as he continued to demonstrate his most impressive talents.

For a few seconds I was disoriented, but then realized I'd been flipped over on my stomach and Carlos was pressed against me. With his hands cupping my breasts and tweaking my nipples, Carlos entered me from behind. The multiple sensations and his sheer size made the pressure so intense, another wave of orgasms began as he slid all the way in, again and again. _Sweet heaven! _

We'd been in the room less than ten minutes and I was already a quivering puddle of post-orgasmic bliss. Carlos was such an efficient man and very goal oriented. Good qualities in a lover, especially when you're in a hurry.

Even with my face buried in a pillow, I could hear Carlos groan, "Babe, es tan apretado, es en ajuste perfecto. Vengo. _Dulce Jesús_, Estefania!" _[You're so tight, you're a perfect fit. I'm coming. Sweet Jesus, Stephanie!] _Carlos collapsed on top of me and we lay there enjoying the after glow far longer than it took us to get there_. _

With a quick trip to the bathroom and after Carlos zipped me back up, we rejoined the party. No one even noticed we'd been gone. I mean, Lester frequently punches Ranger in the arm and calls him names, "Que perro viejo!", doesn't he? _[You old dog!] _Lester gave us a both another beer which Carlos downed quickly, grabbing another before I was even halfway through my first.

I had one last dance with my dad before he and Sunny returned to the ranch. "Dad, I'm truly happy for you and Sunny. You both deserve this time together. I love you, Dad."

"Pumpkin, thank you…for loving me and for supporting Sunny and me." He hugged me as the song was ending. "I'm happy for you and Carlos, too. I've never seen you this happy for this long, Steph. He's a good man."

"Dad, the day you asked me to meet your friend, to meet Sunny, about a job was the day my life changed for the better. I like myself now. I couldn't have said that five months ago. Thank you Daddy, for always being there for me." We hugged again, no longer embarrassed by the mushiness of the moment.

Carlos reclaimed me after his last dance with Sunny. He had yet another beer in his hand. Most of the older generation was calling it a night, leaving a small group of us young diehards. The mariachi band packed up, but the younger musical members of the Baca family were all set up and the music switched to hard rock with a touch of modern country western. Before they started playing, Carlos asked them if they would play a Spanish golden oldie.

To my shock, Carlos stayed with the impromptu band and picked up the mic. He motioned me to come closer and then he started to sing in a deep smooth voice as he stared into my eyes.

Cómo fue

No sé decirte cómo fue

No sé explicarme qué pasó

Pero de ti me enamoré

Fue una luz

Que iluminó todo mi ser

Tu risa como un manantial

Regó mi vida de inquietud

Fueron tus ojos o tu boca

Fueron tus manos o tu voz

Fue a lo mejor la impaciencia

De tanto esperar tu llegada

Más no sé

No sé decirte cómo fue

No sé explicarme qué pasó

Pero de ti me enamoré

I was mesmerized. I didn't understand all the words, but I understood the emotions behind them. His deep voice was rich with feeling and I couldn't stop staring at him. When he finished, I walked swiftly to him and he cradled me in his arms. I cried, just a little.

Afterwards, Carlos explained that this song, 'Como Fue,' was the quintessential Spanish love ballad. It was his parents' song and he'd always wanted to sing it to his love, just as his father did every anniversary to his mother. He tried to translate it for me, but said there were no equivalents in English that captured the right words and feelings. We didn't leave each other's arms the rest of the night.

_As it were_

_I cannot tell you how it was_

_I cannot explain what happened_

_But I fell in love with you_

_It was a light_

_That illuminated my whole being_

_Your laughter like a spring_

_Watered my restless life_

_It was your eyes or your mouth_

_It was your hands or your voice_

_It was perhaps impatience_

_Of waiting for your arrival_

_I do not know_

_I cannot tell you how it was_

_I cannot explain what happened_

_But I fell in love with you_

Author's Note: One last chapter. One last dream in the Recliner. As Grandma Mazur would say, "Isn't fate a kick in the pants?"


	64. Chapter 64 Coming Home

**Chapter 64—Coming Home**

**Sunday, July 4**

After breakfast, all the guests were packing up for their return home. Michael and Stephanie convinced Frank they'd take care of loading the ranch truck Frank and Sunny would use to drive up to the line cabin in the mountains, their honeymoon destination.

Michael carried the cooler, filled with several days of food, out to the old Ford truck. Scanning the skies, it looked like rain over the mountains that towered above the valley. Michael ran into the house, returning with two rainproof slickers and tucked them behind the bench seat of the truck.

Stephanie came flying out of the house, a pink cake box in her hands. She lifted the lid and waved the sweet smelling wedding cake under his nose. Swiping her finger across the icing she held it out to him. Michael sucked the icing off her finger and smiled at her impulsiveness. She placed the box carefully on the front seat and anchored it with a wool blanket.

Michael motioned her to the back of the truck where he'd tied a large cardboard sign with the words "_Just Married_" to the tailgate. Pleased that he'd followed her instructions, Steph rubbed the back of her fingers against Michael's stubbly cheek and then laughed, knowing her dad would roll his eyes when he saw it.

They both looked up when Grace and Gabriela came out of the house carrying the newlyweds' suitcases. Steph noticed Michael's entire demeanor changed when he saw Gabriela. Of course, his killer smile was out in full force, but there was also a look to his eyes, almost a hungry look. Steph smiled knowingly to herself. The man had fallen hard.

Michael ran over and grabbed both bags from the girls, his hand lingering on Gabriela's. She followed him to the truck and joked with him as he secured the luggage in the back of the truck, helping him cover the bags with a tarp.

Stephanie got out her new cell phone with the camera and asked the three to stand around the 'Just Married' sign. Eagerly complying, Grace and Gabriela sandwiched Michael between them and kissed his cheeks as Stephanie snapped their picture.

The two cousins dragged Michael into the kitchen motioning Steph to join them. Stephanie waved them on and turned to gaze up at the mountains wreathed in clouds. Northern New Mexico had some of the prettiest country she'd ever seen, not that she'd done much traveling.

As she took in the sights around the ranch, she saw Carlos walking with several young kids driving cattle across the pastures on the other side of the creek. She couldn't help but smile. He'd been spending quite a bit of time with several of the Baca children since they'd arrived. Surprisingly, Carlos was a natural with kids. They loved him and he seemed to get a kick out of them.

Steph went on into the house. The warm kitchen was bustling with people all talking at once, saying their final congratulations to the happy couple and hugging goodbye. Steph pulled her father to a corner for one last heartfelt talk.

Never one to let an opportunity go by, Michael took Steph's lead and cornered Gabriela. Pulling her into the quieter pantry, he hugged her tightly to him and whispered, "Brie, if I haven't told you yet today, you look good enough to eat." When she didn't pull away, he leaned down and kissed and licked the spot just below her ear. "Mmmmm, you're sweeter than honey and you know how much I _love my honey_."

Gabriela wasn't sure where all this corny attention was going. Michael frequently flirted, but he usually did his flirting with her in public. He liked an audience, even when she shot him down. Today though, she was enjoying his attentions. It had been a while since Gabriela had let a man get this close to her and it felt good.

Michael tilted her chin up until she was looking at him and continued, "I have something special I'd like to share with you, Brie."

Gabriela rolled her eyes and snorted, "I just bet you do, lover boy. But I think you've shared that 'special something' with a few too many other women for my tastes." She wriggled free from his grasp, much to his dismay.

Michael reached out to her, gently holding her wrist. "No, Gabriela, nothing like that. This is something you've wanted to do since you were a little girl."

"_Michael!_" Gabriela exclaimed, shocked by what she thought he was implying. "I didn't even meet you until high school."

Michael 'tsked, tsked' her. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Brie. I was talking about a young girl's dream…your dream." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you love it here in the desert. I also know you love the ocean, but have never been able to go. I've made all the arrangements, Brie. I'm going to take you and the kids to San Diego so you can all swim in the ocean. And then, we're all going to Sea World. They have a special program that allows you to…_get this_…swim with the dolphins, Honey."

Gabriela was stunned. She and Michael hadn't talked about such things since she was in high school. She'd shared her dream with him then about swimming with dolphins. It had seemed so exotic to someone born and raised in the deserts of New Mexico. How had he remembered that one little snippet of conversation shared so many years ago? And why now?

She looked up into Michael's blue eyes and saw something different in them. Not his usual flippant charm, but a seriousness or a longing, and possibly a hopeful look?

For the first time since she'd met Michael over a decade ago, she felt like she was on equal footing with him. She'd always adored him and basked in his gaze whenever he smiled at her, but she'd always felt like a little girl around him.

The past few weeks, they'd spent many hours together planning the wedding and reception. Gabriela was a conference planner by profession so this was right up her alley. She was confident and relaxed and Michael seemed to respond to this more self-assured side of her. She liked this new relationship they were building and wanted to see where it could go.

"Really? You'd do that for me? For the kids?" she asked, still uncertain how to take this new side of the man she'd adored for years.

"Honey, you have no idea what all I'd do for you, but I hope you'll let me show you." Michael leaned down and gave her a light kiss, enough so she knew he wanted more, but not so much he scared her off.

As they left the pantry, she slipped her hand in Michael's and gave it a little squeeze. Surprised at her forwardness, Michael turned his killer smile on her and pulled her even closer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was time for Sunny and Frank to leave on their honeymoon. Everyone grabbed handfuls of multi-colored flint corn, or Indian corn, and trooped outside to toss the kernels 'gently' at the bride and groom as they ran across the courtyard to the truck. Corn symbolized abundance and fertility, the perfect blessing for a newlywed couple, though in this instance not quite as relevant.

Laughing as the corn bounced off them, Frank and Sunny piled into the truck and took off up the back road to the mountains. The rest of the party headed back inside to say their goodbyes and depart for their respective homes.

Ranger grabbed Stephanie's hand and asked her to take a walk down by the creek before they left. "You throw a good wedding, Babe. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I had a wonderful time, Carlos, though most of the credit for the wedding and reception goes to Michael and Gabriela. Did you notice the way they kept looking at each other? I think there's something going on between them, but only time will tell." Carlos shook his head. His Babe saw love everywhere nowadays.

"I'm so happy for my dad and Sunny. And the Bacas are an incredible family. I feel lucky to be a part of them. It's easy to see why Michael 'adopted' into it."

As they continued to walk, Steph wrapped her arms around Carlos' bulging bicep, "How 'bout you, Carlos? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah, Babe. Reminded me of my own family. Large, loud, noisy, lots of hugging and kissing. The food was different, as were some of the customs, but the multi-cultural ceremony and variety of ethnic groups were similar to a Cuban-American wedding. It was nice. I had fun."

"Batman had fun?" Steph smiled. "Speaking of your family…"

"I guess it's time, isn't it?" Carlos leaned in and kissed Steph lightly on her lips. "I've been keeping you to myself, not wanting to share you, even with my family. They're going to love you, Babe."

"You're finally going to let me meet them?" she asked.

"Yeah, Babe. But I have to warn you…they'll swallow you up if you let them. Mama likes to keep her family 'close to her bosom' as she calls it. It can be a little suffocating. I'm the black sheep because I keep my distance. And Babe, I really don't want to do _every_ _Sunday dinner_ with my family."

"But I can meet them?" she reiterated.

He nodded, "When we get back to New Jersey."

Steph threw her arms around him, "Carlos, thank you. If they're anything like the Baca family, I'll be in seventh heaven. My family experiences haven't been very warm or demonstrative. To be part of such a large, loving family as this would be beyond my expectations."

Knowing his family, Carlos' inner thought was, _"Careful what you wish for, Babe."_

Stephanie's POV

I said a tearful goodbye to my new extended family and then Carlos whisked me into an SUV with Lester and Grace and we were on our way to the airport. However, when we turned north of Taos instead of heading south to Albuquerque, I started to question Carlos about where we were going. His mouth jerked up a little, but he continued driving not saying a word. I turned around and stared at Lester, but he quickly pulled Grace to him and soon they were deep in kisses. I flung myself back in the seat and crossed my arms. I hated being kept in the dark.

I got a glimmer of an answer when we pulled into the private side of the small Taos Airport. Before the car had even come to a stop, Lester jumped out and ran into one of the hangars. Carlos parked outside that hangar and started unloading our luggage as Grace and I peered at the small jet inside.

"Carlos, are you telling me we're flying home in that dinky little plane?"

"Babe, I'm not telling you anything."

"Well, I'd better get some answers soon."

"I'd suggest you two visit the ladies' room here before we board. The accommodations are pretty cramped on this model. It was short notice and I couldn't get the jet I wanted."

I was shocked. I could count on one hand the number of times I'd flown and now I was going to fly in a private jet. "We _are_ flying home, aren't we?" Carlos just grinned. Knowing I wouldn't get anything out of him, I asked Grace when she and I 'freshened up,' but Grace was in the dark, too. We returned to the plane…excuse me, the jet, still not knowing our destination.

Lester popped out of the jet and escorted us up the steps into a small but luxurious interior. There were six captain's chairs and one long comfy couch. Carlos followed us up and sealed us in. Then Lester and he disappeared into the cockpit leaving Grace and me to settle ourselves in the main cabin.

I proceeded to open up all the overhead bins and peek into the 'accommodations.' Carlos was right. It was made for little people. I tried to imagine a full-size Carlos or Lester in there and started to giggle. Still exploring, I found several boxes of fresh fruit and snacks in a cabinet in the back. There was also a small frig with bottled water and cold drinks.

I played flight attendant and offered Grace her choice of refreshments and was walking toward the cockpit with a selection of snacks when Lester's voice came over the intercom advising us to fasten our seatbelts.

What? Where was our pilot? Grace's bewildered expression mirrored mine. I pounded on the cockpit door and Carlos came out, joining Grace and me. "Babe, we're ready to take off. You and Grace need to get in your seats and fasten your belts. We've been given the OK to taxi out to the runway and then takeoff."

"Who's we?" I demanded to know.

"Us, Babe."

"I figured you meant us, but who's flying this plane?"

"Lester. He has his commercial pilot's license. I only have a private license. Flying commercial requires more than 250 hours flight time. Too many hours for not enough gain. I'd rather hire a pilot when I need one."

He watched fear flash across my face. "Babe, relax. Lester has been flying since he became a Ranger and the last few years, he has put in enough hours to earn his commercial rating. Plus, there's a full-time pilot in the cockpit with him. Two licensed pilots are required on all commercial jet flights, Steph."

Relief took my feet out from under me as I slumped into a chair. I trusted Les in most things, but keeping this dinky little tube with wings in the air for a couple thousand miles stressed my confidence level. Carlos buckled me in and the jet taxied out of the hangar. I grabbed Carlos' hand and shut my eyes. I heard Grace ask a few questions, but was too distracted to hear the answers.

The jet got into the air smoothly and after a half hour or so without crashing, I started to relax. Carlos went into his zone with his eyes closed, but I didn't for a minute think he wasn't aware of everything in that plane. Grace was kind enough to keep me distracted with chitchat and a rousing game of Yahtzee. We also talked about the changes in the Center now that Dad would be moving in with Sunny. Before I knew it, hours had slipped by.

We reached the East Coast late afternoon and started our descent. I couldn't help myself and looked out the window. Water! No ground. Shit!

I closed my eyes and gripped Carlos' hand. As the plane dropped lower and lower over the water, I heard a quiet suck of air from Batman as I squeezed his hand for all I was worth. Then we were down, on solid ground. One thing for sure…we weren't in Trenton.

"C'mon, Babe. This is our stop." Carlos unbuckled me and pulled me from my chair.

I looked from Carlos to Grace, "Just the two of us?" I asked. I got a slight nod from him as he pushed me toward the door.

He leaned over and pecked Grace's cheek. "Don't let that payaso get away with anything." _[slang: foolish idiot; lit. clown]_

Grace smiled up at the dark man looking down at her, "Like you, I need to be in control. However, I've learned to pull the strings softly. And by the way, me encanta ese payaso." _[I love that clown.]_

Carlos leaned over and hugged Grace, whispering something in her ear. She kissed his cheek and then he turned, all attention focused on me.

Before I could deplane, Lester stepped out of the cockpit and gave me a hug. "Had you worried there, didn't I, Beautiful?"

"Naw, Lester, I trust you completely," I fibbed and pecked his cheek. A growl sounded behind me and Les let go of me.

Carlos whisked me down the plane's steps to a waiting black BMW roadster. I could smell the ocean.

"We're in Point Pleasant," I shouted excitedly.

Carlos scritched the top of my head, "No grass growing up there, Babe."

Happy as a clam, I slid in as Carlos held the car door for me and we drove down to the shore.

He parked in a beach lot facing the ocean, put the top down and reached for my hand. We both sat there for a while, not talking, staring out at the water.

A flood of memories filled my mind. Two five-year old kids meeting on this beach…two thirty-year old adults finding their way into each other's arms…finally. Memories of several days of blissful non-stop sex and Carlos opening up his heart.

I turned to look at the man sitting next to me and looking back was the man who sang a love song to me last night. My heart skipped a beat. Would I ever get used to this incredible man looking at me…at Stephanie Plum, poor little white girl from the Burg… that way. I hoped not.

Grinning at him, I leaned down and took off my shoes and rolled up my jeans. I pushed myself up and sat on the back of the seat. Carlos gave me a puzzled look and I swung my legs over the side of the convertible and hopped out. I flung back, "Race you," and ran _hell bent for leather_ for the waves.

I nearly made it! But I think Batman can really fly. I never even heard him behind me and all of a sudden he was way out in front. By the time I reached the water, huffing and puffing, Carlos was standing directly in my path, breathing normally. I crashed into him and he barely took a small step backward. Holding on to me, he spun me around with my feet slicing the water. Before we came to a stop, Carlos was kissing me. And no sweet soft kiss, but one of hard lust and longing. Tingles and warmth shot through me and settled in my center of gravity (think low).

Carlos held me tight, whispering in my ear, "Babe, I've wanted to do that for the last five hours. We both wouldn't fit in the bathroom and with Grace on board…" he sighed. His strong hands found their way to my butt and pulled me into his firm body. I could feel him growing hard against my stomach and got wet just thinking about what that hardness could do to me.

A wicked smile creased my face, "You must be happy to see me. If we get a room, I'll make you _really happy_, Batman." I swiveled my hips into him and he groaned.

"Babe, you've already made me happy." I quickly glanced down at his crotch, wondering if he meant what I thought he did.

He nearly grinned, "No, I haven't lost control yet, though sometimes you make it hard…" I let out a small chuckle. He clarified, "_You always make me hard, Babe_, but sometimes…you make it difficult for me to wait."

"So, we're waiting?" I asked, a little disappointed.

_Author's Note: I just realized, in this story it is July 4th (the U.S. Independence Day) and obviously there would be crowds awaiting fireworks. There aren't; consider it poetic license, please. This last chapter got quite long and I wasn't finished with the ending yet, so you got a half-post early. In the last chapter (I promise it will be the last one, which I will post soon), he won't make her wait._


	65. Chapter 65 You're Mine, Babe

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have stuck it out with this unexpectedly long story. For those of you who have reviewed, a double, no triple, thank you. I think I love reading your comments almost as much as I do writing the story. Thanks to _sonomom_ for her suggestion for this chapter, to _Mik N'jirnav_ for her WWRD advice, and to _bgrgrmpy_ for all her support. This is the final chapter of The Recliner. I tried to wrap up all the loose ends and answer everyone's questions, however, a few last questions have been left for a possible sequel, though that will be a much shorter story. _Serious smut warning._ I hope you enjoy HEAs.

I've created a slideshow of pictures to illustrate the first part of this story. If you're interested, go to the following link (just delete the spaces). http:/ www. flickr. com/photos/58714171N06/

**Chapter 65—You're Mine, Babe**

"_So, we're waiting?" I asked, a little disappointed._

**Sunday, July 4 (still)**

For an answer, Carlos put his arm around my shoulders and we started walking along the beach enjoying the fresh air and light ocean breeze. He seemed pensive so I stayed quiet giving him emotional space, but put my arm around his waist so I could feel his body close against mine. It was the height of summer, but nearly sundown and most people had already deserted this length of beach.

As we walked along the shore, I had a humorous thought that made me giggle. I imagined Ranger's FaceBook profile:_ Yo, I'm a badass with a dark past who enjoys long barefoot walks on the beach at sunset with my special lady._ I didn't think Ranger would appreciate my sense of humor.

After ten minutes or so of silent walking, Carlos stopped and planted his feet wide in the wet sand. He pulled me to him, spoon-fashion. Without saying a word, we gazed out on the ocean watching the rolling waves and whitecaps. I leaned back against his chest and he rested his chin on my head. It felt peaceful and comfortable. There was a pink glow to the sky as the sun got lower.

We stood still for several minutes and then Carlos tightened his arms around me and finally started talking. "I meant it when I said you make me happy."

He bent down and lightly kissed my shoulder, moving his lips up my neck. A delicious chill ran down my spine, but his next words sent a different kind of chill through me.

"Babe, you know a little about my life before we met. All the risky missions as an Army Ranger and especially the government work I've done afterward are classified. It's dangerous, brutal and made me a lot of enemies…enemies in powerful positions. I never know from one mission to the next if I'll make it back. And when I am 'home' there's always a chance one of my enemies will try to take me out." I felt Carlos' muscles tighten. "Living like that changes your outlook, your expectation of life."

Hearing Carlos' serious words and listening to the strong emotion in his voice, my heart ached for him.

"I never expected to fall in love…never thought I wanted to. Relationships just complicate a life like mine. I carefully avoided all entanglements…until you. You…were the unpredictable factor. You blindsided me, Babe."

Where was he going with this? OMG, was he having second thoughts about us? We stood spooned together and as I started to fidget, he grabbed my restless hands and rubbed the backs of my fingers with his thumbs. His soothing touch quieted my body and my mind.

Carlos continued opening up to me, "I was satisfied with my life. It was right on track, all according to plan. It wasn't until you threw my ordered life into chaos that I realized I wasn't happy…not unless I was with you, Babe."

I got the feeling he was trying to compliment me, sorta like Bill Murray felt about Sigourney Weaver when she was possessed by Zuul in Ghostbusters. "Yeah, Batman, nothing like a little chaos to get your happy on. Who ya gonna call? _BabeBuster!_"

As he gave a short bark of laughter, a large sneaker wave suddenly crashed onto shore knocking us on our butts. We came up sputtering in the foamy waves and I couldn't help but laugh as I looked at badass Ranger, caught by surprise, on his ass and dripping wet. The more I watched him spitting out seawater, the more I laughed. Carlos helped me up and steadied me against the outgoing wave, the corners of his mouth showing just the slightest hint of amusement.

We were facing each other, buried up to our ankles in wet sand. Carlos gave a little shake of his head. I wasn't sure if it was out of disbelief or to get water out of his ear.

"Since you've been in my life, nothing has gone as I've planned. I can't even count on the ocean's waves to stay predictable. You keep me so distracted at times I'm not even aware of my surroundings. But all this chaos brings me you, and Babe, _life's never boring with you_."

Carlos pulled me to him, wet and all and kissed me, this time tender and slow. The kiss went on forever, fueled by desire and…a soft, slow burn, like embers glowing red hot just before they burst into flames. When he finally pulled back from that searing kiss, Carlos stared into my eyes and I almost collapsed under the impact of what I saw in his.

And then he did the unexpected. Carlos sank down on one knee, taking my hands in his.

"Te amo, Babe. I love you. No strings, no conditions, no price. Without you, nothing in my life has meaning. You're the reason I look forward to waking up each morning and why I'm so eager to go to bed each night. You make each hour in between worthwhile. You make me laugh and that's priceless. You are my heart. You are my one and only love. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? _Will you marry me, Babe?"_

All the air got sucked out of my lungs. I couldn't believe my ears. I know my face resembled a fish out of water, my mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out.

Carlos searched my eyes for my answer as he continued, "I want to spend the rest of my life side by side with you, facing whatever life has for us, with laughter or tears. I'm addicted to the roller coaster that is your life…our life now. Cásate conmigo. _Marry me, Babe_."

I could feel my heart pounding and my hands start to shake. Of course, my clothes were still dripping wet and a breeze had picked up.

Tears filled my eyes the same time my mouth broke out into a smile. I still had no voice.

So I just nodded. Carlos stayed down on one knee.

"I need to hear the words, Babe."

I struggled to get control of my emotions…and my throat. It wasn't coming, so I dropped to my knees in wet sand in front of this man who'd just bared his soul to me.

I could only whisper, "_yes."_

Again, that slight hint of amusement.

I'd be damned if he was going to find me _'amusing'_ at a time like this. I was only doing this once in my life and I wanted to do it right.

I finally found my voice, _"YES! Carlos, yes, I will marry you."_ I said it as clearly as I could.

This time, there was no hint of amusement. His face broke out in a 200-watt smile that was contagious. I smiled back at him and he rose and brought me up with him at the same time. He held my face between his hands and lightly kissed me. Pulling back slightly, he smiled an even brighter smile and then hugged me tightly to him before kissing me senseless. Neither of us noticed or cared that the waves were getting higher around our legs.

When we finally came up for air, a small box magically appeared in Carlos' hand. He flipped the top back and on its white velvet pad sat a platinum ring. The ring was set with a very large emerald-cut Tanzanite of the deepest blue. Down either shank was a series of channel-set round stones of dark green garnet. It was a custom-made art piece and definitely a nontraditional choice for an engagement ring. It was simply stunning.

Carlos slid the gorgeous ring onto my left ring finger and then he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. Tears started trickling down my face. I finally regained my wits, "I've never seen anything so beautiful, Carlos. I love it." I lifted my eyes from my hand to Carlos' face and kissed his luscious full lips. "_I love you_, mi querido."

With a small smile and a slight shake of his head, he said, "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you cry because you're happy." He brushed away my tears with the pads of his thumbs and kissed me softly. "Eres mía, Babe. Siempre y para siempre." _[You're mine, Babe. Always and forever.]_

"Right back at you, Batman," I replied, wrapping my hands in his shirt and pulling him to me for another long, smoldering kiss.

00o0o0o0o0o0o

Since we had our luggage with us, we found a nearby porta potty and changed into dry clothes. Carlos had a clean pair of cargo pants and a RangeMan t-shirt; I had a denim miniskirt and clingy white knit top. I also found a clean pair of panties, but no clean bra; I assumed Carlos was going commando as usual.

When we got back to the car, it was dark and the breeze had a little chill in it. Carlos put the top up and we stayed parked a bit longer. I couldn't get enough of gazing out at the ocean, my mind a tumble of emotions and thoughts. I was engaged…engaged to be married…to Ranger, to Batman, to the dark knight. I, Stephanie Plum, was going to marry Carlos Mañoso. It still felt a little unreal.

Carlos turned to me, his eyes darkening with desire as he pulled me onto his lap. "Babe, I can't believe you're mine. You're going to be my wife." _Stephanie Plum, wife of a badass Cuban Sex God. Yum!_

His lips found mine, soft and sweet, and then his tongue flicked across my lower lip. I touched my tongue to his and his kisses became more demanding, more passionate. Fine by me.

I loved running my fingers through his long silky hair, especially when his lips were locked on mine sending sparks of electricity through me. Carlos kept up his assault on my mouth while his hands roamed my body front and back. I could feel his hardness pushing against my ass and I wiggled in anticipation.

"Babe, you're killing me. If you pull the tiger's tail, you'd better be prepared when it wakes up. And there's not much room to maneuver in here," he warned.

Unable to ignore his challenge, I reached down and stroked his hardness through his cargoes, eliciting a deep growl from Carlos. "I'm close to the point of no return, Babe." I _liked_ this game.

I spread my hands across his chest caressing his pecs through his shirt. Needing more contact, I pulled his shirt out of his pants and stroked his sculpted abs. His skin was so warm and firm to the touch I couldn't resist. Pushing his shirt up a bit more I continued to play with his perfect body, dipping my fingers underneath his waistband while I teased his nipples with my tongue. Carlos shivered as I blew across his wet skin and then he shifted into high gear.

Believe me, an aroused Ranger is a sight to behold, even in the cramped quarters of a small car. He was looking at me like I look at birthday cake. If my panties weren't already ruined, they were now.

"The tiger's awake, Babe," his voice was low and harsh with arousal, "I'm taking what's mine."

Carlos lifted me by the hips so I could straddle him. His breathing quickened, but from arousal not physical exertion. As for me, I was now face to face with my handsome Cuban badass and his impressive torso and shoulders. It was playtime. And Carlos wasn't wasting any time either.

As soon as I settled my legs around his hips, I felt his fingers exploring my body under my short skirt. He sucked air over his teeth as his fingers slipped beneath my panties and were quickly drenched. In one swift movement, I heard a rip of nylon and my panties were no more.

The thin band of cloth was replaced by his demanding fingers opening my folds and sliding inside me. My breath caught in my throat.

"There isn't anything as soft…or as warm and silky as you, Babe. I love the feel…the taste…" he brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on his fingers, "…of you."

He reached back down and his fingers started caressing me all over again. His strokes hit the right spot every time and his thumb feathered over my clit repeatedly until the tension was too much to bear. I didn't even try to suppress the moan that began low in my throat and erupted in a guttural scream as waves of pleasure shot through me.

Covering his mouth with mine, I thrust my tongue into his mouth showing him what my lower body wanted from him…from his fingers…from his hard cock, which was still growing and threatening to push out the top of his cargoes.

No artless fumbling, just one smooth motion and Carlos was inside me. The force of his quick penetration took my breath away and I gasped with the shock of it. I didn't think I'd ever get used to that exquisite feeling of him opening me and filling me up as only his large hard cock could.

For a brief sweet moment, we held each other, acutely conscious of the intimate joining of our bodies. The intense pressure overwhelmed me as Carlos stretched my core to the max. His eyes closed as I contracted around him.

"This is as close to heaven as any mortal man can get," Carlos breathed, fighting the impulse to move, to thrust. "Soy tuyo, Babe, singame. Llévame allí…hasta el final." _[I'm yours, Babe, fuck me. Take me there…all the way.]_

With my hands on his shoulders, I slowly lifted my hips up and then just as slowly slid down. Carlos shuddered with the strain of remaining motionless. I fell into a steady rhythm with an occasional tilt of my pelvis for added pressure. Carlos was breathing heavily by now. It wasn't long before the sensations were too much and he thrust upward to meet me. I wasn't sure if it was Carlos or me or both of us, but I heard a series of low throaty _mmmms_ as we continued our slow sensual grind.

With his hands free, Carlos slid one hand under my blouse and caressed my breast while his other hand found my clit again and my body began a downward spiral into a shuddering orgasm. I threw back my head, arching my back, needing just a bit more…

"That's it, Babe, come for me. Let it go." He took my nipple between his teeth and tortured its hardness with his tongue. The friction on my clit as he rolled it between his fingers sent me over until I was just one big orgasmic wave and my walls contracted tightly around him bathing him in slickness. I wanted to watch his face and the effect my body was having on him, but the sensations were too overwhelming and I was lost in my own climax.

With each moan and whimper I made, Carlos sped up his piston-like movements until he came too. His last thrust came with a tremendous growl from deep within his throat. I felt myself pressed up against the soft top of the car until we both sank back down, our breath coming in gasps as our orgasms slowly subsided. Soon, all I could hear were the waves crashing on shore.

It was almost painful when he lifted me a little and eased himself out.

With my face buried in his neck, I felt him probing me again. He licked the shell of my ear and whispered, "I'd love to take care of you another way, Babe, but in this small a car I just don't have the room to maneuver." He finished cleaning up our mutual mess with my torn panties and dropped them in the side pocket of the door.

Grinning, he said, "Our first fuck as an engaged couple. Still want to marry me, Babe?"

I poked my finger on his chest, "You're mine, all mine. No backing out, Carlos. You try to leave me, I'll hunt and track you down."

"Good to know, Babe. The feeling's mutual. I'll always be there for you, count on it…count on me."

We kissed one last time, a long time, before I moved over to the passenger seat and we headed for Trenton. And sue me, but I missed wearing panties.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leaving the luggage for Carlos to unload, I unlocked the door to the Center's foyer. I was exhausted from the long flight and our emotional stopover at Point Pleasant. Grabbing a couple beers from the kitchen frig, I wandered into the solarium, waiting for Carlos to join me. I settled into my new favorite chair, the black leather recliner, and reflected on the events of the past few days.

Dad was now happily married to Sunny and would return after spending a couple of weeks in New Mexico with Sunny's family. My new sister, Grace, and Lester were quite the item. I'd never seen Lester so happy and so…monogamous.

And Michael! He was obviously falling in love with Gabriela. I really liked her. She was as beautiful as Grace and just as down to earth. She had a good head on her shoulders and seemed to be able to handle Michael's charming, flirtatious ways. He loved her three children and they adored him. I wouldn't be surprised if there were another Baca wedding in the near future.

Speaking of weddings, Carlos and I now had our own to plan. I held up my hand and gazed at the absolutely stunning engagement ring Carlos had had made for me.

He'd said the deep violet blue Tanzanite reminded him of my blue eyes when I was at the height of my wildest orgasms. That got a serious blush from me. He also said there were flashes of red in the stone that sparked in the light representing my frequent flashes of anger, usually directed at him or so he said. What? Me get angry? Well, maybe occasionally.

When Carlos first told me why he selected the green gemstones, I wasn't sure what to make of it, but now I really liked them. The dark green demantoid garnets were beautiful and showed rainbow-colored flashes of light, called fire. He explained the reason he chose this stone was that the most valuable demantoids had inclusions of feathery gold threads curved like a horse's tail. In any other gemstone these inclusions would be considered a flaw, but in demantoids these flaws substantially increased the value of the stone. Carlos wanted them as a reminder that neither of us was perfect, but those imperfections were priceless because they made us who we were.

And he said the platinum band was the light that shone within me and touched his own dark soul, lifting him out of the darkness and into the light. He could be so poetic when he tried.

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I felt my hand drop to my stomach as I dozed off….

_When she awoke, she couldn't get out of the chair. Her stomach had suddenly grown to enormous proportions. She looked like she'd swallowed a basketball. Crying out in panic, she flailed her arms and legs, but couldn't push herself out of the soft deep cushions of the recliner. Carlos rushed into the room and seeing her distress, gently pulled her into his arms. Well, as far into his arms as her bulging stomach would allow. She couldn't even get her arms around her lover and best friend, even squishing her stomach tight up against his. She was speechless with fear, unable to imagine what had happened to her in a few short minutes of napping. Suddenly, she felt a huge pressure and thump in her belly and Carlos' eyes widened, a smile lighting up his face._

_Carlos dropped to his knees in front of her and placed both his hands on the sides of her enormous belly. Kissing her tummy, he started murmuring in Spanish. Surprisingly, Steph could understand most of what he was saying. "Hush, my son. Are you trying to kick your way out? It's my job and soon it will be yours too to take good care of your mommy, so, please, soften your kicks a little. I know you want out, you're more than two weeks overdue, and I'm so eager to hold you in my arms, but rest easy. I think it's time to take you and Mommy to the hospital so we can begin our lives as a family. I love you, Miguel, mi hijo." [my son]_

I awoke in a panic, flailing my arms and legs and leapt out of the recliner with such force, I nearly hit the opposite wall. My hands flew to my stomach, feeling its flatness, relief flooding through me. The 'basketball' was gone. Then another emotion followed, one I hadn't had in months. _Regret!_ Was I sorry I wasn't pregnant?

Carlos walked in at that moment, "Babe, are you alright? You look a little sad."

He came over and took me in his arms and I wrapped mine around him, _all the way around him_. I looked down at the space between us and felt a little empty.

As we walked out of the solarium, I asked, "Carlos, is there an English equivalent for the name Miguel?"

"Yeah, Babe," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Michael," Carlos answered.

**The End**…to one story…_and the beginning of another?_

**Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre**

_**[And They Lived Happily Ever After]**_


	66. Chapter 66 An 'Appetizer' to the Sequel

**Chapter 66—An 'Appetizer' **

**To The Recliner's Upcoming Sequel**

The dark-complected man adjusted his Armani suit before walking confidently out of Interpol headquarters. He smiled to himself as he got into the back of a town car remembering the shocked, then disgusted look on Special Agent Taylor's face as she read the official orders to release her prized prisoner.

_Justice_ had prevailed again. The kind of justice only money…and fear…could buy. Over the past five decades, the Falcone family had cultivated a hard-hitting reputation and culture of respect and fear among those they dealt with. Rarely did Matteo Falcone or his son Dante have to resort to physical violence anymore. Just the threat was usually sufficient.

The older man rubbed his wrists, grateful for the loss of the irritating handcuffs. He eagerly anticipated a return to his opulent lifestyle starting with a long hot shower and clothes that didn't reek of cop. Then he'd enjoy a leisurely meal, one not served on aluminum trays and made more nauseating with an overdose of fatty, over-spiced gravy. For the past several months, every meal slopped on his prison tray seemed to have a ubiquitous greasy brown _roba_ poured over it. Matteo Falcone was a man who appreciated good cuisine and calling what was offered as food to him the past few months was a travesty to discriminating gourmets the world over.

He'd patiently waited in prison for his team of over-paid, over-confident lawyers to work their magic and when that wasn't sufficient, he'd called in favors from some of his more respected associates. These were men he'd helped early in their careers as judges, elected officials and law enforcement officers, among others. Men who'd risen rapidly, almost miraculously, in their chosen professions. The type of assistance Falcone had provided these men wasn't anything they could risk having exposed or they'd lose everything, their jobs as well as their reputations and families.

Matteo knew each one of these men would be more than willing to demonstrate their gratitude by granting any favor he asked. He carefully selected two of his 'old friends' and had his son approach them with a special request.

Because of their timely intercession, Matteo was finally free. His brief stint in wretched confinement behind bars had given him a new perspective on life. While he'd been incarcerated, his son had taken over the day-to-day business and was quite successful at it. He was proud of Dante's accomplishments and trusted his business acumen. Matteo decided he'd continue to allow his son to head up the dynasty he'd built. He had another 'project' in mind for himself.

Matteo had been alone ever since his wife had joined her Father in Heaven (he crossed himself) and he didn't want to be alone anymore. He was tired of the bimbos that had floated in and out of his life since her death. They'd served a purpose during his mourning period, but he had no more use for pretty but mindless females.

He'd met the next Mrs. Matteo Falcone and it was only a matter of time until they would be together forever. There was just one little problem to be disposed of. Well _he_ wasn't a _little_ problem, but he was inconsequential. Matteo had to figure out a way to get rid of a certain Cuban annoyance in such a way that left himself in the clear. His future wife must only see him as a gentle man and as her loving protector.

That night, when he slipped between the silk sheets of his king-sized bed, he took out a small laminated card he'd left in the care of his lawyers when he was first arrested. He felt something _or someone_ had guided his hand that night in Atlantic City when he'd pocketed 'Bella's' driver's license before handing back the rest of her purse's spilled contents. He'd known immediately she was the one for him the moment he saw her walking toward the casino bar.

Her cute little stumble should have tipped him off, but he didn't care that she was there to lure him into the Cuban's trap. Women were easily convinced to act in ways contrary to feminine nature. Once he was able to get her under his wing and treat her the way she deserved, she would quickly come around. All women responded to being pampered and adored. And once she was Mrs. Falcone and carrying his child, her past would be just that, a thing of the past and she would be forever his.

Rubbing his thumb over the picture of the sweet face of his woman, he felt an intense arousal even his beloved first wife couldn't elicit from him. The woman whose face was on the card was a truly sensual woman, one who could inflame his passions again as well as give him more sons and maybe a cherished daughter. He knew in his heart it was meant to be…they were meant to be.

Tomorrow he would set his plan in motion. It would be difficult to stay away from her during this initial phase of his plan, but he knew he needed to avoid arousing any suspicions in her when the trouble began. The best way to approach his Bella was to swoop in as her protector, her rescuer. She would be sad at first, grieving her loss, maybe even angry, but she would come to love him in time. Until then, he would be content with her coming to him in his dreams. He settled deeper into the soft comfort of his bed and waited for sleep...for his Estefania to join him.

* * *

AN: I have the story outline in my head of how the sequel to **The Recliner** will go and the above paragraphs give you a hint of how it will begin. But before I write the sequel I have a few other stories clamoring to be written. Don't worry, your favorite characters, Ranger and Stephanie, will return and maybe a few people you won't be so happy to see, like Matteo Falcone, the mobster, who has become quite infatuated with our Miss Stephanie Plum. There will be a wedding and dare I hint, children in Stephanie's future, as well as many new adventures. But what of the Cuban…of Ranger? For that you'll have to be patient and wait with the rest of us.

Before the sequel, though, the next 'installment' of **The Recliner** is a _pictorial rendition _showcasing the 'cast' and illustrating the first half of the written story. It took me awhile to find a mechanism to get all the selected pictures up in story form. My intent is that it adds to your enjoyment of the story and lets you see through my eyes a little more deeply into Stephanie and Ranger's love story as I've written it.

The slideshow doesn't illustrate every chapter, but it comes pretty close. If you don't like some of my cast choices, feel free to substitute your favorites in your mind's eye. The link to the slideshow is below, just take out the spaces or go to my FF profile page. You can watch the slideshow move through each picture automatically (click on 'slideshow' in upper right corner) or choose to scroll through each picture individually.

http: / www. flickr. com/ photos/ 58714171N06/

Thanks for sharing the ride with me. Hope you will return for future journeys.


End file.
